Letting Go
by 13Zander13
Summary: Though she was raised to be a prim and proper Malfoy, Cassie was always different. After being sorted into Gryffindor everything changed. She liked to hang out with half-bloods and muggleborns. She liked being able to show her emotions and being able to just be herself. Cassie loved her new life and Merlin she was thriving.
1. Chapter 1

"Strength grows in the moments when you think you can't go on but you keep going anyways."

 **Chapter One**

"Is it alright if I sit here?"

My soft voice cut through the conversation the two boys were having and both of their heads jerked up looking at me surprised. My face started to feel hot as a blush spread through my cheeks. I almost immediately wanted to back out of the compartment embarrassed but the darker haired boy nodded, a smile crossing his face.

"We have enough room so go ahead." His smile grew wider as I took the seat next to the red head who was looking at me curiously.

"I'm Ron Weasley." The red head said and I recognized his name immediately. Both Mother and Father had warned me to stay away from blood traitors and muggleborns and the Weasley's were definitely one of those two. As much as I wanted to listen to what my parents had said my curiosity got the better of me.

"Cassiopeia, though I prefer Cassie. Cassiopeia is too…" I trailed off not really knowing the word.

"Old lady." Ron offered and I nodded, giving him a large smile. He didn't seem so bad. His attention however turned back to the black haired boy sitting across from us.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out and my mouth almost fell open.

I had heard stories about Harry Potter all when I was younger but I never thought I'd see him in person. Or even go to the same school as the legend.

Harry nodded looking rather uncomfortable from our reactions and I blinked a few times, trying not to be rude. Mother always said that staring was rude.

"Oh well- I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes." Ron said referring to two of his many brothers. "Have you really got… you know?"

He pointed at Harry's forehead and harry pulled back his bangs showing a rather strange looking lightning shaped scar. Ron stared at Harry rather intently and I wanted to kick him to stop staring.

"So that's where You-Know-Who…"

"Yes, but I can't remember it."

"Nothing?" Ron asked almost too eagerly and this time I did kick him shooting the boy a dirty look. Harry threw me a grateful look.

"I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else." He said after a moment causing Ron to stare at him for a while longer.

"I'm surprised you remember that." I said after a moment of awkwardness. Both boys looked at me confused. "Maybe I just have a bad memory but I don't remember anything that happened when I was a baby."

This caused Ron to snort though he looked a bit shocked and a rather wide smile grew on Harry's face.

"Are both of your family's wizards?" Harry asked rather curiously and I let Ron answer first.

"I think so. I think Mom's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk to him."

I nodded at his words though I really didn't know what an accountant was. By the sounds of it, it was a muggle job.

"So you must both must know loads of magic already." He said rather glumly causing Ron to shrug and both eyes were on me.

"My parents had us taking lessons so my brother and I know the basics. Not much more than you though. I heard you went to live with muggles. What are they like?" I asked unable to stop the wonder to fill my voice.

"Horrible." His words caused my shoulders to sag. "Well not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are though. Wish I'd had three brothers."

While the two were talking about Ron's family and Hogwarts I turned my attention to the Herbology book that was laying in my backpack sinking into it. It was one of the subjects that I was looking forwards to most. Father never allowed me to garden saying that the house elves were in charge of that. Mother being the more lenient one gave me some flowers to grow in my bedroom but that was it.

A bit after noon there was a knock on the door and it opened up revealing an older smiling woman with a cart full of treats. Harry immediately jumped to his feet while both Ron and I remained seated. As delicious as the candies looked, I was reminded to watch my weight before going to Hogwarts.

Both Ron and I were stunned when Harry came back into our compartment with his arms full of treats. I couldn't stop the longing look on my face. As I stared at the Cauldron Cakes. Of course he had to get my favorite.

"Hungry are you?" Ron asked as Harry sat down in his chair, taking a rather large bite out of a delicious looking pumpkin pasty.

Ron mumbled something about corned beef while looking at his rather lumpy sandwich.

"Swap you for one of these." Harry said holding up a pasty, obviously wanting to share. "Go on-"

"You don't want this, it's all dried up. She hasn't got much time, you know with five of us." He said hastily and I felt a pang of pity for his mom. It must have been stressful for her to deal with them all. Though she clearly cared having made Ron a sandwich. It made me kind of wish my mother would do that instead of one of her house elves.

"Go on, have a pasty." Harry said again tossing Ron the treat. He picked the cauldron cake out that I had been eyeing and tossed it towards me with a large grin. "You too. I can tell you want this."

I stared at the chocolatey treat for a moment, Mother's words echoing in my head before pushing them in the back of my mind and happily munching on the candy. It had been so long since I had a sweet this good.

The three of us dug into his candies rather eagerly and Ron and I taught Harry about the candies and treats. Apparently the muggles had different candies then us as well. It amazed me to hear how different our two worlds actually were. I finished eating way before the boys who seemed like bottomless pits. Seeing how scrawny Harry was, I felt like he needed to eat more so I bit my tongue.

The sun was starting to set when there was another knock on the door and a round faced, tearful looking boy popped his head in.

"Sorry but have you seen my toad at all?" His voice shook as he spoke and I couldn't help but to feel bad.

"I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!" I jumped to my feet and couldn't stop myself from pulling the boy into a hug as he started to panic even more. He seemed a little freaked out but grateful.

"I'll come look with you okay?" I said putting my hands on his shoulders and he nodded. "Come on now."

Ignoring Ron and Harry's looks from behind me I pulled the boy out of the compartment and towards the next. Determination filling my stomach.

"I'm Cassie by the way." I said giving him a smile which he returned.

"Neville. Thank you for helping me."

Nodding, we set to work. The two of us made our way down the corridor, popping our heads into different compartments but having no luck. We kept on walking until a bushy haired girl popped up who was apparently helping Neville look for his frog.

"I'm Hermione Granger by the way. Thank you for helping us look for his frog. I think we can ask the conductor or maybe find a professor. I'm sure it'll show up soon though." She said rather quickly and I gave her a small smile not wanting to interrupt her.

"Cassie. I'm going to head back to my compartment but if you guys find him let me know okay?" I said to them and the both of them nodded before heading to the front of the train.

I ran to the bathroom to change before heading back to the compartment. With how late it was getting I figured it would be time to change into our robes soon. By the time I got there I was a bit shocked to see my brother and his two friends standing in the doorway.

"-you don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." I caught the end of Draco's speech and couldn't help to feel annoyance bubble up inside me. I hated it when he acted like Father.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks." Harry said rather coolly and I decided to interrupt before Draco could make the situation any worse.

"Is there a problem here?"

Even though my words were soft, it caused everyone's head to snap towards me.

"What are you doing here?" Draco demanded taking a step towards me. "Please don't tell me you've made friends with the likes of them."

Ron and Harry both stood up but I shot them a look causing them to back up a bit slowly.

"I like them and they like me so please don't do this Draco."

I laid a hand on his shoulder and gave him a look. The two of us just stood there staring at each other for what felt like an eternity before he let out a sigh and left, Crabbe and Goyle trailing after him. I knew that we were going to have to have a talk about this later.

"What was that about?" Ron demanded both boys looking confused and I let out a sigh of my own sinking into my seat, both boys doing so as well.

"That would be my twin Draco."

Stunned looks graced both of the boys' features and I couldn't help but to roll my eyes. It wasn't like we looked different. Both of them must really be oblivious.

Draco's face was narrow and rather thin besides his baby fat. He had the signature Malfoy platinum blonde hair and grey eyes. While his was slicked back my hair fell mid-back and laid in loose curls. My eyes were grey as well though seemed warmer than his. My face was rounder and I was much more petite than my brother. Sometimes I liked to think of myself as the runt of the family.

"How is someone like _him_ related to someone like _you_?" Ron demanded and I couldn't stop myself from frowning.

"What's that supposed to mean?" as rude as my brother could be he was still my brother…

"Well you're so nice and quiet and he's such a prat." He finished and I just shrugged not knowing what to say. The ginger haired boy narrowed his eyes at me and we stared at each other. Both at a loss for words.

Whenever we went into public Draco got that way. He turned into Father and I hated it.

"Just because her brother is a prat that doesn't mean she is." Harry piped up and we both looked at him. "Trust me my relatives are bad too."

That made Ron shut up almost immediately. Though he was giving me a rather suspicious look.

The rest of the train ride wasn't too eventful besides an interruption from Hermione who neither of the boys seemed to like. It wasn't long before we found ourselves standing inside the Hogwarts Great Hall waiting to be sorted. I was standing in between Ron and Harry with my heart in my throat.

As happy I was that there was no actual test and all we had to just try on a hat, I was still beyond nervous. Father was going to kill me if I wasn't in Slytherin but a feeling in the bottom of my stomach told me that that wasn't the house for me.

"MacDougal, Morag."

My hands were shaking and I watched the girl get into Ravenclaw. My name was going to be next. I glanced back at Harry who gave me an encouraging smile and I almost felt my heart beat out of my chest as McGonagall called my name.

"Malfoy, Cassiopeia"

Stumbling up the steps I sat down on the stool trying to ignore everyone's eyes on me. A sudden weight fell on her head and the hat dropped over my eyes enveloping me into darkness.

"Well isn't this interesting." A small voice in my ear mumbled causing me to jump a little. "Not a difficult sorting but an interesting one for sure. As much as you want to be in Slytherin that's not the house for you."

My shoulder's sagged a bit at his words. In the back of my mind I knew that he was right but it was still a bit discouraging to hear. Father was going to be very disappointed.

"You're going to be far from a disappointment. Your talent and kindness will lead the way. Especially in GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat shouted the last word and my stomach fell, it felt like someone had dumped freezing cold water onto me. The whole hall was silent. Almost shocked. A Malfoy in Gryffindor. The rival house. Father was going to kill me.

Shakily I pulled off the hat and gave it to McGonagall who gave me a soft smile. I looked at the head table where Dumbledore was smiling down at me and he started clapping. Slowly everyone else starting clapping as well and I found myself a seat with the other first years ignoring the looks I was getting from some of the older students. I glanced back at my brother who was avoiding my eyes.

"Malfoy, Draco."

Almost as soon as the hat touched Draco's hair it shouted Slytherin and the house erupted into applause. I couldn't help but to sink into my chair a bit at that. He didn't even glance over at me.

We were always together. Since birth and now we were getting separated. A small part of me wanted to cry but I pushed those feelings down as both Harry and Ron were sorted into Gryffindor. Relief flooded through me as we all ended up in the same house. At least I had a few people I knew.

"Welcome" Dumbledore said standing up after the sorting was officially done. I couldn't help but to grin up at the older man. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you."

He sat back down and everyone started to cheer. Harry looked both amused and slightly confused at his words.

"Is he—is he a bit mad?" He asked turning to Ron's older brother Percy and I turned my attention over towards the dishes in front of us.

At first I only pulled a small portion chicken and veggies onto my plate but after finishing that and realizing I was still hungry both Ron and Harry started to pile more and more food onto my plate and I started to eat eagerly. Harry doing the same.

The feast ended with all of us filled to the brim and excited about the school. It was even better than I imagined.

"I'll see you two tomorrow morning?" I asked the boys who both nodded as we stood in the Gryffindor common room which looked homier than the manor ever looked. I made my way up to the girls' dorm beyond exhausted.

I shared the dorm with three other girls. Lavender Brown a girl who seemed nice but a bit too talkative, Parvati Patil who was sweet though stuck close to Lavender's side, and Hermione. Luckily Hermione and my's beds were next to each other because while she did talk quite a bit and seemed to be too studious, she was still rather interesting to talk to.

After talking to the girls a bit I fell asleep almost instantly. Forgetting about my parents and excited about classes the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Apparently gossip was a big thing at Hogwarts. I should have expected it. It was a big school with lots of teens. That didn't make it any less annoying though. Everyone was talking about Harry. And if they weren't talking about Harry then they were talking about how I wasn't in Slytherin. As much as I tried to ignore it, it was getting on my nerves. That and how much of a maze the castle was. I was bad enough at directions and having the castle be this large with stairs moving, trick steps, and doors that led to nowhere was beyond ridiculous. Luckily Ron and Harry stuck by my side.

It shocked me a bit when I found them waiting at the bottom of the stairs the next morning waiting for me. I couldn't help the excitement that rose up in me though. I was glad that they seemed to like hanging out with me because I really liked to hang out with them too.

Astronomy was boring though because it seemed rather pointless and Herbology was quickly becoming a favorite of mine. History of Magic either had us all sleeping or passing notes back and forth.

"What have we got today?" Harry asked as he got his breakfast ready.

"Double potions with the Slytherins. Snape's Head of Slytherin house. They say he always favors them." Ron said and I swallowed the bite of toast that I was munching on.

"He's not that bad." Both boys shot me dubious looks. "He's both my and Draco's godfather and while he might be a bit cold he's actually not that bad."

Ron opened his mouth as if to say something but before he could the mail swooped in. I knew Ron was having a hard time accepting my family (as were a lot of the other Gryffindor's) but I was glad that he was at least trying. I knew they weren't perfect but he at least wasn't saying as many rude comments about them while I was around. If anything Harry was stopping him from saying anything _too_ extreme in front of me.

Harry's snowy owl swopped down to him holding out a letter and Father's familiar eagle owl Castor swooped down towards me for the first time. I had seen it delivering letters and sweets to Draco but never got anything myself. Today was the first time I've heard from Father and Mother since I got sorted which was five days ago. It hurt a bit but I didn't want to send the first letter.

Castor nipped at me irritably as I fumbled with the letter and as soon as I got it off he swooped over to Draco with his package. Looking down at the letter I got my throat felt rather dry.

Opening the parchment I immediately recognized my Mother's pristine handwriting.

 _Cassiopeia,_

 _We had to find out from your brother that you have been sorted into Gryffindor. Not only that but Draco informed us that you are now friends with Potter and one of the Weasley boys as well. Your brother believes that they have been negative influences on you and I have to agree. You know how your Father can get when it comes to Blood traitors and half-bloods. Hearing that you are in Gryffindor and now are friends with them has made him a lot more irritable lately._

 _As lovely as it is that you are finally making friends, it is also weighing on my mind how disappointed your Father is. I encourage you to spend time with your brother's friends and him so he can keep an eye on you. They all come from respected families and it would put our minds at ease. Associating our name with the others isn't something we approve of. Your Father especially._

 _I must say I didn't expect you to end up in Slytherin but I was hoping for Ravenclaw or even Hufflepuff. I do hope you are well. Please try and stay out of trouble and stay with your brother._

 _Narcissa_

The frown on my face grew as her words sunk in. Merlin my parents could be ridiculous. The more time I spent around my fellow first year Gryffindor's the more I couldn't help but to believe that my parents didn't know what they were talking about. The half-bloods, even muggleborns were perfectly good company. Hermione who had no magical relatives had to be one of the smartest people I had ever met. To think that they deserved to be shunned was ridiculous.

"Ya'll right?" Ron asked through a mouthful of food and I shoved the now crumpled letter over to the two boys.

Both Ron and Harry frowned as they took the words in.

"Does your mother realize how much of a prat your brother actually is?" Ron demanded handing me back the letter after they finished and I nodded.

"They're all kind of stuck in their ways. I think just can't believe that they want me to stop being friends with you guys. You two are the only ones who don't treat me different just because of who my family is." I sniffed a bit and pushed my plate away no longer hungry.

The boys exchanged looks and then we all got up, going down to our potions lesson which was in the dungeon.

"Ah, yes. Harry Potter. Our new celebrity." Snape sneered as he was calling role causing Draco and his friends to snigger. After he finished calling role he looked over at all of us frowning. I was familiar with his icy demeanor but it still put me off. He seemed to really not like Harry for some reason.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making." His voice was soft yet captured all of our attention. "As there is little foolish wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through the human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death. If you aren't as big of a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

I smiled a bit at his words knowing how much Snape loved potions. Something he had passed down to me. While we were younger Snape would try and teach us potions to keep us prepared. Draco found it interesting but wasn't brilliant while I picked it up in no time. It was a subject that was beyond fascinating to me.

There was silence for a second before Snape suddenly turned towards Harry.

"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry's face fell into panic as he looked at Ron then over towards me. I was about to mouth it to him before he gave a small shrug.

"I don't know sir." He said softly causing Snape to sneer. I had never seen such a look from him. It honestly shocked me.

"Tut tut. Fame clearly isn't everything. Let's try again Potter. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

I watched as Hermione stretched her hand even higher in the air almost leaving her seat while Harry had the same clueless expression on his face. I wanted to mouth the answer to him yet Snape shot me a warning look. Draco started to shake with laughter.

"I don't know sir."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming eh Potter?" Snape asked and I bit the inside of my cheek.

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Hermione was now standing her hand high up. Harry's face was turning a bit red from anger while Snape was staring down at him with cold eyes.

"I don't know. I think Hermione does though, why don't you try her?"

A few people laughed yet Snape's expression grew even darker. I knew immediately that Harry had made a mistake.

"Sit down. Miss Malfoy the answers?"

I sat up a bit as Snape directed the questions towards me and immediately recited them.

"Asphodel and wormwood make the draught of living death which is a sleeping potion. Bezoars come from the stomach of goats and cure poisons. Monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant which is also known as aconite." I recited and Snape gave an approving nod.

"Well why aren't you all copying this down? A point from Gryffindor for your cheek Potter." Snape snapped before starting the lesson.

While Draco and I breezed through the potion, having made it before, it seemed like the rest of the class struggled. Neville even managed to melt his cauldron which somehow turned to Harry losing more points. This of course meant that the boys' moods were ruined by the time we managed to get out of the dungeon.

"I'm sorry about him Harry. I don't know why he hates you so much he normally isn't that…"

"Much of a prat?" Ron finished rolling his eyes. "Honestly Cassie. You are one of the nicest people I've met. How is he your godfather and how are the Malfoy's your family? You're nothing like them. Anyways Harry can we come and meet Hagrid with you?"

Around three we made our way down the grounds and found Hagrid's wooden house at the edge of the forest. Almost as soon as Harry knocked on the door booming barks and scrambling was heard from inside. The door opened a crack revealing Hagrid's rather hairy face.

"Hang on, back Fang."

The door opened all the way and the three of us found seats as Hagrid was holding onto an enormous dog. As soon as he let the dog go, it bounded over to Ron licking his ears.

"This is Ron and Cassie." Harry said to Hagrid who was fixing us a plate of cakes and some tea.

"Weasley and a Malfoy. You guys are an unlikely trio I must say." Hagrid said gruffly looking at Ron and I. "I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest."

I was grateful he didn't say anything about my family. I was getting tired of hearing people slag off on them and while I did understand because they were difficult… I was finding that I didn't like to be grouped together with my brother or even my parents.

Fang bounded over to me and I started to scratch behind his ears, absolutely smitten with the dog. We were never allowed pets no matter how many times Draco and I asked.

The three of us talked for a bit before heading back up to the castle minds buzzing. Tucked underneath my arm was a book on magical creatures that Hagrid lent me and the two boys were talking about the break in that happened at Gringotts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"A Wizard's duel?"

"A wizard's duel."

"Merlin you all are daft." I couldn't help but to scoff at the boys as they filled me in on what happened. Apparently after I had left dinner to pick up a book from the library Draco had challenged Harry and Ron to a wizards duel. The two boys found me in the common room and had to fill me in right away.

"We are going to meet here half past eleven then meet Malfoy in the Trophy Room at midnight. Are you in?" Harry asked a frown on his face and as much as I wanted to say no, I knew that I had to go.

With a heavy sigh I put down my book and glanced at my watch. It was only eight thirty.

"I'll go but only to convince Draco that this is a bad idea. Honestly I leave you guys for ten minutes and you're both already stirring up trouble."

At half past eleven I pulled a jumper on over my pajamas and crept down to the common room that was now empty. I looked around a bit before I noticed a bushy haired girl sitting in the dark, a large frown on her face as she stared intently at the boy's stairwell.

"Hermione." I hissed trying to keep my voice down as she flicked on the light a bit startled to see me. "What are you doing down here in the dark? That's a little creepy you know."

The frown on her face grew even more as she took in my appearance.

"Of course you're going with them. I thought you'd have more sense than that." She hissed and I found myself reeling a bit at her words. I was about to respond when both the boys came down the stair case and found the two of us.

"You!" Ron hissed pointing at Hermione. "Go back to bed!"

"I almost told your brother!" She snapped turning her attention to the guys. "He's a prefect, he'd put a stop to this."

Harry rolled his eyes then started to make his way out the portrait with Ron and I following. I had hoped Hermione wasn't going to follow us but her being as stubborn as she was, she continued to tail us hissing angrily.

She stopped suddenly when she saw that the Fat Lady was gone and Hermione was locked out of the Gryffindor tower.

"Now what am I going to do?" She almost shrieked causing me to wince.

"That's your problem. We've got to go, we're going to be late."

He grabbed my wrist and started to pull me across the corridor but we didn't get far before Hermione caught up with us. Insisting to come along with us.

While Hermione and Ron argued about whether she was coming or not we stumbled upon Neville who was laying on the ground fast asleep. I immediately bent down next to him to make sure that he was okay.

"Thank goodness! I've been out here for hours, I couldn't remember the new password to get in to bed."

Somehow we ended up with both Neville and Hermione in tow as we made our way through the hall, praying that we wouldn't get caught. Somehow with a stroke of luck we managed to make it into the trophy room. The moonlight glimmered off of all the different cups and statues. Time slowly went by and there was no sign of my brother, Crabbe, or Goyle.

"Harry I hate to say this but I think it's a set up." I whispered to the dark haired boy and a noise from the room over caused us all to jump.

It wasn't my brother though it was someone much much worse. Filch. Talking to Mrs. Norris his cat. The five of us scurried as fast as we could through the hall, trying to be quiet yet not doing a great job. Just when we thought we were free Peeves spotted us.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

His voice bellowed behind us as we ran for our lives trying to get through a locked door. Hermione hastily unlocked it with a spell and we piled in as fast as we could. As the others pressed their ears on the door to listen in on what was going on with Filch and Peeves both Neville and I found ourselves stunned.

In front of us was something out of a horror story. Three dog heads were glaring down at us, eyes mad and slobbering. It seemed shocked to see that we were there but before I could process what was going on the door fell open from behind us causing everyone to fall out. And we ran again yet this time back to the Gryffindor tower.

"Where on earth have you all been?" The Fat Lady asked shocked as she looked at us and Harry breathed out the password.

We all scrambled into the familiar room and collapsed into chair. My hands were shaking and heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest. Merlin that was…. Terrifying.

"What do they think they're doing? Keeping a thing like that in a school?" Ron demanded breaking the silence. "If any dog needs exercise that one does."

Hermione let out a huff. "You don't use your eyes do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?'

"The floor? I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with its heads" Harry retorted and she stood up looking angrily at all of us.

"No not the floor, it was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something. I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could have all been killed- or worse expelled. Now if you don't mind I'm going to bed."

She then stormed upstairs and I couldn't help but to give the other two a desperate look. When she wasn't so wound up she was fine to get along with but otherwise it was a nightmare.

Something in my head clicked and I turned towards the two boys. Ron who was still looking miffed that Hermione had come with us.

"You'd think we dragged her along wouldn't you." He scoffed and I couldn't stop myself from nodding at his words.

"Do you think they're hiding the package from Gringotts?" I asked and both Harry and Ron looked at me in surprise. "It probably has to be something that's valuable. I mean you can't just break into Gringotts for nothing."

The three of us stood there in silence before deciding to go to bed. All of us exhausted and minds whirling.

"Can we talk?" I looked up from my plate to see Draco standing above me, shifting awkwardly. Neither Crabbe nor Goyle were at his side and the boys were still sleeping having had a long night before. Nodding I got up from the chair and followed him out of the Great Hall. It was going to be the first time we really talked since I got sorted.

"Did you go with Potter last night?" Draco demanded after we found a quiet alcove to talk. I nodded giving him a slight glare.

"What's your problem with him anyways? I get that you guys don't really get along but there's no need for you to be an absolute prat." I hissed back and his expression fell a bit.

Neither of us said anything for a moment, both staring at each other. It was hard being away from him for so long. It was hard seeing him so much yet not being able to talk to him like I normally did.

"You abandoned me." He mumbled and my eyes snapped over to him. I saw that his fists were clenched and he was avoiding eye contact.

"What do you-"

"We were supposed to go be in the same house!" He exclaimed his face starting to flush I couldn't stop myself from taking a small step back. "We were supposed to be in the same house and have the same friends like always and you've just gone up and left."

My eyes started to burn and my throat felt dry at his words. He couldn't be serious.

"For the first time I've got my own friends." I snapped back clenching my fists. "I've got my own friends, my own life for the first time ever! And you guys- Mother, Father even you just keep making it so much worse! This is my chance to actually be someone and you guys keep on trying to ruin it."

The words left my mouth before I could even stop them. Draco took a step back as if I slapped him. My stomach was bubbling with anger and guilt. I felt kind of like throwing up.

"Don't you dare blame us. We are supposed to be family and you just go off doing god knows what with those sorts! Dad is furious and you don't even care!" He snapped which only made my eyes water even more. Before I could say anything else he stormed off leaving me. My eyes watering and stomach heavy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Hermione…. Hermione will you please come out." I called through the bathroom door only to get a sniffily go away squeaked back and I rested my head on the cool bathroom stall, starting to get annoyed.

"Look I get that you're upset but we are missing the feast." She let out a huff at that and I pulled on the stall door again. "Will you please just let me in so we can talk face to face?"

There was silence before the door opened a crack and I saw just how upset she was. Her face was splotchy and red stained with tears. I cursed Ron in my mind. He should be the one dealing with this not me. This was not how I was wanting to spend my first official Halloween.

I pulled myself into the stall closing the door behind me.

"I get it-"

"No you don't!" she snapped cutting me off. "You have Ron and Harry. I have nobody! He's right I don't have any friends- I was just so excited to start here but it's just been a nightmare! I don't have anyone to talk to like you do. So please tell me- how exactly do you get it." The bushy haired girl started crying again.

Something in my stomach snapped at that.

"I've never had any real friends before besides Draco." I snapped and she stopped crying to look up at me. My own eyes were starting to prickle. "We've been together since birth and all of a sudden we aren't. I'm in the wrong house, my Mother and Father both want me to stop hanging out with my two only friends and not even my brother is talking to me and it's been two months! Two months."

I took a shaky breath trying to calm myself and avoid Hermione's stunned look. I knew a lot of the time I hid my emotions very well, something my parents taught me… but with everything going on it was getting hard. And as much as I wanted to talk to the boys about it something was holding me back.

Clenching and unclenching my fists I took in another deep breath. "Can we please get out of this stall and the two of us can talk?"

She nodded almost silently and I couldn't help but to feel relieved at that. The two of us sat our cloaks down on the ground and sat down. I tried not to think about how dirty the floor could be. Nobody really used this stall anyways so I was really hoping it wasn't that dirty.

"I get that it's a lot. Going to a new school and learning a ton of new things. But you need to relax a little bit. You're actually quite fun to be around when you aren't being so uptight."

Hermione made a face at my words but nodded a bit. Looking like she was unsure of this whole situation. "I'm just terrified that if I don't do my best I'll get kicked out." she mumbled and I made a face at that.

"They don't-" I started but she cut me off.

"I come from a family, a world where there is no magic. If I fail here then it's my own fault. I have to go back to my world where there is no magic. Do you know how scary it is?

I didn't fully understand where she was coming from but I nodded. Sometimes just having someone listen was enough.

"I try so hard and yet I'm so lonely. Ron was right, I don't have any friends here and I see you with the two boys and it just hurts a lot of the time. I love books I do but it'd be nice to have company and to be… I don't know… actual friends with you guys." Hermione mumbled fiddling with the edge of her robe that she was sitting on.

I almost immediately felt bad. Had I tried harder to get to know her, even the other girls in the dorm things could have been different. I was too wrapped up in my family problems and the boys. I was ignoring pretty much everyone else.

"I do like you." I said after a moment of silence, trying to ignore her eyes that were trained on me.

Clearing my throat I started again. "I mean you can be a bit bossy… and overbearing sometimes but you really aren't all that bad. I mean hanging out with you when we do homework is pretty fun. I'm… I'm sure if both you and Ron tried to get along a bit better and you loosened up a little bit we could all be pretty good friends."

My face was flushed as I finished talking. It was so awkward talking about this type of stuff with someone. Mother was the only other person I talked about feelings with and even then we rarely talked about it.

The bushy haired girl nodded, her eyes brighter than before. She was about to say something when a foul stench reached both of our noses.

"What is that?" I asked scrambling to my feet and covering my nose. Hermione did the same and the two of us looked around for it. "Myrtle if this is your idea of a joke-"

I stopped short as something lurked into the room casting a huge shadow over the two of us. My stomach was in knots. This could not be happening.

Above us was a giant monstrosity. Skin dull and lumpy, it was holding a massive wooden club in its crazy long arms that were dragging across the floor. I had heard of trolls before but I never expected them to be this interesting.

Lucky for us it hadn't noticed us yet. Unlucky for us Hermione let out a loud shriek that turned the creature's attention to us before I could cover her mouth. It lumbered towards us and while Hermione was frozen, I tugged on her arm trying to get her to move.

"COME ON!" I yelled yanking her as far away from the thing as we could get. Which only got us to the back corner. There was nowhere to hide.

Hermione let out a cry as the creature lumbered towards us, knocking the sinks one by one as it came closer and closer. I held onto her close trying to not freak out myself. This was not how I wanted to die.

"Confuse it!" A familiar voice yelled and I almost fainted of happiness when I saw a familiar black mop of hair.

Something hit the troll in the back of the head causing it to turn around. As relieved as I was that its attention wasn't on us anymore, it was now facing Harry.

"Oi! Pea Brain!" Ron yelled distracting the thing once more which gave Harry the chance to run over to Hermione and I. I sprang to my feet and yanked on Hermione the best that I could trying to get her to move yet nothing was happening.

She seemed froze in fear.

"Come on, run… Run!" Harry yelled yanking on her other arm.

The troll let out a loud roar and started to advance on Ron who looked trapped. I was about to pull out my wand when Harry leapt onto the trolls back. My mouth fell open as I saw it start to thrash around with Harry on him. His wand shoved up its nose. As much as the troll thrashed, Harry refused to let go.

Hermione sunk to the ground next to me despite my attempts to pull her up and a loud 'wingardium leviosa' cut through the trolls roars. I watched shocked as the troll's club rose higher and higher in the air before dropping with a rather sickening crack onto the creatures head. We watched stunned as the troll swayed for a minute before falling flat.

Almost immediately I rushed over to Harry and helped him to his feet. Beyond thankful that he seemed to be intact. He was shaking and out of breath, Ron still had his wand in the air looking shocked. Hermione finally got to her feet taking in a deep breath trying to compose herself.

"Is it… dead?" she asked and I poked the troll with my foot.

"I don't think so… I think it's just been knocked out." Harry mumbled and then bent down, pulling his wand out of the troll's nose.

I almost threw up as it came out covered in slimy greyish boogers. Thankfully he wiped it on the troll's trousers and not his own. I probably would have had a heart attack if he wiped it on his own.

A loud slamming sound caused me to jump and we all looked up to see Professor McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrell burst into the room. I didn't realize how loud we had actually been. Quirrell almost fainted just glancing at the troll and Snape gave me a severe look before examining the troll.

McGonagall looked beyond furious but I was more worried about Snape. There was no doubt that he was going to have a long talk with me about what had happened.

"What on earth were you thinking?" She demanded. They must have warned everybody at the feast about the troll. Hermione and I got unlucky. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

Snape gave me another look and I tried to avoid eye contact. He must have noticed I wasn't even at the feast to begin with. My hands started to sweat.

"Please… Professor McGonagall. They were looking for me." We all looked over at Hermione.

"Miss Granger!"

"I went looking for the troll because- I—I thought I could deal with it on my own… you know because I've read about all of them."

Harry and I exchanged looks of shock before trying to make it look like we had heard this story before. Hermione Granger telling a lie to a teacher. This certainly was something new.

"If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out with its own club. Cassie tried to get me out of the way but they didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived."

There was silence. Snape didn't look entirely convinced of the story while McGonagall just stared at the three of us.

"Well… in that case. Miss Granger you foolish girl. How could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?"

Hermione hung her head and the rest of us were speechless.

"Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor. I'm very disappointed in you. If you are not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses."

We all watched as Hermione left in a hurry. My mouth was dry as McGonagall turned her attention back to us.

"Well, I still say you were lucky but not many first years could have taken on a full grown mountain troll. You all will win Gryffindor five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go."

I was about to hurry out of the chamber with the boys but Snape gave me one look and I mumbled to the boys that I'd meet them later. He was silent as he led me through the hall away from the horrid stench. This was almost worse than facing the troll.

Suddenly we stopped in one of the halls and he rounded on me. His face a picture of fury. Merlin this couldn't be good.

"Your brother was the one your parents wanted me to watch over while here at Hogwarts but it seems like you're the one they should be worrying about." He said his dark eyes burrowing into my own. I swallowed nervously. "What really happened in the chamber?"

The events flashed through my head and I hastily repeated what really happened to my godfather. He had a strange look on his face for a moment before his expression turned uninterested.

"Go back up to your tower. I'll make sure that your parents don't hear about this. Try and stay out of trouble next time."

Relief rushed through me and I gave him a small thank you before rushing away. As terrifying as my godfather could be I was more than relieved that he wasn't going to tell my parents. He knew how hard they could be on me.

I rushed up back to the common room and was greeted by Ron, Harry, and Hermione who were all hovering by the door plates of food in their hands. Harry passed me an extra full one and I gave him a small thank you.

"What did Snape want?" Ron asked as we all settled down and dug into the food.

"He was just telling me he won't tell my parents about what happened. Thank Merlin. If they found out…" I trailed off and exchanged looks with Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

My face was pink as Ron, Hermione, and I got huddled up in the Quidditch seats. We were joined with Neville, Seamus, and Dean all buzzing with excitement for the Quidditch match.

"What even is a president?" I whispered over to Ron who gave me a shrug as we held up the sign that said Potter for President. Hermione who overheard what I asked looked over at the two of us appalled.

She was about to explain to us what a president actually was when both Qudditch teams went onto the field causing the stands to erupt. Excitement filled my stomach as I watched Hooch blast her whistle and the game started.

Quidditch was something Draco and I always loved. As children we played with each other quite often. It was such a rush I was a bit jealous that Harry got to play.

"Budge up there, move along."

"Hagrid!"

I turned to see Hagrid make his way towards Ron, Hermione, and I. We all squeezed together to give him enough room to join us and I couldn't help but to smile at the larger man.

The game continued and it seemed to be going well until Harry's broom started to jerk in the air rather violently. It didn't seem like many of the others were paying attention to him though and I couldn't help but to gasp as he was almost completely flung off of his broom.

"Merlin's beard!" I gasped and grabbed onto Ron's arm. He looked up at where I was pointing and let out a gasp as well. Almost everyone's attention was on Harry then. We all gasped as Harry's broom jerked wildly and he was hanging on with only one hand. My grip on Ron's arm tightened.

"Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?" Seamus asked and Hagrid shook his head.

"Can't have. Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark Magic- no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand."

Hermione grabbed Hagrid's binoculars and started to scan the crowd. Ron was about to say something when she glanced over at me and then whispered to him under her breath. I tried to look through the crowd to figure out what she had seen but the time I turned back she was gone.

"What's going on?" I hissed at Ron whose face was pale. He just shook his head and turned the binoculars back to Harry.

The broom was now vibrating pulling him higher and higher. Part of me wanted to turn away but part of me couldn't. Ron's brother's Fred and George tried to pull him onto one of their brooms with no luck so they started to circle beneath him.

"Come on Hermione." Ron muttered and the frown on my face grew even more. What was going on?

Suddenly Harry's broom stopped vibrating and he was able to climb back on. I let out a gasp of relief and removed my hand from Ron's side. My heart no longer beating out of my chest.

"Neville you can look!" Ron exclaimed as Neville had been crying into Hagrid's jacket.

We watched open mouthed as Harry was speeding to the ground with his hands clamped over his mouth like he was going to be sick. He fell to the ground on all fours and we were all silent as the snitch fell into his hands.

"I've got the Snitch!" He shouted waving his hands in the air and after a moment of silence, the Gryffindor's started cheering loudly.

I couldn't help but to laugh at the Slytherins who were mad that he caught it in his mouth and didn't think that it was right. We met up with Harry back at Hagrid's hut with tea to help calm all of our nerves.

"It was Snape." Ron said and my mouth fell open.

"Just because something bad happens that doesn't mean-" I started but the ginger cut me off.

"Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing Harry's broomstick. Muttering and he wouldn't take his eyes off of him."

I just shook my head at that frowning into my cup of tea. I knew that they didn't like my godfather but this was getting ridiculous.

"Rubbish." Hagrid said voicing my thoughts. "Why would Snape do anything like that?"

I watched as the other three gave each other looks before looking at me nervously. Harry chewed on his lip for a second before breathing.

"I found out something about him. He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding." He said and Hagrid dropped his teapot. My eyes narrowed at the three who were all trying to avoid my eyes.

The fact that they found this out without telling me was almost worse than the fact that they thought Snape was trying to steal whatever was hidden. They had to be joking right?

"How do you know about Fluffy?" Hagrid asked. I bit the inside of my cheek deciding not to say anything. I felt almost betrayed.

"Fluffy?"

"Yeah- he's mine. Bought him off a Greek chappie I met in a pup las' year. I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-"

"Yes?" Harry asked almost too eagerly.

"Now don't ask me anymore." Hagrid glared. "That's top secret that is."

"But Snape's trying to steal it!" Harry persisted and I almost wanted to slam the mug that I was holding on the table.

"Rubbish. Snape's a Hogwarts teacher. He'd do nothing of the sort!"

Hermione decided to join in. "So why did he just try and kill Harry? I know a jink when I see one Hagrid! I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact and Snape wasn't blinking at all! I saw him!"

Hagrid just about had enough. "I'm telling yeh yer wrong! I don't know why Harry's broom acted like that but Snape wouldn't try and kill a student! Now, listen to me, all four of yeh, your meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog an' you forget what it's guarding. That's between Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel-"

"Aha!" Harry exclaimed. "So there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved isn't there?"

Hagrid gave us all a rather furious look before pushing the four of us out of the hut. Shoving my hands in my pockets I tried to walk faster to the castle than the three of them but wasn't having much luck.

"Cassie! Cassie wait!" Hermione called jogging up behind me. I tried to ignore them all as they called my name.

"Cassie can we please talk about this?" Harry asked grabbing onto my shoulder stopping me. My eyes were starting to prickle.

"I thought we were friends." I whispered and the others fell silent. I saw Hermione's face fall. I tried to not cry as I avoided all of their eye contact.

"We are friends Cass! How could you even say that?" Harry demanded and I looked up at the sky trying to control my emotions.

Taking in a deep breath I looked him dead in the eyes. Grey boring into green.

"If we were really friends you would have told me this stuff when you told Hermione and Ron. You can't just keep secrets from me even if they are about my godfather or even my family. I would have believed you right away!"

Harry looked away from me, at least looking a little guilty.

"I'm sorry… I just was worried that you wouldn't believe us…" He mumbled and I felt my anger dissipate at how upset he look. Taking in a deep breath a small smile formed on my face and I pulled him into a hug.

"I can't stay mad at you when you look like a kicked puppy." I sighed letting him go. "Just… please just tell me next time. I know he's not the greatest guy in the world and we are going to figure out what's going on. Four heads are better than three."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 _Cassie,_

 _Your father and I have been informed that you have made friends with muggleborns and are no longer talking to your brother. I think it'd be best if you stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays so your father can cool off… I'm not going to lie to you. He's rather… furious that you've been disobeying him. You, of course, are welcome to come home for summer but for now I believe it'll be best if you stay at Hogwarts._

 _We've sent a letter to the staff so that they know you are staying._

 _I will be sending presents closer to Christmas so keep an eye out._

 _Please try and make things up with your brother. I get that things are hard there but family is everything._

 _Love always,_

 _Narcissa_

I couldn't hide the hurt on my face as I read the letter in hands, crinkling it because my grip was so tight. Castor had delivered it right at the end of breakfast and left without even stopping for a reply. I tried to blink back the tears that were starting to form but wasn't having much luck. It was only one day before Christmas and I had packed everything I needed already. I was hoping that I'd get the chance to talk to my parents and tell them how wonderful my friends actually were… but apparently luck wasn't on my side.

It never seemed to be.

"Cassie?" Harry asked trying to get my attention and both Ron and Hermione's eyes turn towards me. Dropping the letter I rushed out of the Great Hall ignoring their calls after me.

I sat in one of the more obscure bathrooms for about an hour. My breathing heavy and tears running down my face. I knew that things weren't looking good at home but for them to pretty much uninvite me to Christmas was just… heartbreaking.

Things must have been bad at home for Mother to warn me like she did.

There were only two other times I had seen my father absolutely furious before and they were honestly the scariest moments of my life. Angering Father was something nobody wanted to do.

I took in a deep breath wiping my face for any excess tears. As much as I wanted to sit and cry in the bathroom I knew that Snape was going to get worried. As much as he acted like he didn't care I knew differently.

Walking out of the stall I checked myself in the mirror before heading down to the dungeons to my Potions class which I was definitely late for. Lucky for me the walk was kind of long and so I no longer looked like I was crying in a bathroom stall by the time I made it down to the classroom.

Pulling on the most disinterested expression that I could, I opened the door and all eyes were on me. Even Snape's who looked far from impressed at my appearance.

He gave me one look before sweeping right back out of the classroom pulling me with him. Closing the door behind the two of us he rounded on me. I pushed back my nerves and looked at my godfather who was waiting for my explanation.

"I got Mother's note about my holiday plans." I stated and he just nodded, his face not giving off any emotion. "I just…"

My throat started to close a bit as I struggled to figure out what I was going to say.

"I'll be staying at Hogwarts for the holidays too. I will take five points from Gryffindor for your tardiness though." He stated and I nodded. The two of us walked back into the chilly classroom and I ignored my friends' looks as I took my seat next to Hermione.

She looked like she was going to say something but didn't.

"If you want to measure the powdered lionfish that'll be perfect." She mumbled and I nodded doing as she said.

I bit the inside of my cheek. Unable to keep the frown off of my face.

"I do feel so sorry for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home." I heard my brother laugh and my grip tightened on the measuring spoon.

Draco was staring at Harry as he spoke, his two minions laughing at his joke. Both Harry and Ron however were looking back at me worriedly. This could not be happening right now.

"Five points from Slytherin for unnecessary comments." Snape called causing the smile to immediately fall off my brother's face. The boys looked a bit surprised at that and I couldn't help but to smile a bit. As unfair as Snape could seem at times he always seemed to come through to me.

"I'm sorry I stormed out." I said after a minute, watching Hermione work on the potion. She glanced up at me and kept quiet allowing me to talk. "I just… was taken surprised by what my parents said. I assume you guys read her letter right?"

She nodded looking a bit guilty and I took in a deep breath.

"I just… Things get keep getting more and more complicated at home. With me being in Gryffindor and I get that you guys don't fully understand. I do… my parents are very stuck in their ways. Purebloods through and through. I thought I was going to be put into Slytherin. I thought that things were going to be different and I'm not turning out like how Father expected and it's just… I feel like such a disappointment." I finished looking down at my hands.

A hand was placed on my shoulder and I looked over to see Hermione staring at me, ignoring our potion that we had been working on.

"You are far from a disappointment Cassie. I don't want to say this but your parents seem like awful people and you're one of the kindest people I've ever met. You're my best friend and you keep all of us sane." She said rather urgently. I couldn't stop myself from grinning at her words. "If your parents think that you are a disappointment then… well they aren't worth it."

My spirits were high after the end of Potions. The boys didn't say anything to me about the whole thing and just gave me encouraging smiles, Harry pulling me into an awkward side hug. As we walked into the corridor we found a large tree blocking it with two enormous feet peeking out of the bottom. Almost immediately I knew that it was Hagrid.

"Hi Hagrid! Need any help?" Ron asked as we rushed over towards him, smiles on our faces.

"Nah, I'm alright, thanks Ron." Hagrid's rough voice called out.

"Would you mind moving out of the way?" A cool voice drawled from behind me and I immediately recognized it as my brother. Spinning around I couldn't stop myself from glaring at him. "Are you trying to earn some extra money Weasley? Hoping to be a gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts I suppose- that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to."

That was the last straw. Ron lunged towards Draco but was caught by Harry.

 _SMACK!_

They didn't anticipate for me to step towards my brother and smack him right across the face. Hermione let out a loud gasp and Draco stared at me in shock, holding his cheek tight with both of his hands.

"MALFOY!" We all spun around to see Snape coming up the stairs, his eyes taking in the situation in front of us.

"Malfoy was insulting Ron's family Professor Snape." Hagrid said sticking his hairy face out from behind the tree. I felt two arms grab me and pull me back a step from my brother, both Harry and Ron grabbing onto me rather tightly.

"Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules. Five points from Gryffindor, both Malfoys follow me."

I shot the three of my friends a look before following my godfather further down the corridor. Ignoring my angry brother who was trailing behind me. Could this day get any worse?

"Violence is not tolerated in this school. Now both of you talk and sort out your problems with your words." Snape said swooping around to a stop. I stared at Snape, before turning towards my brother.

"What exactly is your problem?" Draco snapped taking a hand off of his cheek. I couldn't help but to feel a bit impressed by how pink his cheek actually was.

Crossing my arms I tried to avoid his eye contact.

"Cassie! I'm serious, what is your problem?" he demanded not taking my silence as a real answer.

"I am no longer allowed to come home for Christmas." I stated plainly and his expression fell.

"Wh- they can't just…. No." Draco stuttered. My eyes started to prickle again. This year just kept on getting worse and worse. He grabbed onto both of my hands and took a step closer to me. "They can't do that! They can't do that. Either you're coming home with me or I'm staying here."

"As sweet as that sentiment is Mr. Malfoy… Professor McGonagall has already been informed by your mother that your sister is staying." Snape cut into our conversation and both of our frowns grew.

"Well then I'm staying here. And I don't care what Mother and Father say they cannot just uninvite my sister from Christmas." Draco seethed his grip on my hands tightening. My heart swelled a little bit.

Snape stared at the two of us for a moment before shaking his head. "It's too late to notify your parents and get both of you to stay. I'll keep an eye over her Draco, you don't have to worry."

Draco made a face and looked like he was about to say something but I cut him off, sniffling.

"It's okay, you could try and talk sense into Father. I'll be fine."

Snape determined that we were fine and swept out of the conversation and towards the Great Hall. I felt my eyes burn now that Snape was gone. I tried to blink back the tears but my throat just kept on getting tighter. My chest felt tight.

"You need to breathe Cassie." Draco said pulling me into him.

I hadn't even realized that I was holding my breath. My body was shaking. Taking in a large gasp of air, I wrapped my hand around my brother, hugging him for the first time in months. He smelled like clean and like home. Merlin I missed him.

"Are you okay?" He asked pushing me back looking at me. Nodding I wiped my face off, giving my brother a smile. "I'll talk to Mother and Father and sort this out because they cannot do this. We'll write over the break too. It won't be that bad."

He gave both my hands a squeeze before leaving me behind. I couldn't help but to smile after him. The fact that he was acting so nice to me just made everything seem more okay.

Feeling about a million times better than before I joined everyone else at lunch. I found Harry, Ron, and Hermione all gathered together looking serious.

"Did you find guys find anything?" I asked swinging my bag around and scooting into the seat next to Harry. All three of them stiffened before realizing that it was me.

I started to pull food towards me, feeling hungrier than before.

"You feeling alright?" Hermione asked ignoring my question and I just gave a small shrug, my smile growing wider.

"Draco and I made up." I stated shoveling a handful of chips into my mouth. "It's taken a while but I'm just happy. We've never fought for this long before."

Harry and Ron made faces though Hermione looked happy for me knowing how much Draco and my's fighting bothered me.

"We didn't find anything today. You will keep looking while I'm away won't you? Send me an owl if you find anything." She said and I nodded.

"And you could ask your parents if they know who Flamel is. It'd be safe to ask them." Ron piped up.

"Very safe, as they're both dentists." She replied and we all agreed though I felt like we weren't going to figure out who Flamel was over the break.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Staying at Hogwarts over the break was actually a lot more fun than I expected. Both Ron and Harry were staying and the three of us didn't bother looking for Flamel. I had the dormitory to myself for the first time and it was wonderful to have peace and quiet. The common room was empty which allowed the boys and I to talk as loud and have as much fun as we could. They both seemed to try and keep my mind off of home which I was more than grateful for. I never had friends who cared so much and it was wonderful.

Ron tried to teach Harry wizard chess which he wasn't very great at. I never played when we were younger finding the game too boring. Ron attempted to teach myself once but it ended up with a rather loud argument and both of us frustrated while Harry laughed at us. I was perfectly content just watching or reading while they played.

I couldn't sleep Christmas Eve. My mind was too full with thoughts of my family and homesickness. I didn't even realize that it was morning until I looked and saw my clock said five thirteen am. Getting up I took a rather long shower and came out to see a pile of presents sitting at the end of my bed.

I opened the presents that had my Mother's familiar handwriting on them first. Unwrapping the large present first I was pleasantly surprised with a expensive red fur lined cloak. My parents had also gotten me thick winter boots and some gloves to match.

The simply wrapped present from Severus was a book on more advanced antidotes and potions. Draco sent had written me a letter saying that things were going okay at home but it was probably best that I wasn't there along with a bracelet that a star charm on it.

Looking at my clock I saw that it was already seven. Figuring that the boys were awake I gathered all the rest of my presents in my hands and made my way into the boy's dormitory. Lucky for me the two of them were already awake and rummaging through their gifts looking excited.

"Merry Christmas." I chirped sitting on Neville's empty bed. Harry gave me a large smile carefully opening the large parcel in his hands.

"M' Christmas." He said back and Ron gave me a sleepy wave. I folded my legs underneath me and opened the top one of mine which had a thick oversized light rose sweater in it. I couldn't hide the grin on my face as I held it in front of me. I didn't own anything this handmade and it was… beautiful.

"Every year she makes us a sweater." I looked up to see Ron holding a maroon one and an emerald green one in Harry's hands. My smile grew even more as I pulled it on over my Christmas dress.

Ron and Harry had both pitched in to buy me a rather large batch of Cauldron cakes and Hermione had gotten me some weird muggle candies. Harry seemed so excited seeing that I had Mars Bars that I had given him one to split with Ron who was as fascinated as I was by the different sweets. I had gotten Ron a new watch and Harry a pair of new Quidditch gloves. Hermione had gotten some self-replenishing, anti-smudging quills from me.

A gasp called me to look up and I saw a Harry and Ron looking at Harry's last present. The fluid silvery fabric fell onto the floor and my mouth fell open as what she got registered in my mind.

"I've heard of those." Ron whispered dropping the box of jelly beans. "If that's what I think it is—they're really rare. Really valuable."

"What is it?" Harry asked picking the silvery cloth off of the floor.

"It's an invisibility cloak!" I said moving closer to Harry. "You have to put it on!"

Ron nodded his eyes wide and I gasped as Harry's body disappeared right before our eyes. The only thing that was left was Harry's head.

"It is! Look down!" Ron said excitedly and we watched as his head floated towards the mirror. His mouth fell open as he took in his appearance. We watched as there was a shuffling and his head disappeared completely as well.

"There's a note!" Ron exclaimed and I tore my eyes away from Harry was just standing. "A note fell out of it!"

I gasped as Harry suddenly appeared, having pulled the cloak off. He stared at the note with a weird expression on his face. Ron was touching the cloak amazed.

"I'd give anything for one of these. Anything… what's the matter?" He asked, finally noticing Harry's face.

"Nothing." He muttered and I glanced at Ron who looked as unconvinced as I did.

Before I could push any more the door flung open and Fred and George Weasley bounded in both wearing blue Weasley sweaters with their initials in large yellow letters.

"Merry Christmas! Hey look- Harry and Cassie's got Weasley sweaters too!"

They said in unison and Fred came over towards Harry and I.

"Harry's is better than ours..." Fred said holding up Harry's emerald sweater before looking at mine and picking at my sleeve. "Cassie's is the best though. She must be trying to impress you. She obviously makes more of an effort if you're not family."

I looked down at my sweater and realized that it was indeed nicer than the boys'. I couldn't stop my face from flushing as I stared at it.

"She really didn't need to do that." I mumbled but the twins' attention was already on Ron's.

"I suppose she thinks you don't forget your name. But we're not stupid." George said. "We know we're called Gred and Forge."

I couldn't stop the giggle that left my mouth at his words and he winked at me.

"What's all this noise?"

A red head popped into the room and I saw Percy Weasley looking in with a large frown on his face. His frown grew even more when he spotted me sitting in the room and he opened his mouth probably about to lecture about how inappropriate it was that I was in the room when Fred snatched the sweater that he was carrying out of his hands.

"P for prefect!" Fred laughed. "Get it on Percy! Come on we're all wearing ours! Even Harry and Cassie have got one!"

I watched unable to stop from smiling as George and Fred started to try and pull his sweater over his head, all of them arguing. Ron, Harry and I watched silently as they marched a protesting Percy out of the room.

As fun as the Christmas dinner was, I still felt a nagging feeling in the bottom of my stomach. After everyone else had gone to bed I found myself sat in front of the fireplace in the common room. Twisting a quill in my fingers trying to think of what to write.

Father and I were never close. I was much closer to my mother who taught me everything growing up. How to act in front of guests, how to greet others, how to look presentable. She taught Draco and I everything while Father was off doing Merlin knows what.

What I was supposed to say to him… I had absolutely no clue.

I'm sorry? But I wasn't. I was in fact, very not sorry for making friends and not being as elitist as my father and sometimes mother could be.

I wanted to tell him that he was wrong. That muggleborns and half-bloods weren't lower than us. I wanted to say that Gryffindor wasn't a bad house and that I was actually enjoying myself. But I knew I couldn't. He was already mad enough as it was.

"Cassie?" A whisper to my right caused me to jump out of my thoughts and I looked over only to see nothing. I recognized that voice though.

Reaching out a hand I didn't stop until my hand hit something cool. I almost couldn't believe my eyes as I pulled down and Harry emerged from the cloak.

"Please don't sneak up on me like that." I breathed and he just gave me a slightly abashed smile. "What are you doing up anyways?"

"I'm going to go explore for a bit. I can't sleep." Harry said and squeezed next to me, looking at all the crumpled paper in front of me. "What are you doing anyways? It's two in the morning."

I let out a sigh leaning back into the raven haired boy suddenly feeling exhausted.

"I was going to send a letter to my father." I mumbled and he stared at me surprised. I never really liked to talk about him. Almost like how Harry never really liked to talk about his family.

We both stared at the fire for a moment, watching it crackle.

"I just don't like how he doesn't even try to change and how they just go along with it. I mean I love my mother. I really do it's just so frustrating sometimes feeling like I'm not welcome in my own home."

Harry nodded, his eyes turning towards me.

"I get what you mean. My family is awful but I realized that they don't define who we are. And we've got each other. I think that's enough don't you."

A smile grew on my face at his words and I just nodded. He was right. Stretching in the chair I got to my feet, throwing the parchment I had scribbled on into the fire in front of us.

"I'm so lucky to have you guys. I'm really glad I sat with you and Ron on the train." I said and a grin formed on his face. "You guys really are amazing. I think I'm going to go to bed though… If you find anything let me know."

Harry nodded picking up his cloak and getting to his feet as well. I bid Harry a goodnight unable to keep the smile off of my face as I laid in bed. How they always managed to cheer me up… I honestly didn't know.

* * *

It's here- just here- yes!"

Ron and Harry pushed open a door next to a suit of armor as I huddled myself behind them both. The three of us pushed into the room and Harry dropped the cloak from around us, his eyes trained on the mirror, eyes bright.

I looked at the mirror that reached the ceiling. It had a gold frame with a weird inscription sketched on the top. My frown grew as Harry stepped closer his eyes focused on something I couldn't see.

"See?" Harry whispered and Ron and I glanced at each other.

"Look! Look at them all… there are loads of them."

My frown grew even more and I stared hard at the mirror. Something about this made me feel uneasy.

"Look at it properly, go on, stand where I am."

Harry moved over and pushed Ron to where he was standing. Ron's eyes wouldn't move from the mirror. He seemed transfixed by whatever he saw.

"Look at me!" Ron gasped. This was just getting weirder and weirder.

"Can you see all your family standing around you?"

Ron shook his head, a smile on his face wider than I had seen it.

"I'm- I'm alone- but I'm different. I look older- and I'm head boy!"

"What?"

"Guys I don't like this…" I mumbled but both of them ignored me.

"I am- I'm wearing the Badge like Bill used to- and I'm holding the house cup and the Quidditch captain too. Do you think this mirror tells the future?" He asked looking at Harry excitedly but Harry shook his head looking a bit crestfallen.

"Cassie you take a look. I wonder if you see something than the both of us." Harry said and before I could protest both the boys shoved me in front of the mirror.

My heart fell into my stomach as I looked in the mirror.

Staring back at me was myself. Harry and Draco were standing at my side both looking happier than I had ever seen. Even Hermione and Ron were beaming back at me. All of us looking a bit older. Behind us were Mother and Father. Father had a smile on his face for the first time I had ever really seen a true smile. Mother's face was relaxed and she was smiling kindly down at us. My throat was thick as I watched my Father place his hand on my shoulder, pulling me into him a bit, looking proud for the first time ever.

"Quick!" I heard a hiss and my eyes shot up just in time to see a silvery shimmery fabric fall on my head. Harry grabbed my arm pulling me in close and we all held baited breaths as Mrs. Norris peeped her head around the corner. We watched as she stood there, eyes searching, and then left.

"This isn't safe- she may have gone for Filch. I bet she heard us. Come on." Ron hissed and pulled the two of us out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

_AN:_

 _Oh my god I accidentally posted Chapter 9 twice instead of chapter 8. I was reading through and saw that. I'm just surprised nobody commented about it. Anyways here's the long lost Chapter 8 :)_

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

"Don't forget it's Locomotor Mortis." Hermione muttered to Ron as we sat in the Quidditch stands. Even though I wasn't as convinced as they were that Snape was trying to kill Harry, I did keep my wand in my hand prepared for anything.

"I know. Don't nag." Rom snapped back at her and I rolled my eyes a bit. They were planning on casting the leg locking charm on Snape if something happened though I had a feeling that that wouldn't do much.

We watched as the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff team walked onto the field, my godfather sneering at everyone.

"I've never seen Snape look so mean." Ron mumbled. "Look they're off- OUCH!"

We both spun around to see Draco sitting behind us with Crabbe and Goyle at his side. I gave my father a warning glance which he ignored grinning boldly.

"Oh sorry Weasley, didn't see you there." He laughed rather meanly. "Wonder how long Potter's going to stay on his broom this time? Anyone want a bet? What about you, Weasley?"

Ron's attention was back on the game ignoring my brother but I gave him a cold look.

"What's your problem Draco? I thought were fine." I snapped and my brother just let out a scoff turning his eyes away from me.

"You know how I think they chose people for the Gryffindor team. It's people they feel sorry for. See there's Potter who's got no parents, then then there's the Weasleys, who've got no money—you should be on the team Longbottom. You've got no brains."

My eyes shot over to Neville who's face went bright red and he turned in his face facing my brother.

"Draco back off!" I snapped glaring at my brother.

"What?" His expression turned serious for the first time. "Maybe if I point out their flaws you'll realize how terrible you're so called friends are. You can't just be friends with anyone baby sis. You know how Father gets."

"I'm worth twelve of you Malfoy." Neville stammered to my brother who just howled with laughter. This made my temper flare.

"You have to back off Draco! Neville _is_ worth twelve of you! All my friends are worth twelve of you! You cannot act like you have my back and then just turn like this you have to make up your mind. I- I'm tired of your bullshit!"

Draco was stunned silent. I never cursed ever and he finally realized how serious I was being. I was thrown a grateful look from Neville. I heard a shuffling from behind us and felt satisfied when I saw that Draco and his friends were leaving, thoroughly embarrassed.

Ever since looking in that mirror things were strained between my brother and I. When he came back from Christmas he didn't say much to me and it felt like it had been before break when we weren't talking. It was infuriating.

"Thank you Cassie." Neville mumbled and I smiled.

We turned back to the game and watched as Harry pulled out of a dive, his arm raised high with the Snitch clasped in his hand.

The stands erupted and I jumped to my feet, hugging Neville who looked as excited as I did. Both Ron and Hermione were jumping up and down both screaming with excitement.

"The game's over! Harry's won! We've won! Gryffindor's in the lead!" Hermione shrieked dancing up and down.

We made our way towards the changing rooms, waiting for Harry to get done changing. Ron, Hermione, and I congratulated all of the Quidditch players as they excited the rooms, making their way to the Common Room.

"Do you think he's alright?" I mumbled to Hermione leaning against the wall as we waited. He seemed to be taking forever.

After what seemed like ages Harry's familiar messy black hair popped up behind us. His face flushed red.

"Harry where have you been?" Hermione squeaked giving him a hug. I bit my lip noticing the frown on his face.

"We won! You won! We one!" Ron shouted giving him a thump on the back. "Everyone's waiting for you in the common room, we're having a party. Fred and George stole some cakes and stuff form the kitchens."

"Never mind that now." He interrupted rather breathlessly. "Let's find an empty room you wait till you hear this…."

The three of us rushed behind him as he led us into an empty classroom. I sat down on top of a desk next to Ron as we watched Harry pace back and forth in front of us.

"So we were right, it is the Sorcerer's Stone and Snape's trying to force Quirrell to help him get it. He asked if he knew how to get past Fluffy- and he said something about Quirrell's hocus pocus- I reckon there are other things guarding the stone apart from Fluffy, loads of enchantments, probably, and Quirrell would have done some anti- Dark Arts spell that Snape needs to break through-"

"So you mean the Stone's only safe as long as Quirrell stands up to Snape?" Hermione interrupted and I felt my face pale at that.

"It'll be gone by next Tuesday." Ron groaned and I nodded.

"We need to figure out something fast because if my godfather wants something… he'll do anything so he can get it." I agreed and we all exchanged nervous looks. This could not be good.

Time seemed to be passing quickly after that. While Ron and Harry were off doing god knows what, Hermione and I were busy trying to prep for exams. I knew all of the material and didn't feel the need to study as much as Hermione did, but it was nice to review things that we had learned at the beginning of the year. I had a feeling that exams were going to be easy. Hermione just glared at me when I told her that. Scoffing about how it was unfair that I had extra lessons as a child.

"I'll never remember this!" Ron exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air.

I barely looked up from the doodle that I was working on. I was rather quite proud of the sketch that was starting to look like Harry.

"Hagrid! What are you doing in the library?" I looked up to see the Hagrid shuffling around, trying to hide something in his back.

"Jus' lookin'" He said looking around shiftily and my eyes immediately narrowed. He had to be joking right? "An' what're you lot up ter? Yer not still looking for Nicolas Flame are ye?"

"Oh we found out about who he is ages ago. And we know what that dog's guarding- it's a Sorcerer's St-"

"Shhh!" Hagrid hissed looking around worriedly. "Don't go shouting about it, what's the matter with yeh?"

Harry shot me a look and I couldn't stop the smile that was growing on my face as he piped up. "There are a few things we wanted to ask you, as a matter of fact about what's guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy."

"I'm sure the other professors set some things up. McGonagall for sure and maybe-"

"SHHH!" Hagrid cut me off his face growing red. "Listen- come and see me later. I'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anythin' mind, but don't go rabbitin' about it in here. Students aren' supposed ter know. They'll think I've told yeh-"

Harry and I exchanged looks as he shuffled out, his giant hand still behind his back clutching a book.

"What was he hiding behind his back?" Hermione mumbled, piping up for the first time. And I gave a small shrug while Ron got to his feet deciding to snoop.

"Dragons!" He whispered slamming a pile of books onto the table. I picked up the closest one and saw that it was a guide on dragon keeping. He had to be joking right.

"This is very against the law. Dragons are crazy dangerous." I frowned and Ron nodded.

"Dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlock's convention of 1709- everyone knows that. It's hard to stop muggles from noticing us if we're keeping dragons in the back garden. You should see the burns Charlie's got off wild ones in Romania."

"But aren't there wild dragons in Britain?" Harry asked and Ron nodded.

"Of course there are. The Ministry of Magic has a job hushing them up, I can tell you. Our kind have to keep putting spells on muggles who've spotted them to make them forget."

"So what on earths Hagrid up to?" Hermione mused and I just shook my head putting the book back down.

"If it's what I think it is… it's an awfully terrible idea." I sighed.

An hour later the three of us found ourselves in Hagrid's hut which was warmer than it should have been. All the curtains had been drawn and he had a blazing fire going on. I bit the inside of my cheek as I stared at the fire and the big black egg that was sitting underneath the kettle. This had to be a joke right?

"So- yeh wanted to ask me something?" Hagrid asked pouring us all tea. I wanted to ask what exactly he was doing with that egg but I let Harry talk. The Sorcerer's Stone was a lot more important than whatever Hagrid had at the moment.

"We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Sorcerer's Stone apart from Fluffy." Harry said rather boldly only to get a frown in return.

"O' course I can't. Number one, I don't know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already so I wouldn't tell yeh if I could. That stone's there for a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts. I suppose yeh've all worked that out and all? Beats me how yeh even know about Fluffy."

I stared at Hagrid who was looking and caught his eye.

"It has to be McGonagall." I said twisting a strand of hair with my finger. "She's been at his side for a while now. Probably Flitwick and obviously Quirrell… but who else Hagrid?"

"You might not want to tell us but you do know- you know everything that goes on around here." Hermione pipped up and a smile grew on Hagrid's face. It was almost too easy. "We only wondered who had done the guarding really. We wondered who Dumbledore trusted enough to help him apart from you."

I watched as Hagrid's chest swelled at her praise and Harry and Ron beamed looking rather impressed.

"Well I don' s'pose it could hurt ter tell yeh…. Lets see. He borrowed Fluffy from me and some teachers did some enchantments… Professor Sprout, Flitwick…. Professor McGonagall, Quirrell… and Dumbeldore himself." He ticked off each name on his fingers and he spoke. "Hang on, I've forgotten someone. Oh yea… Snape."

"Snape?" Harry asked surprised and I shot the others a look. As much as I didn't want to believe that Snape was the one who was trying to steal the stone there was just so much proof that said otherwise.

Deciding that we weren't going to be given much more information I decided to cut into the conversation.

"Hagrid is there any reason why you are trying to hatch a dragon egg?"

His head snapped over to me and he fiddled with his beard a bit nervously. The other's eyes shot towards the fire and they let out gasps seeing the egg that I spied when we first went inside.

"Ah… well… Yer too observant for yer own good Malfoy. That's er…"

"Where did you get it Hagrid? It must have cost you a fortune." Ron asked crouching over the fire closely.

"Won it." He said rather excitedly. "Las' ight. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it to be honest."

"Not surprising." I almost rolled my eyes. "Dragon eggs are super illegal Hagrid. If you get caught with your own dragon-"

"What are you going to do with it when it's hatched?" Hermione asked cutting me off.

He pulled a large book out from under his pillow. I wanted to say that reading and actually raising a creature were two very different things but I held my tongue. Hermione looked about as skeptical as I did.

"Hagrid, you live in a wooden house." She said rather flatly but was ignored.

On top of our mounds of homework we had to worry about what would happen if someone found out that Hagrid was housing a dragon. A very illegal dragon that is.

A few weeks later Hedwig brought Harry a letter that said that it was hatching. The dragon was actually hatching.

Both Ron and I wanted to skip Herbology to go straight to the hut but Hermione wasn't having any of it. As soon as lessons ended the four of us quickly made our way down to Hagrid's hut. All eager to see the dragon hatch.

"It's nearly out." Hagrid said looking super excited.

We all pulled chairs to Hagrid's table and watched the egg that was lying on the table. There was faint clicking noise coming from inside of it and deep cracks ran down its sides.

Suddenly in one go there was a loud cracking noise and the egg split open. My mouth nearly fell open as I stared at the black skinny dragon that kind of looked like a giant prune with horns and bulging orange eyes. I had never seen a dragon before and seeing a dragon hatch from an egg… it was incredible.

We all watched as it sneezed and embers flew out.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid murmured stroking the creatures head. It snapped at his fingers but Hagrid's smile just grew. "Bless him, look he knows his mommy!"

"Hagrid…." Hermione started slowly. "How fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow exactly?"

Hagrid looked like he was about to respond when his face went pale and he rushed over towards the window.

I rushed over as well and saw the familiar platinum blond hair rushing back towards the castle. Of course Draco had to snoop today of all days.


	9. Chapter 9

_AN:_

 _Hope you all had a good Thanksgiving if you celebrate! I've forgotten to upload in a while so I apologize for that._

 _Leave a review? :)_

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

"Draco! Stop will you just listen to me?" I hissed as I tried to get my brother out of the corridor.

It was late Saturday night, almost midnight. Harry and Hermione were delivering Norbert to one of Ron's brother's friends while I was trying to distract my own brother. The fact that he had to get involved like this was killing me.

"I saw the damn thing myself Cassie. I'm your brother and I'm not blind nor thick." He hissed back and I tried to ignore my sweating palms. Merlin I was hoping that things were running smoothly on their end. "Anyways anything to get you and your so called frien-"

"What is going on here?!" Both of us jumped about ten feet as a lamp flared and it revealed Professor McGonagall. She was dressed in a bathrobe and had a hairnet in but Merlin she looked furious.

"Detention both of you! Twenty points from Slytherin and Gryffindor!" She shouted and grabbed both my brother and I by the ear. I let out a squeak at her rather painful grip. "Wandering around in the middle of the night- how dare you—"

"You don't understand Professor!" My brother squirmed. "Harry Potter's coming! He's got a dragon!"

"He does not have a dragon! My brother was hit with a spell-"

"Utter rubbish!" McGonagall cut me off. "How dare you tell such lies. Come on! I shall see what Professor Snape says about you." She snapped releasing the two of us. I felt something brush past my back and let my body relax a bit knowing that the two were right on schedule.

"Miss Malfoy. You wait here while I go talk to Severus with your brother." McGonagall seethed leaving me in her office and I nodded taking a seat. I bit the inside of my lip really hoping that my brother would just shut up about the dragon.

There was no way that they would believe him… right?

Apparently luck was not on our side that night. About five minutes later the door of McGonagall's office opened and Filch entered with both Hermione and Harry behind him. Hermione was trembling Harry's face was pale. He did however give me a small nod and it lifted some weight off of my shoulders.

We managed to get done what we needed to so that was a plus…

After what seemed like an eternity McGonagall entered the room looking livid.

"I would never have believed it of any of you. Mr. Flich says you were up in the astronomy tower. It's one o'clock in the morning. Explain yourselves." She seethed and none of us said anything.

I looked down at my hands not wanting to make eye contact with our Head of house.

"I think I've got a good idea of what's been going on. It doesn't take a genius to work it out. You fed Draco Malfoy some cock and bull story about a dragon trying to get him out of bed and into trouble. And Miss. Malfoy felt bad and tried to stop him."

I wanted to snort. If we honestly were trying to prank Draco then I wouldn't have stopped him. He was being a total prick the last few months and I wouldn't have regretted getting him into trouble. I was getting sick of him and his attitude.

"I'm disgusted." She continued. "Four students out of bed in one night! I've never heard of such a thing before! You, Miss Granger. I thought you had more sense. As for you Mr. Potter… I thought being a Gryffindor meant more to you than this. All three of you will receive detentions. While your intentions were better than these too you will receive one as well Miss Malfoy. It's very dangerous to be wandering out of bed at night. Fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor."

"Fifty?" Harry gasped and I kicked him.

"Fifty points each." She hissed and ignored our protests. This night just kept on getting worse and worse.

She escorted us back to our common room and the three of us didn't say anything as we went to bed. My stomach was filled with disappointment as I laid in bed. I could hear Hermione try and cry silently into her pillow before finally falling asleep.

Word spread fast around Hogwarts too. At first people thought that it was a mistake. The giant hour glass that had been in the lead was now looking rather pitiful compared to the others. Stories spread about how the famous Harry Potter and his friends managed to lose a record amount of points.

I was at a bit luckier than Harry was because I didn't get as many snide comments. It was still a nightmare thought. Draco had lost points too but the fact that we lost so many meant that he sent us sneering and rather arrogant looks that drove me mad.

Personally I felt that we were lucky we only got one detention but the seething look that Hermione gave me when I said this made me shut my mouth instantly.

At eleven Harry, Hermione and I made our way to the entrance hall where my brother was waiting with Filch. Draco gave me a rather nasty look before turning his nose up causing me to make a face at Harry who stifled a laugh.

"Follow me." Flich said gruffly lighting his lamp and he led us outside. He started mumbling to himself as we marched across the grounds.

"Is that you Filch?" A familiar voice shouted and my heart jumped a bit. If Hagrid was really the one doing our detention it couldn't be that bad. "Hurry up I want ter get started!"

Harry had a similar look of relief on his face that caused Filch to sneer at the two of us. "I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourselves with that oaf. Well think again- it's into the forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you'll all come out in one piece."

Draco stopped dead in his tracks and before I could stop myself I grabbed onto Harry's arm. We were really going to be going into the Forbidden forest for detention? Did they not know what the word Forbidden meant?

"The forest?" Draco asked looking rather scared. "We can't go in there at night- there's all sorts of things in there- werewolves I heard."

"That's your problem isn't it?" Filch cackled. "Should've thought of them werewolves before you got in trouble shouldn't you."

I wanted to say that they wouldn't send us in if we could get hurt or bitten but Hagrid came striding over towards us with Fang. A large crossbow as in his hand and he had arrows hung over his shoulder.

"Abou' time. I been wanting fer half an hour already. All right, Harry, Hermione, Cassie?" He asked and I gave the large man a shaky smile. He gave me a wink and my nerves settled a little bit.

"I shouldn't be too friendly to them Hagrid. They're here to be punished after all." Filch said rather coldly.

The two argued a bit until Filch finally left. Hagrid showed us the shiny silvery stuff that stained the ground telling us that it was unicorn blood. And that we were supposed to track down whatever it was.

"Me, Harry, an Hermione will go one way and Cassie, you and Draco an Fang will go the other. Now if any of us finds the unicorn we'll send up green sparks okay? Get your wands out ter practice now. And if anyone gets into trouble send up red sparks and well come an find you. So be careful… lets go."

I gave Harry and Hermione desperate looks as we reached the fork in the road. Hermione mouthed sorry to me and I took in a deep breath before walking down the right path with Draco and Fang at my heels.

I kept my eyes trained on the ground looking for the silvery blood smeared along the path. I heard footsteps rush behind me and Draco grabbed onto my arm.

"There aren't werewolves in the forest." I muttered not looking at my brother and I grabbed his hand. Both of our hands were rather sweaty. Our heart beats racing as we walked through the dark.

Every once and a while we saw drops and puddles of blood.

We walked through the dense trees and the puddles were starting to get bigger and bigger. My stomach was starting to feel uneasy. Before I knew what was happening my foot caught on something and I was launched forwards onto the ground with a scream. Draco let out a yelp himself and red sparks flashed in the air. I tumbled on the ground before finally catching myself. My hands and leg were stinging.

"Bloody hell! Cassie are you okay?" Draco gasped rushing to help me up. I nodded thanking him as I examined my wounds. My leg was pretty cut up and hands skinned and covered in dirt. I looked over to see what I tripped on and was relieved and embarrassed to see that it was just a root.

A large cracking sound sounded to our left and I drew my wand. I was about to send off a spell when Hagrid burst through the brush with his crossbow loaded.

"Yeh two alright here? We saw yer sparks!" Hagrid said looking at the two of us and we both nodded.

"I tripped and got a bit scrapped up. It's nothing too bad though I promise." I said despite the fact that the stinging in my leg was throbbing. Hagrid nodded lowering his crossbow.

"Lets go ter the others. We can switch up the groups." He said and we both followed him through the forest to where Harry and Hermione were waiting. I gave them both a reassuring smile and they relaxed a bit after seeing that I was fine.

"Cassie, yer going to stay with Hermione and me. Harry, you'll go with Fang and Draco. Don't forget to shoot the sparks up if you see anything." Hagrid said and we watched as Harry separated off into the forest with Draco and Fang.

I turned to Hermione trying not to look embarrassed.

"I fell over and scared Draco." I mumbled and she nodded smiling a bit.

Hermione and I huddled close as we followed Hagrid. Nothing seemed to be happening though until a loud scream filled the air. One that sounded quite like my brother. Almost immediately my wand was out and Hagrid has his crossbow ready.

"Ye two go back to my house. Follow the path and don't leave." Hagrid shouted before rushing forwards.

Hermione and I glanced at each other for a moment before I grabbed her arm and the two of us made our way back out of the forest. I felt uneasy as we waited in front of Hagrid's cabin. Hermione was pacing back and forth wringing her hands.

"They have to be okay- I mean they have to right?" She muttered to herself as she paced and I just wrapped my arms around myself suddenly feeling cold as I stared into the forest.

"Hagrid won't let anything happen to Harry. You know that…" I mumbled and she just nodded.

We waited for what felt like an eternity until Harry, Draco, and Hagrid all emerged from the forest looking pale and out of breath.

"Harry! Are you alright?!" Hermione gasped running up to the raven haired boy and he just nodded. I gave my brother a once over and was glad to see that he was completely intact as well.

"I'm fine… the unicorn's dead though. We need to talk."

We all walked in silence as we made our way up to the Gryffindor Common room where we found Ron fast asleep in one of the chairs. Harry roughly shook him away and once he was fully awake he began to tell us what was going on.

"Snape wants the stone for Voldemort… and Voldemort's waiting in the forest and all this time we thought Snape wanted… to get rich." Ron hissed at Harry for saying the Dark Lord's name but Harry just continued, pacing back and forth in front of the fire. "Firenze saved me but he should have done so. Bane was furious he was talking about interfering with what the planets say is going to happen… they must know that Voldemort's coming back… Bane thinks Firenze should have let Voldemort kill me… I suppose that's written in the stars as well."

"There's no way your death is written in the-" I tried to cut Harry off but he started to get more and more agitated.

"So all I've got to do is wait for Snape to steal the Stone. Then Voldemort will be happy to come and finish me off… Well I suppose Bane'll be happy."

This time he paused enough for Hermione to talk.

"Harry, everyone says Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was ever afraid of and with Dumbledore around You-know-who won't touch you. Anyways who says centaurs are right? It sounds like fortune telling to me and Professor McGonagall says that's a very imprecise branch of magic." She said and Harry nodded his face still pale.

"There are very few who actually understand fortune telling Harry." I piped up and he just sighed looking exhausted.

The four of us made our way back to our dorms exhausted and I gave Hermione a small smile before drawing my bed curtains to a close.


	10. Chapter 10

_AN:_

 _If you guys have anything you want to see just let me know :) More with the other characters or anythings :) I'm so excited to get into the next few years I've got more than enough planned._

 _Leave a review?_

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

I couldn't stop myself from staring at Harry as if he were crazy. He was pale, his eyes shining with determination. I wanted to ask him if he were actually stupid but I knew that now wasn't the time for it.

"You cannot honestly think that we won't come with you to save the stone Harry James Potter." My hands were on my hips and I gave him the most stone cold Malfoy look that I could muster. "I spent the whole year listening to your crazy theories about my godfather. You're thicker than my brother if you think I'm not coming with you to confront him about the stone."

His mouth snapped shut at my words and I ignored the unnerved look that he shot Ron who was openly staring at me.

"Merlin you remind me of your brother when you do that." Ron mumbled.

Harry finally agreed to let Ron, Hermione, and I to join him to save the stone much to my relief. We waited till the common room was empty before we decided to make our way out.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked from the corner of the common room and we all turned around to see Neville sitting with his toad struggling in his hands.

My face twisted a bit at his sudden appearance.

"Nothing Neville nothing." Harry said rather hurriedly wrapping the Invisibility cloak around his shoulders though the dark haired boy didn't look too convinced. I frowned at the boy knowing that if we really needed to then we could take him out. It was four to one after all.

"You're going about again." Neville said his grip tightening on his toad.

"No no no." Hermione mumbled. "No we're not. Why don't you go to bed Neville."

The dark haired boy just shook his head.

Harry glanced at the grandfather clock. Time was starting to tick by and we needed to get going. Now.

"You can't go out." Neville hissed his face flushing. "You'll be caught again! Gryffindor will be in even more trouble."

I nudged Harry who just nodded, looking as ready to leave as I was.

"You don't understand. This is important."

Before any of us could stop him Neville rushed over towards the portrait hole looking desperate.

"I won't let you do it! I'll-I'll fight you!"

"Neville we don't want to fight you!" I hissed wanting to settle this peacefully. Something in my stomach was telling me that this wasn't going to end how I wanted it to though.

"Neville!" Ron exploded taking a step towards the boy. "Get away from that hole and don't be an idiot-"

The two of them argued and I shot Harry and Hermione a look, both of them looking as desperate as I was. I couldn't stop myself from rolling my eyes at them as I mumbled _Petrificus Totalus_ towards the boy.

Almost immediately Neville's body went as stiff as a board. He lurched forwards only to be caught by Ron who was stunned.

"What did you do?" Harry hissed at me as Ron grunted, pulling the stunned boy onto one of the seats.

"It was a full body-bind curse." Hermione said and looked over at Neville. "We're so sorry Neville."

"If you just listened to us this wouldn't have happened." I mumbled feeling a little guilty but I knew that we needed to go. "We've got more important things to do besides arguing here."

The others nodded and we swept Harry's cloak over us as we exited the common room and made our way to the third floor. My hands were sweaty as we stood outside the third-floor corridor. The door that we needed to get into was already open. My confidence was starting to waver.

"Well there you are…" Harry whispered. "Snape's already gotten past Fluffy."

He then turned to us, looking as grave as I felt. "If you want to go back I won't blame you. You can take the cloak, I won't need it now."

"Don't be stupid." Ron hissed.

"We're coming."

Harry looked at me and I gave a nod. He let out a sigh before pushing the door open. We watched as it creaked open. A low grumbling reached my ears. We watched as the dog's noses sniffed towards us and my heart felt like it was thumping so loudly I was surprised it didn't hear it.

"What's that at its feet?" Hermione hissed and I saw a glint of gold.

"Looks like a harp. Snape must have left it there." Ron said.

"It must wake up the moment you stop playing. Well… here goes…"

Harry brought Hagrid's flute to his lips and began to play. While it wasn't really a song the Cerberus' eyes began to droop. Ron, Hermione, and I slipped out of the cloak and crept towards the trap door.

"I think we'll be able to pull the door open." Ron mumbled. "Want to go first Hermione?"

"No! I don't!" Hermione almost shrieked and I just took a step forwards.

Ron pulled the ring on the trap door and I watched as it swung up and open. All we could see was black.

"I'll do it." I mumbled and they both looked over at me a bit surprised.

"One of us has to do it and it sure as hell isn't Harry." The raven haired boy shot me a glare but I just took in a deep breath. "We don't know what's down there. If it's something bad then I'll tell you guys and you'll be able to get help. If it isn't then I'll give you an all clear alright? There is no way I'm letting Harry Potter die from a fall."

Ron and Harry shot each other looks before nodding. I took in a deep breath and hung my legs down in the hole. I couldn't see anything at all.

"Be safe." Hermione said giving my hand as squeeze and I nodded.

I took in a deep breath, wand clutched to my side and jumped. The air was freezing as I fell down and down. Then suddenly I landed on something soft. I scrambled to my feet and tried to look around. Whatever I was sitting on was… a plant.

I tugged my feet trying to get untangled from it. Mumbling lumios I watched with interest as the plant slowed down, no longer trying to wrap it's tendrils on me where the light was touching. A plant that freezes in light… prefers cold damp places. I looked closer at the plant and almost recognized it as Devil's Snare. Of course Sprout would use this.

Ignoring the panic that I was feeling I looked up at the portrait hole that looked a million miles away. As long as the plant was in light it wasn't going to move. Meaning that it was going to act as a cushion for the others' fall.

"Cassie! Cass are you okay?" I heard Harry call from above. He must have passed one of the other's the flute.

"Come on down." I called up.

I watched as Harry fell down, falling into the plant with ease. He moved over towards me looking at the plant that we were on.

"Use lumios." I mumbled and he nodded, fumbling with his wand. Harry lit the end of the wand and the plant almost froze instantly now that it was lighter.

"It's okay! It's a soft landing you can jump!" Harry called up and Ron landed where Harry just was sprawled out.

"What is this stuff?" Ron asked scrambling up.

"Devil's Snare. It freezes with light so we should be fine." I mumbled pulling him closer to us. I didn't want to risk him getting close to the darker edges. This plant could be seriously dangerous.

"Come on Hermione!" Ron called and the music above us stopped. There was a loud bark from the dog and we all watched as Hermione landed with a loud thump.

"We must be miles under the school…" She mumbled getting to her feet.

She took a moment to look around.

"Devil's Snare." She mumbled lighting her own wand and I nodded.

The four of us made our way across a stone passageway that was the only way forwards. We were all silent as we made our way through the passageway- all we could hear was our footsteps echoing until…

"Can you hear something?" Ron whispered and we all paused. A soft rustling and clinking noise seemed to be coming up ahead.

"Do you think it's a ghost?"

"I don't know…. Sounds like wings to me…"

"There's a light ahead—I can see something moving."

"Keep your wands out guys…. We don't know what it is." I mumbled and the other's nodded pulling their own wands out.

We reached the end of a passageway and saw a huge lit chamber. The ceiling arched high above us and it was full of what looked like bright birds fluttering around the room. Across the room was a large heavy looking door.

"Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the chamber?" Ron asked clenching onto his wand tightly.

"Probably. They don't look very vicious but I suppose if they swooped down all at once…well there's no other choice. I'll run."

I was about to stop him but he covered his face with his arms. We watched as he sprinted across the room. Nothing happened though. While the others followed and tried to tug on the heavy door which wasn't opening. I made my way halfway across the hall, looking up at the birds that were soaring high above us.

"They're not birds!" Harry exclaimed. "They're keys! Winged keys- look carefully… that must mean…" He looked around the chamber and almost jumped with excitement. "Yes! Look Broomsticks! We've got to catch the key to the door!"

"But there are hundreds of them!" Ron gasped and then looked at the lock on the door. "We're looking for a big, old fashioned one. Probably silver like the handle."

The four of us quickly made a plan- deciding it was better if my feet were on the ground, ready to catch the key. Ron, Hermione, and Harry were flying towards the keys which were going so fast that it was almost impossible to catch. While Hermione wasn't the greatest flyer, I was even worse.

Lucky for us Harry was an amazing Seeker. After about a minute he found the key and the three of them were able to catch it. Harry pinning the key to the wall with a sickening crunch.

The three of them landed on the ground and Harry passed me the key. With shaky hands I jammed it into the door and the lock clicked open. The key then took flight.

"Ready?" Harry asked one hand on the handle and we all nodded. He pushed the door open revealing a chamber.

I gasped a bit as the room was flooded with light. In front of us was a huge chessboard. Our side was covered in black pieces that loomed over us the other with white. None had faces.

"Now what do we do?" Harry whispered and Ron stepped a bit closer to the pieces.

"It's obvious isn't it? We've got to play our way across the room."

I wanted to groan at the task at hand. This was definitely not something I was good at.

"How?" Hermione asked rather nervously.

"I think… we're going to have to be chessmen." Ron said walking up to a black night. He put his hand on to touch the knight's horse. Almost instantly the horse sprang to life, pawing at the ground.

"Do we… er have to join you to get across?" Ron asked and the knight nodded.

He paced back and for a moment trying to think about who we were going to replace. I glanced at Harry and Hermione.

"Harry and Cassie, you both will replace the bishops and Hermione, you'll be the castle. I'll be the night."

We all rushed to the empty spots. Ron directed us to where we needed to go. Pieces were getting smashed left and right and I was getting lost in the game. Hermione and Harry looked as scared as I did about the whole thing.

"We're nearly there." Ron muttered after what seemed like an eternity. "Let me think, let me think… yes… it's the only way… I've got to be taken."

My blood ran cold as Harry and Hermione disagreed with him. The other chess pieces were ruthless. It honestly could kill him.

"That's chess!" Ron snapped. "You've got to take sacrifices. I take one step forward and she'll take me! That leaves you free to checkmate the king Harry!"

Despite all of our protests Ron wasn't changing his mind.

"Ready?" Ron called his face pale. "Here I go- now don't hang around once you've won."

I watched as he stepped forward and the queen pounced. She struck him hard across the head across and he fell hard on the ground. Hermione let out a scream but stayed on her square. My hands were shaken as I stared at his ashen face.

I barely noticed as Harry moved three spaces to the left and won us a game.

"You two go ahead." I mumbled to the two and they looked over at me, concern written all over their faces as I rushed towards Ron. "I'll get Ron out of here- contact Dumbledore or something."

Harry looked like he was going to protest but I cut him off.

"I need to get him moved _now_ and you need to get to the stone _now_. Hermione is probably more help to you than I am at this point."

He nodded and I gave them encouraging smiles. They tried to look confident as they rushed through the passageway. I looked down at Ron trying to think of what to do. Trying not to panic at how much blood was coming out of his head I pulled off my cloak and tore at the sleeve. Making a makeshift bandage I wrapped it around his head and put pressure on the wound.

With a loud grunt I pulled the red head to his feet and started to make our way out of the chess room. My mind was spinning.

"Come on Cassie… think." I mumbled to myself as I entered the room with the bird keys. I looked at the brooms that the other three had tossed on the ground and wanted to let out a groan. There was no way this was going to turn out well.

And it didn't. Flying a broom with while holding onto an unconscious boy and trying to make sure that I didn't get caught by a deadly plant or a three headed giant dog was a lot more difficult than it should have been. Ron (still unconscious) and I managed to make it outside of the third floor corridor alive though very shaken.

Flying was definitely not my thing.

"Miss Malfoy?" I looked up to see Professor Dumbledore rushing down towards the room that Ron and I just excited. "The stone?"

I nodded at a loss for words and he looked over Ron and me.

"Go to the Hospital Wing." He said before sweeping him into the room. I stared after him for a moment before limping down to the Hospital Wing.

"Madam Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey!" I yelled as I struggled to push the door open.

The nurse almost let out a scream as she saw Ron and I stumbling in. She almost immediately rushed over towards me, helping pull Ron towards one of the hospital beds.

"What happened?" She asked starting to unwrap the makeshift bandage and I collapsed in the chair next to his bed, beyond exhausted. The adrenaline that was running through my veins was starting to fade.

"Something…" I mumbled not one hundred percent sure on what to say. "He was hit in the head… we were… out."

She shot me a look not believing really what I said but just went along with it. Rushing to put salves and different things on Ron's head. I watched amazed as the wound started to close up.

"You get in that other bread. I don't know what happened but I can tell you need a goodnight's sleep." Madam Pomfrey said and before I could protest she thrust a dreamless sleep potion in my hands.

Dumbledore was going to save Harry. I thought before tipping the potion back. Almost instantly my eyes felt heavy. Pomfrey grabbed the potion out of my hand and I fell back against the pillows instantly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Harry wasn't the only one who was dreading leaving Hogwarts. My heart was in my stomach as we sat on the train watching the scenery pass by. I should have been happy. We won the house cup, Harry defeated Voldemort… but something in my gut was off. I was… dreading going home which was something I didn't want to admit out loud.

"You must come and stay this summer." Ron was saying as we got off the train. "All of you. I'll send an owl."

I bit my lip as my eyes scanned the crowd. Almost immediately I found the two platinum blond heads of my parents. Mother was eyeing me nervously while Father was glaring. His expression cold. I swallowed thickly.

"I've got to go guy. I'll try and owl you if I get the chance."

Before any of them could respond I rushed over to my parents trying not to freak out. Mother gave me a look and I just bowed my head.

"When we get back to the manor I want you in your room. Don't come out until you're fetched for dinner." Father said his hand clenched tightly on my shoulder. I tried to ignore the pain and I nodded my head, keeping my expression blank.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron staring back at me, concern written all over their faces. I was just praying that they wouldn't come over and try and talk to us.

"Draco, how was your first year?" Mother asked snapping me out of my thoughts. I tried to ignore Draco's look as he came over to us. He had been trying to get what happened out of me since it happened but I wasn't budging.

"I'm just happy to be away from that wretched place." He said getting an approving nod from Father.

Father placed his hand on Draco's shoulder much like he was doing to me and then with a loud crack and the most awful feeling in the world, we apparated to the manor.

The drawing room was the first thing that I saw. The familiar high ceiling and large chandelier that hung in the middle.

Without a word to anyone I made my way up the familiar stairs and to my room which was next to Draco's. I took in the familiar canopied bed and grey walls. My books were still stacked neatly on my ridiculously large bookshelf and my trunk was sitting at the end of my bed waiting for me. There wasn't a single speck of dust.

I let out a loud sigh throwing myself onto my plush oversized bed. It was definitely softer and bigger than the ones at Hogwarts. As much as I loved Hogwarts it really was nice to get to lay in my own bed.

"Dobby?" I called quietly and there was a crack. Familiar green eyes peered at me and I smiled at my favorite house-elf. Something I wouldn't admit to the others.

"Miss Malfoy!" The house elf squeaked a large smile on his face. I rolled onto my stomach looking at him. "When Dobby didn't hear miss come back he was very worried. Very worried."

"I ended up staying at Hogwarts for Christmas. You'll never guess who I made friends with though. Harry Potter."

I didn't even know that Dobby's eyes could get wider than they already were. I couldn't stop myself from smiling at the house-elf. He would always tell me about Harry when I was younger and it was something I loved.

I was about to say something else when my bedroom door slammed open and I jumped a bit. There was a loud crack signaling that Dobby apparated away.

"Conversing with the help now are you?" Draco drawled and I folded my feet underneath me.

"It's not like I've got anyone else to talk to here." I snorted and he just rolled his eyes. "Is there a reason why you're here?"

He strolled into my room, a rather bored expression on his face. I watched as he picked up a book off of my desk flipping through it lazily.

"Father was very angry over Christmas so I think it's good that you didn't show up…" Draco mumbled sitting in my window seat. "I would be careful around him though… don't go spewing off about your muggleborn friends and I would definitely wouldn't mention Potter."

I got up and started rummaging through my luggage, pulling stuff out to unpack. Part of me wanted to ignore my brother but part of me missed this. Missed hanging out with him and things being normal.

"Can we call a truce for the holidays?" I asked looking away from him. "I doubt I'm going to be allowed to talk to anyone else really and I just… I just don't want us fighting here. I've had enough of it at Hogwarts."

I kept my eyes trained on the books I was pulling out. This whole thing was embarrassing.

"Yeah I guess that's alright."

My eyes snapped up and I saw Draco looking out the window his face flushed pink. I felt a bit relieved that we were both embarrassed by this.

 _Crack!_

We looked up to see another house elf with greying hair and bowed so lowly that his nose was almost touching the floor. It was Roony our oldest house elf.

"Mr and Missus. Master summons both of you for dinner."

Before either of us could say anything there was another crack and he was gone just like that. I quickly straighten my clothes and felt a hand patting down my hair in the back. I looked over to see Draco smiling at me slightly before the two of us made our way down to the dining hall. I was beyond happy that we were getting back to normal.

By the time that we got down to the dining hall Father and Mother were both sitting down already which wasn't a good sign. He hated to be kept waiting.

"Sit down." Father said and I sat next to Draco who luckily had to sit next to Father. I pulled the napkin into my lap and looked over at the head of the table.

Cold blue eyes pierced into my own.

"I don't want you talking nonsense while you are home." Father said his eyes not leaving my own. "You are not allowed to owl or go out unless you're with your mother. I will not have you embarrassing the family or dirtying our names."

I nodded and let out a breath of relief as he moved his eyes away from me. So this was how summer was going to be…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Cassiopeia Malfoy." A voice spoke from behind me and I turned around to see a familiar dark haired boy. A smirk played on my face as I took in his appearance.

"Well if it's isn't Theodore. I thought that I would have seen more of you last year at school but you proved me wrong. Are you avoiding me or something?" I asked and his own smirk grew. I could see Draco's face screw up a bit.

Theodore was one of the few family friends that I could tolerate. He wasn't nearly as daft as Crabbe and Goyle nor as judgmental as Parkinson. He was a bit more of a loner from the other Slytherin's like I was.

"Maybe if you weren't so wrapped up in Potter and your little quartet we would have bumped into each other more."

"Are you two done flirting?" Draco cut in with disgust in his voice and I just gave him a sly smile. I absolutely loved making Draco uncomfortable.

It was already nearing the end of summer and I hadn't heard anything from Harry, Hermione, or Ron. I had a feeling that Father was stopping my mail but it still made me wonder how they were doing. I missed them for sure.

Having Draco around was nice though he was the only one I got to talk to really. It wasn't super often we had guests around and to see Theodore in the garden was a welcome sight. I leaned against the wall behind me and looked at the two.

"Are you going to tell us how Gryffindor earned so many points?" Draco asked crossing his arms. I raised my eyebrow at him. He was trying to use Theodore as leverage now?

I looked at my nails in disinterest. The longer I was stuck in this house the more Slytherin I felt. It was the opposite of Hogwarts where I could be myself. Having leverage over my family, hiding my emotions… it was a bit tiring but it was how it worked.

"Cassie…" Draco pushed and I gave my brother a look.

"It's not like you'll believe me if I told you two anyways. I mean I wouldn't believe it if I were you." I teased only to get an eye roll in return. Sighing as if it was a terribly big deal I finally gave in. "You've heard of the Sorcerer's Stone correct? Well we saved it. From Quirrell who was also the Dark Lord."

The two stared at me for a moment. Draco's eyes were narrowed before he loud out a loud laugh.

"Yeah right! Like the Dark Lord would choose Quirrell!" He snorted and I just smiled at him. "And Potter facing and defeating _him_ twice- that's ridiculous."

I knew that he wasn't going to believe it. I looked at Theodore who was looking at me with calculating eyes. I knew that he didn't think it was a load like Draco did.

The three of us hung out in the gardens until we were called us into the drawing room. I saw Mother and Father sitting with Mr Nott who was looking a bit bored.

"Cassiopeia come over here." Mother called and I stood next to her, arms at my side and back straight.

"She is one of the top of the year despite her house and friends." Father started my heart sank a bit, my hands tingling as I grew more and more uncomfortable. "We have made sure to watch her figure and her looks are already shining through."

I shifted a bit not liking the looks that they were giving me.

"Come here girl." Mr Nott said and I walked over towards him. He pulled me closer and put a hand on my chin- looking at closely. I tried not to pull away from him. "You're a Gryffindor are you not?"

"Yes sir." I whispered and he let me go. I took a step back biting the inside of my cheek.

"That won't be a concern though." Father cut in glaring at me a bit. "We will make sure that she keeps any unsavory opinions to herself."

Mr Nott just hummed to himself before getting to his feet.

"We will think about it Lucius. There's still plenty of times and plenty of options." He said and then gestured to Theodore who followed him out the door.

I stood there shocked for a minute staring after the two. There was no way that that just happened. My stomach was flaring- heart pounding.

"Is this- Are you kidding me?" I hissed turning to my parents. "You're trying to marry me off already? I'm only twelve for f-"

 _SMACK!_

My head snapped to the side. Burning pain on my cheek. I stumbled back a bit and stared at my father who was now standing, his eyes narrowed at me.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that," He hissed taking a step towards me and I stumbled back, holding one hand to my cheek. "You ungrateful swine. It's hard enough to find a family interested in someone so disgraceful."

He took another step and I almost fell to the ground as he loomed over me. I could feel my heart beating about a thousand miles per hour. The end of his cane was now pressed on my shoulder.

"You are to keep your mouth shut and you are to listen when spoken to. You obviously do not know your place in this household. You are to stay in your room for the rest of the summer and not come out of it." Father gave a harsh shove and I fell back hard on my bottom.

None of us said anything as Father stalked out of the room not saying anything. My eyes were starting to burn, throat tight as I stared blankly at where he was just standing.

"Cassie… Cassie." Draco rushed to my side and I blinked a few times trying not to freak out. I numbly let him pull me to my feet.

"Take your sister to her room Draco." Mother mumbled and I felt Draco lead me to my room- my body still filled with shock over what had happened. My cheek was still burning but that wasn't what bothered me.

"Cassie-" Draco started but I just pulled away from my brother, not wanting to look him in the eye.

Not even glancing at my brother I quickly entered my room, shutting the door in his face. Taking in a deep breath I stood there for a minute- not really sure what to do now.

I glanced up in the mirror and saw my cheek was starting to bruise a bit- a cut was bleeding from where my Father's ring was.

Arranged marriages were a part of being a pureblood. Mother and Father's marriage was arranged even but I never thought they would be thinking about it so soon. I never thought it would actually happen to me.

Merlin I just wanted to go back to Hogwarts….


	13. Chapter 13

_AN: A bit longer this time- I added a bit of chapter thirteen into chapter fourteen just to make it slightly longer and to break up the other one... I think it flows a bit better than before :)_

 _Thank you guys so much for your reviews and favorites and follows! I was so excited to see that people are liking this story. :) I'm super excited to be writing it. I have lots planned for the future both good and bad_

 _For those wondering this is going to end up being a Harry/Cassie story! It might take a little while because I want to give them a solid bond but it will happen ;)_

 _Drop a review ;)_

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

My eyes were trained on the families that were standing outside the Hogwarts express. Most everyone was on board but there were a few families still bidding their goodbye. It made my stomach twist as I watched them tearfully hug each other.

"Cassie!"'

A sudden weight almost knocked me out my seat and I wrapped my hands around my best friend- relieved that finally there was someone I knew. Hermione pulled back looked at me with a critical eye. I forced myself to not squirm under her gaze.

"Why haven't you owled any of us? Ron and I were worried out of our minds you have no idea. Both you and Harry didn't message and of course Ron and the twins went to save Harry and were going to get you but then Mr Weasley stopped them and-"

"Hermione stop!" I laughed cutting her off. "What in Merlin's name are you talking about?"

Her eyes went wide and she sat on the chair across from me. "I forgot you didn't know. They stole Mr. Weasley's car and drove it to Harry's house. Apparently there were bars on his windows. Bars!"

My eyes narrowed at her words. The muggles put bars on his windows?

"Do they think he's an animal?" I glared out the window. "If I ever see those muggles I'm going to…" I trailed off not really knowing what I was going to do to them. Something horrible I'm sure.

There was a moment of silence and I could feel Hermione's eyes on me still. She was a lot more perceptive than I wanted to admit.

Should I tell her everything? Just some of it? She might freak out if I told her everything that happened…

"My parents were far from happy that I am still friends with all of you guys so I was… I was I guess put on house arrest for the whole summer? They didn't let me go out much. I couldn't even go to Diagon Alley- though I did hear about the fight from Draco. Father was furious that night." I smiled a bit to myself remembering how livid Father was that night.

"Are you sure that's all?" Hermione asked rather firmly and I squirmed a bit. Keeping stuff from Hermione was always hard for me.

"They… they've started to look for marriage candidates." I mumbled.

A loud gasp left Hermione's mouth and her expression immediately turned to anger.

"Marriage candidates?! That's barbaric how could they even- what century do they think we're in?" She demanded her eyes narrowed and I bit my lip. I knew that she wouldn't fully understand.

"It's something purebloods do to make sure they stay pure… and to make connections. It's actually really common we don't actually get engaged or married until after Hogwarts. I know it's a bit old fashioned but if you haven't really been able to tell… wizards are old fashioned."

She gave me a look and leaned back in her seat, clearly not satisfied with my answer. Of course she wasn't.

"Who are they looking at?" She asked and I gave a small shrug.

"As long as it's not Crabbe or Goyle it doesn't really matter… and it's not like I'm going to marry any of them anyways." I made a face at the thought. "There's no way I'm going to be a good housewife to anybody. I'd rather pitch myself off the Astronomy tower than do any of that."

Hermione let out a laugh at my words and I couldn't help but to smile. I had decided earlier that there was no way in hell I was going to go into an arranged marriage. I saw how miserable my mother could get and that wasn't the life for me.

"Have you seen the boys?" Hermione asked suddenly and I shook my head, just now noticing that the train was moving. They should have been here about ten minutes ago. We were near the front of the train so there was no way that they could get that lost… Right?

I stood up from my seat and stretched before poking my head out the compartment door. There were a few wandering people but not the redhead and black haired boy that I was looking for. I couldn't stop the frown that was forming on my face.

"They did get on the train didn't they?" I asked and Hermione just shrugged getting to her feet as well. "We'll look for the other Weasley's and see if they know."

She nodded and the two of us made our way down the corridors looking for Ron and Harry. I had been waiting so long to see those two and of course they weren't around. A whole summer of waiting and this was what I got.

By the time we made it halfway down the train Hermione was starting to freak out. I was starting to as well.

"What happens if they missed the train?" Hermione hissed to me as we looked through the doors.

"I'm sure Mrs and Mr Weasley will write a letter to Hogwarts then and worse comes to worse they'll miss the feast." I replied and she just nodded unable to keep the frown off of her face.

"Oi- Malfoy!"

I looked around to see none other than Theodore Nott leaning up against a compartment door, his arms crossed. I gave him a smile ignoring Hermione's looks she was shooting me.

"Theodore Nott this is Hermione Granger. Hermione this is Theodore." I said introducing the two and I watched as the two looked at each other- both not really sure as to what to say.

"Pleasure." Theodore said after a moment and Hermione just nodded her head.

"Why don't you keep looking for the Weasley's while I talk to Nott here. I'll catch up to you in a little bit?" I asked and she left though not before giving the two of us suspicious looks.

Theodore and I waited until her bushy hair was out of site before turning to each other.

"You two got lucky nobody saw her in this section of the train." He said and I just crossed my arms over my chest unable to hide my frown.

"Is there a reason why you've stopped me?" I asked and he nodded. His dark eyes on me.

"I wanted to apologize for my father. If I knew what they were talking about I would have warned you before we saw our parents."

I couldn't stop myself from smiling a little bit at his words.

"I really do appreciate that. Do you have a say in who you're going to want to… be with?" I mumbled the last part but he heard me.

"Father is putting together a small list of people. Father wants me to choose around fourth or fifth year so that the girl and I can get along but I'm still not sure who. I want to give the other person a chance. As much as my father insists that marriage is for making political connections, I do want to have a real connection with the other."

I was a bit surprised by his words but nodded my head. We were only second years and he was already putting much more thought into this than I was… it was actually rather impressive.

"I should get looking for Hermione. If you see Harry or Ron you'll let me know?" He nodded and I started to walk away from him unable to keep the smile off of my face. "I'll hopefully see you around more this year Nott."

After walking for a bit I did manage to find Hermione who was talking to Fred and George Weasley. But there was no sign of the guys.

"Cassie there you are!" Hermione exclaimed and rushed over towards me. "They haven't seen the guys either. Said that they were running late. Though if they did miss the train Mrs and Mr Weasley will figure something out."

I nodded and the two of us left the compartment. I thought I was free from her wrath but was proven wrong. As soon as our own compartment door closed she rounded on me.

"Is Nott one of the guys?" She demanded and I sighed sitting back into the chair. I had specifically not wanted to name anyone because I knew that they would get weird about it. It wasn't like we crossed paths with them a lot but it was still awkward for me.

I had a feeling that this year was going to be even more complicated than last.

* * *

"You… flew." I started staring at Harry who was staring to squirm under my glare. Ron was sitting next to Hermione who had told me how the boys had arrived at Hogwarts last night. I had gone to bed early figuring that they would be fine.

Clearly I was wrong.

"Yes…" Harry mumbled pushing around his eggs on his plate.

"You flew in a car… In the middle of the day."

"You can save the lecture you know." Ron snapped looking annoyed and I just shot him a glare which immediately shut him up.

Hermione was glaring into one of her books as we sat, giving the boys the cold shoulder.

I really wanted to tear the boys a new one but I knew I had to control myself. I took in a deep breath leaning back in the chair a bit.

"I won't say anything besides you both have brains. You should really use them next time."

Ron huffed and Harry's face turned into a scowl. Honestly the fact that they came up with the worse plan in the world and executed it was kind of… it was a bit amusing honestly to think that they thought it was a good plan.

If they had waited five minutes they probably would have gotten to Hogwarts safe and without detention. What was I going to do with those two?

"Errol!" Ron gasped and I looked up from my eggs to see him pulling his large grey owl out of Hermione's jug of milk.

I bit the inside of my lip when I saw the red envelope it was clutching in his beak. Merlin this wasn't going to be good.

"Oh no-"

"It's alright, he's still alive." Hermione said prodding the owl and I just shook my head glancing at Ron who looked as worried as I did.

A Howler was not a good way to start the morning.

"It's that that- it's _that_." Ron said and Hermione and Harry just looked confused. Sometimes I forgot that they didn't grow up with wizarding families.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked.

"She- she's sent me a Howler." Ron mumbled.

"You'd better open it Ron." Neville mumbled timidly. "It'll be worse if you don't. My gran sent me one once and I ignored it… and it was terrible." He gulped.

Harry asked what a Howler was again but we all just stared as the letter started to smoke out of the corners. If he was going to wait any longer it… it wouldn't be good. I covered my ears as Ron eased the envelope away from Errol and slit it open. Neville did the same and a loud roar filled the great hall shaking the whole room.

I watched as Harry and Hermione's eyes went wider and wider as the Howler started yelling in Mrs Weasley's voice.

"-STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DO'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE-"

I turned back to my breakfast knowing that Harry and Ron were being punished enough. Howlers were the devil and the fact that we had to be in the great hall when they got it… Merlin I was glad I wasn't them.

After what felt like ages the Howler stopped and fell into Ron's hands before bursting into flames. Ron and Harry both sunk so low in their seats that they were practically under the table. The Great Hall that had been silent gradually returned to normal.

I looked up as Hermione snapped her book and she stared at Ron.

"Well I don't know what you expected Ron but you-"

"Don't tell me I deserved it." Ron snapped and the two fell silent.

I looked over at Harry who was pushing his porridge away from me. I wanted to roll my eyes a bit but I knew how bad he felt just from his expression.

"Pansy Parkinson has been writing Draco love notes all summer." I said and both boys immediately perked up. A smile grew a bit on my face as I saw them looking much less guilty than before.

They both looked like they were going to ask about it when Professor McGonagall came over and gave us all our schedules. I was actually rather pleased to see that we had double Herbology first.


	14. Chapter 14

_AN:_

 _You guyssssss. I never realized that I had posted chapter 9 twice instead of chapter 8 as well! I updated the story so the long lost chapter 8 is there. I'm so sorry for the screw up I didn't even realize that until I was reading through it yesterday. I apologize DX Here's another chapter to make it up to you._

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen**

"So what exactly happened over the summer?" Harry asked as we made our way down to the greenhouse. I scrunched my face up a bit not really sure what to tell him. Glancing at Ron and Hermione who walking a bit farther ahead I gave a small shrug.

"I was grounded for being put in Gryffindor and talking to you guys." I mumbled looking away.

"My uncle put bars on my window and wouldn't let me leave my room." Harry pipped up and I looked over at him. Harry's face was red and his eyes avoiding mine. I wanted to comfort him somehow.

"I think we're both just too good for our families." I joked bumping him in the shoulder and he laughed perking up a bit.

Both of us had smiles on our faces as we joined the rest of the class that was standing outside of the greenhouses. Our smiles immediately fell as we saw Professor Sprout coming towards us, arms full of bandages with none other than Gilderoy Lockhart trailing after her.

Gilderoy Lockhart. Author and now teacher. I had read his books almost immediately after finding out that he was going to be our new teacher. Father had been telling us about how he was the only one who applied. Arrogant, and air headed was how he was described to us.

Father wasn't wrong.

"Oh hello there!" Lockhart called beaming at all of us. "Just been showing Professor Sprout the right way to doctor a Whomping Willow! But I don't want you running away with the idea that I'm better at Herbology than she is! I just happen to have met several of these exotic plants on my travels…"

My expression grew even more doubtful as I stared at the man in front of us. There was no way someone was that… disrespectful to the other teachers.

"Greenhouse three today chaps!" Professor Sprout called looking rather disgruntled.

We all started to make our way into the greenhouse when Lockhart grabbed Harry by the wrist before he could follow us inside.

"Harry! I've been wanting a word- you don't mind if he's a couple minutes late, do you Professor Sprout?"

Sprout scowled but Lockhart pulled Harry way. I glanced at the other two as we made our way to one of the farther tables. All of us unsure as to what to say about him. Hermione seemed to like the guy but I couldn't shake off how arrogant he seemed. It was just so… off putting.

"Now since we are in greenhouse three you all have to be careful around the other plants. These ones are more dangerous than the ones you've worked with before." Sprout started and the door opened.

Harry snuck into the greenhouse and rushed over to us.

"We'll be repotting Mandrakes today. Now, who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake."

Hermione's hand shot up into the air nearly knocking me over.

"Mandrake or Mandragora is a powerful restorative. It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state."

The rest of our lessons up to lunch were pretty boring. Mostly review of what we had learned last year and while the guys were struggling, Hermione and I were both doing fine.

"What've we got this afternoon?" Harry asked as we headed out of the Great Hall.

"Defense Against Dark Arts." Hermione replied almost immediately and I watched as Ron snatched her schedule away from her.

"Why have you outlined all of Lockhart's lessons in little hearts?" Ron demanded and I couldn't stop myself from laughing. Hermione's face went red as she stuffed her schedule back into her bag.

"Don't be laughing at me- Cassie even admitted that he's rather handsome." She said scathingly and both boys' eyes were on me.

I waved a hand at their expressions.

"Handsome in the standard way. From what I've seen he doesn't have much going on in his head."

Hermione protested at my words while both the boys walked ahead of us. Harry stopped suddenly causing Hermione to bump into his back.

"What's going on?" she asked and I peeped my head over to see a rather mousy looking boy blocking our path with a camera in his hands.

"All right Harry? I'm- I'm Colin Creevey." He said his face rather red. Ron and I glanced at each other both with raised eyebrows. "I'm in Gryffindor too. D'you think- would it be alright if…. Can I have a picture?"

My eye brows rose even higher as the boy held up his camera rather hopefully. We all knew that Harry was famous in the Wizarding World but most everyone just went with it. It was a bit… strange that he was asking for a picture of all things.

"A picture." Harry repeated his face blank. I held back a laugh at his expression.

"So I can prove that I've met you." the first year said rather eagerly taking a step closer. He started rambling about how Harry killed You-Know-Who and how amazing magic was. From how he was talking he seemed to be muggle born.

" _Signed photos?_ " A voice cut through the air and I almost recognized my brother as he walked towards us, Crabbe and Goyle standing at either side.

"You're giving out _signed photos_ Potter? Everyone line up!" He roared to the crowd that was starting to gather. I couldn't stop myself from rolling my eyes- no matter how many times we talked something about Harry made my brother tick. "Harry Potter's giving out signed photos!"

"No I'm not!" Harry snapped and I saw his face flush with anger. "Shut up Malfoy."

"You're just jealous." Colin piped up.

" _Jealous?"_ Malfoy sneered and I took a step forwards cutting my brother off.

"Draco just stop."

My brother and I glared at each other. His grey eyes not leaving my own. Neither of us said anything, the whole crowd was quiet. My eyes narrowed a bit more and he let out a sigh, his body sagging a bit.

"You're lucky you have my sister on your side Potter." Draco hissed before turning on his heal and storming down the hall.

The others were about to turn to me when another voice rang through the crowd. Harry let out a groan as Lockhart emerged from the crowd.

"Who's giving out signed photo?"

Lockhart picked out Harry and swung an arm around his shoulders, a large smile on his face.

"Shouldn't have asked! We meet again Harry!" Harry's face turned even redder at the Defense teacher's words. "Come on them Mr Creevey. A double portrait, can't do better than that. And we'll both sign it for you."

I scrambled out of the picture with Hermione and we watched in disbelief as Colin took the photo right as the bell rang.

"Off you go, move along there." Lockhart called and before we could do anything, he pulled Harry down a random hall way from us.

Turning to Hermione I quirked an eyebrow.

"Looks aren't anything. You can't honestly believe that he has done everything he's said he's done."

She opened her mouth to protest but Ron stepped in, tired of us arguing about him. I let out a loud sigh before following them to the DA room. I had a feeling that this class was going to be worse than last year with Quirrell… which was saying something.

It was nearly impossible to understand him with his stutter. I mean I would stutter and be super paranoid if I had the Dark Lord stuck to the back of my head too.

Harry was already sitting in the back of the class looking rather angry as he stacked his books on the table in front of him. I slid on his left with Ron on his other side and Hermione on mine.

"You could have fried an egg on your face." Ron said unable to hide the slight smirk. "You'd better hope Creevey doesn't meet Ginny, or they'll be starting a Harry Potter fan club."

I was unable to hide my laughter as Harry's expression darkened even more.

"Shut up." He hissed and I nudged his shoulder.

"He's just too thick to realize how much nobody likes him." I said with a wolfish grin and I let out a groan after getting a rather sharp kick from Hermione.

After the whole class was seated Lockhart cleared his throat and everyone fell silent. I watched as he picked up Neville's copy of Travels with Trolls and held it up next to his face, showing us his own winking portrait.

"Me." He said winking. I wanted to roll my eyes at him. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, third class, Honorary Member of the Dark force Defense League, and five time winner of Witch Weekly's most charming smile award. But I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her."

He grinned widely at us and I watched as Hermione smiled back at him. Clearly he wanted to talk about his charming smile or he wouldn't have mentioned it.

I glanced over at Harry who was still sulking.

"I've see you've all bought a complete set of my books- well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about- just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in-"

He passed out the papers and I looked sighed leaning back in my chair.

"You have thirty minutes- start-now!"

Looking down I wasn't surprised to see that literally all of the questions were about him. Not about what he had done but about _him._ Like what his favorite color was or what his greatest achievements were. I skimmed through the questions and let out a loud groan that caused Harry to snigger besides me.

I balanced my chair back and pushed the paper away from me. Not even bothering to write my name on it. Lockhart didn't even notice, too focused on fixing his hair in a mirror. I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously what is up with this guy?" I hissed and Hermione elbowed me in the side.

"Focus." She hissed and I just rolled my eyes. I had a feeling that I was going to be doing that a lot this year.

After what was an agonizing half an hour, Lockhart collected the 'tests' and started to riffle through them.

"Tut tut- hardly any of you remembered that my favorite color is lilac. I say so in Year of the Yeti. And a few of you need to read Wandering with Werewolves more carefully- I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non magic people. Though I wouldn't say no to a large bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey!"

I glanced around the room and saw all of the boys were laughing or looking at him in disbelief. Many of the girls were hanging on to every word he said.

"Miss Hermione Granger knew my secret ambition is to rid of the world of evil and market my own range of hair-care potions. Good girl! In fact full marks! Where is Miss Hermione Granger?"

My mouth nearly fell open as she raised her hand shakily, her face was starting to turn a faint pink. Was she really… Merlin's beard.

"Excellent! Quite excellent! Take ten points to Griffindor! And so to business"

I shot Hermione a look that we would talk later about this but she just kept her eyes trained on the golden haired professor. I knew she had a crush on him but I didn't realize it was that bad.

"Now- be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures know to wizard kind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm."

Harry leaned forward in his seat and the room was silent as we stared at the cage that he pulled up.

"I must ask you not to scream. It might provoke them. Yes. Freshly caught Cornish pixies."

He whipped the cover off of the cage and I couldn't stop myself from snorting. Luckily Seamus did the same catching Lockhart's attention.

"Yes?" He asked Seamus.

"Well they're not- they're not very dangerous are they?" Seamus choked.

"Don't be so sure!" He waggled a finger rather annoyingly. "Devilish tricky blighters they can be."

"They like to pick people up by their ears." I whispered to Harry who gave me a look of disbelief glancing between me and the Cornish pixies.

"Right then- let's see what you make of them."

Before anyone could protest he pointed his wand at the cage and it burst open. Pixies shot in literally every direction- some seizing Neville by the ears- other's shooting out the windows and the rest terrorizing all of us.

I almost immediately ducked underneath my desk, pulling Hermione and Harry down with me they shot towards us. It was utter chaos. Some students were screaming and Lockhart was yelling at us trying to get us to say some stupid spell.

A loud crash filled the air as Neville fell along with the chandelier down to the ground. I wanted to rush over to him but every time my head popped up a Cornish pixie tried to yank onto my hair.

The bell rang and there was a mad rush to the door. I yanked the others to their feet and before we could make it, Lockhart cut us off.

"Well, I'll ask the four of you to just nip the rest of them back into their cage." He said sweeping past us and shutting the door behind us.

I stared after him completely baffled and turned to the others. Ron and Harry looked as flabbergasted as I was.

"I'm going to go get a teacher. I'm not putting up with this." I said and the boys eagerly nodded, the four of us leaving the room to go find someone else to deal with the mess.


	15. Chapter 15

_AN: Hey guys! Here's another chapter :) Let me know what you think ^_^ also thanks for all of the new follows and favorites! It means a lot to me!_

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

"Cassie it's your brother."

I looked down on the field to see Draco surrounded by the other Slytherin Quidditch players. I bit the inside of my cheek as I stared at my brother. We didn't talk much about what had happened. Even though he pushed I wasn't ready. I didn't want to admit what had happened. I didn't want to talk to anyone about it.

"Cassie are you coming?"

I looked up to see Hermione and Ron already halfway down out of the stands. Taking in a deep breath I rushed down with them knowing that whatever was going on wasn't good.

"What's happening?" Ron asked as we made it to Harry's side. "Why aren't you playing? And what's _he_ doing here?"

"I'm the new Slytherin Seeker Weasley." Draco said smugly and I rolled my eyes. I figured he would try out for the team but I didn't realize that he would actually make it. "Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father's bought our team."

Ron let out a loud gasp as he stared at the sleek brooms in their hands. I crossed my arms over my chest. Father buying his way into something? Not surprising.

"Good aren't they? But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives; I expect a museum would bid for them."

All of the Slytherin's howled with laughter and I glared at Draco who was avoiding my gaze.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. they got in on pure talent." Hermione piped up and Draco's expression flickered.

"No one asked your opinion you filthy little Mudblood."

Almost as soon as the words left his mouth there was an uproar. Fred and George lunged at Draco and Ron yanked out his wand pointing it at my brother. Before anyone could stop him there was a loud bang and Ron was sent flying backwards onto the grass. I rushed over to him with the others.

"Ron! Ron are you alright?" Hermione gasped and Ron opened his mouth to speak. Instead he let out a large blech and slugs came out of his mouth. I stumbled back a bit trying to avoid getting them on me. My face was scrunched up in disgust.

I could hear the Slytherin's were laughing behind us as we stared at Ron, no one really wanted to touch him. There was no way I was going to touch him.

"We'd better get him to Hagrid's. It's nearest." Harry said and they heaved Ron up by the arms. I quickly grabbed his wand off of the ground along with Harry's broom.

"What happened Harry? What happened? Is he ill?" Collin Creevey popped out of nowhere with his trusty camera in his hands.

Before he could get closer to Ron I cut him off.

"Look now is not the time." I snapped blocking him from taking a picture. He stared after me shocked as I rushed after the others.

"You didn't have to be so mean." Hermione mumbled but Harry just shook his head.

"Thanks Cass. I probably would have been much worse if he tried to come all the way." Harry huffed and I just gave a meek smile. Guilt was bubbling up in my chest as I replayed Draco's words.

Father said it all the time. Mother didn't really like using that kind of language but Draco… I had never ever heard Draco say that word. The word that was so… dirty. We both cursed at times but calling someone- no, calling Hermione a _mudblood_ … that crossed a line.

"Nearly there, Ron. You'll be alright in a minute- almost there." Hermione grunted as we got closer to Hagrid's hut.

We were almost there when the door opened and a familiar golden head emerged. I couldn't stop myself from making a face at Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Quick over here!" Harry hissed dragging Ron behind a bush before any of us could protest.

"It's a simple matter if you know what you're doing!" Lockhart was calling to Hagrid. I couldn't stop myself from making a face which caused Ron to snort up even more slugs much to my disgust. "If you need help, you know where I am! I'll let you have a copy of my book. I'm surprised you haven't already got one- I'll sign one tonight and send it over. Well good-bye!"

We waited until he was out of sight before dragging Ron to Hagrid's front door.

"Hagrid! Open up!" I called and the door swung open almost instantly. Looking very grumpy.

"Bin wonderin' when you'd come ter see me- come in, come in- thought you mighta bin Professor Lockhart back again."

Harry and Hermione rushed Ron into the cabin and I followed, dumping everything onto his table while Hagrid dropped a bucket down in front of our redheaded friend. Harry hastily explained what had happened as we all got settled.

"Better out than in." Hagrid said rather cheerfully and just shook laughed. "Get 'em all up Ron."

"I don't think there's anything to do except wait for it to stop. That's a difficult curse to work at the best of times but with a broke wand…" Hermione trailed off watching Ron bend over the bin and I scooted closer to Harry so that I could pet Fang who was slobbering all over him.

"What did Lockhart want with you Hagrid?" Harry asked and Hagrid let out a grunt.

"Givin' me advice on getting' kelpies out fo a well. Like I don't know." He growled setting a teapot in front of us. "An' banging' on about some banshee he banished. If one word of it was true, I'll eat my kettle."

"I think you're being a bit unfair. Professor Dumbledore obviously thought he was the best man for the job."

"He was the _on'y_ man for the job." Hagrid said offering us some treacle toffee. I took one eagerly just happy to hear other's talk bad about him.

"An I mean the on'y one. Getting very difficult ter find anyone fer the Dark Arts job. People aren't too keen to take it on. They're startin' ter think it's jinxed. No one's lasted long fer a while now. So tell me," He turned his attention to Ron. "Who was he tryin' ter curse."

"Malfoy- well Draco Malfoy called Hermione something. It must've been really bad because everyone went wild." Harry said and I let out a long breath.

"He called her a Mudblood." I mumbled looking down at my hands. My stomach was in knots.

"He didn'" Hagrid growled and I sunk a bit lower in my seat.

"He did. But I don't know what it means. I could tell it was really rude of course but-"

"It's a term for muggle-borns." I cut in fiddling with my hands. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. "I told you my family can be bad… it's… it's as if to say your blood is dirty- common blood. It's ridiculous that he would say it and I'm so sorry that he did. I never thought…. It's a terrible terrible phrase and you'd think that blood status wouldn't matter anymore but…"

"Most wizards are half bloods anyways." Ron pipped up looking up from his bucked. "If we hadn't married Muggles we'd've died out."

"It's the reason why pureblood families like mine do arranged marriages. So that the bloodline doesn't get dirty. It's stupid really." I spat shaking my head.

Ron retched and ducked his head back down breaking the awkward silence.

"Well I don't blame yeh fer trying ter curse him, Ron. They haven't invented a spell our Hermione can't do." Hagrid said proudly and her face went red. I smiled back at her. "But maybe it was a good thing yer wand backfired. 'Spect Lucius Malfoy would've come marchin' up ter school if yeh'd curse his son. Least yer not in trouble."

My stomach sank a bit at the thought of Father showing up at the school. That was something I really didn't want happen.

I ran my hand through Fang's fur as the other's talked about Lockhart.

"Come an' see what I've been growin'." Hagrid said after we finished the last of the tree and we followed him to the patch in the back. My eyes grew wide as I saw pumpkins the size of boulders.

The five of us talked for a while before heading back to the castle for lunch. Thankfully Ron was no longer vomiting slugs and everyone was in a rather cheery mood. That was until we ran into Professor McGonagall.

"There you are, Potter- Weasley." She said as she walked towards us. Both the boys' expressions fell. It _had_ to be about their detentions. "You will both do your detentions this evening."

"What're we doing Professor?" Ron asked rather nervously.

"You will be polishing the silver in the trophy room with Mr. Filch. And no magic Weasley- elbow grease."

Ron groaned and I patted his shoulder. Detention with Filch was absolutely terrible. I didn't understand why he worked here because he seemed to hate everyone. That and he gave me the creeps.

"And you, Potter, will be helping Professor Lockhart answer his fan mail."

Hermione smashed her foot down onto mine before I could make a comment though Harry's face had fallen. He looked almost devastated.

"Oh no- Professor can't I go and do the trophy room too?" He asked desperately.

"Certainly not. Professor Lockhart requested you particularly. Eight o'clock sharp both of you."

Both of the boys looked heartbroken as we made our way into the Great Hall. Hermione had her 'it's your own fault' expression on as she sat next to Harry. We watched as both boys mumbled angrily over their lunch. I almost laughed about how miserable they looked but knew that it probably wasn't the time.

"Do you want to go to the library with me after lunch?" Hermione asked and I gave a small shrug, picking at the biscuit in my hands.

"As much as I love learning I think I need a break." I said and she gave me a look.

"We've only been here a week." She mumbled and I rolled my eyes at the brown haired girl.

"That's right. We've only been here a week. I'm probably going to walk the grounds for a bit. Enjoy the weather- who knows really."

She nodded. The boys were too gloomy to be around and as nice as the library sounded, I didn't like to spend all my time in there like Hermione. I was actually wanting to check out a letter I had gotten from Mother in the morning but I didn't want to say anything to them.

I wrapped my biscuit in a napkin and bid everyone goodbye, exiting the Great Hall.

Lucky for me the Common Room wasn't super busy and the second year's dorm room was empty. I quickly pulled the curtains closed around my bed and flopped down, pulling the letter out of my pocket.

 _Cassie,_

 _I know you're probably still mad at us, but I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what had happened over the summer. I know you just have arrived to Hogwarts this year but I was wanting to write to you for a reason._

 _You need to watch out who you're friends with. We've told you this before but this time you need to listen. Things are going to be different this year and you being friends with muggleborns and blood traitors can be a problem. I can't tell you all the details, I don't know them all myself but if you separate yourself from the Weasley's and muggleborns then it would put my mind at ease._

 _I know you don't want to hear this. I hate having to tell you who you can and can't be friends with but you need to keep an eye out this year. Keep your distance. I'm serious._

 _Don't tell your brother or Father about this please._

 _Love always,_

 _Narcissa_

I stared at the letter, my brows furrowed. I didn't understand what it meant. Keep my distance? She should know by now that I wasn't going to just stop being friends with them. But something in the letter… it seemed almost desperate.

I chewed on the edge of my thumb staring at the letter. Her writing did seem more rushed than normal. She never really talked behind Father's back…

What exactly was going on here?


	16. Chapter 16

_AN: Thank you to the guest who told me I accidentally posted chapter 10 twice. I was editing the story and must have changed it DX I fixed it though I promise!_

 _anyways! Here's chapter 16! Thanks to all of the new favorites and followers. And thanks for reading the story! Reviews are always appreciated :)_

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen**

My Mother's words didn't mean much. Time seemed to fly fast and her words left my mind. Nothing out of the ordinary happened and so I brushed it aside. Before I knew it, it was already Halloween.

I was dragging my feet behind me as I followed Harry and Hermione to the dungeons. Ron was at my side looking as miserable as I felt.

"At least you guys got to go to the feast last year. I was a bit busy cleaning up _somebodies_ mess." I spat at Ron who gave me a glare. "Do we really have to go?"

"A promise is a promise." Hermione said for what felt like the millionth time today. I wanted to argue that Harry was the one who said he'd go to Nearly Headless Nick's death day party and not us but I knew it probably wasn't a good idea.

There was no way I was going to let Harry suffer alone anyways.

"Maybe next year we can go." Ron said trying to perk me up and I just nodded glumly. Maybe we could just pop in and leave fast enough that we could get to the Halloween feast…

"If we don't go next year I might throw a fit."

"Isn't that what you're doing right now?" Hermione called back and I made a face causing everyone else to laugh.

We made our way down the passage way down to the party. It was lined by jet black candles that burned blue and the more we walked, the colder it got. Ron and I looked at each other, both skeptical about the whole thing. A death day party seemed like a rather… morbid thing if you asked me.

A shiver ran across my back causing me to shudder as what sounded like fingernails across a chalkboard filled the air.

"Is that supposed to be music?" Ron whispered huddling closer towards me. We turned around the corner and saw Nearly Headless Nick floating next to a doorway covered in black velvet drapes.

This was definitely not how I wanted to spend my Halloween.

"My dear friends, Welcome, welcome… so pleased you could come."

He pulled his hat off and bowed us into the room. The dungeon was full of ghosts, some drifting around the dance floor, some dancing. There was a large chandelier above with the same blue fire. My fingers were going stiff from how cold it was.

"Shall we have a look around?" Harry suggested rubbing his hands together.

"Careful not to walk through anyone." Ron mumbled as we made our way to the edge of the dance floor.

I huddled as close as I could to Ron as we walked. We passed a group of nuns, some man wearing chains, and the Hufflepuff ghost who were talking to a knight who had an arrow stuck in his head. My stomach was in knots as I looked around.

All of these people died…

Merlin that kinda scary to think about…

"Oh no." Hermione stopped abruptly causing me to bump into her back. "Turn back, turn back, I don't want to talk to Moaning Myrtle-"

I paled a bit as soon as I saw the familiar ghost that haunted the toilets.

"Who?" Harry asked as we started to backtrack away from her.

"She haunts one of the toilets in the girls' bathroom on the first floor." Hermione said rather rushed.

"She haunts a toilet?" Harry asked in disbelief and I nodded.

"It's terrible really. To haunt a toilet for who knows how long." I whispered. "It's out-of-order because she keeps flooding the place. If I were a ghost I would travel or do something else-"

"Look! Food!" Ron said eagerly.

We all rushed towards the other side of the dungeon where there was a long table covered in velvet. Velvet was so… ancient. We almost got to the table when I stopped in my tracks. The most disgusting smell entered my nose causing me to gag and stumble back a bit. While the others took a step closer I looked to see that everything was rotten and covered in mold. It was revolting.

"Can you taste it if you walk through it?" I looked over to see Harry watching a ghost that was passing through some fish with his mouth held wide open

"Almost." The ghost muttered rather mournfully and floated away.

"Can we please hurry up? I really feel sick." I cut in and they turned towards me. I must have looked rather pale because we quickly ducked out of the door, nodding and smiling at all of the ghosts that we passed. Harry and Hermione quickly bid goodbye to Nearly Headless Nick who was looking rather glum about the whole party.

I was more than glad when we made our way out of the rather glum passageway.

"I think they'll be starting dessert now." Ron said hopefully as we made our way towards the entrance hall.

We were close when Harry stumbled to a halt. He grabbed onto the wall besides him, his head down.

"Harry- Harry what's wrong?" I asked rushing over. He looked above my head as if searching for something.

"What're you-"

"It's that voice again- shut up a moment."

We all went silent. Trying to hear the voice that Harry was listening to. I couldn't hear anything though. And from the looks of it Hermione and Ron couldn't either.

"This way!" He shouted suddenly and sprinted towards the stairs. I stumbled after him, almost falling over.

"Harry what're we-"

"Shhh!"

We stumbled up the stairs following the raven haired boy. I watched as his cocked his head to the side. His face suddenly went pale.

"It's going to kill someone!"

My stomach sank as he rushed up the next flight of stairs. He hurtled around the second floor, there was a stitch in my side as we came around the corner into the last deserted passageway.

"Harry what was that all about?" Ron asked panting. "I couldn't hear anything…:

I looked around the hall and felt my heart freeze. There was something shinning on the wall, red.

" _Look_!"

I couldn't stop myself from grabbing onto Harry's arm as we slowly started to walk towards it. I squinted at the wall trying to make out the words.

THE CHAMBER OF SECCRETS HAS BEEN

OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

"What's that- what's that thing hanging underneath?" Ron whispered.

We edged closer towards the wall. Harry almost slipped on the water that was on the floor but I quickly steadied him. My eyes were trained on the stiff lump that was hanging on a torch bracket. Everything felt cold as I recognized her as Mrs. Norris. All of us took a step back.

None of us said anything as we stared at the cat. Her body was stiff, eyes wide but blank. She couldn't be dead right?

"Let's get out of here." Ron said, unable to keep the panic out of his voice.

"Shouldn't we try and help-" Harry began and I shook my head, my grip on his arm tightened.

"Trust me. We don't want to be found here." Ron said and I tugged on Harry.

"We need to move- now."

It was too late. A rumble filled the air and before I knew what was happening, what seemed like hundreds of people were coming towards us from both sides. Almost as soon as the noise started, it died. I could feel eyes on us. On the cat hanging by its tail. On the bloody wall.

"Enemies of the Heir beware! You'll be next Mudbloods!"

I made a face as I saw Draco push his way towards the front of the group. He looked excited, his face flushed and he had a large grin. I wanted to slap it right off but I knew that this didn't look good. This didn't look good at all.

"What's going on here? What's going on?"

I wanted to groan as Filch's voice cut through the crowd. He shouldered his way through the crowd and fell back as soon as he saw his cat hanging.

"My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris?" He shrieked and then saw Harry. "You! _You!_ You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll-"

"Argus!"

Dumbeldore swept towards us with teachers following behind. Nobody moved as the older wizard swept past us and detached Mrs. Norris from the torch.

"Come with me Argus." He said and Filch scrambled to his feet. "You too, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, Miss Malfoy."

Lockhart stepped towards us looking a lot more eager than he should have.

"My office is nearest, Headmaster- just upstairs- feel free-"

"Thank you Gilderoy." Dumbledore said cutting him off.

The crowd parted letting us through. I tried not to look at the scared faces. As soon as we got to Lockhart's office I noticed that there were several versions of himself running out of site with rollers in their hair. I would have laughed had the situation not been so serious.

Nobody talked as Dumbledore laid Mrs. Norris on the desk and began to examine her. Professor McGonagall pulled some chairs out for us before joining Dumbledore's side. It felt like it was taking ages as they poked and prodded the cat.

"It was definitely a curse that killed her- probably the Transmogrifian Torture- I've seen it sued many times, so unlucky I wasn't there, I know the countercurse that would have saved her…"

Lockhart was mumbling while Filch was crying. Dumbledore started mumbling under his breath, tapping Mrs. Norris with the wand. Lockhart kept on mumbling on about how he could have saved the cat while everyone ignored him.

"She's not dead, Argus." Dumbledore said softly as he straightened up.

Lockhart stopped talking abruptly.

"Not dead?" Argus choked looking through his fingers at his cat. "But why's she all-all stiff and frozen?"

"She has been petrified. But how, I cannot say."  
"Ask _him!_ " Filch shrieked pointing his finger at Harry. His face was splotchy. I wanted to roll my eyes at him. Petrification was much more advanced magic than what second years could do.

"No second year could have done this." Dumbledore said confirming my thoughts. "It would take Dark Magic of the most advanced-"

"He did it! He did it!" Filch spat. He was getting more and more hysterical. "You saw what he wrote on the wall! He found- In my office- he knows I'm a- I'm a- He knows I'm a squib!"

"I never _touched_ Mrs Norris!" Harry snapped from his chair. "And I don't even know what a squib is!"

"Rubbish!" Filch snarled. "He saw my Kwikspell letter!"

"If I might speak, headmaster." Snape drawled from the shadows. I shot my godfather a look of relief. I knew that he would be there to defend us. As much as he doesn't like Harry.

"Potter and his friends may have simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time. But we do have a set of suspicious circumstances here. Why was he in the upstairs corridor at all? Why wasn't he at the Halloween feast?"

We all quickly started to talk about the death day party that we had been invited to.

"But why not join the feast afterwards?" Snape sneered and I immediately glanced towards Harry, not realizing that Ron and Hermione were doing the same. "Why go up that corridor?"

"Because- because-" Harry stumbled over his words and I knew almost immediately that he wasn't going to be telling the truth. "Because we were tired and wanted to go to bed."

"Without any supper? I didn't think ghosts provided food fit for living people at their parties." Snape drawled a smile forming on his face."

"I'm sorry but being surrounded by moldy food and death kind of spoiled our appetites." I cut in trying to ignore Ron's stomach which was rumbling.

Snape stared at me his eyes boring into my own. I stood my ground though, quirking an eyebrow as if challenging him.

"Innocent until proven guilty." Dumbledore said looking at the three of us. His blue eyes pierced into my own.

"My cat has been petrified!" Filch shrieked. His eyes actually looked like they were going to pop out of his head. "I want to see some punishment!"

"We will be able to cure her Argus." Dumbledore said rather patiently. "Professor Sprout recently managed to procure some Mandrakes. As soon as they have reached their full size I will have a potion made that will revive Mrs. Norris."

"I'll make it!" Lockhart butted in and I couldn't stop myself from rolling my eyes at him. "I must have done it a hundred times. I could whip up a Mandrake Restorative Draught in my sleep-"

"Excuse me." Snape cut in. I couldn't stop myself from smirking. "But I believe I am the potions master at this school."

There was an awkward pause.

"You may go." Dumbledore said turning towards the four of us.

We all rushed out of the room as quickly as we could. It wasn't until we were on the next floor up did we turn into an empty classroom, closing the door behind us so we could talk.

"D'you think I should have told them about the voice I heard?" Harry asked nervously pacing back and forth in front of us.

I shook my head rapidly.

"No." Ron said shaking his head as well. "Hearing voices no one else can hear isn't a good sign, even in the wizarding world."

Harry's face went even paler.

"You do believe me, don't you?"

"'Course I do." Ron said quickly. "But… you must admit it's weird…"

"I know it's weird." Harry said rather testily. "The whole thing's weird. What was that writing on the wall about? The Chamber has been opened…. What's that supposed to mean?"

I bit my thumb. Something about this whole thing was putting me off.

"You know…it sort of rings a bell." Ron said slowly. "I think someone told me a story about a secret chamber at Hogwarts once… might've been Bill."

"And what on earth's a Squib."

I couldn't stop myself from laughing and Ron stifled a snigger.

"Well- it's not funny really. But as it's Filch. A squib is someone who was born into a wizarding family who hasn't got any magic powers. Kind of the opposite of Muggle-born wizards, but Squibs are kind of unusual."

"Kwikspell is for squibs who want to learn magic." I piped up, stretching out my back. "I dunno why he'd work at Hogwarts so much. I mean clearly he hates us all for having magic."

A clock chimed in the background and we all went quiet.

"Midnight." Harry mumbled. "We'd better get to bed before Snape comes along and tries to frame us for someone else."

"My mother warned me." I said twisting my hands together. All three of them looked at me. My stomach was in knots. "She said that something was going on and to be careful to keep my distance… around you guys. Around muggleborns."

I looked away from Hermione, my face starting to burn.

"I don't… know if my family is involved but I'm going to talk to Draco. We have to get to the bottom of this."

We all stared at each other for a moment before nodding. My stomach still felt heavy though. This whole thing was just… off.


	17. Chapter 17

_AN:_

 _You guys are going to get two chapters with this update! I've gotten up to chapter twenty written so far I'm just trying to space out my updates a bit so I have time to edit and write inbetween/make sure I like how things are going :)_

 _I'm trying to make chapters longer too just a fyi. so I apologize. I'm just trying my best to make sure they don't drag on but also don't seem too short._ _My carpal tunnel has been killing me lately so I apologize if I'm a bit slower with everything. Even though I have been using my hands less than normal the pain is getting worse- probably need to go to the doctor again about it but I just hate going._

 _Let me know what you guys think! Thanks to all the new favorites and follows. Reviews are greatly appreciated so let me know what you think!_

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen**

"Miss- er-"

"Granger Professor."

I looked up from the copy of _The basics of Healing_ that I had checked out from the library to see Hermione had interrupted Professor Binns lecture on some Warlock Convention.

"I was wondering if you could tell us anything about the Chamber of Secrets."

The effect was almost immediate. Several people looked up and jerked awake from their naps. I nudged Harry's side.

"My subject is History of Magic." Binns said dryly. "I deal with facts Miss Granger. Not myths and legends." He cleared his voice and was about to start lecturing again when Hermione raised her hand in the air again.

"Miss Grant?"

"Please sir, don't legends always have a basis in fact?"

I smiled a bit looking down at my book. Hermione was always able to find a way to learn something new.

"Well… yes one could argue that I suppose." He peered at Hermione. "However, the legend of which you speak is such a very sensational, even ludicrous tale-"

Everyone's eyes were on him. It was the first time ever that everyone looked interested in something that he had to say. He looked a bit shocked to see that everyone was listening.

"Oh… very well. Let me see… the Chamber of Secrets…"

I watched as Hermione started to scribble down words on the parchment in front of her.

"You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago- the precise date is uncertain. By the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. The four school Houses are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They built this castle together, far from prying Muggle eyes, for it was an age when magic was feared by common people, and witches and wizards suffered much persecution."

He paused for a second looking around the room.

"For a few years, the founders worked together in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated. But then disagreements sprang between them, a rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. He disliked taking students of Muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy. After a while there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor and Slytherin left the school.

"Reliable historical sources tell us this much… but the honest facts have been obscured by the fanciful legend of the Chamber of Secrets. The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle of which the other founders knew nothing. Slytherin, according to the legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets. Unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic."

I felt nauseous as I stared at Professor Binns. There was no way that the Chamber opening and my mother warning me against muggleborns and blood traitors was a coincidence. I glanced over at the others who looked as nervous as I did.

"The whole thing is arrant nonsense, of course." Binns' said looking rather annoyed. "Naturally, the school has been searched for evidence of such a chamber, many times, by the most learned witches and wizards. It does not exist. A tale told to frighten the gullible."

Hermione's hand shot up in the air again. I couldn't stop myself from tightening my grip on the book.

"Sir- what exactly do you mean by the 'horror within' the Chamber?" She asked.

"That is believed to be some sort of monster, which the Heir of Slytherin alone can control. I tell you, the thing does not exist. There is no Chamber and there is no monster."

The rest of the class started to press for more answers but Binns had had enough. It didn't take long until the class fell back into its normal slump.

As soon as class ended the four of us started to make our way to the Common Room to drop our bags off before dinner.

"I always knew Salazar Slytherin was a twisted old loony." Ron said as we fought our way through the crowds. "But I never knew he started all this pureblood stuff-"

"It's pretty common knowledge in the… pureblood world." I stated gripping the strap of my bag. "That's why Slytherin is the ideal house. Honestly I don't really know why it's still a thing. You'd think that after hundreds of years pureblood bias wouldn't still be there."

Harry looked rather pale as we pushed our way through the crowd.

"Hiya Harry!"

"Hullo, Colin." Harry mumbled and I noticed that the boy gave me a rather nervous look.

"Harry- Harry- a boy in my class has been saying you're-"

The boy was shoved along with the crowd squeaking a quick goodbye before he disappeared.

"What's a boy in his class saying about you?" Hermione asked.

"That I'm Slytherin's heir, I expect." Harry said and I rolled my eyes at that.

Rumors were flying around that Harry was actually the one who did it, that he had used dark magic to defeat You-Know-Who and now had brought it to Hogwarts. I heard Lavender Brown gossiping with quite a few people and the whole thing was just ridiculous.

"People here'll believe anything." Ron said shaking his head. We were now making our way up the staircase, the crowd finally thinning.

"They've got nothing else to do with their lives- they like to find everyone else's more interesting." I scoffed and Harry looked a little bit better.

"D'you really think there's a Chamber of Secrets?" Ron asked looking back at Hermione.

"I don't now. Dumbledore couldn't cure Mrs. Norris, and that makes me think that whatever attacked her might not be- well- human."

"I wouldn't be surprised if there was. This castle is ancient and I'm sure they knew different magic than we know now. As great as Dumbledore is, I'm sure the castle still has some secrets that even he doesn't know."

The others nodded at my words and we were about to turn the corner when I saw a familiar blond head walk past us.

"I'll catch up." I mumbled and rushed over to my brother, not waiting for a response.

Pushing Crabbe out of the way, I grabbed onto my brother's wrist whipping him around. He looked like he was going to yell something when he realized that it was me.

"What do you want?" Draco asked and I let go of him though didn't break eye contact.

"We need to talk."

Draco and I stared at each other for a minute, neither saying anything. Finally he nodded and mumbled something to Crabbe and Goyle. The two of them finally left. Neither of us said anything for a moment before I finally cleared my throat.

"What exactly do you know about the chamber?" I demanded and he shifted awkwardly, not looking at me. "Draco, I'm serious what do you know?"

"Nothing okay? I don't know anything besides the rumors, alright?" He asked and I just let out a sigh. I was always able to tell when he was lying and something wasn't sitting right with me.

"Look, just be careful this year, alright?" Draco sighed and I bit the inside of my cheek nodding. Something in our relationship had shifted. I wasn't sure what it was but I found myself actually… uncomfortable around my brother. It was different- it was… off.

"As long as you do the same."

He nodded and I turned on my heel walking away from my brother. My twin.

That night I found myself sitting in the common room with Harry, Ron and Hermione. They had filled me in on the fact that they had tried to see if Moaning Myrtle found anything but she hadn't.

"Who could it be though?" Hermione mumbled shutting her book of spells. "Who'd want to frighten all the Squibs and Muggle-borns out of Hogwarts?"

"Let's think." Ron mumbled. "Who do we know who thinks Muggle-borns are scum?"

I couldn't stop myself from huffing a bit at him.

"If you're talking about my brother-"

"Of course I am!" He snapped and I couldn't stop myself from glaring at him. "You heard him- you'll be next mudbloods! Come on! I know he's your brother but you have to admit you know it's him. You even talked to him earlier!"

"Not because I think it's him!" I snapped back, my face growing red. "There are many people here who believe that muggleborns and halfbloods shouldn't be here! That doesn't mean that it's my brother!"

"Look at your family." Harry stepped in snapping his own book shut. I couldn't stop myself from giving him a look. Hermione looked skeptical about the whole thing. "The whole lot have been Slytherin except you. You could easily be Slytherin's descendants. You're father's definitely evil enough."

My heart fell a bit at his mention of my Father. Hermione was shooting Harry a glare as I sat up a bit straighter. The familiar pureblood cold mask slipped onto my face.

"They could've had the key to the Chamber of Secrets for centuries. Handing it down, father to son."

"I'm going to bed." I snapped ignoring the others and I grabbed my bag, narrowly missing Harry as I swung it over my shoulder. I stalked past them all, practically running into the girls' dormitory.

I ignored Lavender and Parvati as I snapped my curtains shut, trying to control my breathing. My chest felt like it was about to burst. My eyes were starting to burn as I clutched my bed post, trying to keep myself calm.

Draco knew something. My whole family knew something about what was going on. I couldn't stop my hands from shaking as I tried to catch my breath. What even was going on here?

"Cassie?" I could hear Hermione on the other side of the curtain but I ignored her, instead quietly getting into my bed. "Cassie, can we please talk?"

Taking in a deep breath I leaned over and pulled back the curtain. Hermione took one look at me before pulling the curtain shut behind her. I watched as she made herself comfortable across from me.

I played with the hem of my blanket, feeling rather uncomfortable.

"My Father hit me over the summer…" I mumbled and Hermione's eyes went wide. I heard her stifle a gasp and I kept my eyes down, not willing to look at her. This was the first time that I admitted it out loud. "I- um… I dunno. He just- I guess it'd… I wouldn't be surprised if he did it."

"You can't let him do that. You have to let someone know about it." She said, her voice low and I let out a loud breath.

"Harry is right. He is definitely evil but he's also my father. It was only once. And I'm fine- I mean it just- I don't know. I just… He scares me Hermione. And I think they all know what's going on and I can't just sit by while they do this."

Hermione grabbed my hand and I looked up. Her brown eyes were boring into my own. I squeezed her hand in my own, giving my best friend a watery smile.

"We've got an idea…" Hermione said after a moment. "It's kind of a crazy one but if you're helping me we can do it I'm sure…"

"What is it?" I asked stretching. The heavy weight on my chest was lifted. I felt better than I had since the summer- just happy that I was able to get everything off of my chest.

"Polyjuice potion."

My eyebrows immediately shot up.

"Polyjuice potion? Do you know how hard that is to make?" I breathed, unable to keep the smile off of my face. A challenge if I had ever heard of one.

"We want to talk to your brother. He wouldn't tell you what was really going on and its clear there's something. We can change into some Slytherins… I was thinking Crabbe, Goyle for sure… I'm not sure about us though…" Hermione said looking as excited as I felt and my grin widened.

There was no way that I was going to miss out on this.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Nott. I haven't seen you in quite a while."

Theodore looked up from his book as I dropped my bag onto the table. Sliding into the chair I glanced down to see that he was reading some potions book.

"Why have you decided to grace me with your presence Miss Malfoy?" He asked snapping his book shut. I was unable to hide the smile that was playing on my lips.

"We're just studying." I lied knowing that the others were checking out _Moste Potente Potions_ from Madame Pince behind me. "You been busy this year?"

"Not more than you." He replied quirking an eyebrow. My grin widened.

"Obviously."

Glancing over my shoulder I saw that Hermione was waving me over holding a rather old and moldy looking book in her hands. Both Ron and Harry were staring at Theodore and I looking rather confused.

"You'll let me know if you hear anything about the chamber, right?" I asked getting to my feet and the dark haired boy nodded.

"As long as you're careful with that potions book Granger has over there." My heart stopped. How was he even able to see what it was? "You four better be careful with your meddling. It can actually be dangerous this year."

His eyes bore into my own. I stared at him, searching for anything malicious but nothing came out of it. I knew it wasn't a threat. It was a warning.

I gave him a small nod before rushing over to the others' sides. Hermione and I started walking out of the library but Ron and Harry both weren't moving. Instead staring at me open mouthed.

"What was that?" Harry demanded and I just gave a small shrug.

"What? I was just talking to him. Come on you two, I want to take a look at this book." I grinned, ignoring the looks that Ron and Harry were exchanging.

"But what do you have to do with Nott?" Harry pipped up as we all got settled in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I let out a loud sigh, knowing that he wasn't going to approve no matter what I said. The boy's always got weird whenever it came to my Slytherin companions.

Hermione gave me a look opening over the book, hiding behind it. The boys and I made up after the whole thing about my father but things were still slightly awkward. It was driving me crazy.

"He's kind of an informant. I mean we talk- we're… acquaintances. He's not as bad as some of the others. You've got to trust me."

Harry just let out a sigh, before turning to Hermione.

"Here it is!" She said excitedly breaking the tension. She put the book in front of us all reveling rather gruesome images of people halfway through transformation. I wrinkled my nose as I scanned the recipe. A lot of the things were rather rare to get. Hermione seemed to be thinking the same thing that I was.

"Powdered horn of bicorn- shredded skin of a boomslang- that'll be tricky too. And of course a bit of whoever we want to change into." She mumbled and Ron's head snapped up.

"Excuse me?" Ron asked sharply. "What d'you mean, a bit of whoever we're changing into? I'm drinking _nothing_ with Crabbe's toenails in it."

"We don't have to worry about that yet though, because we add those bits last…" Hermione mumbled ignoring Ron.

"We can use hair. A lot less gross and a lot easier to get." I cut in though he didn't look any better.

"D'you realize how much we're going to steal?" Harry demanded looking at the list, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I'll be able to order the more complicated ingredients." I stated looking at the list. They all looked at me a bit surprised. "I've got the Apothecary catalogue so there's not need to worry."

Ron's eyebrows rose.

"Do you realize how expensive that is?" He breathed and I just waved my hand.

"Don't worry. I've got a money saved up you don't have to worry about it. I'll cover the majority of the supplies though. I'm serious when I say don't worry about it."

All I got were skeptical looks. It was only broken when Hermione snapped the book shut.

"Well, if you two are going to chicken out, fine. I don't want to break the rules you know. I think threatening Muggleborns is far worse than brewing up a difficult potion." She said, her face flushing. "But if you don't want to find out if it's Malfoy, I'll go straight to Madam Pince now and hand the book back in-"

"I never thought I'd see the day when you'd be persuading us to break rules." Ron mumbled. "All right, we'll do it. But no toenails okay."

"How long will it take to make anyways?" Harry asked and I pulled the book from Hermione, scanning the pages quickly.

"Fluxwax is only available around the full moon and we've got to stew lacewings for twenty-one days. I'll have to preorder the fluxwax but if everything lines up how it should it'll be ready in about a month." I said which only caused both of the boys to groan loudly.

"A month?" Ron spat. "Your brother could attack half of the Muggle-borns in the school by then."

"There is no easy way out of this Ronald." I hissed my eyes narrowing. "Do you realize how complex this is?"

"Fine- fine. It's the only plan we've got. Full steam ahead I say." He grumbled and I nodded.

Hermione got to her feet checking that the coast was clear. Apparently they had run into Percy Weasley last time they had been in the bathroom. Ron and Harry were muttering stuff to each other while I started flipping through the book.

I was going to have to convince Hermione to let me keep the book while we had it.

* * *

I rubbed my hands together as we sat in the Gryffindor stands. I was squished in between Ron and Hermione, my face red.

"The other team's got better brooms but we've got better players." Ron was saying as we watched the teams get onto their brooms.

"I'm sure Wood has come up with a brilliant strategy. I mean if you put the Slytherin team together they only really have one brain. And one plan let's be honest." I said dryly causing Ron to burst out laughing. Hermione was unable to hide her smile at my comment.

We all watched as the players all shot to the sky. I turned towards Hermione who was skimming through her copy of Hogwarts a History yet again.

"I've placed the order on everything. It will take a little while for the rarer ingredients in but we've at least got everything in order." I muttered and she nodded, glancing up at the players before back down at her book.

"I've got the cauldron and all of the tools we need. We should be set as soon as we get the ingredients in." She said. I was about to reply when Ron nudged me in the side making me look up.

"There's something going on." He mumbled and I scanned the sky looking for Harry. My mouth fell open when I saw what was going on.

Harry was being surrounded by Fred and George who were desperately trying to get rid of a Bludger that wasn't leaving them alone. I watched as Hooch blew on the whistle and the Gryffindor team flew down to the ground, still trying to avoid the Bludger.

"It looks like someone's tampered with it." I said frowning and Hermione looked up as well.

"They're probably trying to figure out how to shake it." Ron said smartly. "There's no way that Harry can get the snitch when Fred and George are circling that closely to him."

Ron was right. The Gryffindor team rose to the air again and we watched as Harry zigzagged through the air trying to keep the Bludger off of him. Fred and George were no longer at his side instead playing the actual game.

His flying was incredible. I could hear the crowd laughing as he jerked around in the air but my knuckles were right. There was no way I'd be able to fly like that without throwing up.

Harry stopped suddenly, his eyes trained on something that was near Draco. That was his mistake. I let out a loud gasp as I watched the Bludger smash into his elbow. Hermione grabbed onto my arm as we watched him swerve in the sky.

"Come on… Come on…" Ron mumbled.

Harry shot at Draco who barely swerved out of the way. The whole crowd let out a scream as Harry let go of his broom and pretty much dove off of it, the golden snitch gripped in his hand.

He hit the ground hard, his arm at an angle. He wasn't even moving.

"Gryffindor wins!" Lee Jordan shouted and I jumped to my feet ready to run down to Harry.

Unfortunately I wasn't the only one. Pretty much the whole crowd jumped up, shoving us around.

Hermione and I followed Ron who was shoving through the crowd. We finally made it down to Harry but we weren't the first ones. Lockhart was hovering over him looking rather nervous with Colin Creevey at his side.

My mouth fell open as I saw what he had done. Harry's left arm was completely deflated looking more like a flesh covered glove. My stomach churned.

"Ah… yes well that can sometimes happen. But the point is, the bones are no longer broken. That's the thing to bear in mind." Lockhart was saying when he saw the three of us. "Ah- Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, Malfoy- would you escort him to the Hospital Wing? Madam Pomfrey will be able to- er- tidy you up a bit."

I immediately rushed to Harry's side as he stumbled to his feet. I grabbed onto his good arm trying to study him.

"You think _this_ is better than a broken arm?" I spat at Lockhart who shot me a glare before scrambling away before I could say more. I glared back at the guy. What the hell was he thinking?

Ron grabbed onto Harry's other side and helped me drag the raven haired boy to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey was livid when she saw the gross limp arm that was hanging by her side.

"You four are always getting into trouble." She sighed having Ron and I dump Harry into one of the beds. "One of these days I swear-"

She started poking and prodding his arm the frown growing on her face. I sat on the bed next to them with Hermione as we watched.

"You should have come straight to me!" She frowned. "I can mend bones in a second but growing them back-"

"You will be able to right?" Harry asked desperately and she nodded rather grimly.

"I'll be able to, certainly, but it will be painful. You'll have to stay the night."

She tossed Harry a pair of pajamas and Ron pulled the curtain around the bed shut, helping Harry into the pajamas. Madam Pomfrey started to shuffle around her potions cabinet.

"How can you stick up for Lockhart now, Hermione?" Ron called through the curtain. "If Harry had wanted deboning he would have asked."

"Anyone can make that mistake." Hermione said and I couldn't stop myself from scoffing. "And it doesn't hurt anymore, does it, Harry?"

"No." Harry mumbled. "But it doesn't do anything else either."

"Do you really think that deboning and fixing a broken bone are the same thing Hermione?" I couldn't stop myself. "Healing is a lot more complex than just waving your wand and saying a few words. I'm not surprised that Lockhart managed to screw that up."

Madam Pomfrey gave me a rather surprised look and Ron pulled the curtain back.

"You're in for a rough night." She said pouring a beaker of _Skele-Grow_ for Harry who was lying in the bed. "Regrowing bones is a nasty business."

Harry took in a large gulp and almost immediately started coughing. Ron and Hermione grabbed some water for Harry trying to help him.

"Miss Malfoy, will you come here for a moment?" Pomfrey asked and I followed her to her office as the others started to talk about the match.

I stood there awkwardly as she started shuffling around her book shelf.

"How interested are you in healing?" She asked after what seemed like ages and I shrugged a little bit.

"I've been reading a few basic books but it's kinda hard to figure out where to start. A lot of it is practical but I've been looking into what I can."

Pomfrey nodded and pulled a few things off of the shelf. She then handed the pile of books to me. I looked down at the worn covers which were dog eared and clearly loved.

"These go into a lot of the different potions and bare basics that you'll need to know. I don't do this for everyone mind you. I just have a good feeling about you. Just please have enough common sense to not try any of these out. We've seen what can happen when someone doesn't know what they're doing." She said and I smiled holding the books close to my chest.

I was about to say thank you when a loud ruckus started and we both turned to see that the Gryffindor team had piled in rather loudly. Pomfrey's eyes narrowed, her face scrunching up.

"This boy needs rest! He's got thirty three bones to regrow! Out! OUT!"

I gave Harry a sympathetic look as I followed the rest of the Gryffindor's out of the Hospital Wing. Hermione almost immediately swooped in, looking at the books I was carrying.

"She just leant them to me. Pomfrey didn't say much besides she has a good feeling about me." I said before she asked and she nodded.

"Maybe she thinks she can pick you up as an apprentice or something. I mean we are getting to choose our own classes next year it'd be cool if you could do that for extra credit or something..." She mused and I just shrugged unable to keep the smile off my face.


	19. Chapter 19

_Author's note:_

 _A new chapter just for you lovelies. :) I'm so sorry that this took a little bit I just am getting close to posting how much I've actually written and had to revise a lot because of that and because I wanted to give you guys quality/good sized chapters._

 _Also THANK YOU! For the reviews and the favorites and the follows and everything! You guys are so sweet! I've got so many plans and so many ideas and we're so close to getting to what I am really excited about._

 _I was a bit worried about making this one long story because I have a feeling that it will be_ very _long but I didn't want to split it up. It makes it easier for new readers to just read it all in one and I like the format of it better because even though it's about all of the books... it's still kind of one if you catch my drift._

 _Anyways enough of me rambling! Onto chapter 19! This ones a bit different at first and I played with whether or not to put that in and decided why the hell not. Enjoy and Review! :)_

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen**

"Cassie! Cass!" I looked up to see Harry rushing towards me, his arm fully healed and his face flushed red. I couldn't stop myself from smiling at him. I had woken up early and was planning on visiting him in the Hospital Wing before breakfast but it looked like he was already out.

"Thank Merlin you're okay." I mumbled pulling him into a hug. My smile fell as soon as I saw the expression on his face. "What? What happened?"

"Have you heard of a house elf named Dobby?" He asked pulling me to the side and my frown deepened.

"Of course I have! He practically raised me. What- how do you even know about him I don't think you two have ever-"

He cut me off, his face rather flushed. "He's been the one doing all this stuff. He made Ron and I miss the train and he tampered with the bludger-"

"What do you mean he tampered with-"

"Just listen to me will you?!" Harry exclaimed cutting me off and my mouth snapped shut. I stared at him waiting for him to continue.

"Apparently he knows about the Chamber- he knows something about it and has been trying to protect me. He is trying to save my life somehow and wants me to be sent home. Apparently the Chamber has been opened before. Can you- can you get him to tell us about it? We've got to find out what he knows."

I nodded my mind going a million miles per hour. I had, of course, heard that Harry met a house elf over the summer but I never knew that it was Dobby. _My_ Dobby.

And he knew about the Chamber? The only way he would know about the Chamber was if Father was involved… Right? Every time I thought that the problems with my family were gone more and more just kept popping up…

"There's also been another attack." Harry mumbled suddenly. I looked up to see that he was avoiding eye contact. My stomach sank.

"Colin. They think that he was trying to sneak to visit me."

I grabbed onto Harry's hands pulling him towards me a bit.

"Don't you dare blame yourself for it Harry." I said and he gave me a look.

"How-"

"I know how you work by now. It's not your fault. He's only petrified right?" Harry nodded. "Then there is a cure and he'll be okay. We've got to get answers though. Let's get Hermione and Ron and then see what we can get out of Dobby."

The two of us rushed up the Entrance Hall and were lucky to find them both sitting at the table. Hermione must have seen our expressions because she tugged Ron to his feet despite his protests and rushed over to us. The four of us quickly made our way to one of the empty classrooms making sure to lock the door behind us.

Harry quickly caught them up on what had happened while he was in the Hospital wing and both of them looked as nervous as Harry and I.

"How was he able to get into Hogwarts in the first place?" Hermione asked and I shrugged.

"House-elf magic is different than our magic. It's stronger I think?" I mumbled and she nodded, a rather peculiar expression on her face. "I don't know how much info we can get out of him is the thing. While I am a Malfoy and he doesn't directly follow my instructions. It's my father who is his real master."

All of them nodded, their faces pale. I took in a deep breath, my hands sweating. Maybe now we would be able to learn the truth…

"Dobby."

 _Crack!_

The house elf appeared in front of us causing Hermione to jump back a bit. His nose was nearly touching the ground from how low he was bowing.

"Miss Malfoy, Dobby is surprised that you is calling him." Dobby squeaked and straighten up. He took in the classroom and froze when he saw Harry. His already large eyes grew even bigger and his lip started to tremble.

"I forbid you from hurting yourself!" I yelled as soon as he lunged for the floor and the house elf stopped abruptly. "Dobby you need to tell us what you know about the Chamber. People are going to keep getting hurt if you don't."

His eyes started to well up with tears and he shook his head vigorously causing his ears to flap back and forth.

"Dobby can't tell Mistress anything. Dobby is forbidden to tell yous about the chamber and will be punished if he does!" He said his eyes watering even more and I crouched down to his side.

"Dobby is my Father involved in any way?"

He started to rock back and forth looking more and more upset by the second but he didn't say anything. That just confirmed my suspicions about the whole thing.

"Cassie-" Hermione started but I just waved a hand at her, grabbing Dobby by the shoulders.

"You are to go back home and not mention this at all to my Father, do you understand Dobby?" He nodded and I tightened my grip a little bit. "Thank you for trying to protect Harry- we are going to do whatever we can to fix this though. I promise. Now go."

With another crack Dobby was gone. The whole room was quiet, all of us trying to process the information. I stared at the spot that he had disappeared, my stomach tight.

"We've got to get something out of my brother." I mumbled my throat tight and the others nodded as well, looking as pale as I did.

"Why didn't you let Harry ask him anything?" Hermione asked after a moment and I ran a hand through my hair.

"Dobby isn't going to give us anything else. And it's dangerous for him to talk to us anyways. If we keep snooping we are going to have to do it ourselves. We could have already put him in danger- I mean- you guys don't understand horrible my father is."

Hermione and I stared at each other for a minute, her eyes searching my own. I gave a small nod and she sighed, the tension leaving her body. We both turned to the boys who were staring at us, unsure as to what was going on.

"We need check on the Polyjuice."

* * *

"I wonder who'll be teaching us." Hermione asked as we made our way into the Great Hall. They had posted signs for a Dueling Club earlier and the four of us were actually pretty excited about it. Learning how to properly duel was something I had been wanting to learn for ages.

"Someone told me Flitwick was a dueling champion when he was younger- maybe it'll be him." She continued and we joined the rest of the students in the Great Hall. The tables had vanished and there was a long gold stage along one of the walls.

"As long as it's not-" Harry stopped abruptly then let out a groan. I looked up to see none other than Lockhart walking onto the stage with Snape by his side. How he managed to get Snape to help him was a mystery to me. Part of me wanted to leave but part of me wanted to see this train wreck. It was bound to be interesting.

Lockhart waved his arm and everyone fell silent, all eyes on him.

"Gather round! Gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent!" He called. "Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions- for full details, see my published works.

"Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape. He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry- you'll still have your potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!"

"Wouldn't it be good if they finished each other off?" Ron muttered and I elbowed him in the side.

"I honestly think that Professor Dumbledore told him to watch Lockhart so _he_ wouldn't get us killed." I mumbled causing Harry to laugh. Hermione was shooting us both looks.

We all looked up to see Lockhart and Snape face each other before bowing. They then both raised their wands in front of them like they were swords.

"As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position." Lockhart said. "On the count of three we will cast our first spells, neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."

"I wouldn't bet on that." Harry mumbled.

"If only."

"One- two- three-"

Both of them swung their wands above their head and pointed at them at each other. Snape cried out _expelliarmus_ before Lockhart could even mutter a word. A bright scarlet light shot towards Lockhart and blasted him backwards off of the stage. I couldn't stop myself from cheering along with the Slytherin's while Hermione was on her tiptoes trying to check and see if Lockhart is alright.

We all watched amused as he stumbled to his feet.

"Well there you have it!" Lockhart called getting back onto the stage. "That was a disarming charm- as you see I've lost my wand- ah, thank you miss brown- yes an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind me saying it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy-"

I rolled my eyes while Snape started to glower.

"Enough demonstrating! I'm going to come amongst you now and put you all into pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me-"

The two of them started to move through the crowd matching people together. Lockhart was busy with Neville when Snape reached us.

"Time to split up the dream team, I think." He sneered. "Weasley you can partner Finnigan. Potter… Mr. Malfoy, come over here. Let's see what you make of the famous Potter. And you Miss Granger- you can partner Miss Bulstrode."

Malfoy strutted over to Harry while a rather large Slytherin girl that I didn't recognize followed him. She must have been a half blood. Hermione gave the girl a weak smile but only received a glare in return.

"Miss Malfoy, I believe Mr. Nott is still available."

I gave Snape a grateful look and rushed over to where Theodore was standing looking rather bored. He gave me a small smirk.

"I must say I am surprised that you're here." I mumbled and he just shrugged.

"I wouldn't have come if I knew that Lockhart was the one teaching it. Trust me."

Lockhart cleared his throat and we all looked up.

"Face your partner!" He called. "And bow!"

I bowed to Nott who did the same, both ready.

"Wands at the ready! When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents- only to disarm them- we don't want any accidents- one… two… three-"

" _Filipendo!"_

 _"Expelliarmus!"_

A hard force caught me in the chest and I was blasted back, landing harm on my side. Scrambling up I saw that Theodore was also a few feet back getting to his feet, my spell had successfully hit him.

" _Engorio_!"

" _Rictusempra_!"

Giggles escaped my mouth as I bent over laughing. It felt like I was being tickled everywhere and made it hard to breathe. I could see Nott on the other side with his hand starting to blow up like a balloon.

"I said disarm only!" Lockhart shouted and while others had stopped, Snape quickly started to go through the groups casting counter-curses.

I gasped for breath as he removed the tickling curse and returned Theodore's hand to normal. He gave both of us a rather sever look before moving deeper into the crowd.

"Stop! Stop!" Lockhart screamed.

" _Finite Incantatem!"_ Snape yelled and everyone looked up.

The room had a green haze now. Both Neville and Justin were lying on the floor looking exhausted. Ron was supporting a rather pale Seamus and muttering apologizes. Ron and Draco both looked fine but Hermione and Bulstrode were still struggling. Both their wands were on the ground and Bulstrode had Hermione in a rather painful looking headlock.

"Hey get off her!" I snapped yanking the rather large girl off of Hermione with Harry's help. She glared at me but apparently realized who I was because she looked away quickly before backing off.

"You alright?" I muttered to Hermione who was sporting a bloody lip. She nodded rubbing the back of her neck.

"Thanks you guys."

"Dear, dear…" Lockhart mumbled looking around the crowd. "I think I'd better teach you how to _block_ unfriendly spells. Let's have a volunteer pair- Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley, how about you-"

"A bad idea." Snape cut him off. "Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending what's left of Finch-Fletchley up to the hospital wing in a matchbox. How about Malfoy and Potter?"

Harry and Draco both looked determined as they were gestured onto the stage. Hermione, Ron, and I shuffled a bit closer to it trying to hear what was going on.

"Three- two-one- go!"

Both boys raised their wands but Draco was a bit quicker with a spell. " _Serpensortia!"_

I watched horrified as a black snake shot out of the end of his wand, falling heavily on the floor. It raised itself hissing at Harry, people were screaming trying to back away as quickly as they could from him.

"Don't move Potter." Snape said rather lazily. "I'll get rid of it…"

"Allow me!" Lockhart shouted. He pointed his wand at the snake and there was a loud bang. I watched as the snake flew up in the air before smacking back down. The snake was furious, heading towards Justin Finch-Fletchley and raised itself ready to strike.

Then the weirdest thing happened. Harry opened his mouth and there was a loud hiss. The crowd didn't move. My blood was ran cold as the snake slumped on the floor its eyes on Harry.

"What do you think you're playing at?" Justin shouted before storming out of the hall.

I turned to Ron who looked as nervous as I did. Everyone around us started mumbling. Hermione, Ron, and I rushed over to Harry and grabbed him by the robes, pulling him out of the hall while everyone gave us a wide berth.

None of us said anything until we got to the common room. Harry looked confused more than anything as Ron pushed him into an armchair.

"You're a Parselmouth. Why didn't you tell us?" Ron demanded and Harry's face grew even more confused.

"I'm a what?"

"A _Parselmouth!_ You can talk to snakes!"

"I know." Harry said. "I mean, that's only the second time I've ever done it. I accidentally set a boa constrictor on my cousin Dudley at the zoo once- long story but it was telling me it had never seen Brazil and I set it free without meaning to- that was before I knew I was a wizard-"

"You've _known_ that you can talk to snakes and didn't think it was weird?" I demanded and Harry just gave a shrug sinking into his chair a bit.

"I thought loads of people here can do it…" He mumbled and I shook my head sinking into the couch across from him.

"It's not a common gift Harry. Think about it. Think about what the house of Slytherin's house is. _Snakes_ Harry. _Snakes_. They're going to think that you're the one opening the chamber- they-"

"What's wrong with everyone?" Harry asked angrily. "Listen, if I hadn't told that snake not to attack Justin-"

"Oh that's what you said?" Ron cut in.

"What d'you mean? You were there-"

"Harry you were speaking another language." Ron said. "Snake language. You could have been saying anything- no wonder Justin panicked. You sounded like you were egging the snake on or something- it was creepy you know."

Harry's mouth fell open.

"I spoke a different language? But- I didn't realize it- how can I speak a language without knowing I can speak it?"

Ron just shook his head. There was a silence between us. Both Ron and Hermione were pale as we sat in silence. I could hear other Gryffindor's mumbling around us, all giving us dirty looks and keeping their distance.

This was not good at all.

"Being able to talk to snakes was what Salazar Slytherin was famous for. That's why the symbol of the house is a serpent." Hermione said after a moment.

"Exactly." Ron sighed. "And now the whole school's going to think you're his great-great-great-great-great-grandson or something."

"But I'm not." Harry mumbled panic in his eyes. I looked over to Hermione who looked just as worried as I felt.

"You'll find that hard to prove. He lived thousands of years ago; for all we know… you could be."

Her words didn't comfort any of us.

Most of the common room went to bed before the four of us. It wasn't until Ron and Hermione decided that they were exhausted did I get the chance to talk to Harry myself.

"Who you're related to doesn't determine who you are." I said turning towards him but he didn't seem to listen. I scooted closer towards him and tried to get him to look at me.

"Even if you are related to Slytherin that doesn't make you a bad person."

His expression still didn't change. I bit the inside of my cheek not fully knowing what to do. As much as I wanted to comfort him he didn't seem to want me to. I let out a deep breath staring at the downcast boy. Neither of us said anything. Standing up I squeezed his shoulder before muttering goodnight.

My heart felt heavy as I made my way up to the dorm room. I felt hopeless about this whole thing. How was I supposed to help my best friend when he wasn't going to let me?


	20. Chapter 20

_Author's Note:_

 _Another new chapter!_

 _Review and let me know what you think!_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty**

"Merry Christmas!"

I couldn't stop myself from laughing as Harry let out a loud groan rolling over in his bed. Hermione pulled back the curtains letting light into the buys dormitory.

"Wake up!" Hermione said throwing Ron and Harry presents.

"Hermione- you're not supposed to be in here." Ron mumbled and I just rolled my eyes.

"You've never had a problem with me in here, remember?" I sat on the edge of Harry's empty bed watching as the boys grumbled.

"We've been up for nearly an hour. The potion is ready I finished it this morning." Hermione said and Harry shot up, his green eyes wide.

"Are you sure?"

"We added the last of the lacewings this morning. Tonight will be the best night to do it- so you guys have got to get your last ingredients." I cut in and the boys looked wide awake.

Hedwig swooped through the window carrying a package in her beak. She dropped it in Harry's lap before hopping over to his shoulder nibbling on his ear.

Harry unwrapped his package and saw a toothpick and a rather rude letter asking if he could stay at Hogwarts over Christmas. I made a face at that shoving my gift to him into his hands trying to distract him from the awful muggles he called family.

I had gotten Harry a few new nicer sweaters- it sounded rather boring but I knew that the muggle's only really gave him hand me downs and as a guy he didn't like to shop much for his own things. He seemed rather pleased about them which was a plus.

Christmas at Hogwarts was as wonderful as it was last year. The Great Hall was covered in Christmas tree and holly. Dumbledore had led all of us in some carols while Hagrid became louder and louder as the dinner went on. Even Percy Wealsey was in a good mood.

Hermione pulled us from the dinner too soon.

"We still need a bit of the people you're changing into." She said as we rushed to a darker corner. "And obviously it'll be best if you can get something of Crabbe's and Goyle's. We need to make sure that the real Crabbe and Goyle can't burst in on us while we're interrogating him."

"We've got it all figured out though." I cut in holding up two chocolate cupcakes. I knew that they were their favorites. Put them in an empty classroom or something. You'll only need a few hairs not much."

Both boys looked nervous.

"I don't think-"

"This could go really-"

"The potion will be useless without Crabbe's or Goyle's hair." Hermione snapped causing both the boys to shut up. "You do _want_ to investigate Malfoy, don't you?"

"Oh alright, alright." Harry sighed running a hand through his hair. "But what about you? Whose hair are you guys ripping out?"

I crossed my arms nervously glancing over to Hermione who had pulled a tiny bottle out of her pocket/

"I've already got mine! Remember Millicent Bulstrode wrestling with me at dueling club? She left this on my robes when she was trying to strangle me! And she's gone him for Christmas- so I'll just have to tell the Slytherins I've decided to come back."

Both of them looked over at me and Hermione rushed off to go look at the potion. I couldn't stop myself from glaring after her. Of course she was going to leave me to tell the boys.

"I'm not taking it. I'm going to be making sure that the potion doesn't get compromised. We… Hermione and I don't think that it'd be a good idea for me to go with you…"

Both boys just nodded before Ron looked over at Harry, his expression dark.

"Have you ever heard of a plan where so many things could go wrong?"

I joined Hermione and the boys in the bathroom an hour later, a bag of the Slytherin's laundry thrown over my shoulder. It was easier than it should have been to get it.

"You guys ready for this?" I asked and the boys looked pale but nodded.

"I'm sure we've done everything right." Hermione said nervously looking at the battered old book. "It looks like the book says it should… once we've drunk it we'll have exactly an hour before we change back into ourselves." She glanced nervously at the gross looking bubbling potion and I made a face nodding.

"You guys will probably want to do transform in separate stalls. I've got the clothes and everything but your clothes won't fit. And I really don't want to see Crabbe and Goyle in their knickers."

Despite my attempt to lighten the humor none of them looked too pleased. Hermione ladled the potion into three glasses and with trembling hands she put Bulstrode's hair into the first glass. I watched disgusted as it turned into a gross yellow. Ron grumbled about how he was sure it tasted disgusting and then the boys dropped their hairs into their goblets. Goyle's turned into a thick boogery color and Crabbe's a dark mud brown. I was so happy that I wasn't in their shoes right now…

All of them gave me skeptical looks before going into separate stalls. I lent on the sink behind me waiting.

"Ready?" Harry called.

"Ready." Both Harry and Hermione called.

"One- two- three."

Almost immediately the air filled with gags and grunting. I shuffled through the laundry and tossed the spare robes over the stalls to them. I heard some rustling before Goyle's voice called out from behind one of the stalls.

"Are you two okay?"

"Yeah." Crabbe's voice responded.

One of the doors unlocked and where Harry just was, was a copy of Goyle. My mouth fell open as I stared at them. It was scary how similar they looked to the real ones.

"This is unbelievable." Ron mumbled and a pale Crabbe emerged from the stall next to him. His eyes widened even more when he saw himself in the mirror and began to poke his nose. " _Unbelievable."_

"You guys have to make sure that you _act_ like Crabbe and Goyle. It's going to be suspicious if you act like yourselves and try and interrogate Draco. Neither of them say much to be honest so you have to be careful. Don't sound… too smart if you get what I mean." I said stepping forwards and pulled Harry's glasses off of his face while he loosened his watch.

"We'd better get going. We've still got to find out where the Slytherin common room is. I only hope we can find someone to follow…" Harry mumbled and Ron looked like he was going to make a comment when I cut in knowing that we were wasting precious time.

"It's going to be in the dungeons. It's pretty deep in and password activated. They change theirs as often as we change ours so you will have to find someone to help you with that. Just pretend you two are too daft to remember it. You're going to want to go pretty deep in the dungeons though. Look for a blank stone wall. It'll be a bit hard to find but if you don't see it just go deeper. Theo- Nott told me it's kinda hard to find."

Both boys nodded before Ron banged on Hermione's door. That's when I realized that she hadn't even come out yet.

"C'mon, we need to go-" Ron started but a high pitched voice answered.

"I-I don't think I'm going to come after all. You go on without me." My stomach sank. There was something wrong.

"Hermione, we know Millicent Bulstrode's ugly-"

"We don't have time for this!" I hissed and then pulled both boys by their wrists towards the door. "You guys need to hurry I'll make sure that she's okay- alright? Just go I've got it."

Checking that the coast was clear I shoved the boys out of the bathroom before turning back to the stall that was still closed. Taking in a deep breath to try and calm my nerves, I walked up to it and knocked on the door.

"'Mione- What's going on?"

She let out a choked sob before the door opened suddenly. My eyes went wide as I took in her appearance. I knew it wasn't right to smile but she actually looked kind of adorable.

Her whole body was covered in black fur. Her eyes had turned a rather shocking yellow and long pointed ear poked through her hair. I was pretty sure I had even spotted a tail.

"It was a c-cat hair!" She sobbed and I noticed that she did indeed have pointed teeth. "She must have a cat and the potion isn't for animal transformations and- I can't be stuck like this forever!"

I pulled Hermione out of the stall.

"Madam Pomfrey will be able to help us. It's happened before according to the book and while it might be a bit harder to turn back- I'm sure that she'll find a way."

It took about half an hour for me to convince her that we needed to go down to the Hospital Wing and by the time she agreed, she had me lead her down while she held a robe over her face so nobody could see what she looked like.

Of course Pomfrey didn't look too pleased when she saw that it was Hermione and I that came in. She immediately dropped the sheets she was changing and rushed over to us, ushering Hermione into one of the beds.

"What on earth happened here?" She demanded thrusting some hospital pajamas into Hermione's arms before turning towards me. I tried to ignore the panic on Hermione's face as the Healer pulled the curtain shut.

"We were experimenting with some potions- we didn't know what we were doing and she just… it was an accident." I said and the Matron gave me the eye not really believing me but accepting it. Hermione pulled the curtain back now changed into the clothes.

"Potions are not something to be playing around with. Unless you know the ingredients and how they interact with each other then you _have_ to be careful." Pomfrey said shuffling through her cabinet. "Next time do it with Severus' permission. You girls got lucky today. It may take a while but we'll get you sorted out love."

I sat on the edge of Hermione's bed as Pomfrey tried to figure out what to give her. Hermione seemed to be in better spirits now that we knew she could be fixed.

"The boy should be getting back soon." Hermione mumbled and I looked down at my watch. Taking in a deep breath I stood up before looking back at her.

"Do you think you'll be okay?" I asked and she nodded, her ears flapping a bit while she did so. I couldn't stop the smile that grew on my face.

"Just bring them here so we can talk."

Nodding I quickly rushed back to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Both Ron and Harry were in the bathroom already looking sweaty and a bit nervous in the over sized Slytherin robes.

"Cassie!" Harry exclaimed seeing me. "What happened to Hermione-"

"I took her to the Hospital Wing. It was cat fur not human." I said and both boys paled. "She'll be okay though! Pomfrey is going to fix it. Did you guys-"

"It's not him." Ron said going back into the stall that he was in originally. Harry glanced at me before doing the same.

"Apparently your father knows but won't tell him. He's told your brother to let the heir do his job." Harry continued and I let out a breath. It was selfish but I felt a weight lift from my chest. Just knowing that it wasn't Draco made me feel one thousand times better. "Apparently a muggleborn _died_ last time."

My palms felt sweaty. We needed to stop this before it got any worse.

Harry emerged first and gave me a small squeeze on the shoulder. Ron came out and gave me small smile.

"Let's see if we can fill 'Mione in on any of this. Pomfrey wasn't happy with me but we'll see what we can do." I said and both boys nodded. We all excited the bathroom and I felt less nervous than I had this whole year. It was stupid but just knowing that my twin wasn't doing this put me at ease… even if my Father knew what was going on.

He was and always will be scum.


	21. Chapter 21

_AN: I'm so sorry that this took way too long to post! I did a lot of rearranging with these chapters and so it took a bit longer than I expected. And my computer broke so I may be a bit slower for the updates._

 _I'm posting two chapters just as an apology ;)_

 _Let me know what you guys think and drop me a review!_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty One**

"If I'd sprouted whiskers, I'd take a break from work." Ron said as we entered the Hospital wing. He dumped a stack of books on Hermione's bedside table and she just rolled her eyes.

The new term had started and while there were some rumors that she had been attacked, Hermione was doing much better than before. All of the fur was gone and her eyes were a more amber than they were yellow. It was taking longer than I expected but it was progress.

I sat next to her on the bed while Ron and Harry pulled up chairs.

"Don't be silly Ron, I've got to keep up. I don't suppose you've got any leads?" She whispered the last part and Harry shook his head looking gloomy.

"Nothing." Harry mumbled.

"I was so sure it was Draco." Ron said causing me to roll my eyes.

"He's still a second year Ron. There's no way that he'd know magic that advance. There are so many other older Slytherin's that we should be looking at. I've been looking into the sacred twenty eight and-"

"Sacred twenty eight?"

Both Harry and Hermione looked confused while Ron just rolled his eyes. I smiled a bit at his annoyance. I knew that the whole thing was ridiculous.

"It's twenty eight pureblood families that are held… above the others I guess you could say? They're described as the twenty eight British families that are still 'truly pure-blood'. Very… prestigious I guess you could say. I mean the Pure-Blood Directory was written in the thirties so it's a outdated but a lot of the families are Slytherin and older. I figured it was somewhere to start." I mumbled and Hermione leaned forwards looking rather interested.

"Do you think you could lend it to me?" She asked and I nodded.

"Are the Potter's-"

"No." I cut Harry off shaking my head and ignored his downcast look. "Honestly that's not a bad thing though. It's more because you guys have been very pro-muggle. The Weasleys are in it but most of the families label them as 'blood traitors'. It's not like you get anything special for being in it anyways. Like I said before- it's outdated and it's stupid if you ask me."

We all went silent for a moment, none of us really knowing what to say. Harry suddenly pointed at something that was sticking out from under Hermione's pillow.

"What's _that_?"

I didn't miss her face flushing red as she hurridly tried to hide it out of sight but Ron pulled it from her.

"To Miss Granger, wishing you a speedy recovery, from your concerned teacher, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five time winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming Smile award."

He dropped the card as if it had burned him.

"You sleep with this under your pillow?"

She was about to defend herself when Madam Pomfrey swept over with potions for Hermione to take. The three of us were shooed out of the Hospital Wing rather quickly.

"I honestly don't know how she is so infatuated with him." I sighed as we started up to the Gryffindor Tower. "For someone so smart I am surprised that she liked someone so… daft."

"Well Lockhart is the smarmiest bloke we've ever met." Ron sneered and I laughed nodding my head. Hermione usually stopped Ron and I from ranting about Lockhart too much but with her gone we could go full force. I was sure that Harry was getting rather sick of it.

Yelling reached our ears and I glanced over at Harry and Ron.

"That's Filch." Harry mumbled and we hurried up the stairs hiding behind one of the walls, all trying to listen hard.

"You don't think someone else's been attacked?" Ron asked pale and we stood still, all trying to hear.

"-Mopping all night, like I haven't got enough to do! No this is the final straw! I'm going to Dumbledore-"

His footsteps grew quieter and quieter and we heard a door slam. After a moment we poked our heads around the corner. The floor was completely flooded with water and seemed to be flowing from Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Now that Filch was done yelling Myrtle's cries were echoing down the hall. I let out a groan knowing that Harry was going to want to investigate.

" _Now_ what's up with her?" Ron asked.

"Let's go and see." Before I could protest Harry hiked up his robes and splashed over to the door. Glancing at Ron I let out a groan before following him, hiking my robes up as well.

Myrtle's cries bounced off of the walls but we couldn't see her. I figured that she was in her stall pouting about something or another.

"What's up Myrtle?" Harry asked.

"Who's that? Come to throw something else at me?" She snapped and Harry made his way over to her stall. I made a face as the water started to seep into my shoes. This was not okay.

"Don't ask!" She shouted and there was a wave of water as she emerged from the toilet. "Here I am, minding my own business and someone thinks it's funny to throw a book at me…"

I looked around the room to see that there was a shabby book laying on the ground underneath one of the sinks. Something about it made me feel nervous. Ignoring the others I started to make my way over to it, bending down so I could look at it.

Harry was about to pick it up when Ron and I stopped him.

"What?" He demanded looking at us both with wide eyes.

"Are you crazy?" Ron demanded. "It could be dangerous."

" _Dangerous_?" Harry laughed and I scowled a bit. "Come off it, how could it be dangerous?"

"You'd be surprised." Ron said looking as nervous as I felt. "Some of the books the Ministry's confiscated- Dad's told me- there was one that burned your eyes out. And everyone who read _Sonnets of a Sorcerer_ spoke in limericks for the rest of their lives and-"

"You cannot trust it. Someone was trying to get rid of it for a reason Harry." I cut in staring at him intently. Grey eyes met green. "I've got a bad feeling about it. I don't think we should."

The two of us stared at each other for a moment neither saying anything. Harry being Harry ducked underneath Ron's arm and picked it up before I could stop him.

"We won't find out unless we look at it."

I scowled at the raven haired boy as he opened it eagerly. I watched as his finger traced the name inside of the diary and he flipped through it looking for something.

"Hang on…" Ron mumbled looking over Harry's shoulder. "I know that name… T.M. Riddle got an award for special services to the school fifty years ago."

"How on earth d'you know that?" Harry asked surprised and I shifted, my anxiety beginning to peak.

"I don't like this you guys. I really don't like that book. You need to get rid of it or something Harry." Both of them looked up at me surprised but I didn't miss Harry pocketing the book before we left. I wrapped my arms around myself, my chest felt tight.

I turned towards Ron who looked as skeptical as I did about the whole thing.

"I have a really bad feeling about this." He mumbled and I just nodded.

* * *

Harry begun to be kind of obsessed with the book. It didn't help that Hermione thought that Riddle had maybe caught the student who opened the chamber last time but he was taking it everywhere with him. He liked to pretend that he didn't but I saw him. I wasn't stupid. I saw him playing with it in his hands, always carrying it with him. It was weird and it made me uncomfortable.

Ron who was the only other one who seemed skeptical about it but it didn't make him nearly as uncomfortable as it did me. He told Harry to toss it quite a few times but dropped it after Harry clearly wasn't listening. The two of us agreed that there was something off about it but for the life of us we couldn't figure it out. It was more than a little unsettling

February fourteenth then came around and apparently it was Lockhart's favorite holiday. Hermione, Ron, and I entered the Great Hall early and were almost blinded by how pink everything was. Large flowers covered the walls and tiny heart shaped confetti fell from the ceiling. I couldn't stop myself from smiling as I looked around, Hermione looking as happy as I felt.

It was trivial but I thought it was actually pretty adorable.

"You actually like this?" Ron asked looking sick as we sat down at the table and I gave a small shrug my face growing a bit pick. Hermione was unable to hide her smug grin at me.

"What's going on?" My head snapped up and I saw Harry looking exhausted. Moving my bag out of the seat he sat down next to me, looking around baffled.

Ron pointed at the teacher's table and I saw Lockhart waving his hands rather sporadically. He was dressed in bright pink robes and trying to get silence. All of the other teachers were stony faced and looked beyond done with the man. Professor McGonagall looked like she was sucking on a lemon and Snape looked like he was going to murder someone.

"Happy Valentine's day!" Lockhart shouted. "And may I thank the forty-six people who have so far sent me cards! Yes I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for all you- and it doesn't end here!"

He clapped his hands and about a dozen angry looking dwarves marched through the door. All of them wearing golden wings and carrying harps. I couldn't stop myself from laughing at how ridiculous the whole thing was.

"My friendly, card-carrying cupids!" Lockhart beamed. "They will be roving around the school today delivering your valentines! And the fun doesn't stop here! I'm sure my colleagues will want to enter into the spirit of the occasion. Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion! And while you're at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any wizard I've ever met, the sly old dog."

We all watched amused as Flitwick buried his face in his hands and Snape glared at all of us, as if daring us to ask him about making a love potion. I turned back to the others who looked as amused as I did about this whole thing.

"Please, Hermione, tell me you weren't one of the forty-six." Ron said and she just played with her toast not answering him. Luckily she was saved as a school owl swooped down in front of us.

Well in front of me.

My face went red as I pulled the single white rose from the owl. It gave a small hoot before flying off. Looking at the note that was tied to the stem, my face felt even warmer.

 _I figured a school owl was much less embarrassing than those cupids. Meet me in the library after dinner tonight. Happy Valentine's day love._

 _T.N._

I looked over at the Slytherin table to see Theodore looking over at me and I gave a small nod unable to hide my smile. It however fell when I saw Draco staring at me rather intently, his eyes narrowed. I rose an eyebrow at him before turning back to the table.

"Who's that from?" Harry asked his voice tight for some reason and I put the note in my bag before any of the others could read it.

"Nobody." I mumbled trying to ignore Hermione's knowing smirk.

All throughout our lessons dwarves kept barging into our classes delivering messages to everyone. It was a bit of a nightmare really and none of the other teachers looked very pleased.

We were on our way to Charms when one of the dwarves tried to caught up to us.

"Oy! You! 'Arry Potter!" He shouted elbowing people trying to get to Harry.

I watched as Harry's face grew an impressive shade of red and he tried to escape. He wasn't very lucky though. The dwarf was kicking people's shins and cut Harry off before he could run. I looked over at Ron and Hermione who looked just as amused as I felt.

"I've got a musical message to deliver to 'Arry Potter in person." The dwarf said pulling on a string on his harp. I didn't think it was possible but Harry's face grew even more red.

 _"Not here_." Harry hissed and I watched as the dwarf grabbed onto his bag trying to pull him back.

" _Stay still!"_

"Let me go!"

A loud ripping filled the air and his bag split in two. All of his stuff fell to the ground and an ink bottle smashed everywhere getting on everything. I quickly rushed over to him helping him pikc up all the stuff.

"What's going on here?" My brother's voice drawled and Harry grew even more desperate to get everything in his bag.

"What's all this commotion?" Percy Weasley's voice cut through.

Harry's eyes were panicked and he tried to run away but the dwarf was surprisingly agile and grabbed onto his knees causing both of them to crash onto the ground.

"Right." The dwarf said sitting on Harry's ankles. I stood up ignoring my ink covered hands. "Here is your singing valentine;

 _His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,_

 _His hair as dark as a blackboard._

 _I wish he was mine, he's really divine,_

 _The hero who conquered the Dark Lord."_

Everyone started laughing and Harry looked beyond embarrassed about the whole thing. Finally the dwarf got off of his legs and I helped him to his feet, mumbling that it wasn't as bad as it seemed. Harry of course didn't think so. Percy Weasley was trying to get the crowd to move to class though everyone was laughing so hard nobody said anything to him.

"Off you go! Off you go. The bell rang five minutes ago. Off to class now!" Percy said shooing some of the younger students away. "And you Malfoy-"

We all looked up to see Draco was holding onto the diary. My heart was pounding as I saw him hold it up, a rather odd expression on his face.

"Give that back." Harry said in almost a whisper.

"Wonder what Potter's written in this." Draco said snidely and everyone fell silent.

"Hand it over Malfoy." Percy said his voice tight.

"When I've had a look." He said waving it around tauntingly. I was about to step forward to tell Draco to knock it off but Hermione grabbed onto my arm.

"As a school prefect-" Percy started but Harry snapped. He pulled out his wand and shouted 'Expelliarmus' causing the book to shoot out of Draco's hand and Ron caught it grinning broadly.

"Harry!" Percy said rather loudly. "No magic in the corridors. I'll have to report this you know."

Draco went a bit pink in the face looking furious about the whole thing.

"I don't think Potter liked your valentine much!" He spat at Ginny who was rather pale watching the whole thing.

The youngest Weasley let out a loud sob and ran into her classroom. Ron pulled out his wand but Harry pulled him away. I turned towards Hermione telling her that I'll meet them in Charms.

"What is wrong with you?" I demanded turning towards my brother who still looked rather furious. His expression just darkened.

"What's with you and Nott huh? Why'd he send you that flower huh? You know you're too young for all of that right? You're only-"

"Draco you're five minutes older than me!" I exclaimed cutting him off. My face felt pink. Who was he to tell me… "We are just friends mind you. We study together that's all I swear."

He crossed his arms still not looking happy about the whole thing.

"Friends don't send other friends flowers. I don't like it. I don't like the whole thing one bit. I mean he talks to you more than I do!"

My eyebrows rose and I took a step closer to my twin.

"I talk to him more because you are always making fun of my friends! Like what was with today? You and Harry's book? What was up with that?"

The weird expression on his face returned.

"Cassie-I think I've seen that book before. I don't… remember but I would be careful with it."

I stared at him, my hands were starting to sweat. I knew that there was something off and clearly Draco saw it too. Something wasn't right with it. I looked down at my watch and realized that we were already ten minutes late for class. Giving him a look I quickly rushed to Charms where the lesson had already started.

Flitwick gave me a look but didn't say anything about my tardiness. Since Ron was already sitting next to Harry I wasn't able to mention what I had heard.


	22. Chapter 22

_Leave a review! I love to know what you guys think :)  
_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty Two**

I couldn't stop staring at Harry, unable to keep the frown off of my face as he sat across from me looking nervous. Both Ron and Hermione looked as skeptical as I was. Merlin this whole thing was giving me a headache.

"Riddle _might_ have got the wrong person. Maybe it was some other monster that was attacking people." Hermione sighed and I nodded.

"How many monsters do you think this place can hold?" Ron asked looking defeated and I just shook my head.

"Probably more than one! I mean we can't think that Hagrid did it- there's no way he could have. He's the sweetest person. He wouldn't hurt a fly." I sighed running a hand through my hair and Harry just sank lower in the common room chair.

"We always knew Hagrid had been expelled." He said. "And the attacks must've stopped after Hagrid was kicked out. Otherwise, Riddle wouldn't have got his award."

"But there's the chance that they framed Hagrid! And stopped the attacks after- I mean think about it are we really going to trust this Riddle guy over Hagrid?" I asked only to get silence in return.

I didn't like this. I didn't want to believe it. Of course I didn't want to believe that _Hagrid_ of all people- that he would be the one to open the chamber. He didn't have anything against muggleborns and he didn't have a mean bone in his body.

"Riddle does sound like Percy." Ron mumbled after a moment. "Who asked him to squeal on Hagrid anyways?"

"The monster had killed someone Ron." Hermione said throwing the red headed boy a glare.

"And Riddle was going to go back to some Muggle orphanage if they closed Hogwarts. I don't blame him for wanting to stay here…" Harry added and I just shook my head.

"You met Hagrid down Knockturn Alley didn't you Harry?"

"He was buying a Flesh-eating Slug repellent." Harry said quickly.

I just shook my head. there was no way that Hagrid did it. This whole thing was making my head hurt.

"Let's just think about this for a moment- please." All three of them looked over to me. "The facts. You saw a memory from this Riddle guy who I don't even trust. There was a monster in the school and Hagrid had raised it. I think they're framing him and-" Harry looked like he was about to interrupt but I just held up a hand so he wouldn't interrupt. "Listen. We won't rule Hagrid out but we can't just think it's him. Draco said he's seen the book before, maybe in the Slytherin common room or something- we _can't_ trust it."

All of them nodded and we decided to not mention it to Hagrid. At least for now. If there was another attack we would talk to him but that was enough for me. Time started to pass and there weren't any more attacks. Things were looking hopeful.

During Easter holidays we got to choose our classes for third year. Hermione and I took it a lot more seriously than the boys did.

"It could affect our future." Hermione said as she looked over the list of new subjects. She was marking more than I expected.

"I just wish I could drop potions." Harry groaned and I shook my head scanning the list.

"We can't. We keep all our old subjects or I'd've ditched Defense Against Dark Arts." Ron agreed and I rolled my eyes at the two.

"I'm taking Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures, and Ancient Runes." I mumbled checking off the lessons I had decided. Hermione looked over at me surprised.

"Muggle studies?" She asked and I shrugged smiling a bit.

"Might as well learn about them. And I'd do anything to piss off my Father if we're being honest." This caused Harry to laugh and Hermione shoot me a concerned look.

The boys ended up choosing Care of Magical Creatures and Divination (a subject that while I thought was interesting, I knew wasn't for me).

* * *

My heart was in my stomach. Hands shaking. This couldn't be possible. This wasn't possible. My hands were shaking as I hesitantly touched her face. Her eyes were wide and glassy. Merlin what the hell was going on?

I shuffled over to the older girl who was lying next to her. Brushing some of her dark hair out of the way I saw that she was clearly petrified. Much to my relief.

"Cassie- what is going-"

"Go get a professor." I mumbled cutting off whoever was behind me. I heard footsteps running away from me. I swallowed thickly looking down at the two frozen girls trying to take in the scene.

Hermione's hand was outstretched and I saw a small circular mirror lying next to her. Both girls looked terrified. How could she- how could she of all people be petrified?

I had been on my way to get Hermione for the Quidditch match when I saw them laying on the floor in front of the library. Taking in a shaky breath I picked up the mirror and tucked it into my pocket. I could hear footsteps behind me and I spun around to see Theodore with Professor Snape at his side. Snape took in the scene before giving a small nod.

"Malfoy you help me levitate them to the hospital wing- Nott go inform the other heads of houses." I shakily got to my feet and watched as Theo ran back around the corner.

Taking in a breath I mumbled ' _windgardium leviosa_ ' and raised Hermione in the air. Snape did the same with the Ravenclaw and the two of us rushed to the Hospital wing, neither of us saying a word. Pomfrey let out a loud gasp when she saw that we had two students and immediately showed us where to lay them down. My eyes were trained on my muggleborns friend, stomach in knots as it all sank in.

She was petrified.

"Malfoy… Cassiopia." My head snapped up and I looked at Snape. "What happened?"

"I… I was going to the library to get Hermione for the game. And I just found them laying there. I didn't see anything they were just… frozen. There was a mirror next to Hermione but that was it- she was just frozen." I pulled the mirror out of my pocket and Snape took it examining it for a moment. He made a small humming sound before handing it back.

"Poppy, can you please give Miss Malfoy here a calming draught?" Snape asked finally and Pomfrey rushed over, shoving a small goblet in my hands. I took a sip and immediately a wave of calmness washed over me. I sat down in the chair next to Hermione's bed looking over at her frozen face.

The Hospital Wings burst open again and Professor Flitwick burst in with Dumbledore at his side. I quickly relayed what had happened to the professors and they all gathered together whispering quietly. I fiddled with the mirror in my hands. Trying to keep the tears from rising to my eyes.

It wasn't long before the doors burst open again. Professor McGonagall rushed in with Ron and Harry at her side. Emotions swelled inside of me and I rushed over to the boys, pulling them both into a hug, tears starting to well up once again.

"Hermione." Ron groaned as I let go of them. They both took a step towards our friend looking as scared as I felt.

"Miss Malfoy found them near the library." McGonagall said and I gave a small nod, fiddling with my hands. "I will escort you three back to the Gryffindor tower. I need to address the students in any case."

We were all silent as we followed McGonagall back to the tower. I glanced over at Harry and Ron- both looking pale. If only I had gotten there sooner I could have helped- I could have done _something_ … right?

We clamored into the Gryffindor Common Room after McGonagall who was calling everyone's attention. It was packed. Literally every Gryffindor was in the Common Room staring at us. I grabbed onto Ron's arm as she unrolled a parchment.

"Attention please." She said and the room went silent. "All students will return to their House common rooms by six o'clock in the evening. No student is to leave the dormitories after that time. You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No student is to use the bathroom unaccompanied by a teacher. All further Quidditch training and matches are to be postponed. There will be no more evening activities."

She cleared her throat before rolling back up the scroll. "I need hardly add that I have rarely been so distressed. It is likely that the school will be closed unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught. I would urge anyone who thinks they might know anything about them to come forward."

The Gryffindors started to talk and I grabbed Harry and Ron's arms, pulling them away from the crowds quickly.

"Hermione had a mirror next to her- do either of you know what it means?" I whispered in a hush and both boys shook their head. Ron looked like he was going to be sick.

"What're we going to do?" he demanded. "D'you think they suspect Hagrid?"

"We've got to talk to him." Harry said and I nodded. "I can't believe it's him this time but if he set the monster loose last time he'll know how to get inside the chamber of Secrets and that's a start."

"He lived back then too- he has to know _something_ about the chamber." I mumbled and both boys nodded.

"But McGonagall said we've got to stay in our tower unless we're in class-"

"I think it's time to get my dad's old cloak out again." Harry said and I nodded.

The three of us waited until everyone was asleep before heading out of the tower and to Hagrid's hut. For the first time since I arrived the tower didn't feel welcoming- it felt cold. I huddled into the two boys as we hurried through the halls.

Finally we made it to Hagrid's hut and Harry threw the cloak off of us as we stood in front of his door. Almost as soon as we knocked Hagrid flung open the door with crossbow in hand. Fang was barking loudly at us.

"Oh." Hagrid mumbled his eyes wide as he looked at us. "What're you three doin' here?"

"What's that for?" Harry asked eyeing the crossbow.

"Nothin'- nothin'. I've bin expectin- doesn' matter. Sit down. I'll make tea" He mumbled to himself.

He closed the door looking nervous.

"Are you okay Hagrid? Did you hear about Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Oh I heard all right." Hagrid said nervously and I shook my head. We had to get to the point.

"Hagrid how exactly did you get-"

A loud knock on the door cut me off and I was pulled back under the invisibility cloak. The boys pulled me to the corner of the room and Hagrid dropped the fruit cake he was carrying picking up his crossbow.

"Good evening Hagrid."

Professor Dumbledore entered the room looking a lot more serious than I had seen him before. Behind him was an older wizard who I immediately recognized. Cornelius Fudge the Minister of Magic.

"That's Dad's boss." Ron breathed. "Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic."

A small thump and I knew that Harry had elbowed Ron. I put a hand over my mouth to try and quiet my breathing.

We watched wide eyed as Hagrid suddenly went pale and dropped into one of the chairs.

"Bad Business." Fudge said. "Very bad business. Had to come. Four attacks on Muggleborns. Things've gone far enough. Ministry's got to act."

"I've never-" Hagrid started looking even paler than before. My hand tightened on Ron's arm. "You know I never, Professor Dumbledore, sir-"

"I want it understood Cornelius that Hagrid has my full confidence." Dumbledore stepped in frowning.

"Look Albus, Hagrid's record's against him. Ministry's got to do something- the school government has been in touch-"

My heart tightened a bit at that. There's no doubt that Father had a part in this. I knew how he felt about Hagrid and Dumbledore.

"Yet again Cornelius, I tell you that taking Hagrid away will not help in the slightest." Dumbledore said shortly, his blue eyes narrowed.

"Look at it from my point of view." Fudge mumbled playing with the hat in his hands. "I'm under a lot of pressure. Got to be seen doing something. If it turns out it wasn't Hagrid, he'll be back and no more said. But I've got to take him. Got to. Wouldn't be doing my duty-"

"Take me- Take me where?" Hagrid demanded trembling. I bit on my palm knowing where this was going. There was no way-

"For a short stretch only." Fudge said looking even more nervous. He was avoiding the question. And this was supposed to be our Minister of Magic… "Not a punishment, Hagrid, more of a precaution. If someone else is caught you'll be let out with a full apology-"

"Not Azkaban." Hagrid croaked confirming my thoughts.

Before the Minister could respond there was another sharp rap on the door. Dumbledore answered it and I felt hands tug me back and Harry let out a small gasp in my ear. My hand tightened on Ron's arm and he gave my hand a small squeeze.

My heart was pounding a thousand miles per minute as my Father strode into the hut, the familiar cold smile on his face. Of course he had to show up… Fang started to growl at him.

"Already here Fudge." Father said with a nod. "Good, good…"

"What're you doing here?" Hagrid demanded looking furious. "Get outta my house!"

"My dear man, please believe me. I have no pleasure at all in being inside your- er- d'you call this a house?" My Father asked looking around the small cabin. My stomach churned as I stared at him. "I simply called at the school and was told that the headmaster was here."

"And what exactly did you want with me Lucius?" Dumbledore asked. His voice was calm but we could see the fire in his eyes.

" _Dreadful_ thing Dumbledore." Lucius said pulling a long scroll out. "but the governers feel it's time for you to step aside. This is an Order of Suspension. You'll find all twelve signatures on it. I'm afraid we feel you're losing your touch. How many attacks have there been now? Two more this afternoon wasn't it? At this rate there'll be no Muggleborns left at Hogwarts and we all know what an awful loss that would be to the school."

"Oh now, see here, Lucius." Fudge stepped in looking surprised. My mind was racing. There was no way that they could take Dumbledore away. What chance did we have with him gone? The Minister seemed to be thinking the same as me. "Dumbledore suspended- no, no - last thing we want just now."

"The appointment or suspension of the headmaster is a matter for the governors Fudge." Father said smoothly. "And as Dumbledore has failed to stop these attacks-"

"See here Malfoy, if _Dumbledore_ can't stop them- I mean to say, who can?" He was starting to look nervous but my Father looked more than smug. I had no doubt in my mind that he was enjoying this.

"That remains to be seen. But as all twelve of us have voted-"

Hagrid leapt to his feet.

"An' how many did yeh have ter threaten an blackmail before they agreed Malfoy eh?" He roared.

This only caused my father to give an even nastier smile. "Dear dear, you know that temper of yours will lead you into trouble one of these days Hagrid. I would advise you not to shout at the Azkaban guards like that. They won't like it at all."

"Yeh can' take Dumbledore!" Hagrid yelled getting even more red in the face. "Take him away an' the Muggleborn's won't stand a chance! There'll be killin' next!"

"Calm yourself Hagrid." Dumbledore said sharply. "If the governors want my removal Lucius, I shall of course step aside-"

"But-" Fudge stuttered

"No!" Hagrid growled.

Dumbledore held up a hand silencing them both.

"However, you will find that I will only _truly_ have left this school when none here are loyal to me. You will also find that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it."

My heart stopped as Dumbledore's eyes flickered to the corner where we were standing. I could feel Harry tense behind me and knew it wasn't just me. He was trying to tell us something but what did that mean?

"Admirable sentiments." Father said completely missing Dumbledore's message to us. "We shall all miss your- er- highly individual way of running thing Albus, and only hope that your successor will manage to prevent any- ah- killings."

We watched as my Father walked over to the door and opened it, gesturing for Dumbledore to go out. Fudge fiddled with his hat and was waiting for Hagrid but Hagrid took a deep breath looking around the place nervously.

"If anyone wanted ter find out some _stuff_ all they'd have ter do would be ter follow the _spiders_. That'd lead 'em right. That's all I'm saying."

Fudge stared at him as if he were crazy and I nudged Ron with my elbow. That was definitely something I understood.

"All right, I'm coming." He grabbed his overcoat and was about to follow the Minister out the door when he stopped once more. "An' someone'll need ter feed Fang while I'm away."

The door finally banged shut and the three of us stood there for a moment. It wasn't until Ron pulled the cloak off of us did I start to move. I collapsed into one of the chairs looking at both boys.

"We're in trouble now." Ron said hoarsely. Harry started to pace back and forth running his hands through his hair. "No Dumbledore, They might as well close the school tonight. There'll be an attack a day with him gone."

Fang started to howl and scratch at the closed doors and I rang my hands together.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing." I said after a moment and both boys looked at me. "Hagrid said to follow the spiders- don't give me that look Ron- there has to be a reason why."

Harry checked his watch and shook his head.

"We can't go tonight- it's too late. We can try tomorrow night." He said and I sighed letting my body sag.

"As long as we do it soon. We don't have much time."

Both boys nodded looking pale.


	23. Chapter 23

_An:_

 _Thank you to all of the people who have favorited, followed, and reviewed my story! Please don't forget to leave a review I love to know what you guys think._

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty Three**

It was hard to follow the spiders when there weren't any left. Harry, Ron, and I tried looking for them but it was hard when we weren't able to look on our own. We had to move around in a pack with a teacher. The boys and I even tried to visit the Hospital Wing to see Hermione but we were turned away because they were worried that the attacker might come back and finish the students off.

The only person who seemed to be enjoying how things were turning out was of course, my brother. Draco started strutting down the halls annoying pretty much everyone. He was more than pleased that Dumbledore was gone which just annoyed me even more.

"I always thought Father might be the one who got rid of Dumbledore." Draco said to Crabbe and Goyle rather loudly as we sat in our potions class. "I told you he thinks Dumbledore's the worst headmaster the school's ever had. Maybe we'll get a decent headmaster now. Someone who won't want the Chamber of secrets closed. McGonagall won't last long she's only filling in…"

My grip on the phial I was holding tightened.

"Sir-" Draco called rather loudly as Snape walked past us. "Sir, why don't you apply for the headmaster's job?"

I could feel Ron and Harry seething besides me.

"Now, now, Malfoy." Snape said looking rather amused. "Professor Dumbledore has only been suspended by the governors. I daresay he'll be back with us soon enough."

"Yeah right." Draco smirked. "I expect you'll have Father's vote sir, if you wanted to apply for the job. I'll tell Father you're the best teacher here sir-"

Snape just smirked before moving onto the other tables. I watched as Seamus pretended to vomit into his cauldron and held back a laugh. Honestly what was with Draco?

"I'm surprised all the Mudbloods haven't all packed their bags by now." Draco continued and I turned towards him furious. He looked like he was about to say somethinga else but my glare stopped him.

"You better watch your mouth Draco." I snapped and he just looked away from me quickly, his face turning a bit red.

"I don't know how you're always the one to shut him up." Ron mumbled angrily at my side as the bell rang and I just shrugged swinging my bag over my shoulder.

"It's a twin thing."

"Hurry up, I've got to take you all to Herbology." Snape called and we all marched after him bringing up the rear.

Herbology seemed just as melancholy as our other classes. We were all working on pruning Abssinian Shrivelfigs. Ernie (a Hufflepuff that had been really adamant about Harry being the heir) and his friend Hannah ended up joining us after Ernie apologized to Harry. Both Ron and I exchanged looks at it not really willing to forgive the boy as easily.

We started working on the same Shrivelfig when he turned towards Harry and Ron trying to keep his voice down.

"That Draco Malfoy character he seems very pleased about all this, doesn't he? D'you know, I think he might be the heir of Slytherin." He whispered and I kept my eyes trained on the plant pretending that I couldn't hear him.

"That's clever of you." Ron snorted and I had to hide my smile.

"Do you think it's Malfoy? What about _her_ \- she might be a spy or something." Ernie hissed glancing over at me and I struggled to keep the frown off of my face.

"No." Harry said firmly and Ernie's eyes caught my own. I raised an eyebrow and he turned away a bit red in the face. Hannah caught my eye and mouthed 'sorry' which made me smile at the girl.

Harry let out a rather loud cough and I looked over to him. I looked down to try and see what he was looking at and saw several large spiders scuttling across the ground and towards the window.

"Oh yeah…" Ron mumbled looking almost disappointed. I knew he didn't like spiders but we could actually get answers if we followed them. "But we can't follow them now-"

I elbowed him in the side shutting him up. Both Hannah and Ernie were listening to us looking rather interested.

"Looks like they're heading for the Forbidden Forest." Harry mumbled and I nodded.

The three of us waited till the end of the lesson before talking any more about it. We lagged behind the rest of the group as we made our way to Defense Against Dark Arts.

"We'll have to use the Invisibility Cloak again." Harry mumbled. "We can take Fang with us too. He's used to going into the Forest with Hagrid. He might be some help."

"Right…" Ron twisted his wand nervously in his hands. "Er- aren't there- aren't there supposed to be werewolves in the forest?" He asked as we sat in the back corner of the classroom.

I tossed my bag onto the table and shook my head.

"Unlikely- it's not like werewolves transform every night. They're normal people besides once a month… and we aren't even close to a full moon."

This didn't seem to comfort either of the boys much.

Because of the strict curfew the common room took forever to clear out which made it hard for the boys and I to sneak out. Finally past midnight the common room had emptied and Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak.

It took us longer than normal to make it through the castle because of all the teachers patrolling but we finally made it down to Hagrid's hut, Ron looking even more nervous now that we were actually going to do this.

His heart wasn't the only one beating fast though.

"'Course, we might get to the forest and find there's nothing to follow. Those spiders might not've been going there at all. I know it looked like they were moving in that sort of general direction but…" Ron trailed off and I just shook my head.

The three of us entered the hut and grabbed what we needed. I quickly filled Fang's food and water. I was sure that a teacher was doing it as well but I wanted to make sure the dog was alright.

"C'mon Fang, we're going for a walk." Harry said after tossing his cloak onto the table. Fang happily bounded out of the hut and made his way to the edge of the forest.

"Do you think we should bring his crossbow or something?" I whispered and Harry just shook his head.

"Not unless you know how to use it."

I deflated a little bit but nodded. Our wands were going to have to do. Harry mumbled 'lumos' and the tip of his lit up. I quickly did the same but Ron shook his head.

"Good thinking. I'd light mine too but you know- it'd probably blow up or something…"

Harry grabbed both of our arms and then pointed his wand at the grass. We watched as two spiders were hurrying toward the trees. My hands started to sweat as I looked after them. This was it.

"Okay. I'm ready." Ron sighed. "Let's go."

The three of us followed the spiders into the forest while Fang ran around us. We walked in silence for about twenty minutes. I couldn't help but to notice how claustrophobic the trees were getting. The farther we followed them the more nervous I got.

Of course I got even more nervous as the spiders left the path. I paused and was glad to see that the boys looked just as on edge as I felt.

"What'd you reckon?" Harry asked looking at Ron and I.

"We've come this far." Ron mumbled and I nodded silently.

Every nerve in my body was telling me to turn around but I knew that we had to do this. We had to get answers.

The trees just kept on getting thicker, blocking out the sky. I kept getting caught on various tree branches and kept tripping over roots. We walked for what felt like ages before Fang let out a loud bark that caused me to scream and the boys to jump.

"What?" Ron asked loudly and I scanned the darkness trying to something- anything. He had grabbed tightly onto my arm.

"There's something moving over there…" Harry breathed looking over my shoulder and I stumbled back trying to see what he was seeing. My heart was thumping painfully. "Listen… sounds like something big…"

We went silent. Though I could not see anything I could hear branches snapping. The sound getting closer and closer.

"Oh no." Ron mumbled his grip on me tightening. "Oh no, oh no, oh-"

"Shut up!" Harry hissed. "It'll hear you!"

"Hear me?" Ron asked his voice high. "It's already heard Fang and Cassie!"

"Both of you shut up!" I snapped.

We stared at the darkness terrified. It felt like ages until there was a strange rumbling sound and then complete silence.

"What d'you think it's doing?" Harry mumbled after a second.

"Probably getting ready to pounce." Ron mumbled and I elbowed him hard in the gut.

"Don't you dare say that!"

We all stood frozen trying to listen for anything.

"D'you think it's gone?" Harry asked.

"Dunno-"

A sudden blaze of light caused me to scream again and throw my hands up to cover my eyes. I heard Fang yelp and then let out a whimper.

"Harry!" Ron shouted sounding relieved? " It's our car!"

"What?"

Before I could comprehend what was happening Ron had grabbed me by the arm and pulled me towards the light. My eyes slowly adjusted and I stared confused at the car that was sitting in front of us. It must have been the Weasley's family car that had been crashed into the whomping willow at the beginning of the year.

My mouth fell open as I stared at it.

"And we thought it was going to attack us!" Ron said patting the car happily. "I wondered where it had gone!"

Harry looked for any signs of spiders while I carefully grabbed Fang who was stuck in some thorns and put him in the back of the car.

"We lost the train, c'mon. Let's go find them." Harry mumbled only to be met with silence. I looked up from the car to see Ron standing frozen still.

His eyes were trained at something behind Harry and it wasn't long until I saw what it was. I let out a scream as the eight legged monster grabbed Harry off of the ground. Something wrapped around my middle and soon I was in the air too. I could hear Ron screaming and Fang howling and barking loudly.

Blood rushed to my head as I hung upside down in the giant spider's clutches. I could see Harry and Ron in front of me both struggling as well. Suddenly it started to get lighter. Unfortunately I could see the thousands of spiders that surrounded us. Terror filled me as I took in the webs and the eyes that followed us. An odd clicking sound filled the air and they looked almost excited to see us.

This could not be happening.

I fell to the ground hard and the boys were dropped as well. Ron's mouth was wide open and his eyes were bulging with fear. He looked beyond terrified. I looked over at Harry who looked ruffled but unharmed.

"Aragog! Aragog!"

My head snapped up and mouth fell open as I watched the spider that was carrying Harry start to speak.

My eyes shot up and I saw in the middle of a giant web a spider bigger than I could have ever imagined start to climb out. His eyes were milky white and hair greyed.

"What is it?" the leader asked his pinchers moving rapidly.

"Humans." The spider who caught Harry said.

"Is it Hagrid?" The spider asked. "I was sleeping."

"We're friends of Hagrid's!" Harry shouted.

All of the spiders started to click their pincers.

"Hagrid has never sent men into our hollow before." Aragog said. "But why has he sent you?"

Harry shifted awkwardly.

"Hagrid's in trouble. That's why we've come."

I was beyond happy that Harry had taken the lead. My mouth felt like it was glued shut in fear. Ron looked too shocked I doubt that he could form a complete sentence.

"They think, up in the school that Hagrid's been setting a- a- something on students. They've taken him to Azkaban."

Aragog started to click his pinchers angrily. Everyone else did the same causing the sound to echo around rose on my arms and I huddled closer to the guys.

"But that was years ago. Years and years ago. I remember it well. That's why they made him leave the school. They believed that I was the monster that dwells in what they call the Chamber of Secrets. They thought that Hagrid had opened the Chamber and set me free."

"And you… you didn't come from the Chamber of Secrets?" Harry asked.

"I?!" Aragog clicked angrily. "I was not born in the castle. I come from a distant land. A traveler gave me to Hagrid when I was an egg. Hagrid was only a boy, but he cared for me, hidden in a cupboard in the castle, feeding me scraps from the table. Hagrid is my good friend and a good man. When I was discovered and blamed for the death of a girl, he protected me. I have lived here in the forest ever since. Hagrid still visits me. He even found me a wife, Mosag, and you see how our family has grown. All through Hagrid's goodness…"

"So you never- never attacked anyone?" Harry asked.

"Never." The old spider croaked. "It would have been in my instinct but out of respect for Hagrid, I never harmed a human. The body of the girl who was killed was found in a bathroom. I never saw any part of the castle but the cupboard in which I grew up in. Our kind like the dark and quiet."

"But then… do you know what killed that girl? Because whatever it is, it's back and attacking people again-"

Loud clicking filled the air and the spiders shuffled angrily. I flinched back as they all started to move.

"The thing that lives in the castle is ancient creature we spiders fear above all others. Well I do remember how I pleaded Hagrid to let me go, when I sensed the beast moving about the school."

"What is it?"

More clicking.

"We do not speak of it! We do not name it! I never even told Hagrid the name of that dreaded creature. Though he asked me many times."

The spiders seemed to be getting closer and closer to us. Aragog started to back back up into his web. They seemed to be done talking…

"We'll just go…" Harry mumbled but the rustling got even louder.

"Go?" Aragog said slowly. "I think not…"

My heart sank even more.

"But- but-"

"My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid, on my command. But I cannot deny them fresh meat when it wanders so willingly into our midst. Goodbye friends of Hagrid."

I yanked out my wand and yelled 'stupify' sending a few of the closer ones flying back. My heart raced as they surrounded us. We were screwed. We were beyond screwed. A loud sound burst through the clipping and a blaze of light shot through the dark. I watched stunned as Mr. Weasley's car came down honking it's horn and knocking spiders out of the way.

The car came to a halt in front of us and the doors flew open.

"Get in!" Harry yelled grabbing my arm. He shoved me into the the front with him and Ron jumped in. Fang started barking as the car doors slammed shut and the car sped back up the slope. The car crashed through the forest smashing into branches and spiders. I looked over at the other two who looked just as stunned as I felt.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked looking at the two of us. Ron nodded his head silently and I did the same.

Finally after what felt like forever the trees started to thin. The car stopped suddenly causing us to smash against the front of the car. We finally reached the edge of the forest. Fang sprinted out of the car anxious to get back to Hagrid's hut. After a minute Harry got out and I followed legs shaking.

"I think that was too much excitement for me." I mumbled patting the hood of the car. Harry nodded silently and I followed him inside the hut. I saw Fang looked alright but was hiding in his basket.

"I think Ron's still outside." Harry mumbled and I turned to look. Ron was throwing up behind us.

"Follow the spiders." Ron moaned wiping his mouth. "I'll never forgive Hagrid. We're lucky to be alive."

"I bet he thought Aragog wouldn't hurt friends of his." Harry said shrugging and Ron just threw the two of us outraged looks.

"That's exactly his problem! He always thinks monsters aren't as bad as they're made out, and look at where it's got him! A cell in Azkaban-"

"Hey-" I cut the boy off. "We now know that he's innocent. And whatever did it the spiders don't like. We can figure this out."

The three of us started to walk towards the castle, Ron still shivering. My heart still racing. Now that we were out of that god forsaken forest all of the adrenaline had left my body. And Merlin I was exhausted.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

I stared at Ginny who was sitting in front of Harry and I looking nervous. Her face was pale. I rarely talked to the smallest Weasley but it was clear that there was something seriously wrong. She wasn't as excited as the others about the madrakes being ready. She was… off.

Something was really off.

"I've got to tell you something." She mumbled rocking back and forth. I glanced over at Harry who was frowning. Ron was the only one who didn't seem to notice. He was too happy about the fact that Hermione was going to be okay.

"What is it?" Harry asked and she looked like she was struggling to find words.

"What?" Ron hissed and I kicked him under the table shooting him a look.

Harry and I leaned forwards to the girl so that nobody else could hear.

"Ginny if it's something serious or about the chamber you can tell us…" I said quietly putting a hand on hers and she just looked up at me with her big blue eyes.

She opened her mouth like she was about to say something but Percy suddenly appeared behind her looking exhausted.

"If you've finished eating, I'll take that seat Ginny. I'm starving. I've only just come off patrol duty."

Ginny jumped out of the chair like she had been shocked and gave us a frightened look before running off.

I bit the inside of my cheek staring after her. I had remembered seeing her before and she just seemed so… stressed. So upset. Something was seriously not right with her.

"Percy! She was just about to tell us something important!" Ron snapped and Percy choked on the tea that he was drinking.

"What sort of thing?" He asked coughing.

"I'm going to go see what's up with her. She looked rather peaky." I mumbled to them and grabbed my bag off of the bench. Ignoring the others I quickly rushed out of the Great Hall looking for the familiar burst of red hair.

I saw a glimpse turning around a corner and immediately ran after her.

"Ginny! Oi Ginny wait up!"

"Malfoy! What do you think you're doing?" I looked over to see Snape glaring at me, his thin lips in a tight line. I stopped chasing after Ginny abruptly and looked over at the Head of Slytherin. Of course he was the one to catch me running off by myself. Great.

"Just going to the bathroom." I said and his dark eyes narrowed.

"That might work on the other teachers but it doesn't work with me. You are supposed to be finishing up breakfast and then waiting for a teacher to escort you to class. You know you're not supposed to be wandering off on your own." Snape scowled and I just frowned right back.

"I am a pureblood you know."

That apparently wasn't the right thing to say.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for the cheek. While muggleborns are being attacked there is still dangers especially now. Don't think that your blood will protect you if you were to be confronted by the monster. Now I am going to escort you to your class and you are to not wander off. Understood?"

I nodded meekly and he glared at me before escorting me to my first class.

* * *

I stared at Harry who was looking at Hermione's hand confused. I looked over at Ron who saw it too and we all leaned in hoping that Pomfrey wouldn't come out and see us messing with her.

"Try and get it out." Ron mumbled after Harry pointed at it.

After a minute of tugging Harry finally got the paper free. We all leaned over it, eyebrows furrowed. It was a page from a very old library book.

 _Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it._

Underneath the writing in Hermione's handwriting was one word. _Pipes_.

My stomach fell as I stared at the page. Of course… how could I have missed it.

"This is it! This is the answer." Harry hissed. "The monster in the Chamber's a basilisk. A giant serpent! That's why I've been hearing that voice all over the place and no one else has heard it. It's because I understand Parseltongue."

"It makes sense." I hissed looking around the hospital wing at the curtains that were drawn over the petrified students. "Nobody has looked it in the eye. Colin with his camera, Justin through Nearly Headless Nick… Hermione and the Ravenclaw must have seen it in the mirror. We've had the answer this whole time and we didn't even see it. I mean come on, Slytherin's monster has to be a snake. It- it makes sense."

"What about Mrs. Norris?" Ron whispered.

"The water…" Harry said after a moment. "The flood from Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I bet you Mrs. Norris only saw the reflection."

"The entrance to the Chamber of Secrets…" Ron mumbled his eyes wide. "What if it's in a bathroom? What if it's in.."

"Moaning Myrtle's bathroom!" Harry hissed. My stomach sank at that. It was near the Great Hall… It was near the corridor that I had seen Ginny gone down earlier. She was pureblood but like Snape had said, blood wasn't going to protect us.

"We can't just sit here! We've got to tell someone!" I hissed before the boys could say another word and they both nodded.

"Let's go to the staffroom. McGonagall should be there soon. It's nearly break." Harry said jumping to his feet and Ron and I quickly followed. I mumbled goodbye to Hermione's frozen form before rushing after the two.

We ran towards the deserted staffroom and somehow made it before any of the teachers.

The bell didn't even come though. Instead echoing through the corridors was Professor McGonagall's voice.

"All students to return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staffroom. Immediately please."

My stomach dropped. Were we too late?

"Not another attack? Not now?" Harry gasped.

"What'll we do? Go back to the dormitory?" Ron questioned.

"No…" Harry mumbled and looked around the room before stopping at a wardrobe that was behind him. "In here. Let's hear what it's all about. Then we can tell them what we've found out."

Ron, Harry, and I quickly crammed ourselves into the wardrobe and tried to be as quiet as possible as the teachers piled into the lounge. It wasn't until McGonagall arrived did they start talking.

"It has happened." She said sullenly. "A student has been taken by the monster. Right into the Chamber itself."

One of the boys had to smack their hand over my mouth to try and muffle my gasp. Flitwick let out a small cry while Sprout put her hands over her mouth.

"How can you be sure?" Snape asked.

"The Heir of Slytherin left another message." Professor McGonagall started looking rather pale. I looked at the two boys who looked as sick as I felt. There was no way that this was happening… "Right underneath the first one. 'Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever'."

Flitwick started to cry and I felt tears start to rise in my own.

"Who was it? Which student?" One of the teachers out of sight asked sounded exhausted.

"Ginny Weasley."

My blood ran cold. I felt Ron sink down to the ground behind me. My hands started to shake as the tears in my eyes grew. There was no way.

No way…

I had been so close to her. If only I had ignored Snape I could have… I could have done something. I could have helped her or something.

"We shall have to send all the students home tomorrow." McGonagall said quietly. "This is the end of Hogwarts… Dumbledore always said…"

A loud bang caused me to jump and I looked and I saw that it was just Lockhart.

"So sorry- dozed off- what have I missed"

My blood boiled as I stared at the golden haired professor. I wasn't the only one though. All of the other teachers that I could see were glaring at the teacher as well.

"Just the man." Snape sneered stepping towards Lockhart. "The very man. A girl has been snatched by the monster Lockhart. Taken to the Chamber of Secrets itself. Your moment has come at last."

Lockhart paled. If this was any other scenario I would have laughed at how stumped he looked.

"That's right Gilderoy." Sprout piped up surprising me. "Weren't you just saying last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is-"

"I well- I"

"Yes, didn't you tell me you knew what was inside it?" Flitwick joined in. It seemed like all of the teachers were just done with the man.

"Did I? I don't recall-"

"I certainly remember you saying you were sorry you hadn't had a crack at the monster before Hagrid was arrested." Snape sneered. My godfather was downright savage sometimes. "Didn't you say that the whole affair had been bungled and that you should have been given free reign from the first?"

"I- I never really- you may have-"

"We'll leave it to you then Gilderoy. Tonight will be an excellent time to do it. We'll make sure everyone's out of your way. You'll be able to tackle the monster all by yourself. Free reign at last." McGonagall said.

I watched as Lockhart looked around at everyone looking desperate. His lip started to quiver. He mumbled something about grabbing his stuff from his office before rushing out of the room.

"Right." McGonagall said looking rather annoyed. "That's got him out from under our feet. The Heads of Houses should go and inform their students what has happened. Tell them the Hogwarts Express will take them home first thing tomorrow. Will the rest of you please make sure no students have been left outside of their dormitories."

The teachers all quickly rushed out of the room leaving the boys and I in the wardrobe.

I looked over to Ron who was still pale faced and on the ground. My hands trembled and I pulled him to his feet and then put him in one of the staff room chairs.

"We should go back to the common room…" Harry whispered his voice cracking a bit. I shook my head at that.

"We've go to tell a teacher. We can't- we can't just leave her. There's a chance that she could be still alive." I hissed back at him trying to keep my voice down. Ron blinked a few times as if snapping out of a dream.

"She knew something- that's why she was taken." His voice shook as he spoke. "It wasn't some stupid thing about Percy at all. She'd found out something about the Chamber of Secrets. That must be why- I mean she's a pureblood. There can't be any other reason."

I nodded wringing my hands together nervously. If only I had stopped her… this whole thing wouldn't have happened if I hadn't gotten distracted.

"D'you know what?" Ron asked suddenly. "I think we should go and see Lockhart. Tell him what we know. He's going to try and get into the Chamber. We can tell him where we think it is and tell him it's a basilisk in there."

"I don't know… I don't know if he's actually going down there though." I whispered and the redheaded boy just shot me a glare.

"Do you have any better plans?"

I looked over at Harry who looked just nodded. Sighing I agreed to the plan. The three of us managed to make it to Lockhart's office rather quickly. The halls were empty and quiet. The whole thing was erie.

Harry knocked on the door and the noise that had been coming from the office went silent. The door opened the smallest bit and I saw Lockhart's eye peer at us.

"Oh- Mr. Potter, Malfoy… Weasley." He opened the door a bit wider. "I'm rather busy at the moment if you would be quick-"

"Professor, we've got some information for you." Harry started. "We think it'll help you."

"Er- well- it's not terribly- I mean- well…. alright."

He opened the door right away and I realized almost immediately what was happening. His office was nearly empty. There were two trunks full to the brim on the ground and his photographs of himself were crammed onto the ground.

"Are you going somewhere?" Harry asked and the Defense Professor started to stutter. I rolled my eyes not patient enough to listen to his excuses.

"He's running away." I sneered and Lockhart's face paled. Both the boys looked at me surprised. Ron's mouth fell open.

"What about my sister?" He demanded looking at the professor angrily.

"Well- most unfortunate but- when I took the job- didn't expect-" Lockhart stuttered piling socks into his trunk. I rolled my eyes at the man.

"What do you mean you're running away?" Harry spat. "After all that stuff you did in the books-"

"He's a fraud. He's taking credit for other people's works and making money off of it." I said and Lockhart shook his head looking almost… offended.

"It's not nearly as simple as that Malfoy. There was work involved. I had to track these people down. Ask them exactly how they managed to do what they did. Then I had to put a Memory charm on them so they wouldn't remember doing it. If there's one thing I pride myself on it's my Memory Charms. No… it's been a lot of work children-"

"Don't you dare lecture us on your nonsense right now. We've got to save Ginny you arrogant toe rag." I hissed and the Professor quirked an eyebrow at me.

"There is one last thing I need to do. You've been a nuisance all year Malfoy. I can't say that I won't enjoy putting a Memory Charm on you now."

He was about to raise his arm when Harry bellowed 'Expelliarmus' just in time. Lockhart blasted backwards and fell into his trunk. The wand he had been carrying flew into Ron's hands who then threw it out of the window.

"Shouldn't have let Professor Snape teach us that one." Harry growled looking furious. He kicked Lockhart's trunk out of the way and then pointed his wand at the man.

"What'd you want me to do?" Lockhart asked. "I don't know where the Chamber of secrets is. There's nothing I can do."

"Well you're in luck." I watched eyes wide as Harry forced Lockhart to his feet. "We think we know where it is. And what's inside. Let's go."

I looked over at Ron as Harry exited the room before rushing after them.

"I don't know if we should be taking him hostage Harry…" I whispered to the raven haired boy and he just shot me a glare.

"He threatened you and he's wasted our time. Ginny is in trouble and he might be able to help us." He almost growled and I fell silent.

We made it quickly to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Lockhart was sent in first and we were all pretty pleased to see that he was shaking. Myrtle looked up from the end toilet as soon as we walked in.

"Oh, it's you…. what do you want?"

"To ask how you died." Harry said rather bluntly.

She looked rather excited to answer it.

"Ooooh- it was dreadful!" She said. "It happened right in here. I died in this very stall. I remember it so well. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. The door was locked and I was crying. And then I heard someone come in. They said something funny- in a different language I think. Anyway, what really got me was that it was a boy speaking. So I unlocked the door to tell him to go and use his own toilet and then… I died."

A shiver ran down my back.

"How?"

"No idea." She practically whispered. "I just remember seeing a pair of great big yellow eyes. My whole body sort of seized up and I was floating away… And then I came back again. I was determined to haunt Olive Hornby you see. Oh she was sorry she'd ever laugh at my glasses."

"Where exactly did you see the eyes?"

"Somewhere there." She pointed to the sinks and the boys and I quickly rushed over looking at it.

I frowned as I saw one of the taps had a tiny snake scratched onto one of the pipes. Harry tried to turn it but Myrtle said that it's never worked.

"Harry- Harry say something in Parseltongue." Ron hissed.

Harry looked stumped for a second before saying open up in English. It took him a minute to think before he opened his mouth again. Instead of English a rather horrible strange hissing escaped his mouth sending another chill down my spine.

The tap started to glow and spin. The sink then sank out of sight leaving a rather large pipe staring at us. My mouth fell open as I looked into the darkness.

"Lumos." I whispered and held my wand to the darkness. Nothing.

"I'm going down there." I looked back at Harry.

"Me too." Ron said and I nodded.

"We are all going. We're going to save Ginny." I said.

Lockhart tried to inch towards the door but we all pointed our wands at him. He slowly made his way to the pipe before Ron gave him a harsh shove and he fell down the pipe with a scream.

Harry gave Ron and I a look before swinging himself down into the darkness. Ron did quickly as well and I looked back at Myrtle.

"Get a teacher if we don't come back within an hour." I said and she nodded wide eyed. Looking at the dark pipe I took in a deep breath before swinging myself in.

The pipe twisted and turned. My stomach was tight as I kept going further and further down. It felt like eternity before I finally hit the ground with a thud. Looking up I saw that the boys were covered in slime but were on their feet.

Ron quickly helped me and I looked around the black tunnel.

"Lumos." I whispered and Harry quickly did the same.

The light didn't make the tunnel any less scary. I grabbed onto Harry's sleeve as we started walking, wands lit.

"Remember…" Harry said quietly. "any sign of movement, close your eyes right away…"

Ron stepped on something that let out a loud crunch causing me to jump. We all spun around to look and saw that he had stepped on what looked like was the bones of some animal. The whole ground was covered in bones.

My grip tightened on Harry's robes.

"Harry- there's something up there." Ron said as soon as we turned the corner and we all froze.

I looked to see the outline of something huge lying across the tunnel. It looked a lot light a snake from here. My hands were starting to sweat.

"Maybe it's asleep…" Harry breathed.

Before I could stop him he started to inch towards whatever it was. He held up his wand and I saw that what it was was snake skin the monster must have shed. It was giant though… what chance did we have if the creature was actually that big?

"Blimey…" Ron mumbled.

"Get up." I turned to see Ron looming over Lockhart who seemed to have collapsed onto the ground.

Suddenly he dived at Ron knocking him to the ground. I couldn't stop the scream that escaped my mouth as a strong arm grabbed me by the hair and the professor yanked me towards him, something pressed to my temple.

I tried to fight against Lockhart but the wand pressed in painfully deeper. He must have grabbed Ron's wand from him.

"The adventure ends here kids. I shall take a bit of skin back up to the school and tell them I was too late to save the girl. You three tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body- say goodbye to your memories."

"There's no way I'm letting you do this!"

I smashed my foot into Lockharts and yanked at the wand right as the spell left his mouth. There was screaming and a horrendous pain. And then nothing.

Absolutely nothing.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

"Cassie… Cassie, please be alive- Oh Merlin. Come on you've got to wake up."

My whole body ached. My head being the worse. I let out a loud groan trying weakly to swat the hands that were on my face away.

"Oh thank Merlin. Don't move… don't move please."

Tears started to spring to my eyes as everything began to be a bit less jumbled. I felt nauseous as I blinked a few times trying to let my eyes adjust to the dim lighting.

"H- Harry? Ginny? Ginny is that you?"

I jerked and then let out a cry of pain. The two that were at my side quickly pushed me back.

"Your leg is stuck under some of the rubble. Lockhart's wand backfired and-"

"What happened with you- what about the heir- how did you manage to get out of there?" I asked the pale faced Ginny and she just started crying as well. I squeezed the girl's hand.

"I'll explain it all later alright?" Harry whispered and pulled his wand out. "We've got to get you out of here."

I nodded wincing a bit. Harry said ' _wingardium_ _leviosa_ ' and the rocks started to shift. I grit my teeth trying not to cry out in pain. Ginny quickly pulled me away from the rubble and I let out a loud hiss as I looked down.

While it was not broken, my stockings were all torn and my leg was bleeding rather heavily in more than once place. I raised a hand to my head and felt blood dripping from my face. Not only did my head hurt but my hands did as well. I looked at them and saw that the skin was pink looked like it was burnt off in a few places. Biting my lip I shrugged off my robe handing it to Ginny.

"You've got to wrap this around my leg- keep it tight. It needs pressure." She nodded and started to get to work.

Harry rushed to my side and started to wipe the blood out of my face with his sleeve.

"What do you need me to do?" He asked and I held out a hand trying to think. My head was aching so much that it was making me more than nauseous.

"You've… you've got to make sure I don't fall asleep. Not until we get to the hospital wing. Are you done Ginny?" I asked and the redhead nodded, her hands hovering over my leg. "Come help me get up…"

Ginny went through the whole that Ron managed to make in the rockfall and Harry helped hoist me through before following quickly after.

"Ginny! You're alive! I don't believe it! What happened? Oh thank Merlin Cassie! How- what- where did that bird come from?"  
I frowned and looked behind me to see a rather magnificent looking bird coming through the gap after Harry.

"He's Dumbledore's." Harry mumbled helping me balance myself.

"How come you've got a sword?" Ron gasped. A long glittering sword was in Harry's other hand. I frowned trying to ignore the pounding in my head.

"Can we please get out of here? I think I might throw up." I said. I must have looked awful because both the boys nodded.

I closed my eyes trying to ignore the pain as the others tried to figure out how we were going to get out. I was starting to get drowsy. Merlin this was too much for me..

"You can't go to sleep. Cassie- wake up." Hands lightly smacked my face and I blinked a few times. Green eyes were peering into my own. I stumbled up with his help.

"We've got to hold onto each other. Cassie you'll hold onto my hand but on the end alright? We can't have you letting go."

I nodded not really understanding what was going on. My stomach lurched as I was suddenly lifted off of the ground. Harry's hand tightened on mine and I was sure that if he wasn't holding onto me I would have let go.

Colors whipped around us and as soon as it started- it stopped. We were thrown onto the ground of a bathroom and I immediately lurched towards one of the toilets- emptying everything in my stomach.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked and I felt her cool hands pull back my hair. I gave her a weak nod pulling myself away from the toilet.

"Pretty sure I have a concussion. It's… It's expected." I mumbled and she just nodded.

After sitting there for a moment I was helped to my feet and we were led down the halls after the phoenix. Straight to McGonagall's office. Harry knocked before pushing the door open.

For a moment there was silence. Then a loud scream that nearly made my head burst from the pain.

"Ginny!"

Mrs. Weasley who had been sitting by the fire jumped to her feet followed by Mr. Weasley. Both of them flung themselves at the smallest Weasley pulling her into a tight hug. I looked around to see Professor Dumbledore was standing smiling, while McGonagall held a hand to her her chest looking beyond shocked.

I suddenly found myself being yanked into a tight embrace that caused my stomach to churn again.

"You saved her! You saved her! How did you do it?" Mrs. Weasley asked almost hysterical.

"I think we'd all like to know."

We were let go from the hug and the boys ushered me to one of the chairs. Harry then put two things on the desk. the first being the sword and then what looked like a diary. Tom Riddle's diary.

Of course.

Harry then dived into his story. It took what felt like an eternity while he told them about it all. Apparently You-know-who managed to possess Ginny from the diary. The girl became more hysterical as Harry told the story so Dumbledore instructed the Weasleys to take her down to the hospital wing.

"I seem to remember telling you boys that I would have to expel you if you broke any more rules." Dumbledore said suddenly and both the boys paled. Ron's mouth fell open.

"Which goes to show that the best of us sometimes eat our will all- Miss Granger included- receive Special Awards for Services to the school and- let me see- yes, I think two hundred points apiece for Gryffindor."

Ron's face went pink and I smiled slightly. Hermione was going to be so stoked when she heard.

"Professor- I think Lockhart and I need to go to the infirmary." I said finally speaking up and I felt the Headmaster's eyes snap to me. I could feel them scan me for injuries and his frown grew.

"Lockhart tried to put a Memory charm on her and it backfired." Ron explained and Dumbledore looked over at the professor who was smiling at nothing looking pretty oblivious.

"Best not to keep sitting on your injuries." He said and I gave him a weak smile. "Mr Weasley if you could escort both Miss Malfoy and Lockhart to the Hospital Wing. I'd like a few more words with Harry."

Ron helped me to my feet and we exited the office. The trek to the wing was long and slightly painful and I was more than relieved when we finally made it.

"Finally!" Pomfrey shot towards the two of us as soon as the doors opened, shooing Ron away from me. The red head quickly rushed over to where his sister and parents were sitting. The nurse quickly pulled me to one of the beds, shoving me into it and giving me a potion.

"You should have come to see me right away. Miss Weasley told me what had happened- how are you feeling?"

She used her wand to cut away the robe that we used to bind my leg. I gulped down the potion she had given me and felt the pain in my head start to clear.

"Concussion. My hands are burnt from the wand backfiring and my leg… I think that's it though. How are the petrified students doing?"

I tried to lean over to see but Pomfrey drew the curtains around us giving me a glare.

"We are focusing on you right now. You said the wounds on your hands are from a wand? I've got something for that."

She disappeared for a second before coming back. I held out my hands for her and she spread some type of paste that instantly cooled my flesh. Wrapping them up tightly she then turned back to my leg.

The witch mumbled a few spells and dropped some sort of potion onto my leg. I watched amazed as the wounds started to close, the pain easing.

"Oh thank Merlin." I breathed and she gave me a small smile.

"You have been reading the books I gave you?" She asked and I nodded.

"They're very helpful. I can give them back before the year ends." She just waved her hand at that.

"Keep them. There is going to be a feast to celebrate, you're allowed to go. Keep your hands wrapped just make sure you come back afterwards so I can check on everything." She said and I nodded.

I pulled myself out of the bed and stretched. My leg still ached but that was expected. I knew that it would take a little bit for it to feel completely normal. Pulling back the curtain I looked over to where Hermione was. She was already looking better. Her face less pale and her body was relaxed in bed. As if she were sleeping.

"Cassie! You're okay!"

I looked up to see Ron standing with Ginny and the others who looked so much better. Smiling I joined them by Ginny's side.

"Pomfrey is an excellent healer." I said and was pulled into a tight hug again from Ron's mother.

"Thank you so much. You- thank you." She sobbed and I patted her on the back lightly.

"I'm just glad everyone's okay…" I glanced over at Lockhart who was sitting up in one of the beds looking rather confused. "Well almost everyone. He kind of deserved it if we're honest."

This caused Ginny to laugh and I gave the red headed girl a soft smile.

"How are you feeling?" I asked in a hushed tone as her parents started talking to Ron and she looked up at me, her eyes a bit watery. I grabbed her hand squeezing it softly.

"I'm always here for you if you want to talk- alright? I know the others say that as well but I don't judge. You know who my family is."

She nodded her eyes watering even more. Ginny gave me a smile before her family turned towards us and started talking. I looked over at Ron who was looking happier than he had been in ages.

"Poppy said that there's a feast- why don't you two go down. We're going to sit with Ginny for a little longer." Mrs Weasley said kindly. Ron looked like he was about to protest but I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of the Hospital Wing. I was sure that Ginny needed space to catch her breath.

"Cassie! Ron!"

I spun around and was almost immediately tackled by a mass of brown curly hair. I couldn't stop myself from laughing as Hermione hugged both of us tightly mumbling stuff that I couldn't quite understand.

"You guys did it! Oh Merlin you did it!" She gasped letting us go. I looked at my best friend unable to hide my wide smile. It was so good to see her actually looking like herself. I couldn't stop myself from pulling her into another tight hug.

"What happened? Where's Harry?" She asked rather quickly and I glanced over at Ron.

"Hopefully at the feast. There's one to celebrate-" I started and she just nodded mumbling that Pomfrey had already let her know. "Let's go before we miss it!"

The three of us entered the Great Hall and tried to ignore the cheers that came with it. Almost instantly we spotted Harry sitting near the other Weasley's and Hermione rushed over to him screaming 'You solved it! You solved it!' before pulling him into a bit hug.

I looked around and saw some of the Slytherin's looking over at us confused.I knew that I looked exhausted but I gave the boys a small smile. Draco visibly relaxed and turned back to his friends while Theo kept his eyes on me. I rolled my eyes before quickly joining my friends at the Gryffindor table.

Harry and Ron were filling in Hermione on what happened while she had been petrified. I started to pile fruit tart onto my plate half listening to the story.

"Did you find out how Ginny got the diary?" Hermione asked as soon as Harry was done and I looked up from my plate. Harry's green eyes were trained on me, his eyebrows furrowed.

That was a very good question.

"I… apparently your father gave it to her in Diagon Alley. He slipped it into her Transfiguration book before Mr Weasley and him started fighting." He said slowly. I felt my heart sink at that.

I could feel their eyes all on me as I slowly set my spoon back down onto my plate. My throat felt tight. We knew he was involved- we had known for awhile but to have it confirmed… that was another story.

"I mean… It makes sense. I'm sorry Ron. If I had known I would have-"

"It's not your fault." The redhead stated and I feel silent. He gave me a small smile. "It's not like you're your dad. Anyways Ginny is safe and that's what matters."

I smiled widely at the red head.

"I also… released Dobby."

"You did what?" My mouth fell open at Harry's words.

"I put my sock in the diary and gave it to Mal- your father. He accidentally gave it to Dobby so now he's free."

"Oh man I bet he was furious. Thank Merlin. It'll be better for him to be out of that house- trust me." I smiled but Hermione just frowned from across the table.

"But what about you?"


	26. Chapter 26

**Warning: Violence and Child abuse**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty Six**

"You said… you wanted to talk to me Father?"

I stood by the office door shifting nervously. I couldn't stop the panic that was rising in my stomach.

I was nervous. Beyond nervous. He knew that I had helped foil his plot to kill the muggleborns. He knew that I was involved with the whole thing. I was a part of the reason why he got kicked off of the school board.

"Enter."

I slowly made my way into his office trying not to look at him. My palms were starting to sweat. My mouth felt dry. This was not going to be good.

"Father I-"

" _Quiet_!"

He stood up from behind his desk, anger painted across his face. He may have acted like everything was okay while we were around others but that clearly wasn't the case. I watched as he slowly started to make his way over towards me, his mouth tight.

"Everything from last summer has seemed to go in one ear and out the other. Not only did you cause more problems for me this year but you and your scum of friends managed to get me kicked off the school board. And released our house elf.

"Now I've tried. I've tried for your mother's sake to put up with you and your shenanigans." I tried to not move as he stalked closer to me, circling me like a shark with its prey. "There are some lessons that don't seem to be sinking in all the way and I will not have you be portraying this family as fools any longer. You are to do as I say and stop embarrassing this family."

A hand wrapped around my wrist before I could do anything and he shoved me towards one of the walls.

"Wh-"

" _Silencio_!"

My voice left my throat. I grabbed at it panicked trying to say something. Anything. All that came out was air. I could see Father smirk a bit before grabbing both of my hands and placing them on the office wall a shoulders length apart.

"You are not to move. Do you understand?" He hissed in my ear. My eyes started to water and I gave a small nod trying to not freak out.

My legs started to shake as he stalked out of my view. My eyes were trained on the dark green wall but I could hear him behind me. There was a rustling before-

 _CRACK_!

A silent scream escaped my mouth and I nearly collapsed as a blinding pain struck me in the back. His rough hand that grabbed me by the hair was the only thing that kept me on my feet.

"I said don't move." Father growled and I struggled to keep still. I put my hands back on the spot.

My breathing started to get more and more ragged as I stood there waiting. My whole body was tense, shaking. This could not be happening. This couldn't be happening.

 _CRACK_!

This time I did collapse. The burning feeling spread from the middle of my back out. It felt as though a thousand needles were being stuck into me. I struggled to reach back to put pressure on the wound. I could feel how wet it was. How warm the blood was. My breath hitched as the tears started to fall even harder. I couldn't do this. I couldn't do this.

Father cleared his throat and I twitched away from the man, curling up even more.

"You are not to mention this to anyone. Do you understand?"

I nodded weakly but apparently that wasn't enough.

His cane swung out of nowhere and smashed into my face. My head jerked back hitting the wall behind me hard. Stars burst into my vision. The pain in my face wasn't nearly as bad as my back but it still hurt like hell.

"Roony." A pop sounded and I heard a gasp. "Take her back to her room and bandage it up. Don't mention this to anyone else. Am I clear?"

I heard a meek yes sir before a wrinkled hand carefully wrapped around my arm. There was another loud pop and then everything went black.

* * *

I let out a loud sigh as I looked in the mirror. The swelling on my left eye was starting to go down but there was still a rather angry scab forming on my eyebrow. I had a feeling that once it was healed it would definitely scar.

There wasn't only that though. It had been a week. A week since summer had started and it had happened and I looked awful. Just downright terrible. Dark bags were forming under my eyes and I was starting to look thinner than I had ever looked before. It was not a good look.

It was hard though. I avoided Mother and Draco as much as possible because I knew they had questions. And Father? Father… we kept our distance. He was ignoring me which I was more than grateful for. It made it easier.

I sucked in a deep breath as I slowly pulled my shirt off, wincing as it tugged at my back. I carefully started to unravel the bandages that were wrapped tightly around me. I sucked in a deep breath as the cool air hit the long angry cuts. There was no way that these were going to heal nicely. If we were at Hogwarts I was sure that Pomfrey would have something for them but not here. Definitely not here.

"Cassie-"

I watched in horror as there was movement in the corner of the mirror. The door opened and Draco stepped into the room before I could do anything. I quickly yanked my shirt back on but I was not fast enough. There was a loud crack and the bowl that he was carrying hit the floor shattering. His eyes were wide, mouth open in shock.

"Is everything alright up there?" Mother called and I jumped to my feet, grabbing Draco's arm and pulling him into my room.

"Fine! Just dropped something." I called back and quickly shut the door locking it. I started to pick up the pieces trying to ignore my brother who was still standing shocked.

"What the hell are you doing in here? Haven't you heard about knocking?" I hissed and he finally snapped out of it.

"Mother asked me to bring you food because you look bloody awful." He snapped back and shooed me away from the mess. "What the hell happened to your back? Is that why you've been acting so weird? I thought it was because you miss your dorky friends."

My mouth dried at his words. So he did actually see it…

"It was… When we were saving Ginny. They're just healing you know." I mumbled and Draco's grey eyes narrowed as he finished throwing away the glass.

"That's funny. Because those look new. I might not know a lot about healing like you do but those are fresh. Now tell me what the hell happened before I go and tell Mum."

"Okay! Okay I'm sorry!" I grabbed him by the wrist panic rising. "You cannot tell Mum under any circumstances. He'll- he'll... You can't say anything. You have to promise me that. Please-"

Draco's face softened and he nodded. I felt my body relax and I collapsed onto my bed, putting my head between my hands. I knew that I was acting irrational- stupid but… but he scared me.

I felt the bed shift next to me and I looked up to see Draco sitting. He gave me a soft smile before wrapping an arm around my shoulders pulling me into him softly.

"Will you tell me what happened?" He asked and I nodded leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Well… You had mentioned that you had seen the book before remember? Apparently it was Tom- You-Know-Who's diary… and apparently Father had given it to Ginny Weasley." I could feel Draco stiffen at my words.

"So… you guys were the ones who put a stop to it…" Draco finished and I nodded my eyes were starting to burn. I wanted to start crying again but I couldn't… not any more. "Father did that to you didn't he."

Draco's words hung in the air for a moment. Neither of us said anything but my silence was enough of a confirmation.

"Cass… Cassie you can't just hide this. We've got to tell Mother or someone. It's not okay what he did. He-"

"We are not telling anyone Draco." I snapped back and his eyes narrowed a bit. "If we tell someone more people will probably get hurt. He's leaving me alone as long as I keep my mouth shut."

"And what happens when we go back to Hogwarts? What happens if he snaps again you can't just hide this for forever!"

"Well I'll stay somewhere else next summer or something! I'll figure it out during school. I'll see if Hermione or Ron will let me stay with them-"

"Do you want me to owl them now?" My mouth fell open at Draco's words.

"I- what?"

Draco looked away from me, his face pink. I couldn't stop the smile that was playing on my lips. So he wasn't joking.

"I'll owl Weasley or Granger if you want. Even Potter if I have to. But if you're not safe in this house then why stay. As much as your friends pain me… your safety comes first." His face grew even pinker as he spoke.

I had to stop myself from pulling Draco into a hug.

"As sweet as that is… I'm sure the Weasley's are busy and Hermione is going to France over the summer. There's no way I'm crashing any of theirs last minute. It's rude." He rolled his eyes and opened his mouth but I quickly interrupted. "Anyways Harry lives with muggles. Awful muggles. They put bars on his windows and locked him in his room all last summer. There's no way I'm going to ask to stay there."

Draco looked surprised and actually a little bit concerned by that.

"That's-"

"Awful. I know. They're barbaric. So lighten up on him about the whole family stuff please. I'll figure something out for next summer but for now I'm staying here. I can't just leave you and Mother with him anyways."

He let out a loud sigh before falling back onto my bed running a hand down his face. I gave my brother a soft smile. I knew that he wasn't happy but it would have to do.

"I'm going to owl Snape. And before you say no I'm just going to ask for some healing potions. I'll tell him I fell or something."

Before I could protest he had already stalked out of the room firmly closing the door behind him. I let out a breath the tension leaving my body. My hands were shaking and my mouth still dry. I'm going to actually kill Draco if he tells anyone else.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Okay you guys- I've been sitting on this chapter for 2 months debating on how I wanted to do it. It's definitely a lot... darker and intense but I promise it's for a good reason. :) Let me know what you think? I've been stressing over this for months...**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

"How long are we supposed to be out again?" Draco kicked a rock as we walked down the road. I couldn't stop myself from sighing as I looked at the small muggle town we finally made it to.

Mother had pretty much kicked the two of us out of the manor claiming that Father was going to have some friends over. Both Draco and I were more than eager to get out of the house but we thought she'd take us to Diagon Alley or something. Not just kick us out of the house and tell us to come home later.

"Not till dark I think. What are we even supposed to do here?" I asked and Draco shrugged.

"I don't know it's a muggle town. What do muggles even do?" Draco sneered and I elbowed him in the side.

"I don't know? Just…things that we do but with more effort? We should just blend in… explore right? And be nice. I'm serious." I could tell that we were already getting looks from some of the muggles that were wandering around. It was rather busy with kids and just people running in and out of shops. It reminded me so much like Diagon Alley… just less magical.

"I'm always nice." Draco snorted and I raised an eyebrow.

"We both know that that's not true… Just be… normal?"

Draco rolled his eyes but smiled.

"How's your back feeling?" Draco asked after a moment of walking and I felt my stomach tighten. My hands were starting to tremble a bit. Something that started ever since that night. I was really not wanting to talk about this right now.

"Fine." I snapped keeping my eyes trained on the shops surrounding us.

"Cassie- I think we should-"

"I really don't want to talk about it Draco. It's over and done with and not worth talking about- _okay_?"

He looked like he was about to argue but my expression must have stopped him. His constant worrying was getting on my nerves and just as much as he wanted to talk about it- I really didn't. Ignoring it was the only thing I could do and to be honest, pretending like it never happened was much better than thinking about how it actually did.

"Mum might kill me if I let you go home wearing that." Draco mumbled as I put on one of the hats from an outdoor stand. I just ignored him rifling through the clothing rack.

"I think I actually like muggle fashion. I'll have to have 'Mione send me some of her clothes or something because look at how cute it all is." I gushed pulling out a tshirt. Everything was so much more casual and colorful than what I had in my closet. It looked so much more comfortable. Mother would probably have a heart attack if she saw me in any of it.

"I have a feeling that Granger has a very different style than you do." Draco mumbled and I took the hat off of my head putting it back.

"Then I'll have to exchange some money because Merlin I am so sick of wearing skirts and dresses. You have no idea-"

"Watch out!"

" _Oomph_!"

I fell suddenly as something hit me hard in the chest. Letting out a groan I looked up to see a girl on the ground across from me. Her skin was tanned and covered in freckles. Her dark hair was a mess and I could barely make her brown eyes out from underneath her bangs. She however, didn't look hurt and that was more than a relief to me. She looked very muggle but also… very pretty.

"Oi! Watch where you are going!" Draco snapped and grabbed me by the arm pulling me to my feet. I brushed him off and offered the girl a hand.

"I am so sorry. Are you alright?" I asked. The girl narrowed her eyes for a second before taking my hand and getting to her feet. She was slightly taller than me but not nearly as tall as Draco.

"Why are you apologizing to her?" Draco hissed and I stomped on his foot.

"Excuse my brother. He can be a bit of a prat... well the majority of the time if we're being honest." I said smiling at the girl. "Are you-"

"You are the weird twins who live in that mansion aren't you?" She cut me off and I couldn't stop myself from frowning. I never knew that the muggles knew about us… "You know there's a lot of rumors going around about your upbringing and stuff…" the girl trailed off a bit noticing both of our stony expressions.

"God that's creepy. You guys are like straight out of the Shining." She grumbled and I raised an eyebrow.

"What does that even mea-"

"Cassie- come on she's not worth it. She's just a muggle." Draco sneered grabbing my arm. I looked at the girl confused. I couldn't figure out if she was interesting… or just downright annoying.

"You guys really are weird…" She said shaking her head and then offered a hand. "Emily Wilson. My family owns the cafe across the street."

Draco looked at her hand like it was a disease but I quickly took it, giving the girl a half smile.

"Cassie Malfoy. And this is my brother Draco. I'm sorry about his manners he's still learning on how to get along with others." She finally cracked a smile.

"Well it's a pleasure. I've got to get going to work but… if you ever want to swing by. You're always welcome… I don't know about him though." Ava laughed jerking her head to Draco who was looking more and more annoyed.

Smiling at the girl I nodded and watched as she crossed the street, looking back at the two of us once before entering the cafe.

"Cassie…. Earth to Cass."

"Sorry!" I breathed and turned back towards Draco who was staring at me oddly. Giving him a small smile I stretched my back. My back felt tight but it was honestly such a relief to get out of the manor.

"We should probably get home…" Draco mumbled and I nodded shoving my hands in my pockets.

The two of us started walking in silence. My stomach was heavy at the thought of going back home.

* * *

 _Ding!_

I tried to ignore all the eyes that turned towards me as the door rang. My stomach was in knots. I couldn't believe that I was doing this… why was I doing this again?

"Oi! It's one half of the Grundy twins." Emily's head popped up from behind the cafe counter and I smiled slightly walking over towards her. My mind was racing but just the fact that she was here was a good enough sign for me.

"Emily! Behave." A woman popped out from the kitchen with a flour covered apron and I could tell that she was related to Emily- mother if I had to guess. "Those girls were like eleven in the Shining and she's clearly not. I am so sorry about her behavior. Clearly I didn't teach her her manners well enough."

The woman turned towards me leaning up against the counter and held a hand out towards me.

"Ava Wilson. Em's mum. You must be Cassie. I heard a ton about your girl's run in the other day." I smiled shaking her hand surprised by how… open she was. It was really refreshing really.

"So what are you doing here?" Emily asked leaning towards me and I shrugged.

What was I doing here?

"Mum do you think I could hang out with Cass?" Emily asked suddenly saving me from the awkward and I tried to keep my composure. I had thought I'd stop by but actually hanging out with her? This was going better than I anticipated.

"Just throw the last batch of bread in the make sure you're back before dinner." Emily smiled widely and disappeared back into the kitchen. Mrs Wilson's head then disappeared behind the counter.

I stood there for a moment before Emily's dark hair popped back out from the kitchen. She mumbled something to her mother before coming around the counter with a brown bag in hand.

"Thanks Mum!" Emily smiled and then wrapped her arm around mine pulling me out of the cafe. I let her start to pull me down the road, neither of us saying anything.

"I'm glad you came. I really did. I wasn't sure if your brother would let you after last time. He seems a bit… overprotective." She smiled after a moment and I nodded.

"He definitely can be. Things are a lot different here than they are where we… normally live."

Emily looked like she was going to question it but stopped herself. The two of us continued walking deeper into the town before stopping at a small park. Emily sat on the grass and pulled open the bag that her mother had given her.

"Come on- sit with me."

I folded my legs underneath me, trying to not think about how close the two of us were sitting. I mean I barely knew this girl...

"So how come we've never seen you guys in town before? None of your family. I mean we are kind of in the middle of nowhere." Em said handing me a croissant before munching on her own.

I paused for a moment. How was I going to explain this to her without mentioning magic…? Merlin I really should have thought this through more.

"I... Draco and I go to a boarding school year round so we aren't home that often. My… Father and Mother like to keep to themselves." Well when it came to muggles. I thought bitterly picking at my food. While I was starting to get my appetite back it still...was hard to eat.

"Is it like one of those really fancy boarding schools?" Emily asked through a mouthful of food reminding me a lot of Ron and I gave a small nod. "I've always wanted to go to one. Even just to visit. I just got to the school in town. It's fun and all but it's so small everyone knows everyone."

"What do you want to do when you're out of school?" She asked after a moment and I bit the inside of my cheek. I knew that there were muggle versions of healers but what were they called…?

"I want to.. um heal people?" I asked and Emily raised an eyebrow.

"Like a doctor or nurse?" She asked and I nodded slowly.

Hermione had mentioned those before. I had a feeling that they were just the muggle versions of Healers and mediwitches. Muggle studies was going to be so worth it…

"I'm going to run the shop. I mean it's a family thing obviously but I really want to expand- open up in other places and things like that. Mum thinks its a good idea but if I go to uni for a business degree it'll definitely help us a lot. It's just a matter of getting there"

My stomach felt heavy. The main reason why I wanted to go into healing was yes, because people needed help but _we_ needed it. Our first two years of Hogwarts were a wreck and I had a feeling that things weren't going to calm down. Especially with how the summer had been going so far.

Snape did send over the healing salves and while they did help reduce the pain immensely, the scarring was still pretty prominent. I knew that it was because I didn't get to them while they were fresh. The one that stopped right before my left eye didn't bother me nearly as much as the long pink and puckered ones on my back.

"Hey… are you okay?" Emily put her hand on my knee and I jerked out of my thoughts. Giving her a shaky smile I gave a small nod.

"Yeah- Just lost in thought is all." I breathed and while she didn't look convinced, she dropped it much to my relief.

"You're kind of weird you know." Emily said after a second and I raised an eyebrow. "I mean- I kinda like it if I'm being honest. I have a feeling that the two of us will get along."

I gave the girl a small smile my eyes lingering on her for a little longer than they should have. I had the same feeling if I was being honest.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

I tried to hide my amazement as I stared at the moving screen. I had visited Emily's home and seen it before but every single time it was almost impossible to tear my eyes away from. I didn't understand how muggles managed to create something so… amazing but I loved it. I really did.

"I still think it's weird that you get so excited about the TV. I get that you don't have one but you act like you've _never_ seen one before." Emily grumbled from my side for what felt like the millionth time and I gave a helpless shrug.

August finally started and Emily and I hung out as much as we possibly could. Meaning as often as I could sneak out without seeming suspicious. She was a breath of fresh air and it honestly made being back at the manor a little more bearable.

I was falling into a routine. Ignore my family, wait till dark then sneak out to go see Emily. It was complicated but it worked. As long as I didn't slip up it was fine.

It was hard keeping secrets from her though. Why I didn't have any 'muggle' clothes, why I didn't know any of their technology. Why I had to sneak out to see her. I tried to act like it was just because my family was old fashioned but it was hard. She was getting frustrated by all the secrets and honestly… I couldn't blame her.

"You and your brother kind of remind me of these guys."

I tore my eyes from the television to see that she had some sort of comic in her hands.I raised an eyebrow and waited for her to continue. She turned the comic towards me and pointed at a pair on the page. I leaned a bit closer and took in the dark haired girl who had some sort of red thing on her head and the white haired guy next to her. Sure Draco had light hair like the guy but I really looked nothing like the girl.

"I don't… get it." I said biting my thumb and Emily's smile just grew wider.

"They're twins. Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch."

My heart stopped. Scarlet Witch? She couldn't possibly know… right? I was going to be so screwed-

"I mean _clearly_ you don't look like her but you're kind of mysterious and weird. You're not secretly a mutant right?" she asked teasingly and I let out a loud laugh. Louder than it probably should have been.

"That's- no. Not at all. Merl- I mean god Em. You really need to pay attention to things other than comics." I laughed nervously and she just gave me an unconvincing look before setting her comic down.

"Seriously- so weird." She mumbled under her breath. My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. I pretended to check my watch and stood up from the couch, stretching.

"I really should get going home. It's past midnight and I'm sure that my Mother is worrying." I said and Emily frowned looking out of her living room window.

"You can stay the night you know- or I can wake Mum up to drive you if you want." She offered and I just shook my head.

I really hadn't been planning on staying so late. I managed to sneak out of my room after saying that I was going to bed around nine but time just seemed to pass so quickly when I was with Emily. Her mother didn't mind that the two of us stayed up so late just as long as we weren't too loud. Sometimes I wished my Mother was like that… though I felt immediately guilty every time I thought that.

The walking in the dark didn't bother me. I always kept my wand at my side and knew that if someone tried to get the jump on me, I could defend myself as long as I had it. As long as I was against a muggle.

"I'll be fine. I'll try and pop later this week. I'll see you later?" I asked grabbing my bag off of the ground and she gave me a small nod.

I pretended that I didn't see her frown as I quickly made my way out of their house. Her even just mentioning witches had really freaked me out. Way too close for comfort.

"Cassie wait!"

I spun around and saw Emily jogging towards me. She grabbed my arm tightly. Her face was flushed. And for the first time she actually looked... embarrassed.

"Whats-"

"Just let me talk for a moment." She said ringing her hands together and I nodded. She took a deep breath.

"Look. I know that we've only known each other for barely a month. I know that it's crazy and you have so many things you won't tell me but… I really really do like having you around. And I won't keep mentioning things about your family and I'll stop prying into your life if that's what it takes."

The dark haired girl paused for a second.

"I don't want to drive you away but you should try and open up more to me too you know? Because I like you. I mean I _really_ do like you."

Before I could stop her she took a step towards me and grabbed my face in both of her hands. My heart was beating a thousand miles per hour as she took another step towards me. I couldn't even register what was going on as her lips met mine. But even then I didn't mind it.

I really didn't mind it.

Too soon she took a step back, her own face dark red. I slowly put a hand on my lips- my mind was racing a thousand miles per hour.

Had that… had that really just happened?

"I am so sorry!" she gasped finally snapping me out of my trance. I looked over at Emily who looked distraught.

"Why?" I breathed and her eyebrows pulled together confused.

"Why did I kiss you?"

"No why are you sorry?" I asked.

"I don't even know if you like girls like that!" She exclaimed running a hand through her very messy hair. "You probably don't! And I just went and kissed you and I just- I'm sorry I didn't even give you the chance to say no or anything-"

Before I could stop myself I took a step towards her and pressed my lips hard against her own. Butterflies had erupted in my stomach as the tension left her body and she started to kiss me back.

"I never said that I didn't like girls." I said breaking away from her but then I frowned a little bit. "But… I also like guys… I don't really know…"

"That's normal Cassie." She smiled softly and I just frowned even more. I had known for a while that I looked at girls… differently but I never really thought about it. Not until now… I mean it never really mattered until now.

I had always been told that I would have an arranged marriage. Who cared if I looked at girls differently? And at Hogwarts? I doubted any of the girls at Hogwarts would even look at me like that. I mean… None of the girls that I knew liked girls like that…

"I… I um… I've got to go back home. But think about it, okay Cass?" Emily asked squeezing one of my hands and I gave the girl a small smile. "Just know that there's nothing wrong with liking both girls and guys. Please think about it."

I watched as she jogged back to her house. My head was spinning, lips tingling. I started to walk back to the manor trying to calm the anxiety that was building in my stomach. What the hell was I supposed to do?

I didn't even know how Mother felt about girls who… liked girls. I mean I definitely was attracted to some guys like Theo but… could I be attracted to Emily too? I didn't even know how Draco or even Hermione, Ron and _Harry_ felt.

How was Harry going to feel? My stomach sank as I thought about the raven haired boy. The thought of him turning me away just was… it was heartbreaking. I knew that the Wizarding world didn't care as much about sexual orientation as the muggle world but… Harry was raised by muggles.

Merlin what was I going to do?

I walked on my tiptoes trying to make as little sound as I could as I entered the mansion. I knew that Father was out yet again but Mother was home. And she would probably have a heart attack if she knew that I had been sneaking out. Especially since it was half past one in the morning.

"Well well well. Look who finally made their way back in."

One of the lights clicked on and I blinked a few times to see Draco sitting in one of the drawing room chairs. I raised an eyebrow at him. It was a bit scary how this was so similar to when Hermione caught the boys and I trying to sneak out first year.

"I didn't realize that you were watching my every move Draco." I said shrugging off my jacket. His cheeks turned a bit pink but his eyes narrowed. This was really not what I needed right now. I really had enough on my mind as it is.

I stuffed my hands in my pockets hoping that he couldn't see them shaking. My stomach was heavy. How was I so careless? He managed to catch me so easily...

"You've been sneaking out with that girl for the past month. Do you realize how much trouble you'll get into if Mother and Father find out?" He demanded.

"Well Mother and Father aren't going to find out. Because you aren't going to tell them."

Draco got to his feet, the frown growing on his face.

"Don't be daft Cassie. You won't talk to me anymore about what happened and now you're just throwing yourself at that… that muggle! You're even wearing her clothes for Merlin's sake- you got _piercings_." He snapped.

My face felt warm. I had forgotten I had changed into something much more comfortable when I had gotten to Emily's. And she had done two piercings on my upper right ear a few weeks ago- it wasn't like I was covered in them. I thought I had hidden them well if I was being honest.

"Do you really want Father to hurt you again?" Draco hissed and I froze. He really did not just bring that up.

"First of all how dare you." I sneered roughly poking Draco in the chest. He took a step back. "How dare you bring _him_ up. You have no right-"

"He fucking beat you Cass!" Draco cut me off and my stomach tightened. My hands were starting to shake even more. "If he finds out what you've been doing he's going to hurt you more and you know that. Do you have a death wish or something?"

"I am not going to sit by while I watch my baby sister pretend like nothing is wrong. All you've been doing since it happened is bury those feelings and pretend that it didn't happen. It's not healthy Cass. I see how you look when you are by yourself. I see how fucking miserable you actually are! And you hanging around that muggle is just you distracting yourself from what is really wrong! She's not healthy for-"

"What are you two doing up?"

Both Draco and I froze slowly turning to see Mother leaning against the staircase with a robe wrapped around her. Her wand was clutched tightly in one hand. How much of that had she heard?

...

Merlin how much of that did she hear? If she found out about Father I was dead…

I glanced over at Draco who looked as freaked out as I felt. How were we going to explain this…?

"I'm going to ask one more time- What are you two doing?" Her voice was tight. I had a feeling that she wasn't going to just let this one slide.

"Cassie has been seeing a muggle." Draco said before I could stop him. I wanted to turn and glare at him but my focus was purely on my Mother whose face tightened at his words.

"You've been hanging out with those kind?" She sneered stalking down the stairs. Now that it was clear that she didn't hear anything we had said about Father I felt some of the tension leave my body. Just a little though. Not a lot.

"I've-"

"Quiet Cassiopeia." She snapped and my mouth shut instantly.

The three of us were quiet as she came into the Drawing Room and then sat down in one of the chairs, a hand on her head.

"Do you… Do you even realize what will happen if your father found out about this?" She asked after a minute and I nodded keeping my eyes down.

Trust me I knew. She was the one who was in the dark about all of this.

"You can't stay here any longer."

My head snapped up at that. What did that mean?

"It's too dangerous for you to keep staying at the Manor. I knew that this day would come eventually I just didn't expect it to happen so soon… I'll make arrangements for you but go and pack your bags. You're leaving tonight. It's better sooner rather than later."

I glanced over at Draco who looked just as shocked as I felt.

"I… where am I going?" I asked suddenly feeling very vulnerable and she frowned a bit.

"The Leaky Cauldron. You're to stay there until the beginning of school. I'll make arrangements for you to get to the platform but for now- that's where you'll have to stay." Her expression softened as she looked at me. "It's not because I don't want you here. Please, don't think that. I'll do anything to protect you though and if that means keeping you away from this house then I will. Now go pack. Please. We've got to hurry before your Father gets home."

Draco grabbed my hand and started to pull me out of the drawing room. I looked back at Mother who's expression turned pained as she stared into space. My stomach sank. I was really tearing her apart… I was done tearing her apart.

I was done tearing this family apart.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

I let out a loud sigh as I sat in one of the booths at the Leaky Cauldron. I had been dropped off at the Leaky Cauldron two days ago with a key to a private vault and my belongings. As nice as it was to be back in the familiar wizarding world- I really did miss Emily. I couldn't even owl her because of how suspicious it would look.

It made me wonder if she missed me too.

We didn't even get a chance to talk about the kiss…

I kept going back and forth on whether or not I wanted to owl her. It would look super suspicious if an owl was hanging around a muggle home but I wanted to write her… I wanted to talk to her or something. Even just sending a letter explaining why we couldn't be together-

" _Cassie_?"

My head snapped up and a familiar black haired boy was standing at the end of my table. Harry's mouth was open in shock as he stared at me. I was torn really. Part of me was super excited to see my best friend but on the other hand I had so much on my mind… It honestly would have been nice if I got to think everything through on my own.

"Harry! What are you doing here? I thought that you were staying with your muggle family? Did they let you come visit for a while or something?" I asked deciding to mask my weariness.

Harry slid into the booth across from me running a hand through his forever tangled hair. At least one thing didn't change. He looked taller, more filled out (thankfully), and while tired… happy. Something I really didn't expect from the stories I had heard about his family.

"I… I ran away actually." Harry mumbled and I raised my eyebrows.

"You ran away." I repeated and he nodded looking rather sheepish.

"Well I mean I ran away after blowing up my aunt I mean it's-"

"You _blew up-_ "

"Like a balloon- she's not dead!" Harry exclaimed seeing my disgust and I nodded leaning on the table. "It was my Uncle's sister. She was saying all of these awful things about my parents. About how they were drunk and died in a car crash and how my father was… father was a deadbeat. I just… I got so angry and she just started to inflate like a balloon. She even floated away."

My mouth fell open at that. He was still having problems with accidental magic? I knew that he was powerful but… wow.

"And then you ran away after that?" I asked trying to hide my amusement and he nodded.

"I saw this dog and accidentally summoned the Night Bus I don't know if you have-"

"I know what the Night Bus is. I've never been on it though…"

"It's terrible don't ride it." He said flatly and I couldn't stop myself from snorting. "Anyways I rode on it and ended up here. The Minister of Magic was here and he told me that they weren't going to charge me… and that I'm going to be staying here for the rest of the summer. And that they're keeping an eye on me. I don't know why they're suddenly now trying to protect me but… anyways why are you here?"

I shifted nervously in my seat. What was I going to tell him…

"Family issues. I'm actually staying here as well." I said frowning and Harry's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"What happened?" He demanded leaning closer to me and I bit my lip.

Hermione was the only one who knew what my Father did last year. I hadn't even told her about what happened this year… And I wasn't sure if I was going to. Harry was… Harry was different though. He knew how hard family life could be. But I couldn't tell him… I couldn't tell anyone.

"I was hanging out with a muggle and… Well we decided that it was safer if I didn't stay around any longer." I mumbled trying not to make eye contact. Harry leaned in even closer, his eyes narrowing even more.

He really wasn't buying it.

"What do you mean by safer? Did something happen Cass?"

"Just family problems. You know how it is." Harry's eyes searched my face for a minute before he leaned back sighing. I gave him a weak smile.

"What was it about the muggle that was so bad?" My face grew hot at that. I was really hoping he wouldn't bring that up.

"I um… well I kissed the muggle." Harry's mouth fell open. I couldn't believe that I was talking about this stuff with Harry. "Draco found out and told my Mother that I was seeing a muggle and I left that night. It's better that I'm not there anymore."

He nodded looking a bit put out. Ignoring the look on his face I looked around the pub that was rather busy this morning. Tom the owner looked very preoccupied. Much to my relief.I knew he had been keeping an eye on me and I had a feeling it was because of Mother. This was the perfect time actually…

"I want to visit the muggle shops." I whispered to Harry and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Why would you want to visit the muggle shops? I mean there's so much-"

"I want to buy something for the muggle friend of mine and I figured I shouldn't buy anything magical… right? I also want to pick up some muggle clothes. If you want to come with me you can but if you'd rather not-"

"No! No I'll come! I'm not supposed to be wandering around in Muggle London though…" He trailed off looking over at Tom who was preoccupied with another customer.

"If we go now he'll probably just think that we went to Diagon Alley or something. And I'm sure it won't be hard to sneak back in…"

Harry looked like he was thinking about it for a second before nodding. The two of us watched Tom for a minute before quickly sneaking towards the backdoor and somehow managing to slip out undetected.

I nearly got knocked into by one of the muggles that were rushing down the sidewalk but Harry quickly caught me by the arm. I huddled closer to him, looking around amazed. I had been to many wizarding places before but this was new for me. So new.

"Have you even got any muggle money?" Harry whispered in my ear as he lead me down the road and I pulled out a handful of paper that I had been given when I exchanged some of my money. The goblin who helped me told me the exchange rate but it went in one ear and out the other.

"Be careful with that." Harry hissed and I quickly shoved the stash back into my pocket. He linked his arm around mine. "How much did you exchange anyways Cass? People might think that's a bit suspicious…"

"I thought… Well I thought ten Galleons would be enough. I'm still not one hundred percent sure as to how it all works. I mean how do muggles not lose these? I feel like they're just going to blow away or something."

"Most muggles have wallets." Harry mumbled and I raised an eyebrow. "You know sometimes I think I'm bad when it comes to the Wizarding world but then I mention anything remotely muggle to you and Ron and I realize I'm not nearly as bad as the two of you."

I pouted but knew that he was right.

"That's why I'm taking muggle studies you know…" I grumbled and he gave me a lopsided grin.

"I think you're going to need more than just a class to cure your kind of stupid." I smacked the black haired buy on the arm but my smile didn't fall. He somehow always made me laugh.

"You do know that you're talking to the girl who got outstandings on all of her potions exams right?"

"Your godfather is the professor. I don't think that counts."

I just rolled my eyes at Harry. He stopped suddenly and I jerked back almost falling over. Looking at him I saw that he was staring up at a building with his mouth hanging open.

"Harry what-"

"We should see a film." He cut me off and I looked at the building.

A small smile formed on my face as I read what movies were playing. Emily had mentioned taking me to the movies but because we lived so far away from anyone and because of my curfew it was pretty much impossible.

"What do you want to see?" I asked and he ran a hand through his hair before pointing at one of the names. Jurassic park.

"Dudley- my cousin was telling the others about how awesome it was. How come you have to ask what a wallet is but not a film?"

I sighed and pulled him towards the theater before shoving my muggle money into his hands. He definitely knew how to handle it a lot better than I did.

"So it's just… like a film on a giant Television right?" I asked Harry after he paid for our tickets and he nodded. "I've only seen some shows. Nothing solid. Though I was told that Draco and I remind my friend of the twins from the Shining which is supposed to be a really good flick."

Harry paused and stared at me for what felt like ages before a large smile spread across his face. He suddenly burst out laughing pulling me towards one of the lines where muggles were getting what looked like food and other things.

"Merlin I think I need to meet this friend of yours." He chuckled. "I hadn't thought of that but you two can be so creepy sometimes. I think it's a Malfoy trait. Anyways do you want anything? I'm thinking we could just share a popcorn if that's alright with you."

I nodded letting him make all of the decisions. I couldn't stop myself from smiling a little bit as I watched Harry interact with the worker. He looked so happy… so carefree. Sure it was like that at school too but here it was just us. It was honestly really nice to hang out without having to worry about school work or dark wizards.

I had gotten so distracted that I forgot about my friends…

We were definitely going to have to take Ron and Hermione to see a film with us one day because I had a feeling it would be a ton of fun…

* * *

"There you two are!"

My heart stopped as the innkeeper swooped over to Harry and I the moment we opened the door back to the Leaky Cauldron. It was way past dark and while I knew that we stayed out for too long… the two of us had a blast.

"You both were giving clear instructions to stay out of Muggle London." The balding innkeeper snapped and I looked at Harry who looked shocked that we were caught.

I mean we weren't being very subtle. Both of us were carrying bags of clothes and laughing pretty loudly.

"We-"

"If you wander off again I'm going to notify the Minister." Tom's eyes narrowed at Harry who visibly gulped. "And I will tell your mother. You can hang around Diagon Alley all you like but stay where we are able to find you in case something happens."

Before Harry or I could say a word he went to the back of the kitchen grumbling stuff underneath his breath.

"I wonder what that's all about…" Harry mumbled and I just shrugged.

"It's about the guy who escaped Azkaban. Apparently he was a follower of You-Know-Who. They just want you to be safe... nobodies ever escaped from Azkaban before..."

I nudged Harry in the shoulder and he rolled his eyes.

"Show me your room so I can drop these off. Merlin Cass- remind me to never shop with you again."

Harry and I quickly dropped off my bags and said goodnight after planning to meet for breakfast. I let out a loud sigh before looking around my room. As fun as today had been I still felt like there was a heavy weight on my shoulders. As a matter of fact… everything felt heavy. I loved seeing Harry but something in me was still… I was still sad.

I kind of hoped that being away from my home and being away from it all would help make me feel a little less empty but that didn't seem to be the case.

I flopped on the bed face down burying my face in the blankets.

I could only pray that going back to Hogwarts was going to help… whatever this was...


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

Harry and I quickly fell into a routine. We would meet for breakfast every morning before wandering around exploring the shops. While Harry was getting tanner from hanging outside, my hair was just getting lighter. We spent most afternoons either people watching or studying.

While being out and about was nice I did have my occasional bad days. Some days I couldn't even get out of bed. My body was just so heavy and my mind consumed by pain. It made my back prickle with pain and breathing hurt.

The first time it happened Harry sat by the door all day trying to get me to come out. He questioned it the next day of course but I just gave him the weak reply that I hadn't been feeling well. He pushed for an answer but after awhile he realized he wasn't going to get anything. After that when it happened he would just hang around the Leaky Cauldron, checking on me every so often but never pushing too hard.

I couldn't help but to feel guilty about it. He was clearly worried and I wanted to tell him but I also had so much holding me back. I wanted to tell him but every single time I actually considered it, the pit that was in my stomach grew.

A little too quickly the last day of holidays came. Luckily for us it was one of my good days.

"Oh my god Harry there they are…" I hissed pulling on Harry's hand as I saw a familiar bushy haired girl and redhead sitting outside of the Ice Cream parlor.

"Cassie! Harry!"

Hermione had noticed us waving her arms. I quickly rushed over to them pulling Harry behind. Smiling at our two best friends I pulled them both into a quick hug before sitting in one of the empty chairs.. Hermione had grown significantly more tan and Ron was covered in freckles. I couldn't help but to frown as I realized I was quickly becoming the shortest one of the group. Ron sprouted up another few inches and Hermione was even starting to pull ahead.

"Finally! We looked everywhere for you two." Ron smiled widely. "We went to the Leaky Cauldron, but they said you'd left, and we went to Flourish and Blotts, and Madam Malkin's and-"

"We got all of our school stuff last week." Harry cut in. "And how come you knew I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Dad."

"How come you're staying here too Cass? Harry sent us both a letter saying that you left home but we didn't hear much else…" Hermione cut in and I gave a sheepish grin.

"Sorry about that… I'm so used to not sending letters on holidays. I really should get an owl or something now that I can…"

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed.

"What does that-"

"I'm not going home next year. Or ever if it's up to me." I sighed running a hand through my hair. Hermione looked worried. "My mother and I decided that it was time- especially with what we did last year? There's no way I can… there's no way I'm going back there."

"So where are you going to stay?" Hermione asked and I just shrugged.

"Oh. Apparently your mum reached out to mine." Ron mumbled with his spoon in his mouth. I raised my eyebrows at that. I hadn't heard anything about that… "We're taking you in next summer. I'm sure my mum would have taken you in anyways. You should have seen her face when she saw the letter though. I thought she was going to have a heart attack. None of us ever thought we'd ever see the day when we got a letter from a Malfoy."

I smiled a bit at that. I'd have to contact Mother about that when I got the chance.

"Did you really blow up your aunt Harry?" Hermione asked suddenly and the black haired boy sighed while Ron and I started to laugh

"I didn't mean to!" He exclaimed. "I just- lost control…"

"It's not funny you two!" Hermione snapped though Ron and I just smiled back. "Honestly I'm amazed Harry wasn't expelled."

"So am I." Harry sighed. "Forget expelled I thought I was going to be arrested. Your dad doesn't know why Fudge let me off, does he?"

"I think it's 'cus that criminal escaped." I mumbled and the others nodded.

"It's because Harry is Harry." Ron joked trying to lighten the mood. "Famous Harry Potter and all that. I'd hate to see what the Ministry'd do to me if I blew up an aunt. Mind you, they'd have to dig me up first, because Mum would've killed me. Anyway you can ask Dad yourself this evening. We're all staying at the Leaky Cauldron too! You two can come to King's Cross with us tomorrow."

"Mum and Dad dropped me off this morning with all of my Hogwarts things." Hermione beamed.

The four of us kept talking for a bit before deciding that we were going to go to the pet store. Hermione and I were both wanting to look at owls and Ron needed to get Scabbers checked out.

Hermione hung back a little bit from the other two looking worried as we started to walk over.

"What happened this summer Cass? The boys won't say anything but Merlin you don't look good." She asked grabbing my wrist. I sucked in a deep breath. I was almost dreading seeing Hermione. She didn't let anything get past her… "Is that scar from your father? Is that why you left?"

I touched the scar on my eyebrow lightly chewing my lip.

"It is… but it's not completely why I left 'Mione. We can talk about it tonight after everyone else has gone to bed. You can just share my room with me."

"Cass… I think you should tell the boys."

I stopped walking and looked at the brown haired girl shocked.

"You seem so much… more tired. Now that you're out of that place you can be honest with them. I know that it's difficult but I think you really should tell them. Keeping secrets isn't going to help anything."

She really did have a point. If I told the boys I was sure that a huge weight would be lifted off of my chest… but if I did… I wouldn't be able to take it back. They might try and protect me more- leave me out of things. I didn't want to be a burden. My stomach was just getting so heavy from keeping this from them. My mind seemed to go a thousand miles per hour all the time. And Merlin I was tired… I was so damn tired.

I wanted to talk about it but I also didn't want to. Ever since getting to Diagon Alley the darkness that swelled inside me was just getting worse instead of better. I worried about Draco and Mother. It felt like I was barely getting any sleep. I was just sinking deeper and deeper the more I was left with my thoughts.

Draco was right. I didn't want to admit it but he was right.

I couldn't just pretend that it didn't happen.

"I'll talk to them eventually. I just-" My throat felt tight and I just shook my head pushing my emotions down. "I… I promise I'll talk to them eventually."

Hermione nodded and pulled me into a half hug. I smiled weakly at the girl though my stomach was in knots. I knew that it was going to be hard… but after last year I needed a change.

"Oi are you two coming!?" Ron shouted and I looked up to see that the boys were already standing at the Magical Menagerie doors.

Hermione and I quickly caught up to them and entered the store. I looked around at all of the animals trying to find one that caught my eye. Harry and Ron went up to the counter while I looked at the owls.

Hidden slightly towards the back was a rather young looking barn owl. I scooted closer to the cage and tried to get a better look. He hooted at me softly before nipping at my finger happily. Smiling to myself I stroked his feathers lightly. He was perfect.

"OUCH!"

I spun around to see something huge launch itself off of Ron chasing after what I could only assume was Scabbers.

"NO! Crookshanks no!" The witch who ran the shop yelled and Ron and Harry quickly ran after the rat while Hermione caught the large orange cat.

"Cassie! Look at how cute he is!" Hermione gushed holding him out and I couldn't stop myself from smiling at the ridiculous beast. He had thick ginger fur and a rather squashed face. As silly as he looked I had a feeling that he would be perfect for Hermione.

"I love him."

Hermione and I paid for our pets respectively before deciding to go look for the guys.

"Have you got a name for him?" Hermione asked as we stood outside holding all of our stuff. The barn owl hooted happily and I couldn't stop myself from smiling at him.

"I've decided on Icarus." Icarus pushed his head against my fingers through the cage happily.

"From Greek Mythology. I think it's fitting."

"You bought that monster?"

Ron's voice caused the two of us to look up and we saw Harry and Ron walking towards us both looking rather tired.

"He's gorgeous isn't he?" Hermione smiled and I had to hide my laugh.

Gorgeous was not how I would describe Crookshanks. Cute in an ugly sort of way was much more like it.

"Hermione, that thing nearly scalped me!"

"He didn't mean to, did you Crookshanks?"

I exchanged a look with Harry. Both of us trying to hide our smiles. It was just like being back at Hogwarts. The two really did love to argue.

"Who's this?" Harry asked ignoring the two as we started making our way to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Icarus. He's still pretty young but he'll learn the ropes."

"It'll be good for Hedwig to have a friend." Harry smiled and I nodded.

We found Mr. Weasley sitting at the bar with the Dailey Prophet in his hands. He immediately perked up seeing the four of us.

"Harry! How are you? And you must be Cassie." He turned towards me and I gave him a small smile shaking his hand. I had been nervous about meeting Ron's parents. Well I was nervous about whether or not they'd like me.

"It's nice to finally meet you sir." I smiled and he just grinned widely back. While the others got settled Hermione and I ran Crookshanks and Icarus up to my room. I let out Icarus and gave him a few treats before we made our way back down.

By the time we went back down the rest of the Weasley's were there all talking rather loudly. I quickly was introduced to Mrs. Weasley who was even more warm in person and I greeted Ginny who looked excited to see Hermione and I.

"There's the young Malfoy!" Fred and George suddenly were at my sides both smiling in an identical way. I rolled my eyes at their theatrics but let them both pull me under their shoulders.

"We heard you're staying with us next summer-"

"Couldn't be happier. We'll be able to get you to spill all of the Slytherin secrets I mean-"

"-Just imagine all of the Slytherin intel you'll be able to get us-"

"Fred, George! That's enough." Mrs. Weasley cut in with her hands on her hips. "You both better not do anything to Cassie here. She's going to be our guest and I'm not going to let the two of you corrupt her. You are both bad enough with Ginny here! Set an example!"

I ducked out from underneath their arms and scooted closer to Harry who was looking rather amused by the whole thing.

"I see why you had so much fun last summer with them." I mumbled and Harry's green eyes shined.

"You have no idea as to how jealous I am that you get to stay with them next year. I would give anything to stay with them over the Dursleys."

My smile softened at that. He wouldn't be so jealous if he knew the true reason as to why I was going to stay with them.


	31. Chapter 31

_AN:_

 _Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! It means a lot to me!_

 _Also I would like to say that I got a review saying that Cassie is a mary sue (along with some other stuff about there being too much dialogue which I admit I am working on) and that there's no lgbt representation? Just some advice- if you read the story you would know that there is. I haven't advertised this as a lgbt story but I am still including it so I don't know why there's frustration towards me in that retrospect._

 _Also to the people who are actually reading please tell me if you think Cassie is becoming too Mary Sue! I'm always open to constructive criticism but please make you're also paying attention. ;) Just a food for thought._

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty One**

"So when are you going to tell us what really happened?" Hermione asked as we heaved our bags onto the Hogwarts Express.

I managed to avoid the questioning last night because we had been so busy making sure that we had everything but now… I wasn't sure that I had a good excuse now.

"When we get a moment. You just have to give me time 'Mione." I mumbled back letting out a heavy sigh. I couldn't believe that I was going to actually go through with this…

I was tired of letting my family control me though and… I needed to be honest with all of them. I was nervous about it but… I knew it was for the better… I mean it had to be for the better right?

"Just take your time Cassie… I mean if you're not ready then you're not ready."

We finally found a compartment at the very end of the train that was empty except for a rather shabby man who was sleeping by the window.

"Who'd you reckon he is?" Ron asked as we all settled in the compartment. Of course I found myself sitting next to the rather ill though young looking man.

"Professor R. J. Lupin." Hermione whispered and Ron looked at her shocked.

"Wonder what he teaches…" Ron frowned and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It's obvious. There's only one vacancy isn't there? Defense Against the Dark arts."

"Well… I hope he's up for it…" Ron muttered. "He looks like one good hex would finish him off doesn't he? Anyway… What were you going to tell us?"

Harry's eyes went wide and he started to tell us about how he overheard Mr And Mrs Weasley arguing about whether or not to tell him that Sirius Black was after him. And how Mr Weasley warned him to stay out of trouble this year. While Ron and Hermione looked shocked I just sighed. I honestly couldn't say I was surprised.

While I was related to Sirius Black Mother and Father never talked about him. He escaped Azkaban the day after I had left home so I never got the chance to ask Mother about him. I would have to see if Draco knew anything...

"Sirius Black escaped to come after you? Oh, Harry you'll have to be really really careful. Don't go looking for trouble Harry-"

"I don't go looking for trouble." Harry sighed. "Trouble usually finds me."

"How thick would Harry have to be to go looking for a nutter who wants to kill him?" Ron's voice shook as he spoke.

Harry looked even more stressed out at their reactions. His eyes searched my face for a second and I let out a heavy sigh.

"As long as we remain cautious… and don't wander I think we should be fine. Meaning no going into the forbidden forest okay?" I said and he gave me a weak smile.

"No one knows how he got out of Azkaban." Ron mumbled shifting in his seat. "No one's ever done it before. And he was a top-security prisoner too…"

"But they'll catch him won't they?" Hermione asked. "I mean they've got the Muggles looking out for him too…"

"He may not have a wand but that doesn't mean he's not powerful 'Mione. Even with the muggles I'm sure he'll be able to-"

"What's that noise?" Ron asked suddenly cutting me off.

We all went quiet for a second. A faint whistle was coming from somewhere. We all started to look before Ron stood up and reached into the luggage rack.

"It's coming from your trunk Harry."

He pulled out a small Sneakoscope out of Harry's trunk that was starting to spin fast and was glowing brightly. My stomach tightened a bit. I knew that they weren't the most reliable but they weren't something to ignore...

"Is that… a Sneakoscope?" Hermione asked standing up to get a better look at it.

"Yeah… mind you it's a cheap one. It went haywire just after I was tying it to Errol's leg to send it to Harry."

Were you doing anything untrustworthy at the time?" Hermione asked putting her hands on her hips.

"No! Well… I mean I wasn't supposed to be using Errol. You know he's not really-"

"Can we please put that away before it gives me a headache?" I cut in as it whistled loudly and Ron stuffed the Sneakoscope back into the trunk.

The others started to talk about Hogsmead and I looked down at my hands that were starting to shake. My chest felt like it was throbbing. I couldn't let it wait much longer… I would chicken out if I waited any longer.

"...Cassie?"

I looked up to see all three of them staring at me looking worried. My mouth went dry. This was it…

"Sorry I haven't been completely honest with you…" I mumbled and took in a deep breath. Hermione tried to give me an encouraging smile but it didn't help my nerves.

"I've only told Draco about this because he… well he found out on his own but you guys have to promise not to get mad. You've got to promise that you aren't going to do anything because you can't. Okay? You can't tell anyone about this."

Slowly one by one they nodded. I tried to look anywhere but at them as I took in another deep breath.

This was so much harder than I expected it to be.

"I-"

"Well, look who it is." the door slid open revealing Draco with Crabbe and Goyle at his sides. His eyes slid over me and he gave me a half smile before turning his attention back towards the boys. "Potty and the Weasel. I heard your family-"

"Is there a reason why you're here Draco?" I cut in before my brother could cause more of a riff between him and my friends and Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Yes actually. Crabbe, Goyle go back to the compartment. I need to talk to my sister here." The two exchanged a look before lugging off. Draco then glared at Harry his eyes narrowing even more.

I stood up and followed Draco out of the compartment tightly shutting the door behind him. Checking to make sure that nobody was watching I couldn't stop myself from pulling him into a tight hug.

"Has Father hurt you at all?" I whispered pulling away and Draco just shook his head. I let out a breath of relief. Thank Merlin for that.

"He was angry at first but Mother managed to convince him that it's best. She told me that you're staying with the Weasley's next year. She's going to be paying them as well to help them out but… Apparently you were going to stay with Snape but I managed to convince her it was better for you to stay with the Weasleys… that's alright… right?"

He looked nervous and I couldn't stop smiling at my brother. He could actually be really sweet when he wanted to be.

"That's perfect. I'm sorry to make you go through all of that… and I'm sorry for not talking about it. it just makes me feel so helpless and-"

"You're out of the house and that's what matters Cassie." Draco said firmly. "Anyways I did want to talk to you about something. You know that Sirius Black escaped Azkaban right?"

I nodded and he took a deep breath glancing at the compartment where we could see Harry staring at us. Ron and Hermione at least were pretending like they weren't watching.

"Black is Harry's godfather."

"What… What?"

That was not… that was not what I expected at all…

"He was apparently friends with Potter's dad at school. I know that even if I tell you to stay away from Potter you won't so… be careful. If he comes after Potter you might just be in trouble."

Draco walked away leaving me standing there stunned. My heart was beating in my ears. How was I going to tell Harry? Was I going to tell Harry?

The door slid open slowly breaking me out of my thoughts and I turned to see Harry poking his head out looking a bit worried.

"You alright there Cass?"

"Yeah. Fine." I breathed and quickly entered the compartment again. I couldn't stop myself from staring at Harry.

"What were you going to tell us?" Ron asked and I bit the inside of my cheek..

That's right. I had been about to tell them about my family. I mean now… now I had to tell them about Harry… Hiding it would only make it worse… right?

"Harry..." I took in a deep breath and his eyebrows pulled together worried. "Apparently… Black is your godfather."

All of their faces went pale. Hermione let out a small gasp and Harry ran a hand through his hair looking distraught.

"That means… that means your parents must have been friends with him." Ron mumbled and I exchanged a look with him before nodding.

"Draco said that your father was his best friend… We don't know what happened but…"

"He betrayed them." Harry spat out before going quiet.

None of us said another word. The rain started to fall heavier dampening our moods even more. The only noise in our compartment was the train rattling and rain hammering down. I kept on glancing at Harry but he was just staring ahead of him blankly.

Maybe it was too soon for me to tell him…

I couldn't keep it from him though. He would be even more furious if I held onto it.

"We must nearly be there…" Ron mumbled looking out the window after what felt like ages and the train suddenly started to slow.

"Great. I'm starving… I want to get to the feast…" He mumbled but Hermione checked her watch.

"We can't be there yet…."

"So why're we stopping?"

The train came to a stop with a jolt and all of the light suddenly went off plunging us into darkness. My breath caught in my throat as I tried to make out the others in the dark. I fumbled with my wand in my pocket. Since that day I tried to carry it wherever I went. It looked like it was paying off.

"What's going on?" Ron breathed nearly scaring me to death. "D'you think we've broken down…"

"Dunno…" Harry mumbled back.

I could faintly see Ron wiping the window trying to see a little bit better.

"There's… something moving out there. I think people are coming aboard." Ron whispered.

"Do any of you have your wands?" I asked and was met with silence. Perfect. My grip on my own tightened.

"Professor… Professor." I whispered shaking the man besides me. "Professor you've got to wake up."

I gave him a sharp shove and the man let out a grunt waking with a start.

"What's happening?" His hoarse voice cut through the compartment.

"There's something boarding the train." I whispered urgently.

A soft crackling noise filled the compartment and it took my eyes a second to adjust to the light. Professor Lupin had gotten to his feet and had a ball of flames in his hand. While he still looked exhausted his eyes were alert.

"Stay where you are." He whispered and started to the door.

Before he could even reach it it slowly slid open with a creek.

Cold spread throughout my body as a cloaked figure slowly started into our compartment. It felt like it was touching my soul. My whole body shook as the pit in my stomach just kept growing and growing. My Father's face flashed through my mind. The cane. The pain.

The burning intense pain.

I fought to catch my breath. It felt like I was drowning- sinking deeper and deeper. I wanted to beg for relief- beg for help but I was trapped.

I barely heard a thump from across me. Finally… Finally after what felt like hours a silver light burst through the darkness and it was gone.

It was gone.

I sucked in a shaky breath blinking a few times trying to regain my senses. My whole body was shaking. The loose pieces of hair that were out were stuck to my sweaty face. I wasn't crying but Merlin… I felt like crying.

My back was still tingling. Whatever that was… that was worse than my worst days…

It was almost as bad as _that_ day.

"Harry! Harry! Are you alright?"

I looked to see that Harry was laying on the compartment ground his face white. Hermione and Ron were both hovering over him. The lights had come back on and the train was starting to move again.

"W-what?"

Harry stirred on the ground and he slowly sat up. Hermione and Ron helped him back onto his chair before sitting on either side of him.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked.

"Yeah…" Harry mumbled glancing nervously at the door. "What happened- where's that- that thing? Who screamed?"

"No one screamed." Ron said looking even more nervous than before.

Harry's eyes met mine for a brief second. His eyebrows furrowed. I couldn't even will myself to give him a fake smile. I just pushed myself closer to the window leaning my head against the cool glass.

"But I heard-"

A loud snap caused the others to jump. I just looked at Lupin who was breaking up a large piece of chocolate.

"Here. It'll help." He gave Harry and I rather large pieces before giving some to the other two.

My stomach felt tight though. I felt more like throwing up rather than eating.

"What was that thing?" Harry asked.

"A dementor. One of the dementors of Azkaban."

His words hung in the air for a minute. I had read about them but I didn't realize that they were… that awful.

"Eat. It'll help." He repeated while crumpling the wrapper. "I need to speak to the driver. Excuse me…"

We watched as he exited the compartment.

"Are you sure you're okay Harry?" Hermione asked watching our dark haired friend anxiously.

I nibbled on the corner of my piece and while it seemed to make the pit in my stomach smaller… it was still there. I still felt God awful.

"I don't get it… what happened?"

I stared out the window as Hermione and Ron explained what that thing did. I reached over and touched my back lightly half expecting to feel blood. It felt so real… like it had just happened…

"Cass…"

I pretended like I couldn't hear Ron and kept my eyes trained on the passing landscape. I really really did not want to talk about it.

The door slid open once again.

"I haven't poisoned the chocolate you know…" I heard Lupin said as he took the seat next to me. He didn't mention the fact that I stole his spot. "We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes. Are you alright Harry?"

"Fine…" Harry's voice was small and I felt the professor shift next to me.

"And are you?"

I looked at the Professor unable to mask the pain in my face. He looked tired but… concerned. I stared at the tired looking man for a minute before giving a small nod and turning my attention back towards the passing landscape.

If anything I was far from fine.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty Two**

"Couldn't sleep?" Hermione asked as the four of us made our way into the Great Hall for breakfast. I shook my head. I knew that there were bags under my eyes and I was exhausted. But we had class… And that meant I had to be up and about. At least over the summer if I was having a bad day I could just

"I'm glad we're here but… rough start to the year." I mumbled back and she gave me a sympathetic smile.

"You want to talk later?" Harry asked and I nodded.

"If we don't forget that is. I've still got stuff I want to tell you guys."

They looked a bit troubled as we sat at the Gryffindor table next to Ron's older brothers.

"New third-year course schedules." George said passing us the new schedules. He then frowned seeing both Harry and my's expressions.

"What's wrong with you lot?"

"Dementors." Ron sighed and George frowned a bit.

"Nasty things those are. I wasn't too happy myself…"

"Sort of freeze your insides, don't they?" Fred said from across the table and I nodded tearing apart the piece of toast I had put on my plate.

Did we really have to keep talking about them?

"You didn't pass out though, did you?" Harry muttered bitterly.

"Ooo, good we're starting some new subjects today." Hermione grinned and I looked at my own to see that they were in fact all scheduled. Ron looked over her shoulder and then frowned.

"Hermione… They've messed up your schedule. Look- they've got you down for about ten subjects a day. There isn't enough time."

I pulled Hermione's schedule out of her hands and frowned as I scanned it. There was no way that this was even possible. She was even taking Divination and Muggle Studies? Why?

"Pass the marmalade." Hermione grumbled ignoring Ron's mutterings and pulling her schedule away from me. I pushed it towards her with a sigh. Just being around all of these people was hurting my head.

"I'm going to head to Muggle Studies. I'll see you guys later." I mumbled and grabbed my bag off of the chair.

I didn't wait for any of them to respond before walking out of the Great Hall. I just wanted to go back to bed if I were being honest.

"Miss Malfoy. Just the person I wanted to see."

I stopped and wanted to roll my eyes as Snape cut me off. I bit the inside of my cheek trying to avoid my godfather's harsh gaze.

"You know," He drawled. "I got a rather suspicious letter from your brother asking for some healing salves. And then a month later I found out that you're not staying at home any longer. Any connection between those two."

Father's face flashed in my mind. I had to shove my hands in my pockets hoping that he didn't notice that they were shaking.

"Cassiopeia." Snape's voice grew serious. "If your father had done anything to you, you have to let us know. Your mother and I aren't as oblivious as you think."

"I've got to go to class." I mumbled and before Snape could say anything I brushed past him hurrying down the hall. I knew that I shouldn't have done that but I didn't want to deal with it. Not here.

Classes passed with a blur. Even though the year just started there was a weight on the group. Ron and Hermione got in an argument about the validity of Divination so the two of them weren't talking and Harry was just… stressed.

Merlin how I wished it were still summer…

The three of us were quiet as we walked to Care of Magical Creatures. The sky was a pale grey and while it wasn't nearly as rainy, it was still wet. It felt nice to be out of the castle though.

Harry made a face as he saw my brother talking to Crabbe and Goyle who somehow looked bigger than last year. How those two kept on growing was beyond me.

Hagrid grinned at the four of us as we joined the rest of the class.

"C'mon now, get a move on!" He called. "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!"

We followed him towards the edges of the trees where there was an empty paddock.

"Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" Hagrid called out. "That's it- make sure yeh can see- now, firs' thing, yeh'll want ter do is open yer books-"

"How?" Draco cut him off.

"Eh?"

"How do we open the books?" He repeated and pulled out his book that had been bound shut with a rope. It looked like everyone had tied theirs shut with something or another.

"Hasn- hasn't anyone bin able ter open their books?" Hagrid asked looking rather upset. As everyone shook his head he grabbed Hermione's book from her. "Yeh've got ter stroke 'em."

He pulled the Spellotape off of it and ran a giant finger down its spine. The book shivered before falling open no longer trying to fight any of us.

"Oh how silly we've all been." Draco sneered while opening his own book. "We should have stroked them! Why didn't we guess!"

"I- I thought they were funny." Hagrid mumbled his cheeks flushing.

"Oh, tremendously funny! Really witty." Draco snapped. "Giving us books that try and rip our hands off!"

"Shut up Malfoy." Harry snapped and I just rolled my eyes at them both.

"It's not your fault Hagrid." I cut in giving both of them a sharp look. "If anything it's the book store's fault for not giving us the proper directions."

Hagrid shifted uncomfortably.

"Righ' then…" He mumbled looking lost. "so- so yeh've got yer books an'- an'- now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah… So I'll go an' get them… Hang on."

He disappeared into the forest and I turned on Draco.

"Can you please relax a little bit? He didn't do anything to deserve that." I grumbled and he rolled his eyes.

"That oaf is teaching class. If Mother found out-"

"Shut up Malfoy!" Harry snapped taking a step closer to my brother. Draco's eyes narrowed and he had a slight smirk on his face.

"Careful Potter. I heard all about you and the dementors-"

"Will you both just stop!" I cut in before it could escalate any more. Both of them looked like they were going to say something when Lavander's voice cut through the argument.

"Oooh!"

We all looked up to see that she was pointing at the other side of the paddock. Trotting towards us were a herd of Hippogriffs. The whole class gasped as we watched them come closer. The back half of them looked like horses while the front legs and heads were more like giant eagles. Huge wings were tucked into their sides.

"Get up, there!" Hagrid roared shaking the chains that were attached to their collar. Slowly they came towards the fence where we were standing. A lot of the class drew back but I scooted closer looking at the beautiful creatures.

I had never seen one in real life.

"Hippogriffs." Hagrid said a large grin on is face. "Beau'iful aren't then? So! If ueh want ter come a bit nearer…"

The rest of the class was frozen. Ron, Harry, Hermione and I were the only ones who approached them slowly.

"Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' hippogriffs is, they're proud. Easily offended hippogriffs are. Don't ever insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do. Yeh always wait for the hippogriff ter make the fir' move. It's polite see? Yeh walk towards him and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back yeh're allowed ter touch him. If he doesn' bow then get away from him. 'cause those talons hurt…

"Right- who wants ter go first?"

I could hear the rest of the class shuffle even farther away. I glanced at Ron to see that he looked as nervous about this as I felt. Looking over at Harry I saw a look of determination in his eyes.

"No one?" Hagrid asked sounding let down and Harry took in a deep breath.

"I'll do it."

The rest of the class started mumbling about his tea leaves but he ignored them and climbed over the fence. We watched as he made eye contact with one of the hippogriffs then bowed. Slowly the beast bent its head down bowing right back.

"Well done, Harry! Right- yeh can touch him! Pat him on his beak! Go on!"

Slowly Harry reached forwards and stroked Buckbeak. that's when the class broke out into applause.

"Merlin I thought I was going to have a heart attack." I mumbled to Hermione who nodded.

"Righ' then Harry. I reckon he might let yeh ride him!" Harry's face immediately fell at Hagrid's words and he looked back at us nervously. I gave the black haired boy a thumbs up and nervous grin.

Thank merlin it wasn't me. I would rather die than ride a Hippogriff. Brooms were bad enough as it was...

"Yeh climb up there, jus' behind the wing join. An' mind yeh don't pull any of his feathers out, he won' like that…"

Harry hoisted himself onto Buckbeak's back and it stood up slowly. He looked uncomfortable to say the least.

"Go on then!"

Hagrid suddenly smacked Buckbeak on the hind and huge wings started flapping from the side. Everyone started to scream as the hippogriff took flight. They made a two loops above us before heading back down. Harry looked completely windswept as he slid off of the creature. Everyone around us cheering for him.

"Good work Harry! Okay who else wants to go?"

The rest of us cautiously climbed over to where they were and started to approach the creatures. Harry joined Ron, Hermione and I where we were gathered around a rather handsome looking chestnut one.

"I thought we were going to be more careful this year." I mused standing next to Harry and Ron and Hermione were bowing at the creature.

The black haired boy just gave me a sheepish grin, running a hand through his hair.

"I wanted to make sure that Hagrid's first lesson was a success. Is that so terrible?" I just shook my head. He let out a loud breath. "We haven't got to talk much but thanks for telling me about… Black."

I looked up at him surprised.

"I would have wanted you to tell me right away so I thought it was only fair…"

He looked like he was struggling to figure out what to say next but before he could say anything Draco's voice cut through our conversation.

"- I bet you're not dangerous at all are you? Are you, you great ugly brute?"

Before I could even turn around a familiar high-pitched scream filled the air. We all spun around to see Draco on the ground clutching his arm while Hagrid was trying to wrestle Buckbeak back.

My heart was in my throat as I rushed to my brother's side trying to look at his arm.

"I'm dying!" Draco yelled. "I'm dying look at me! It's-"

"Shut up Draco!" I snapped pulling the robe that was sticking to his arm back. There was a long deep gash along his forearm. While it was bleeding rather heavily, I knew that Madam Pomfrey would be able to heal it rather quickly.

"Yer not dying!" Hagrid muttered picking up my brother. "Someone help me- gotta get him outta here…"

I grabbed Draco's bag and quickly followed him and Hagrid to the Hospital Wing. As soon as she saw what happened she got to work. Hagrid shuffled awkwardly out of the Hospital Wing looking crestfallen.

"Honestly Draco- why on earth would you insult the hippogriff." I muttered angrily as I held some potions that Pomfrey was using. "If you had been paying attention to even a little bit of the lesson you would have know-"

"Shut up Cassie!" Draco snapped cutting me off. I frowned at my brother but didn't say anything else.

Madame Pomfrey gave the two of us a look before muttering a spell under her breath. I watched as the bleeding stopped completely. She then grabbed one of the potions from my arm and dropped a few drops on his arm. The skin slowly started to stitch back together before our eyes.

" _Tergeo_." Pomfrey mumbled and all of the blood disappeared. "You'll have to stay here until after dinner to make sure that there are no complications. Let me know if you do need anything."

The door burst open and I rolled my eyes as Pansy Parkinson hurried into the Hospital Wing. She completely stopped in her steps as she saw me.

"What is _she_ doing here Draco?" Parkinson sneered and Draco let out a loud sigh.

"Don't be thick Pansy. She is my sister."

Parkinson's eyes narrowed even more. I rolled my own before turning to Pomfrey who was starting to clean up. I handed her the potions I was holding helping her.

"I shouldn't be surprised that my first visit from you is because of an injury." Pomfrey sighed and I laughed at that.

"I'm pretty sure that almost all of your visits are because of injuries." I shot back and the older woman just gave me a look.

"I do have a few more books for you if you are interested. These are a little more advanced but I assume that you'll be able to handle them."

Pomfrey gave me new stack of healing books before sending me to dinner. I quickly found the rest of the group looking rather serious as they talked.

"How's Malfoy?" Hermione asked as I slid into the seat next to her. I started to pile my plate with food feeling hungry for the first time in a while. My mood had definitely picked up for the first time in a while.

"He'll live. She got him fixed up quickly."

That didn't seem to settle any of their nerves. I seemed to be the only one who was eating which was definitely a first.

"Cass… do you think your Father will do something?" Ron asked suddenly and I paused mid-bite. My expression immediately soured. I put my fork back on my plate and narrowed my eyes at the red headed boy.

"You guys might not like my brother but he would never intentionally go to _him_ about something like this. If _he_ does find out then it's out of our hands. You'd be surprised by how much that man can hear." I spat and then pushed my plate away suddenly feeling queasy. I ignored the looks that the three exchanged. You would think that they would learn by now.

The four of us dropped our bags off at the Gryffindor Tower before heading down to visit Hagrid. I had a feeling that he was stressing out about the whole thing.

We pushed into his hut to find him with a large tankard in front of him. His face flushed red and he was struggling to focus on us. He definitely had been drinking and honest… I couldn't blame him.

"'Spect it's a record." He grumbled. "Don' reckon they've ever had a teacher who lasted on'y a day before…"

"You haven't been fired have you Hagrid?" Hermione gasped as I grabbed one of Hagrid's cups and filled it with water.

"Not yet," He sighed taking a large gulp of whatever was in the mug. I slid the mug of water towards him and sat in the chair next to him. "But's only a matter o' time, i'n it? After Malfoy…"

"He's not going to say anything." I sighed. "It's just a matter of who else has been informed…"

"School gov'nors have bin told o'course." Hagrid groaned and I felt my heart fall a bit at that. If they knew then Father definitely did… "They reckon I started too big. Shoulda left hippogriffs fer later… done flobberworms or summat… Jus' thought it'd make a good firs' lesson…. 'S all my fault…."

"But it's all Malfoy's fault Hagrid!" Hemrione cut in.

"We're witnesses." Harry agreed. "You said hippogriffs attack if you insult them. It's Malfoy's problem that he wasn't listening. We'll tell Dumbledore what really happened."

"Yeah, don't worry, Hagrid. We'll back you up." Ron said and I nodded.

"I'm all for defending my brother but he was being a right prat. You're not in the wrong on this one Hagrid."

His eyes started to tear up and he suddenly grabbed both Harry and Ron pulling them into what looked like a bone crushing hug. I scooted back a bit hoping that he wouldn't grab me. I was sure I'd break if he did…

"I think you've had enough to drink, Hagrid." Hermione said grabbing his massive tankard off of the table and going outside to dump it.

Hagrid nodded. "Ar, maybe she's right." He grabbed the cup of water I set out and downed it in one gulp before heading outside too. The boys and I watched as he stumbled outside and then heard a large splash.

"What's he done?" Harry asked looking nervous as Hermione walked back in.

"Stuck his head in the water barrel."

We watched as Hagrid came back in completely sopping wet. I leaned back as he shook his head like a dog spraying all of us with water.

"Tha's better. Listen, it was good of yeh ter come an' see me. I really-"

He stopped mid sentence and froze staring at Harry. His face then twisted.

"WHAT D'YEH THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE EH?" He roared causing all of us to jump. "YEH'RE NOT TO GO WANDERIN' AROUND AFTER DARK HARRY! AND YOU THREE! LETTING HIM!"

He grabbed Harry by his arm and started to yank him towards the door. I glanced at the others who looked as shocked as I did before scurrying after the two.

"C'mon! I'm taking yer all back ter school! An' don't let me catch yeh walkin' down ter see me after dark again. I'm not worth that!"


	33. Chapter 33

_AN: I'm so sorry for the wait! I've had to rework this chapter a few times and just couldn't get it to where I wanted it to be._ _I just had to get over this hump and am now so ready to go. You guys will probably see why I was struggling along with Cassie ;)_

 _Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, favorited, and followed this story it means so much! I'm so happy you guys are liking Cassie. I really am excited for everything that I have planned and I promise to be better at updating!_

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty Three**

"Good afternoon."

I looked up from my book to see Professor Lupin enter the classroom. It was our first Defense Against Dark Arts class and everyone else we talked to said he was actually a competent teacher. And really that was saying a lot.

From how he handled the Dementor on the train though… I had high hopes.

"Would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today's lesson will be a practical one. You will only need your wands."

I glanced at Harry who shrugged a bit and tucked all of my supplies back into my bag.

"Right then. If you'd follow me."

We all got to our feet and followed Lupin out of the classroom. We turned the corner and the first thing that we saw was Peeves stuffing something into one of the keyholes. I frowned scooting back a little bit. I really didn't want to deal with him today.

"Looney, loopy, Lupin. Loony, loopy, Lupin." Peeves sang and I rolled my eyes. You would think that after centuries of being alive he would mature… even just a little bit.

"I'd take that gum out of the keyhole if I were you, Peeves." Lupin said with a rather wide grin on his face. "Mr. Filch won't be able to get to his brooms."

Peeves just blew a raspberry and continued to shove gum in they keyhole.

"This is a useful little spell." Lupin sighed taking out his wand. "Please watch closely."

We all went quiet as he raised his wand and said ' _waddiwasi_ '. The gum shot out of the door and straight into Peeves' nose. He let out a loud curse and left rather quickly after that.

I glanced at Hermione who looked halfway between amused and disapproving.

"Maybe Defense will actually be useful this year." I mumbled to Harry who nodded.

We continued to follow him and then made it into the staffroom.

"Inside, please." Lupin said opening the door.

We all filed into the room. Other students looking around amazed. The last time I had been here was when we found out Ginny was taken to the chambers. Snape looked up from the armchair he was sitting in and his eyes narrowed.

"Leave it open Lupin." My godfather drawled as the defense professor started to close the door. "I'd rather not witness this."

"Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear."

I rolled my eyes. Of course he had to bring up potions class. He was beyond unfair to both of them earlier today.

"I was actually hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation." Lupin said raising his eyebrows. "And I am sure he will perform it admirably."

Neville's face turned a bright red and Snape glared at the class before shutting the door with a snap.

"I'm liking Lupin even more." Harry mumbled to my right unable to hide his grin. Even I had to admit that he was difficult at times.

"Now then…" Lupin said catching everyone's attention. He inched us towards the old wardrobe that he had hid in last year. We all watched as it began wobble and bang around.

"Nothing to worry about. There's a boggart in there." Lupin said a bit too calmly.

My whole body went cold. I took a few steps back as the wardrobe wobbled even more. I swear if we were going to have to face a boggart… In front of everyone too… There was no way I could do this.

"You alright Cass?" Harry mumbled looking back at me but I just gave a small nod, trying to mask my fear. My hands were shaking though. Images of Father kept flashing in my mind. I left home for a reason... My back started to tingle.

"Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces." Lupin started. "Wardrobes, the gaps beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks- I once met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. This one moved in yesterday afternoon and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third year students some practice."

"So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what is a boggart?"

Hermione immediately put up her hand.

"It's a shapeshifter. It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most." She said.

Maybe I could trick it. I mean Hermione said that it took shape of whatever it thinks we fear. I mean I could try and get it to turn into a… a… Oh Merlin I couldn't even think of something else.

Spider? They freaked me out but I wasn't really… scared of them. Dragon, Chimera? Not really. Oh Merlin… what was I going to do?

A shudder ran down my body as his voice ran through my mind. Telling me to stay still- the helplessness… the pain…

"-we have a huge advantage over the boggart before we begin." Lupin said and I blinked a few times trying to focus. The room started to feel smaller. Darker. "Have you spotted it Harry?"

"Er- because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?" Harry asked nervously.

"Precisely." Lupin nodded. "It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh eating slug. I once saw a boggart make that very mistake- tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening.

"That charm that repels a boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a boggart is laughter. What you need to force it to assume a shape that you find amusing. We will practice the charm without wands first. After me please… _Riddikulus_."

" _Riddikulus_." the class repeated.

I tried to inch further back from the class but I could only move so much. I could feel Harry looking back curiously- Hermione and Ron too engrossed in the lesson to notice. If only Draco was here…

If Draco was here… he would know what to do.

"Good. Very good but that was the easy part I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. and this is where you come in Neville."

The wardrobe shook again and Neville took a step forwards looking almost as anxious as I felt. I couldn't do this.

"Right, Neville. First things first: What would you say the thing that frightens you most in the world?"

Neville mumbled but none of us could hear them. Lupin prompted him again and he looked around panicked.

"Professor Snape." He said barely over a whisper. The whole class erupted into laughter. I glanced towards the door.

Would they even notice if I just slipped out? They seemed so distracted. I could just- I could just walk out. I didn't have to face him… I could just walk away and push it in the back of my mind.. right? I wouldn't have to think about it.

I could just pretend that everything was okay again. I could just pretend that it didn't happen and that nothing was wrong… right?

The whole room went quiet and I saw that Lupin was getting everyone ready. Everyone ready to face the boggart.

Oh Merlin…

"Neville, we're going to back away. Let you have a clear field, all right?" Lupin said and I pulled my wand out trying not to panic. "I'll call the next person forward… Everyone back, now. So Neville can you get a clear shot-"

Everyone backed up against the wall. I tried to hide behind the others but it wasn't working.

"On the count of three, Neville. One- two- three- now!"

Sparks flew out of the end of Lupin's wand and the wardrobe burst open. We all watched as Professor Snape stepped out- his eyes flashing. Neville stumbled back looking stunned.

"R-R- _Riddikulus_!" He squeaked.

With a loud crack Snape stumbled back- now wearing a floor length lace dress and a large hat topped with a stuffed vulture. He even had a heinous crimson handbag swinging at his side.

The rest of the class burst out laughing but I tried to think of a way out. If I made myself look as small as possible that would work… right? It shouldn't be too hard… I mean I was already one of the shortest in the class.

"Parvati! Forward!"

The Gryffindor stepped forwards and the boggart rounded on her. Another loud crack and Snape turned into a mummy. It began walking towards her, its arms stiff, bandages bloodstained.

" _Riddikulus_!"

The bandages unraveled and it became tangled, tripping forwards right onto its face.

"Seamus!"

The mummy into a banshee- then a rat, a rattlesnake, an eyeball, a severed hand.

"Excellent! Ron, you next!" Lupin called and the redhead leapt forwards determined.

 _Crack_!

People screamed as a giant spider, that looked suspiciously like one of Argagog's children started to click its pincers menacingly.

" _Riddikulus_!"

The spiders legs vanished and it rolled over and over- right in front of me. My heart stopped. My blood went cold as a loud crack filled the air. The whole room went silent as my Father appeared.

It wasn't real… It wasn't real.

I couldn't hear anything except for the beating of my own heart. His cane glinted in the light- dripping with blood. Every nerve in my body was telling me to run. To get out of here.

I had avoided him as much as possible when I was back at the manor but seeing him here… it was different. It was worse.

He wasn't real. It felt like hours but it was only seconds.

"Cass-"

" _Riddikulus_."

My voice came out stronger than I felt. The boggart stumbled sprouting rabbit ears and pink fur all over its body. It stumbled over towards Harry. I took a step back ignoring all the looks I was getting.

Everyone's attention was now on Harry. Everyone's but Hermione. I could feel her eyes on me. I didn't care though.

I felt…

I felt angry.

What teacher let teenagers reveal their worst fears in front of each other? Merlin I couldn't believe that just happened. Hermione was going to hound me with questions, people were going to gossip-

What the hell?

I didn't say a word as the lesson ended. I didn't say a word as the rest of the class talked excitedly about the whole lesson. Harry was the only other one who was as excited as the others. But that was because Lupin didn't let him face the boggart.

"Cassie that was-"

"I don't want to talk about it." I snapped cutting Hermione off as the four of us entered the boys dormitory so that they could drop off their stuff before dinner. Neville was sitting on his bed trying to avoid eye contact. Her face twisted up and I could see the others exchanging looks at each other behind my back. I wasn't in the mood.

I really wasn't in the mood.

"We have to talk about it eventually…" Harry tried but the anger that bubbled up in my stomach just grew.

I was really getting sick of it all. To tell them, to not tell them? I was exhausted and really I did not want to tell them right now. I know I kept saying that I was going to but saying that I was going to and actually telling them were two completely different things.

"Cass-"

"Will you just please stop?" I snapped cutting Hermione off. I ran a hand through my hair trying to control my anger.

I felt on edge. Like I was about to snap and Merlin I really didn't want to snap at them. Not right here or now. I just wanted to skip dinner and try and sleep. Was that too much to ask for? I hadn't been sleeping since the dementors and I was getting so tired of everyone and everything.

"You said that you'd tell us so just tell us." Hermione snapped. "It's obviously been eating you up- I know that you haven't been sleeping and you haven't been eating. We're not thick Cassie- just talk to us already."

Hermione looked angry. Both the boys were trying not to look awkward. Neville's face was red as he tried to avoid eye contact. We were blocking the door though so he really had nowhere to go.

My hands were shaking. My face felt hot but not from embarrassment.

"I don't need you to look after me you aren't my mother. If I'm not ready to talk about it then-"

"When will you ever be?" Hermione burst. Ron looked like he was about to interrupt she shot him such a cold look he didn't continue. "You keep going back and forth with it and it's not only affecting you! You keep saying we will but we never do! You're being so… so irrational about the whole thing Cass- talking will help!"

The whole room went quiet. My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. I couldn't stop the sneer that played on my lips.

"What do you want me to say?" I demanded giving her my steeliest glare. She flinched back at my expression. "What do all of you want me to say? That right after I got home my father beat me because of what we did? That he did some magic to his cane so now I've got scars on my back? That I am sick and tired of everyone wanting to force it out of me?"

"I know it's been months! Trust me I know! But that doesn't change the fact that I just want to leave it behind me. And I keep going back and forth because I don't know what to do and nobody seems to understand that! He's not only got a hold on me but he's got a hold on my brother and mother and there's no way in hell I'm letting them get hurt. So I don't care if you're tired of waiting or that I'm selfish because you have no idea what it's like, _Granger_."

I spat out her last name and stormed out of the dorm room. I ignored the looks I was getting as I rushed out of the common room looking for somewhere to go. Anywhere.

My breath came out in short gasps as I finally collapsed in an abandoned classroom. My head was spinning, eyes burning. I knew that I was crying but I didn't even remember when I started to. Part of me couldn't believe that that just happened but… another part of me felt relieved. I felt like a heavy weight had finally been lifted off my chest and I could breathe again.

For months I was at my boiling point and I finally… burst. It was almost freeing if I was being honest.

As harsh as I was to Hermione… She was worse than Draco. She liked to face her problems logically and I didn't. She was so much more head on while I liked to bury it all. I just needed a break and maybe finally I would get one.

Taking in a deep breath I looked down at my hands and felt my lips twitch a bit. For the first time since it happened… they weren't shaking.

I shouldn't be surprised that she was right.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty Four**

I tried to stay focused on Professor Lupin who was going over our homework but I could feel their eyes boring into the back of my head. Part of me wanted to turn around and snap at them but that would mean actually talking to them. And that was something I was trying to avoid as much as possible.

It was kind of exhausting really. For the past week since Hermione and my's fight I had taken to completely shutting off the other three completely. Meaning sitting with Neville during most of our classes, completely disappearing after lessons, and eating lunch only when I knew they were distracted or not there.

Neville was the only person I really wanted to talk to which was surprising. The two of us weren't super close so I approached him the day after the fight we were both shocked.

He was willing to listen to me and didn't push me too much which I appreciated. The soft spoken boy really made me feel better about the whole thing. And despite the fact that he encouraged me to talk to the others, Neville didn't make me feel bad about not talking to them.

I knew that people were talking. It wasn't often the four of us were separated but I really didn't care about what other people thought..

"Alright class, don't forget twelve inches on kappas. You can use each other for help but make sure you aren't just copying each other. With that- you can leave early. It's the weekend so enjoy it but please don't slack off." Lupin called and I checked my watch.

He was letting us out five minutes early. He must really be in a good mood. Gathering up my books I gave Neville a smile before trying to make my way out of the classroom before the others could catch up. Unfortunately things didn't go as planned.

"Miss Malfoy, a word?"

"I'll save you a seat at dinner." Neville muttered before and I nodded walking up to Lupins desk.

I tried to ignore the looks that I was getting from everyone else. The class slowly emptied and out of the corner of my eye I saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron lingering for a minute before leaving.

It almost made me feel bad about avoiding them. Almost.

"Was there something you wanted to talk about, Professor?" I asked after a moment of silence and he nodded leaning against his desk.

"I wanted to apologize about what happened with the boggart. I know it's not easy facing our greatest fears and after the dementor I should have been more… sensitive to what might have happened when you faced it."

My mouth went dry. Something in my gut was telling me that he knew.

"I'm not going to pry for details. See, I had a… a friend who you really do remind me of and he liked to push away his friends even though he needed them."

"No offense professor but is there a point to this?" I asked my expression tight and he nodded, a wry smile on his face.

"You really do remind me a lot of him… Just know that in moments like these, it's always best to depend on those around us. Even if it's hard, leaning on them makes you stronger, not weaker. Pushing away the people who are there to help you just makes it harder. Trust me."

He got up and gave me a small smile.

"Just keep that in mind for the future, dear. Now if you could just shut the door once you leave that'd be lovely. Teaching really does make me hungry."

I watched dumbfounded as he left the room looking almost… as mischievous as he did when he shoved that gum up Peeves' nose. My eyes narrowed as I watched him leave. Something was telling me that he was up to something but for the life of me I couldn't figure out what it was.

If anything I was still shocked by what he had said. If the adults knew what had happened then was something else going to change? Were they going to tell Mother? Was she going to be okay?

"At least I'm out of that hell hole." I mumbled to myself before leaving the classroom, shutting the door tightly behind me. As weird as my conversation with Lupin had been, he did have some really good points.

Why did everyone have to be making sense?

"Can we please talk now?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin as a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me to a stop. I looked up to see Harry waiting for me, his green eyes intense. My stomach twisted just at the sight of him.

Had Professor Lupin… stalled me so that that Harry would force me to talk to him? There was no way… right?

"Harry, I-"

"No. Just listen to me for a second. Okay?" I nodded numbly at the black haired boy. He's never talked to me like that before… "I get that you're upset. That you are hurt and all this other stuff but you have to talk to us. You can't just drop a bomb like that and avoid us.

"Hermione has been out of her mind. She feels awful about the whole thing and has been trying to hold it together but you ignoring her is making her feel even worse. I get that it's hard Cass, I do but you do have to talk to us. We are here for you."

I tried not to look at him but his eyes were boring into my own. My stomach felt heavy. I could feel my face growing red.

"You still don't get it." I mumbled pulling my arm out of his grip.

Part of me wanted to walk away. To ignore him and pretend that none of this happened- that I didn't open my big fat mouth. I wanted to pretend that I hadn't been running away from it all for months but… I knew better. I really did.

"If you're mad at us-."

"I'm not mad at _you_ Harry!" I snapped. "I'm not mad at any of you. I'm- I'm mad at myself for letting it get the best of me. I've spent months moping about because of my father and I let it all consume me. I'm ashamed you've had so much happen to you and you still smile and you still get up every single day. How am I… how am I supposed to be friends with someone like you when I'm so… weak compared to you?

"Your parents have died for you, you live with an awful family, and your godfather is an escaped prisoner who is probably after you. You faced a basilisk and You-Know-Who three times already yet you're still strong and you're still functioning! I had one thing happen to me and I couldn't even deal with that. I'm ashamed of myself for acting the way I did. That's why I've been avoiding you guys."

Silence.

The halls were pretty empty thanks to everyone going to dinner but I could still see a few stragglers staring at the two of us. We weren't… yelling at each other but it was still a rather heated discussion.

I was just glad that I was talking to Harry instead of the other two. Ron and I would have yelled at each other and I couldn't face Hermione. Not after our fight.

"Just… Just because I've been through a lot that doesn't mean my experiences have undermined yours Cass." Harry muttered and my eyes shot back to him. He looked so sad... yet determined. "You can't compare them. It's not fair to either of us."

My expression fell. Of course he had to say that. Of course he had been right. Once again. My eyes were starting to burn with tears. My emotions really had been getting out of control this past week...

"You've just got to talk. Without fighting and without feeling ashamed of yourself. You're not weak Cass. You've grown up with your father and you've held your own him. You've managed to get away and if that's not strong then i don't know what strong is. I mean, you've even managed to live with your _brother_ all these years. I wouldn't be able to do that."

I gave a teary laugh at that.

"I guess you're right." I mumbled wiping my eyes. "I… I am sorry. For everything. I've just been…"

"I know. Now let's go talk to Hermione. You really do need to apologize to her after pulling the Granger on her the other day. You looked ridiculously like your brother then… I think Ron just about peed himself."

Harry looped his arm around mine and pulled me down the hall before I could stop him. My heart swelled a bit as I looked at the dark haired boy.

* * *

After receiving one hell of a lecture from Hermione, I was quickly forgiven by everyone. I had even talked to Draco about it all and he begrudgingly thanked Harry for knocking me to my senses. Which was a huge step forward in my mind. It was an actually civilized conversation between the two. Even Harry let up on Draco a bit after hearing how he took care of me after it had happened.

I talked to the other three about what really happened and it did bring us all surprisingly closer. Things were going well, time was passing quickly and before any of us knew it, it was Halloween.

Harry was the only one who was dreading it. Because his uncle hadn't signed his permission slip, he wasn't allowed to go to Hogsmeade with the rest of us. I was however looking forwards to getting out of the castle, and to the feast that night.

During the feast first year I had to comfort Hermione and was attacked by a troll. Last year we went to a death day party that left me nauseous and the chamber had been opened. I was praying that it would be different this year.

I wanted to enjoy the sweets and the feast for once.

"I can stay behind if you want you know." I mumbled over breakfast as Harry scowled at his breakfast.

"Don't do that. You shouldn't have to miss out because I am." Harry mumbled angrily. I glanced over at Hermione and Ron who looked just as sorry for him as I felt.

"We'll bring you lots of sweets back from Honeydukes." Hermione offered.

"Yeah, loads!"

That didn't even put a smile on Harry's face. He was frowning all the way to the entrance hall where we had to be checked out by Filch to make sure that nobody would sneak out.

"You think he'll be alright?" Ron asked after we got cleared to go into Hogsmeade.

"It'll give him time to catch up on homework at least." Hermione said causing both Ron and I to roll our eyes. I was really hoping that this trip wouldn't include any mention about school work. I needed a break.

"Let's just not think about school work or anything like that. We're here to enjoy not worry about that _trivial_ stuff." I smiled looping my arms around both of theirs. Hermione expression caused both Ron and I to burst out laughing.

"School is not trivial. We are here to learn and to-"

"Succeed in the future and all that jazz. I know 'Mione. I was joking- lighten up. We're going to Hogsmead. I've heard stories for years but never been. Let's just enjoy it. I'm sure you'll learn a lot more about wizarding culture or something."

Hermione nodded looking determined and I winked at Ron who couldn't stop grinning. Though we both grew up in Wizarding families neither of us had been to Hogsmead- only heard about it.

And it certainly lived up to our expectations. Hogsmeade was breathtaking. The main road was littered with shops and pubs. There were cottages littered around the village and overall it felt very homely.

The three of us explored all of the shops gathering stuff for Harry before finally sitting down in the rather crowded Three Broomsticks. It was a miracle that we were able to find a table of our own.

"I don't know the majority of these drinks... " Hermione frowned at the menu and I peered over her shoulder before pulling it out of her hands.

"Don't worry. I'll order."

Hermione looked like she was going to say something when my attention was drawn elsewhere. Standing at the edge of our table was one of the most attractive woman in the world.

I mean sure she was like forty but Merlin. Her mouth started moving but I couldn't hear anything.

"Oi- What's wrong with you two?"

A harsh nudge in the side snapped me out of my trance and I felt my face grow hot. I couldn't believe that I was caught staring at this woman.

"Don't worry dear it happens a lot." The woman laughed waving her hand. She held up a pen and paper and I realized that she must be one of the waitresses here. "You must be third years. I'm Madame Rosmerta, I own this place. Have you decided what you're going to get?"

"oh- um. Butterbeers please." I muttered and glanced at Ron who was still openly gaping at the woman. I felt a bit relieved that it wasn't only me.

The woman grinned at us before walking off. Hermione's head snapped towards me and she smacked me in the head before I could respond.

"Bloody hell! What was that for?" I gasped glaring over at the brown haired girl rubbing my forehead.

"Cassie you can't just order beer! You can't just be drinking beer. We're underage- she didn't even check and ID or anything? That has to be illegal. What happens if an adult or a teacher finds out it's not-"

"Calm down Hermione." Ron laughed rolling his eyes and I wasn't able to hide the smile that was playing on my lips.

"You can't tell me to _calm down!_ We're not even close to being of age. I mean honestly Cass-"

"Bloody Hell, it's not alcoholic 'Mione." Ron said right as Rosmerta set the three mugs down on the table. I gave her the money for it, not letting the others get the chance to try and pay.

Hermione looked at the glasses with a frown on her face. I pulled my own towards me taking in a deep sip. My whole body immediately warmed up.

The two of us watched eagerly as Hermione slowly lifted her own mug to her lips. She took a small sip and set it back down, her eyes closed. Mouth twisted. Did she really not like it?

"Hermione?" Ron asked as she just sat there. She didn't even move.

"Do you not like it?" I asked nudging her and her eyes opened suddenly. She glared down at the mug before taking another gulp of it.

"I love it… but can you just imagine how much sugar is in this? I'm going to have to brush my teeth when we get back because Merlin, my parents will freak out if I get any cavities…"

The rest of the trip went on fairly smoothly. Almost too quickly it was over. The three of us quickly rushed back to the Gryffindor tower to Harry so we could give him all of the stuff we had gathered. He told us about how he had tea with Lupin and how Snape interrupted giving Lupin a steaming drink. The others were much more suspicious than I was but I was more than confidant that the Defense against Dark Arts teacher wouldn't drink poison that willingly. Nor did I think that my godfather would actually poison him.

Then it was the Halloween feast. I honestly didn't think that this day could get any better but it was turning out amazing. Despite the fact that we ate a ton of candy and sweets at Hogsmead, all of us were able to get seconds of everything. The food was amazing and I was more than happy to actually be at the feast.

Not getting attacked or dealing with fungus covered food. Even Harry's once foul mood had gotten drastically better.

Of course that meant something had to go wrong.

We were following the rest of the Gryffindors back towards the tower when we were suddenly stopped by a huge crowd of Gryffindors right in front of the portrait. Not moving.

"What's going on?" I asked trying to see what was happening. Of course I was too short to see anything though.

"Why isn't anyone going on?" Ron mumbled trying to get a good look.

"Let me through, please." Percy Weasley's voice came through the crowd and we all watched as he shoved through the students towards the front. "What's the holdup here? You can't all have forgotten the password- excuse me, I'm Head Boy-"

He stopped suddenly and the temperature seemed to drop. Everyone was completely silent.

"Somebody get Dumbledore. Quick." His voice was tight. I glanced back to see one of the older students rushing away.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked appearing next to me and I shrugged. Nobody was saying anything.

A moment later Dumbledore showed up. All of us parted so that he could see what was going on. That's when we took our chance to inch forwards and see what had happened.

"Oh my-" Hermione gasped and my stomach fell as I took in the Fat Lady's portrait.

She wasn't there any more. The painting had been torn to shreds- slashed through with chunks missing as if by… an animal. Who could have done this?

"We need to find her." Dumbledore said as McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape all rushed towards us. "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

"You'll be lucky!" A voice cackled above us causing the crowd to jump. My eyes narrowed as Peeves zoomed above us looking delighted. How could he be so excited when something like this happened?

"What do you mean Peeves?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

How he managed to remain so calm was beyond me. If the poltergeist knew something then he had to tell us. This wasn't some game.

"Ashamed, your headship, sir." He smiled coming closer to the headmaster. "Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between trees. Crying something dreadful. Poor thing."

My fists tightened. He really was enjoying this way too much.

"Did she say who did it?" Dumbledore asked calmly and Peeves' grin widened.

"Oh yes, Professorhead. He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in you see." He leaned in and fake whispered. "Nasty temper he's got. That Sirius Black."

Why couldn't I get _one_ normal Halloween?


	35. Chapter 35

_AN: I apologize for the wait! And for the kind of short chapter. I really struggled to get into this one and life hit me hard. Things are looking up though and I promise to try and work harder on this. Let me know what you think!_

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty Five**

"You don't think it was a coincidence do you?"

I sighed and closed my book. Snape had assigned us an essay on werewolves and while I had the feeling that Lupin wouldn't actually require us to give him the essay, I still was curious. Theodore was sitting next to me with his Slytherin scarf wrapped tightly around his neck.

The Quidditch match against Hufflepuff was starting and Theo and I decided that we were going to watch it together. With Black breaking in and third year homework we really hadn't gotten that much time to talk until now. We didn't get as many looks as normal because we were sitting away from most of the Gryffindors and Slytherins.

"Black's smart enough to escape Azkaban, I find it highly unlikely that he chose a random day to break into Hogwarts." I mumbled and the Slytherin nodded.

I hadn't voiced my concerns to any of the others. I knew that Harry was already stressed enough about the match and those thoughts really didn't help. It did make me wonder though. Why would he break into the Gryffindor tower?

I mean he could have tried to hide from Harry and then sprung on him while he was asleep or distracted but… it didn't seem to really add up. By then the Fat Lady would have told the others… And maybe I was expecting too much from Black but there were so many holes in the whole thing that it was driving me crazy.

"I hate it but I do have to agree with you." Theo mused shaking some of the rain off of the umbrella he was holding. I had no clue as to why they insisted on playing Quidditch in this beyond awful weather. "My father was quite surprised to hear that you ran away this summer."

I wrinkled my nose at that.

"Is that what they're saying?" I almost laughed as the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor team stepped onto the pitch. "My mother helped me leave. Honestly my Father will say anything to save face."

A loud shrill whistle was barely heard over the wind and we watched as all of the Quidditch players rose into the air. Were they even able to see anything?

"I must say I'm a little disappointed. I was looking forwards to trying to court you."

I nearly fell out of my seat at that. My head snapped towards the dark haired boy so fast I was surprised I didn't almost get whiplash. Despite my shock his eyes were still trained on the game above us, a hint of a smile playing on his lips. He couldn't be serious… could he?

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, l I know even if you protested it you would have gone along with an arranged marriage if your mother wanted it. And I knew that there was no way you'd want to go along with Crabbe or Goyle who might have offered to appease your brother. And much as my father disapproves of your house, you still are a Malfoy and that alone would have made him look past it. I wouldn't force you into anything though… anyways I think you're quite… nice."

I felt my face grow was actually… really sweet.

"I think you're quite nice as well." I mumbled my face burning even more.

I looked up at the game to see barely anything. The rain was coming down heavily and the sky was getting darker. I wasn't even sure who was winning or losing. A flash of lightning ripped through the air causing some of the other students to scream.

Madam Hooch's whistle called all of the players back towards the ground. All of them were soaked and looked miserable. The team huddled together and we all watched as someone rushed towards the Gryffindor team.

"I really hope that this game doesn't last too much longer." Theodore sighed after what felt like ages and I nodded. As interesting Quidditch was, I would much prefer sitting by the Common Room fire with a nice book on healing.

Merlin I really was turning into Hermione…

Someone approached the Gryffindor Quidditch team and then rushed back after they talked.

The thunder was getting louder, sky flashing with lightning. The fact that none of the teachers thought it was dangerous really concerned me. Flying in the middle of a storm really wasn't a great idea.

Something was wrong.

I knew it instantly. My hair stood on edge, a chill ran down my back. An… almost familiar sense of dread formed in my stomach. There was no way.

"There's something wrong." I mumbled looking up at the dark sky. I could see two figures shooting up towards the sky. My heart lurched as they disappeared in the clouds that were... starting to billow.

Clouds didn't move like that…

"I think its…."

"Dementors"

Everyone in the field started to scream pointing at the sky. Dark streaks wildly zoomed in and out of the clouds. Before the teachers or anyone could do anything, a black streak started zooming towards the ground with another chasing it. Even more screaming filled the air- the black figure slowed down right before it hit the ground.

"Oh my god." I gasped leaning to try and see who it was.

I was really praying that it wasn't Harry….

We all watched as the figure started to slow before hitting the ground with a thump. The whole field was watching silent before Madame Hooch landed on the ground along with all of the other Quidditch players. Teachers started to rush the field and everyone started whispering trying to figure out what was going on.

"I think that's Potter…" Theodore muttered and I stood up trying to see through the crowd. Red robes… dark hair… Merlin's beard,

My whole body went cold. This really wasn't good…

* * *

"Could you grab me some more chocolate dear?" Pomfrey asked as the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and Ron and Hermione stood around Harry's bed waiting for him to wake up.

I was worried too, I mean of course I was worried, but there was only so much I could do while he was unconscious and Pomfrey appreciated the help.

I quickly grabbed the ridiculously large mound of chocolate and brought it over to the Healer. The two of us started to distribute it to the group who was still shaken up by the whole thing.

"That was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life…" Hermione mumbled her arms wrapped around her as she looked down at the pale faced boy.

My heart tightened a bit. I knew that there really wasn't much I could do to help him but I felt like I needed to do something. He had fallen from so high up… even though Dumbledore did slow the fall, Harry still had been alone up with all of those Dementors…

That really wasn't good.

"Harry!" Fred's voice caused my head to snap up and I saw that Harry had opened his eyes and was squinting at all of us.

I quickly grabbed him his glasses and helped him slowly sit up. He looked exhausted but alive.

"How're you feeling?" Fred asked after a minute and I quickly grabbed the raven haired boy a glass of water and some chocolate. Both he just brushed away/

"What happened?" Harry asked frowning and I glanced over at the others. I really didn't want to be the one to break it to him…

"You fell off…" Fred started slowly. "Must've been- what- fifty feet?"

"We all thought you'd died." Alicia jumped in and Harry just shook his head; his frown growing.

I knew where he was going with this but I really didn't want to say anything…

"But the match… What happened? Are we doing a rematch?"

All of the Quidditch team exchanged looks. Harry's expression fell even more. I put my hand on top of his but he didn't seem comforted at all. I knew how much he was looking forwards to the match and I knew how competitive he got.

"We didn't- lose?"

"Diggory got the Snitch." George cut in. "Just after you fell. He didn't realize what had happened. He looked back and saw you on the ground, he tried to call it off and wanted a rematch. But they won fair and square… even Wood admits it."

"Where is Wood?"

"Still in the showers." Fred sighed. "We think he's trying to drown himself."

Harry let out a loud groan and pulled his knees to his face, gripping his hair tightly. I glared over at Fred who was trying to shake Harry out of it but the raven haired boy wasn't budging.

Part of me was annoyed that Wood didn't bother to see if Harry was alright but I also got why he was frustrated… Still, Harry was blaming himself and the Quidditch captain really should have been here for him.

"C'mon Harry, you've never missed the Snitch before." Fred tried and Harry just gave him a glare.

"There had to be one time you didn't get it." George tried.

I really wanted to tell them that they really weren't helping but I kept my mouth shut. There was only so much I could do. This year was just getting worse and worse.

"Did someone get my Nimbus?" Harry asked after the rest of the Gryffindor team left and Ron and Hermione filled him in on how Dumbledore had saved him.

I looked over at Hermione who had the bag of twigs and splintered wood by her feet. She looked at me nervously not wanting to be the one to break it to him. This really was going to tear Harry up. The dementors… the Gryffindor defeat… his broken broom on top of that really was going to tear him up.

"Er…"

"What?" Harry asked his eyes narrowed as he looked at the three of us.

"Well…" Hermione mumbled twisting her hands together.

"When you fell off the broom it flew into the Whomping Willow." I cut in not wanting to draw this out even more. "Flitwick brought back the pieces but it really… it's destroyed."

Harry's face fell even more and Hermione slowly grabbed the bag at her feet. She put it on the bed and we all watched in silence as Harry slowly opened it, looking at the remains of his precious broomstick.

"Do you guys want to meet in the common room later?" I whispered to Hermione as Harry sat there staring at the broom completely silent.

Hermione and Ron both said goodbye to Harry before quickly leaving the Hospital wing. I sighed and scooted my chair closer to the dark haired boy's bed. He didn't even blink.

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it trying to comfort him somehow. Harry gave me a pained smile before looking back at the pile of twigs that was sitting on his lap. His hand tightened around mine.

"I heard my mum screaming again… She- she was begging him to kill her instead of me. I could hear both of them." His voice cracked and his eyes started to water.

I leaned over to him and pulled Harry into a hug, knowing that there was only so much that I could say. His arms tightened around me and he buried his face into my neck. His body shook as he tried to breathe and I ran my hand along his back trying to comfort him the best I could.

I couldn't even imagine how hard it was for Harry. To hear your late mother and the man who killed her… that must've been torture.


	36. Chapter 36

_AN: I'm terrible at updating I'm so sorry! I've even had this chapter written for a little while. I did however, watch the third movie recently and it sparked something inside me so I'll be writing and updating more consistently! I've just been super duper busy (I just got married on Saturday!) but now that the wedding is over I have more time to actually do stuff thank god!_

 _Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and who's followed and favorited as well! It means a ton!_

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty Six**

" _Boo_."

Before I could stop myself, a loud shriek left my mouth causing everyone in Honeydukes to turn and stare at me. My face went bright red and I spun around trying to see who whispered in my ear. Only to find… nobody. What the hell?

"You alright there Cass?" Ron asked a few feet away from me as he and Hermione were pondering the unusual tastes section of the candy store. It was the last trip of the year so the store was packed.

So who decided to scare me? Probably some random prick.

"Yeah I just thought I heard something…" I mumbled running a hand through my hair embarrassed. Ron just rolled his eyes before holding up a thing of Cockroach Clusters.

"You think Harry'll like these?" He asked and both Hermione and I wrinkled our noses.

"Definitely not."

Ron nearly dropped the door and I spun around to see Harry standing with a wide smile on his face. I looked and saw he had his school bag around his shoulder with a familiar cloak peeping out of the corner. That prat…

"What the hell Harry!" I gasped shoving his shoulder. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Language Cass." Hermione sighed before putting her hands on her hips and turning back to the raven haired boy. "Wh- How did you get here! You know you're not supposed to leave the castle right?"

"You've learned to apparate?" Ron guessed but Harry just shook his head while Hermione shot Ron a look.

"'Course I haven't." Harry mumbled then pulled out a ratty piece of paper. I leaned in looking at it. "Fred and George gave me this map. It keeps track of everyone in Hogwarts and has a ton of secret passages and stuff."

"How come Fred and George never gave it to me?" Ron demanded looking outraged. "I'm their brother!"

I checked my watch and felt my stomach clench. I was going to be late if I didn't hurry… I had completely forgotten since Harry showed up.

"Before this turns to an all out argument I've actually got to go pick up last minute gifts from Galdrags." I said and all of them looked at me confused. "It's the uh clothing store. I can meet you guys at the Three Broomsticks afterwards if you want."

I tried not ignore the suspicious look that Hermione was shooting me and gave them all as convincing of a smile that I could.

"How about we meet in half an hour?" Harry asked smiling and I felt an even harder pang of guilt. "Ron and 'Mione can show me a few more shops."

I gave him a quick hug before rushing out of the shop. I was just praying that my face wasn't as red as I felt like it was. Merlin I needed to get better at this.

I glanced behind me to make sure that they weren't following before heading over towards the dodgy looking pub that was off of the main street. I tried not to attract attention towards myself as I slipped through the door of Hogs Head.

The pub owner gave me a small nod before jerking his head towards the corner of the store where Theodore was sitting with two mugs of butterbeer in front of him looking rather bored. I dropped a sickle on the bar before hurrying to Theo who perked up a bit seeing me.

"I was starting to think that you weren't going to come." Theodore mumbled as I sat down and I gave him an apologetic smile.

"I got caught up in some stuff. I'm so sorry that I'm late." I apologized and he rose an eyebrow at me.

"Was it Potter?" I tried to ignore the edge to his voice and nodded pulling one of the butterbeers closer to me. Theo grunted before leaning back in his chair. "I'm surprised that you've managed to slip away with how close you four are."

My mind raced as I tried to think of what to say. Theodore and I started to sneak out to see each other a couple times a week and while it was fun and exciting it was also exhausting having to lie to the rest of the trio. I could tell that Hermione was suspicious but… nobody could find out.

If any of the Gryffindor's found out I'd be blacklisted immediately- accused of being a spy for the Slytherins and...if any Slytherin's find out then there was a chance that Theo's father would find out and he'd get in a ton of trouble. I knew I was already labeled as a blood traitor in the Pureblood community and there was no way I was dragging Theo down with me. Especially since we knew that it was a temporary thing.

He'd get engaged eventually and neither of us were looking for anything long term. It was just something fun. Something different and honestly… I'd like to keep it as casual as possible.

"I just told them that I was slipping away to pick up some Christmas presents… though we are supposed to meet in a little bit." I sighed and he nodded.

"You know sometimes I do wish that we could spend more time together…" He sighed and I gave the dark haired boy a soft smile. His expression then turned dark and I watched as his grip tightened on his mug. "I know that we can't… I just-"

"I get it Theo." I murmured placing my hand over his. I pulled his fingers off of the mug and interlaced them in my own. I smiled a bit looking at our hands together. "We have to keep it how it is though. We both need to remember that this won't last forever."

Theodore smiled a bit sadly before nodding. I never had seen him look this… conflicted about anything though…

But I get it. It was hard spending time with him and not wanting to spend more time. Not wanting to just be with him and having to refrain from telling him stuff until we next hung out. It was almost painful yet… it had to happen.

"I guess we can just enjoy it while we can." He smiled and I nodded before putting my bag on the table.

"I got you a Christmas gift. I hope you don't mind… I just wanted to give it to you before you left for break." I pulled a package out of my bag but stopped as I saw that he had a small package in his hands.

"Guess we thought the same thing." He laughed and we exchanged gifts.

I opened the package as carefully as possible. Opening the black box that was in the package I couldn't keep the smile off of his face. Inside was a thin rose gold necklace chain with a simple lion head in the middle that matched. My heart swelled just looking at it and I looked up at Theodore who also had a large smile on his face.

"This is perfect Cass. Merlin I've been looking at this book for ages how did you know?" He asked holding up The Practical Potioneer.

"I just had a feeling. I know how much you love potions and thought it looked interesting enough." I smiled and put the necklace on, smiling as it rested cooly on my neck. "Thank you so much by the way. I love it… I really do."

Glancing at my watch I felt a pang of disappointment when I realized that I was supposed to meet the others ten minutes ago. I really wanted to stay and hang out with Theodore some more but I knew that I had to get going.

Theodore must have seen my face because his smile fell and he quickly put the book in his bag and cleared the table of trash.

"You'll owl me?" I asked standing up and he nodded doing the same. He grabbed my hand and I savored how warm it was.

"Cassie I-"

I didn't even let him finish. I pulled him closer to me and pressed my lips against him. At first he was a bit hesitant. But then his lips started to move against mine. They were soft yet rough and tasted like butterbeer. It was so much different than kissing Emily but it was still.. so nice.

Theodore broke away first and the smirk on his face told me everything. I could feel the blood rushing to my face as I tried avoid his gaze. Merlin maybe I shouldn't have done that…

"Sorry." I breathed even though we both knew that I wasn't sorry.

"Just go meet your friends Malfoy." He laughed pushing me towards the door. I gave him a thankful look before rushing out of the bar trying to ignore the bemused look that the bartender was giving me.

Merlin I needed to control myself. Something about Theodore just set butterflies loose in my stomach.

As I opened the door I almost stumbled back from the blizzard that was forming outside. Pulling my scarf up to my face I quickly walked towards the Three Broomsticks that I could already tell was busy. Hopefully the others already found a table…

Almost immediately I saw Ron and Hermione sitting at one of the tables next to a large Christmas tree. I started to wave at them but they gestured for me to hurry over, their expressions grave.

My stomach flopped. What had happened? Did Harry get caught?

"What happened?" I demanded hurrying over. "Where's H-"

"Shh!" Hermione slapped her hand over my mouth and gestured under the table.

I glanced down to see Harry scrunched down under there looking as nervous as the other two looked. I was about to ask what they were doing when a voice cut through the air, answering my questions.

"-Quite the double act, Sirius Black and James Potter!"

I had to bite back a curse at Madam Rosemerta's words, my blood running cold. All of the joy and warmth I had felt before was gone. Peering through the tree I saw that Rosemerta was sitting with Flitwick, McGonagall, Hagrid, and the Minister of Magic? What the hell?

"Precisely." McGonagall said. "Black and Potter. Ringleaders of their little gang. Both very bright, of course- exceptionally bright in fact- but I don't think we've ever had such a pair of troublemakers-"

I glanced down to see that Harry's face was pale, his eyes staring blankly in front of him. Hermione and Ron both looked too shocked to say anything. Reaching down I placed my hand on Harry's shoulder- giving it a small squeeze that I hoped was comforting.

"I dunno. Fred and George Weasley could give 'em a run fer their money."

"You'd have thought Black and Potter were brothers! Inseparable!" Flitwick chimed in.

"Of course they were." Fudge scoffed. "Potter trusted Black beyond all his other friends. Nothing changed when they left school. Black was best man when James married Lily. Then they named him godfather to Harry. Harry has no idea, of course. You can imagine how the idea would torment him."

We knew that they had to be close enough for Harry's dad to name Black godfather but best man too? This was not looking great.

"Because Black turned out to be in league with You-Know-Who?" Rosmerta asked.

"Worse even than that, m'dear…" Fudge dropped his voice and I had to lean closer to hear what he was saying. "Not many people are aware that the Potters knew You-Know-Who was after them. Dumbledore, who was of course working tirelessly against You-Know-Who, had a number of useful spies. One of them tipped him off, and he alerted James and Lily at once. He advised them to go into hiding. Well, of course, You-Know-Who wasn't an easy person to hide from. Dumbledore told them that their best chance was the Fidelius Charm."

The Fidelius Charm? How come I've never heard about that one before… I glanced over at Hermione who's eyebrows were furrowed confused.

"How does that work?" Madam Rosemerta asked much to my relief.

"An immensely complex spell." Flitwick said. "involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find- unless of course, the Secret Keeper chooses to divulge it. As long as the Secret Keeper refuses to speak, You-Know-Who could search the village where Lily and James were staying for years and never find them, not even if he had his nose pressed against their sitting-room window!"

"Should we be listening to this?" I breathed glancing down at Harry worridley.

None of the others responded.

"So Black was the Potter's Secret Keeper?" Rosmerta asked.

"Naturally." McGonagall sighed sounding more tired than I had ever heard her sound. "James Potter told Dumbledore that Black would die rather than tell where they were, that Black was planning to go into hiding himself… and yet, Dumbledore remained worried. I remember him offering to be the Potter's Secret Keeper himself."

So many people seemed to know that Black was going to be the Secret Keeper. Of course that was going to put him in danger but to completely betray and turn your back on your best friends for years?

I glanced over at the trio, my heart felt like it was going to pound out of my chest. I couldn't even imagine betraying any one of them. Just the thought of it made my stomach feel heavy. How could someone do something that… that cold?

"He suspected Black?"

"He was sure that somebody close to the Potters had been keeping You-Know-Who informed of their movements. Indeed he had suspected for some time that someone on our side had turned traitor and was passing a lot of information to You-Know-Who." McGonagall said darkly answering the bar owner's question.

"But James Potter insisted on using Black?"

"He did. And then barely a week after the Fidelius Charm had been performed-"

"Black betrayed them?"

"He did." Fudge confirmed. "Black was tired of his double-agent role. He was ready to declare his support openly for You-Know-Who, and he seems to have planned this for the moment of the Potter's death. But, as we all know, You-Know-Who met his downfall in little Harry Potter. Powers gone, horribly weakened, he fled. And this left Black in a nasty position indeed. His master had fallen at that very moment. When he, Black, had shown his true colors as a traitor. He had no choice but to run for it-"

"Filthy, stinkin' turncoat!" Hagrid suddenly roared causing me to jump back.

My stomach was in knots. This guy who was willing to betray his best friends and lead them to their deaths was out and after Harry. What the hell?

"I met him." Hagrid growled. "I musta bin the last ter see him before he killed all them people! it was me that rescued Harry from Lily an' James' house after they was killed! Just got him outta the ruins, poor little thing, with a great slash across his forehead, an' his parents dead… an' Sirius Black turns up, on that flyin' motorbike he used to ride.

"Never occured ter me what he was doin' there. I didn't know he'd bin Lily and James' Secret Keeper. Thought he jus' heard the news o' You-Know-Who's attack an' come ter see what eh could do. White and shaking he was. And yeh know what I did? I COMFORTED THE MURDERIN' TRAITOR!"

"Hagrid please!" McGonagall pleaded. "Keep your voice down!"

It wasn't like the group of them were gossiping really loudly. I mean honestly. Just glancing around I could see a handful of students clearly listening in on their conversation. It wasn't just us.

If they wanted to talk about something to this caliber they should have found somewhere more secluded. Especially since the minster was involved. I mean the Minister of freaking Magic was enough for people to want to eavesdrop.

"-Dumbledore knew he'd been the Potters' Secret Keeper. Black knew he was goin' ter have ter run fer it that night. Knew it was a matter o' time before the Ministry was after him. But what if I'd given Harry to him, eh? I bet he'd pitched him off the bike halfway out ter sea. His best friends' son! But when a wizerd goes over ter the Dark Side, there's nothin' and no one that matters to 'em anymore…"

Silence.

I was almost afraid to breathe in case one of the teachers heard us. This whole thing- this whole sick and twisted thing made my hair stand on edge.

"But he didn't manage to dissapear did he?" Rosmerta asked after another moment. "The Ministry of Magic caught up with him the next day!"

"Alas, if only we had." Fudge sighed. "It was not we who found him, it was little Peter Pettigrew. Another of the Potters' friends. Maddened by grief no doubt, and knowing that Black had been the Potters' Secret Keeper, he went after Black himself."

I felt Harry move under the table and I felt his hand grab my own. I gave it a small squeeze trying to ask if he was okay but he kept his eyes tightly shut, his grip on my hand tightening.

"We can leave." I whispered to him but he shook his head. His eyes opened and I was taken back by the amount of pain and… grief that they held.

"Pettigrew died a hero's death." Fudge was saying. "Eyewitnesses- muggles of course, we wiped their memories later- told us how Pettigrew cornered Black. They say he was sobbing, 'Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?' And when he went for his wand- Well of course Black was quicker. Blew Pettigrew to smithereens…"

Hermione choked back a gasp and I bit the inside of my cheek.

"Nobody but trained Hit Wizards from the Magical Law Enforcement Squad would have stood a chance against Black once he was cornered. I was Junior Minister in the Department of Magical Catastrophes at the time and I was one of the first on the scene after Black murdered all of those people." Fudge sighed. "I-I will never forget it. I still dream about it sometimes. A crater in the middle of the street, so deep it cracked the sewer below. Bodies everywhere. Muggles screaming. And Black standing there- laughing, with what was left of Pettigrew in front of him… a heap of bloodstained robes and few- few fragments-"

Fudge cut himself off before he could finish. The air felt thick- it was almost like it was hard to breathe. Merlin's beard I knew that the first war was terrible but… I never heard about it to this extent. Mother and Father never talked about it. I knew that Father said he was forced to fight for the Dark side but… thinking about him along with Black- doing stuff that Black did?

A shudder ran up my spine and I took in a deep breath trying to calm my nerves.

"-I met Black on my last inspection of Azkaban. You know, most of the prisoners in there sit muttering to themselves in the dark; there's no sense in them… but I was shocked at how normal Black seemed. He spoke quite rationally to me. It was unnerving. You'd have thought he was merely bored- asked if I finished with my newspaper, cool as you please, said he missed oding the crossword. Yes I was astounded at how little effect the dementors seemed to be having on him- and he was one of the most heavily guarded in the place, you know. Dementors outside his door day and night."

"But what do you think he's broken out to do? Good gracious Minister, he's not trying to rejoin You-Know-Who, is he?" Rosmerta asked.

"I daresay that is his- er- eventual plan. But… we hope to catch Black long before that. I must say, You-Know-Who alone and friendless is one thing… but give him back his most devoted servant, and I shudder to think how quickly he'll rise again."

And that was the end of that. McGonagall quickly rushed the Minister out of the pub with the other teacher's following. Rosmerta rushed back to the bar and after a few moments of silent I underneath the table to see Harry staring blankly up at us, pale faced.

"Harry?"


	37. Chapter 37

_AN: Thanks to everyone who's been reading! And thanks for the reviews! It means so much :)_

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty Seven**

"Cassie you've got to calm down."

"Seriously you're going to make me sick."

I ignored the two as I paced back and forth, glancing at the common room entrance once again. We had been waiting for Harry to come back from Hogsmead and it had been hours. It was almost curfew and he still wasn't back.

I got why he rushed away after we heard all that. I got why he wanted time alone yet… Where the hell was he?

"Harry!" I gasped as the dark haired boy entered the common room.

I was about to reach out to him when he walked right past us, not saying anything as he climbed the stairs to the boy dormitory. It took me a minute to lower my hand, glancing back at the other two who looked just as confused as I felt.

"I'll go check on him…" Ron mumbled getting up and climbing after him.

"Cass-"

"Do you think I should go too?" I asked turning towards Hermione but she shook her head.

"Let Ron handle it this time Cass." Hermione said placing a hand on my shoulder.

I stared at the door for a second before taking the seat next to her, pulling my legs underneath me. Hermione quirked an eyebrow at me and I sighed before pulling out my a piece of parchment and my quill.

I sat there for a minute trying to figure out what to say. Draco knew that Black had been Harry's godfather...was there any way he knew about all of this? I wasn't naive enough to think that Father was innocent and had been under the imperious curse. Could he have… known Black when they both worked under You-Know-Who?

How was I even supposed to word this? Hey Draco, Merry Christmas- oh by the way can you do some snooping? Yeah- no. Not after what happened over the summer. I was not going to be putting Harry in danger like that.

"I'm going to head up Cass, don't stay up too late okay?" Hermione sighed after half an hour and I nodded only half listening.

My eyes drifted towards the dying embers in the fireplace and I bit the inside of my cheek. I felt almost… I really didn't know how I felt. I was supposed to be happy that I had Theo and my friends and that they were all spending Christmas with me and yet…

Part of me wished I was home. With Draco and Mother and even…

No.

I didn't want to be around him. Not like what he is now- not after everything he's done. I wanted to be around him like how I remembered him. From when we were younger. From before Hogwarts when we were actually… a family. Before I screwed it all up.

I could still remember the vacations that we took- the twitch of his lips when I surpassed Draco at Potions- him telling me to never let anyone knock me down because I was a Malfoy.

The irony in that was too much.

"Cass?"

Blinking a few times peared over the top of the couch to see Harry standing in his pajamas looking absolutely exhausted. I made to stand up but Harry just swung his legs over the couch side, sitting almost on top of me.

"Ron said that you were worried about me." He mumbled avoiding eye contact and I felt my cheeks warm at his words. Of course Ron had to sell me out.

"We are all worried about you." I whispered not looking him in the eye.

I felt him shift next to me and I glanced to see that his green eyes were staring directly at me. My face felt even warmer just looking at him and I looked away quickly.

"You okay?" Harry asked after a moment and I just shrugged.

"I should be asking you that. I mean finding out about what happened- that's- it's a lot." I mumbled and he sank even deeper into the couch.

"I just have so much- so much anger. I feel like it's coursing through my veins. How Black betrayed my parents- sold them out. It just makes me so angry- ugh! I just don't know how to put it into words." He groaned burying his face in his hands.

I placed a hand over his and gave it a small squeeze.

"I'm just… grateful that I knew about him being my godfather. I mean obviously he'd have to be close to my parents for that but… just hearing it makes it so much harder." Harry dropped his head on my shoulder and I just pulled him close not knowing what to say.

Neither of us said anything, just sitting there in silence. The frustrations I felt earlier were slowly fading away. My eyes were starting to feel heavy, my whole being felt cozy just curled up next to Harry.

I was about to move when I felt an arm tighten around my shoulders. Looking over I saw that Harry's eyes were shut- his breathing had slowed and his mouth was slightly parted. Smiling a bit I buried myself deeper into his side letting my own eyes slowly shut.

"-Ron shut up! Let the two of them sleep!"

"They've slept through breakfast already! I'm starving and I'm sure that Harry'll-"

"You two are so bloody loud." I groaned rubbing my eyes.

I blinked a few times and saw both Ron and Hermione. Ron was rubbing his stomach with a Peppermint Toad in his hand and Hermione had homework spread all across the table.

"You sleep okay there Cass?" Hermione asked with a small smile on her face and I gave her a small glare before stretching and standing up.

"I'm going to go change. I'll be right back."

"We'll be right back." Hermione said before I could protest and the two of us quickly made our way up to the girls dormitory.

I tried to ignore Hermione's almost smug look as I grabbed my clothes out of my wardrobe and looked at myself in the mirror. I was really needing a shower, I thought as I eyed my hair that was starting to look stringy.

"Are you going to explain what happened last night?" She asked sitting on the edge of her bed and I rolled my eyes.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about 'Mione." I mumbled and I could see Hermione raise an eyebrow at me in the mirror.

"You don't see Ron and I falling asleep together in the common room. That's all I'm saying."

I couldn't stop the smirk that was playing on my lips.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure you'd absolutely hate that." I teased and she glared at me through the mirror.

"What was that?" She demanded and I spun around raising an eyebrow at the busy haired girl.

"I think you heard me."

I was nearly knocked off my feet as something hit me right in the face. Stumbling I caught the pillow Hermione had thrown at me, her face bright red.

Hermione didn't say anything else as she exited the room, giving me a small glare along the way.

My heart clenched uncomfortably as the fake smile fell off of my face. Harry was my best friend nothing more or less. Draco and I used to fall asleep together when we were younger. Hell, I had fallen asleep with Emily a few times… thought that wasn't a great example. It wasn't that big of a deal. I stared at my reflection for a minute- cool grey eyes staring back.

"You know it's nothing. He's like your brother." I mumbled to my reflection before grabbing my towel off of my bed and rushing to the bathroom to clear my head.

A nice long shower would definitely make me feel better.

I could hear the others arguing when I started to make my way back down to the common room. Harry's voice was shaking as he spoke to the others.

"-I'll never know what they'd have wanted, because thanks to Black, I've never spoken to them."

The room went silent. I considered just staying up here until it all passed but after taking a deep breath, I entered the Common Room a soft smile on my lips. The others immediately looked at me. They all looked relieved that I broke the tension.

"How about we go visit Hagrid."

After arguing with Hermione about whether or not it was okay to visit Hagrid, we made our way down to his hut. The grounds were dusted in a layer of snow, making everything glitter in the sun. Once we made it to Hagrid's hut we were all soaked and cold- yet happy to be out of the castle.

I was hoping the fresh air was going to be good for him.

"He's not out is he?" Hermione asked after Ron knocked on the door and nobody answered.

The red head leaned his head on the door trying to listen. His face screwed up in confusion.

"There's… a weird noise. Listen… is that Fang?"

We all pushed our ears on the door and after a moment of silence a loud moan came from the other side. It sounded almost… heartbroken?

"Think we'd better go and get someone?" Ron asked nervously.

"How about instead of listening to the door like weirdos we just open it?" I asked.

Before any of the others could protest I grabbed the door handle and pushed it open. I felt Hermione grab me by the arm but I peered into the Hut to see Hagrid sitting at his table with a large jug in front of him. Almost immediately I could tell that something was wrong. His face was red, eyes swollen, and he was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Cassie you can't just do that!" Hermione hissed but I gave her a small shrug.

"My hand slipped." I muttered as I went over to Hagrid who glanced at us for a moment before letting his head drop on the table with a loud thunk.

I sat in the chair next to him and grabbed his large hand in my own.

"Hagrid what's wrong?" Hermione asked as we all crowded around him. Harry grabbed a letter off of the table, a frown on his face.

"What's this Hagrid?"

"Just' read it!" Hagrid sobbed and Harry gave me a worried look before clearing his throat.

"Dear Mr. Hagrid, Further to inquiry into the attack by a hippogriff on a student in your class, we have accepted the assurances of Professor Dumbledore that you bear no responsibility for the regrettable incident. However, we must register our concern about the Hippogriff in question. We have decided to uphold the official complain of Mr. Lucius Malfoy-"

I couldn't stop the sound of disgust that escaped my mouth at my father's name. Of course.

"-this matter will therefore be taken to the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. The hearing will take place on April 20th, and we ask you to present yourself and your hippogriff at the Committee's offices in London on that date. In the meantime, the Hippogriff should be kept tethered and isolated…"

Harry trailed off, his eyebrows furrowed. Cold spread through my stomach as I stared at the words on the letter.

"Oh, but you said Buckbeak isn't a bad hippogriff Hagrid. I bet he'll-"

"If my father is set on doing this I'm not too sure." I cut in, my mouth twisted in anger. I could feel the others glaring at me but I brushed it aside. "He's got deep connections with the Ministry and I wouldn't be surprised if he is able to pull some strings."

"Well you'll have to put up a good defense Hagrid!" Hermione said sitting down next to Hagrid and placing her hand on his massive arm.

I knew that yeah, I was being negative but she didn't understand how the Ministry worked like I did. Ron was the only one who had a clue and from his pale face and worried expression…. he was thinking along the same lines as I was.

"Won't make no diff'rence!" Hagrid sobbed. "Them Disposal devils, they're all in Lucius Malfoy's pocket! Scared o' him! And if I lose the case, Buckbeak- "

He gave a loud wail and threw his arms over his face sobbing wildly.

"We can help you come up with a defense?" I offered and he peered out at me with one watery eye. "I've ah- read up on some cases that my father has kept and maybe we could help you… articulate what you need?'

"I'm sure I've read about a case of hippogriff-baiting!" Hermione added. "One where the hippogriff got up. I'll look it up for you and we can see exactly what we need!"

While that did cheer Hagrid up a bit, our trip ended somehow more gloomy than it began. Hermione was insistent on preparing a defense for Buckbeak which meant we spent all of our free time in the library or reading books in the common room looking for material that we could use.

The rest of the castle was celebrating and getting ready for Christmas while the four of us were stuck… researching.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

Before the sun had even come up I found myself sitting on the edge of my bed, curtains drawn, looking at the pile of presents at the bed. Christmas morning came sooner than I wanted and I was exhausted. I had been having trouble sleeping which seemed like a common thing nowadays… it was hard when there was just so much going on.

A small tap on the window caught my attention and I saw Icarus sitting on the edge of the window sill, something wrapped around his leg. Smiling I quickly let him in, feeding the owl a treat before unwrapping the parcel on its leg.

"Thanks love. You can go rest." I mumbled and he pushed his head up against my fingers before flying out the window with a hoot.

Quickly I unwrapped the gift and frowned when a letter and a small package fell out.

 _Cass,_

 _Merry Christmas. Things have been dull at home. Mother keeps inviting the Parkinson's over and so now Pansy thinks that I'm interested in her. Which I'm sure Mother wants. As nice as it is to have company… it's Pansy._

 _You know how clingy she can be. How would you get rid of her?_

 _Of course, I didn't just write to rant about her. I ran into your muggle the other day._

 _She saw me in town picking out your present and assumed that you were home with me for the holidays. She wouldn't stop following me until I told her that you weren't going to be coming back at all. She however, insisted on me passing along a message. She said something about understanding if you were upset with her and that she's sorry? Did something happen?_

 _Are muggles always this strange? She'd probably be a Gryffindor if she went to Hogwarts. Now I understand why you're so taken by her._

 _If you want me to tell her anything just let me know. At least it'll give me something to do._

 _Draco_

It felt like my heart was in my throat as I stared at the second letter that had my name written boldly on the front. Guilt settled in my stomach. I had just left her hanging right after we had kissed and now I was in this weird relationship with someone else. That was… really messed up when you really think about it. Right? I mean sure we had kissed months ago but- I should have said something. Sent a letter, tried to contact her in some way… right?

Merlin what was wrong with me?

"Cassie are you up?" Hermione's voice startled me out of my existential crisis and I quickly shoved the letter under my pillow before popping my head out of the curtain.

"I-Yeah. Merry Christmas 'Mione!" I gave her a large (fake) smile but luckily she was too busy rubbing the sleep out of her eyes to see.

Hermione's curtains were open and I could see a pile at the end of her bed about the same size as my own. As she moved to look at the presents something gold caught my eye. I frowned as I tried to take a subtle look at the object on her end table, attached to a rather familiar chain.

Since the beginning of the year I had noticed that she was hiding whatever new necklace she had gotten… and she was taking more classes than necessary. I had been so caught up in everything else that I didn't even notice what was sitting right under my nose.

How the hell was she able to make both our Muggle Studies class when she apparently had Divination at the same exact time… especially when the guys swore she never missed a class despite her despising it.

"Is that a bloody time turner?" I demanded before I could stop myself.

Hermione immediately spun around horrified, dropping the present that had been in her hands. Her face was pale as she looked between me and the golden necklace that was sitting so innocently on her nightstand.

She lunged towards it and quickly stuffed the thing in the drawer but the damage had been done.

"Cassie you cannot-"

"You've been hiding a time turner-"

"McGonagall is going to murder me if she finds out-"

"You've been hiding it for the whole bloody year?!" I exclaimed cutting her off and her eyebrows pulled together.

"Well we haven't exactly been able to sit down and talk just the two of us lately have we?" She demanded and I gave a guilty shrug. "Anyways McGonagall made me swear not to tell anyone… and well… I really was going to tell you when I first got it… There's just been so much going on it kind of slipped my mind."

I felt a small smile on my lips form.

"Well you're taking ten bloody classes of course it slipped your mind. Merlin how did I not notice it sooner. Can I take a closer look? I promise I won't use it?"

Hermione looked hesitant for a second before gingerly pulling it out of her dresser and putting it into my cupped hands. I held it up and stared at the hourglass that had what looked like fine sparkly sand inside. Two metal rings wrapped around it and it looked like there was a dial on the side that I assumed made it work.

"Merlin's beard." I breathed trying to look closer at the sand inside. "I've only heard rumors about these things. Do you know how much power-"

"Alright that's enough!" Hermione snatched it out of my hand before I could protest and placed it around her neck, tucking it carefully under her night robe. "You are not taking it apart or fiddling with it in any way alright? I've been sworn not to tell and trusted but not only Dumbledore but the Ministry-"

"Seems a little weird for them to trust such a dangerous object with a third year don't you think?" I asked and she looked offended by my statement. I immediately backtracked. "What I mean is that what happens if you lose it or it smashes or something like that. You could be sent years into the future or past or warp and tear apart time itself or something like that. Dumbledore wouldn't know what to do. Only unspeakables know how to deal with these and-"

"You've become such a downer Cassie." Hermione stated cutting me off. She turned back to her bed and started to rummage around in her trunk at the end of it. "I've already talked about this with McGonagall and they trust me. I only use it when I need it and she casted a few protection spells on it. Stop worrying and open up your gift."

She tossed me a neatly wrapped gift which I could tell immediately was a book of some sorts. Not that I was really surprised. Hermione loved giving books and I, surprisingly enough, loved reading the ones she got me.

"Well here."

I tossed her her own present that I had hidden underneath my bed. I unwrapped the book that she tossed me and couldn't stop my eyebrows from raising.

"The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes?"

"It's an older muggle read but I have a feeling you'll appreciate it. I'm not really into mysteries myself- oh my gosh I love it Cassie!" Hermione exclaimed holding up the knit sweater with a large smile on her face. "Where did you get this? I haven't-"

"Harry and I picked it up in the muggle shops over the summer." I mumbled and she looked at me surprised but started shifting through the rest of her presents with a smile on her face.

I wasn't able to hide the smile on my face as I shifted through my presents. While there were a handful of healing books, I had also received a new set of robes from my mother and a Weasley sweater from Mrs. Weasley.

"You want to go make sure the boys are up?" Hermione asked while tying what looked like a piece of tinsel around Crookshanks' neck. I pulled two neatly wrapped presents out from under my bed for the boys

Hermione stopped as we stood in front of the boys room before pushing it open with a frown on her face.

"What're you two laughing about?"

The boys immediately stopped looking at us surprised. Both were sitting on top of their beds, wrapping paper everywhere and presents unwrapped. While Hermione and Ron bickered about Crookshanks I immediately zeroed in on the shining broom sitting on Harry's bed.

I knew a lot about the Firebolt. Draco talked about it all the time but considering the fact that Father bought him and the whole Slytherin team new brooms last year, there was no way he was getting a new one. I had considered buying him one for Christmas but… it was just so much money. I really didn't think it was worth spending all of the money Mother had set up for me for school supplies over the summer.

"Oh Harry! Who sent you that?" Hermione gasped staring at the broom.

"No idea. There wasn't a card or anything with it. It was just wrapped." Harry shrugged and my stomach dropped.

I glanced at Hermione who looked as nervous as I felt and I leaned down trying to look closer at it.

"You didn't touch it already have you?" I asked pulling at the plain brown parchment that it had clearly been wrapped in.

It didn't look like there was a note or anything like that with it. The fact that a broom this expensive came without anything… it was more than suspicious. Something about this broom was giving me a bad feeling.

"Yeah, I did but so what? What's the matter with you two?" Harry asked.

"I don't know…" Hermione started after seeing that I wasn't going to say anything. "... but it's a bit odd isn't it? I mean it's supposed to be a good broom, isn't it?"

"The best broom there is Hermione." Ron sighed.

"It's a ridiculously expensive broom." I cut in and leaned it looking at it closer, ignoring the weird looks I was getting from the boys. "I don't think that anyone should be touching- and or riding it. Don't you think that B-"

Before I could finish Crookshanks sprang from Hermione's arms right on Ron's chest. He let out a howl as Crookshanks claws ripped into his pajamas.

"GET-HIM-OUT-OF-HERE!" Ron bellowed grabbing at Scabbers by the tail.

I watched as Ron tried to kick at the massive cat but missed, hitting the trunk at the end of Harry's bed. He howled in pain grabbing at his foot. Crookshanks let out a loud meow as a shrill whistle filled the room. I looked around to see that the Sneakoscope Harry had received for his birthday was on the grown whirling and whistling.

"I forgot about that!" Harry mumbled picking up the Sneakoscope off of the ground. "I never wear those socks if I can help it…"

I stared at the small object in Harry's hand before glancing back at the broom. There was no way that that wasn't a sign.

"You better take that cat out of here, Hermione." Ron snapped before glaring at Harry. "Can't you shut that thing up?"

Hermione glared at Ron before gathering Crookshanks in her arm and storming out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her. I watched as Ron rubbed his chest that was covered in scratches and Harry shove the Sneakoscope back inside his socks.

"I'm not joking about the broom Harry, I have a bad feeling about it." I mumbled and Harry just moved the broom away from me giving me the eye.

"It's just a broom Cass." Harry snapped.

I stared at the broom for a second more, trying to ignore the bad feeling that it gave me before tossing the two presents that I had been holding onto their beds and exiting the room.

* * *

Ron and Harry drove me absolutely mad. The fact that they were willing to cherish a broom more than our friendship was infuriating. Sure, I hadn't been the one to go to McGonagall about the broom- that was all Hermione.

I had plans of slowly convincing the boys to bring it in- not just spring it on them like Mione did but… But from how they reacted, how they would throw their friendship away for a bloody broom- that drove me mad. In fact, it got to the point where we were barely speaking for months. It was getting ridiculous.

"You have got to take a break Mione." I muttered to the bushy haired girl next to me. She had dark circles under her eyes, and judging from the pile of paperwork in front of her, she really wasn't doing well.

"I can't. I've still got the translations for Ancient Runes that Babbling gave us and the two scrolls on muggle electricity. And the dream diary for Divination."

She ran a hand through her hair, looking more and more stressed as she went over everything she had to do. I peered over at her papers to see that she was still finishing up the potions homework that Snape gave us a few days ago.

"You know I can help you out. I mean it's not technically-"

"Cheating. Yeah. It is Cass." She snapped.

"Can't you… you know…" I glanced around to make sure that nobody was listening and leaned in a little bit. "Make more time for yourself?"

"That's against the rules, Cass. You know I can't do that."

Hermione looked like she was about to say more when the common room suddenly got louder. The two of us both looked up to see that Harry and Ron entered the common room, his broom in hand. Everyone wanted to see it. I rolled my eyes and picked my book back up while Hermione bent over her homework looking peeved.

After what felt like ages, Ron and Harry finally approached the two of us. Ron looking smug while Harry was just… excited.

"I got it back." Harry grinned holding up the Firebolt.

"See you two, there wasn't anything wrong with it!" Ron grinned.

"Well- there might have been! I mean, at least you know it's safe now." Hermione said and I nodded.

"Yeah, I suppose so…" Harry admitted and scratched the back of his neck. Looking sorry for the first time since our fight. "I'd better put it upstairs-"

"I'll take it!" Ron cut him off. "I've got to give Scabbers his rat tonic."

We all watched as he took the Firebolt and rushed up the boy's staircase. I quirked an eyebrow at Harry who was standing there awkwardly.

"Can I sit down then?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck. The frown on my face grew.

Did he really think that after two months of pretty much ignoring us, he could just call it good now that he got his broom back? Was that really fair?

"I don't know. Can you?" He looked a bit hurt at my words and Hermione kicked me sharply in the shin.

"Ignore her." Hermione mumbled pulling her stack of parchment off of the chair in between us.

Harry awkwardly lowered himself into the chair, glancing at me nervously. I just gave him my coolest glare.

"Look, Cassie- I-"

"Let me just say that you're lucky Hermione is more forgiving than I am. If it were up to me- it'd be a totally different story." I said and he shrank back a little bit about my words. Hermione let out a sigh.

Harry was about to say something when a strangled yell came from above. The whole common room froze in fear staring at the boys' staircase. Hurried footsteps grew louder and louder before Ron came running into view- bedsheet in hand.

"LOOK!" He bellowed storming over to the three of us. "LOOK!"

He started shaking the sheet in Hermione's face- his face red with anger.

"Ron- what-?"

"SCABBERS! LOOK! SCABBERS!"

I looked at the sheet closer and frowned at the sight of something red on it. Blood… it was blood.

"BLOOD! HE'S GONE! AND YOU KNOW WHAT WAS ON THE FLOOR-"

"N-no." Hermione's voice shook.

Ron threw something on the table and my heart sank. Tufts of very familiar long ginger cat hairs were sitting in front of us. Hermione's face immediately fell.

"Ron-" Harry started but I stood up, squaring myself up to Ron who almost shaking with anger.

"Look, I get that you're upset about Sc-"

"Upset? UPSET?" Ron nearly roared. "I am a lot more than bloody upset! Her cat who've I've been telling you- has it out for my rat KILLED HIM!"

"That- however, doesn't mean you have the right to scream at her like that! So why don't you back the bloody hell up because I will not listen to this." I snapped back.

"Always siding with her aren't you?" He sneered. "Even when she's wrong you side with her! You might be able to buy a new pet whenever you want but that doesn't mean that I-"

"Oi! Both of you!"

Harry had finally cut in and stepped between the two of us. The rest of the common room was completely quiet- listening to our argument. I could feel the eyes of our housemates on us yet I didn't care in the slightest.

"Let's go calm down Ron." Harry said and before the red head could protest, he was pulled to the boys' dormitory.

I looked down at Hermione who was looking at her notes, tears welling up in her eyes. Merlin why could we never catch a break?


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

My eyes were trained on the two heads in front of me. I couldn't keep the frown off of my face as I watched Ron scoot his chair as far away from Hermione as possible. She might not have seemed bothered by this to others but I could tell from how fast she was scribbling her notes and how tense her shoulders were, that this was getting to her.

It had been almost a week since the big fight and Merlin I was already over it.

"Why can't we just force them to forgive each other?" I whispered to Harry who was scribbling down Lupin's notes on Kappas. Because Lupin had assigned our seats at the beginning of the year, the two of them couldn't get away from each other despite their angry protests before class.

"You know that won't work with them Cass," Harry mumbled not even looking up from his notes. "They just need time to get over it."

I frowned at this. Part of me knew that he was right but I hated waiting like this. Not knowing how things were going to turn out when I knew that they should just forgive each other already. They were best friends. We were all best friends.

"They're both too stubborn." I mumbled under my breath writing a few things down on my parchment but not really paying attention. Harry didn't even respond.

The class bell rang and Harry started to put his notes away. I sighed heavily not wanting to get up. I knew that we would separate if we did- Harry would go with Ron, I would got with Hermione. And we wouldn't talk. Not until our next class together.

It wasn't like we were doing it on purpose, splitting up like that. But when we were all so stressed, so busy… it was hard not to. The only time Harry and I seemed to get was during class. But even that time was sparse.

"Look Cass, let me take him to Quidditch practice and try and talk to him. You work on Hermione. Just give them a little more time. Please."

Before I could respond he walked out of the room with Ron at his side. I let out a hefty sigh before stuffing my notes in my bag and standing up. Hermione had already left, probably to rush to the library during dinner like usual these days.

I really wasn't used to being the one left behind.

"Don't look so down Miss Malfoy." Lupin said from his desk with a worn smile. "At least it's almost the weekend."

"Thank's Professor." I mumbled before exiting the classroom.

The knot in my stomach just grew as I spotted Theo leaning against the wall outside of the DADA classroom.

"Not going down to dinner?" I asked and he gestured to the small basket and blanket that were sitting at his feet.

"I figured we could sit outside. The weather's nice and not too many people will be out since it's getting dark." He smiled.

I gave Theo my most convincing one back but I something in my stomach twisted. Really all I wanted to do was find Hermione and comfort her. But how was I supposed to when he wanted to hang out with me?

The two of us walked down towards the lake in silence. And he, as always, was correct. Because it was dinner time and getting late there was only a few groups of students outside. It was a relief because the two of us didn't have to worry much about being seen.

I picked at the sandwich Theo had brought half listening to him tell me about some Slytherin drama that was going on. Hermione and Ron's fight was at the front of my thoughts.

Basically since we started this school year we had been fighting as a group. It was exhausting and… sad really. We were supposed to be best friends and yet every time things seemed to settle, there was just one thing after another.

It was selfish…but they were all I had. They had become the one constant in my life that I didn't have to worry about.

My eyes drifted towards the basket that was sitting between Theo and I. He was making a few small comments here and there but his eyes trained on the book in his lap. Clearly he picked up that I wasn't really in the mood to talk but he knew not to push.

"Where did you get this stuff anyways?" I asked breaking the comfortable silence and he looked up confused. I gestured towards the picnic basket and food and he sat up straighter.

"Oh. Um well my partner in Defense showed me where the kitchens were." Theo looked down at his book again. "There's a painting near the Hufflepuff common room that leads to the kitchens."

I tried to keep my expression uninterested.

"Oh- huh. Is it like any old painting or…"

Theo just shrugged. "I think it had a pear on it. I can't remember exactly..."

I nodded, an idea starting to form. That was exactly what I needed.

* * *

"Cassie, where the hell are we-"

"Shh. I think we're almost there." I whispered and a puff of hot air on the back of my neck that made my skin crawl.

The two of us had been walking underneath the invisibility cloak for what felt like hours. My idea had been good in theory but… it wasn't going according to plan. It had taken a bit to convince Harry to lend me the invisibility cloak and it was another story getting Ron to come with me. I had honestly thought that finding the kitchens and winning Ron's friendship back was going to be an easy task considering my knowledge of the castle… but it turned out there were a lot more portraits with pears in them than I expected. That and there was an awkward tension between Ron and I.

"Look, if you just told me what we are looking for maybe I can help." Ron mumbled and I sighed heavily, looking at the boy.

We were uncomfortably close to one another yet neither of us wanted to risk getting caught after hours. The dim lighting made it more bearable because we couldn't see each other's expressions that easily. As awkward as that sounded.

"This is getting ridiculous. Just let me know if a professor is coming." I whispered and walked out from under the cloak. I could hear Ron mumble something but I ignored it, taking a closer look at the fifth portrait with a pear on it that we've found.

I ran my hand along the pear to get no response. This was getting ridiculous.

"Lumos."

The tip of my wand lit up giving me a better look at the corridor we were in. We were pretty close to the Hufflepuff common room but I really had no idea which way we were supposed to be going. Theo had been so vague when I had tried to pry.

"Is there a reason why you're harassing fruit?" Ron asked as I ran my hands along another portrait. I shot a dirty look behind me and then stopped as something caught my eye.

Just a bit further down there was an almost hilariously large painting of a bowl of fruit. Pear included. If that didn't look like a secret entrance then I didn't know what did.

Ignoring Ron I ran my hands along the pear lightly trying to find something, anything. Only to get a… giggle in return?

I jumped at the noise and frowned as the pear slowly shifted into a large green door before our eyes.

"Bloody hell." Ron mumbled behind me and I looked over to see that he had pulled the cloak off, gazing at the door impressed.

Relief ran through me as I pulled the door open and were greeted with an enormous high-ceilinged room with pots and pans everywhere. The long tables that were in here seemed almost to mimic the tables in the Great Hall.

Pop!

"Hello Master, Mistress. What can Topsey get yous?"

We both jumped as a house elf appeared in front of us, bowing so that it's nose was basically touching the floor.

I hadn't expected anyone to be awake this late at night but apparently someone was. It made sense that house elves were running the kitchens.

"Oh um," I glanced over at Ron who shrugged. "Do you have any desert leftover from dinner? And maybe tea if possible."

Topsy nodded before disapparating with another pop. I couldn't stop from grinning as Ron and I sat at one of the tables, both looking around amazed. It was always so cool finding new things about the castle.

Neither of us said anything until Topsy came back with more pie and cake than we really needed. I thanked her softly as she poured the two of us some tea. She bowed deeply before disappearing with another pop.

"Look Ron-" I started while playing with the food on my plate. He held up his hand stopping me, already half finished with his own.

"I'm sorry too okay." His ears were flushed red as he spoke. Something in my stomach told me that this really wasn't easy for him. "But we don't have to have a long meaningful conversation about it… if you're okay with that?"

Nodding, I took a long sip of tea. Warmth spread through my stomach, settling my nerves. A smile grew on my face as I asked Ron how the Gryffindor team was doing, both of us settling into a comfortable conversation for the first time since Christmas.

* * *

 _AN: I'm so sorry for how short this chapter is and how long it tookkk! I've been sitting on it for so long trying to piece together how I wanted to do it and nothing just seemed to fit. I promise the next on will be coming MUCH sooner and will be a lot longer. Thank you guys so much for sticking with me._


	40. Chapter 40

_AN: Thank you guys for being patient with me! We just moved and are finally settling down! It was a much needed move and I'm really excited to be able to focus now._

 _Let me know what you guys think :)_

* * *

 **Chapter Forty**

I tried to keep the smug smile off of my face as Harry entered the Great Hall carrying his Firebolt. He seemed shocked to see that the three of us were sitting together. Peacefully. Hermione was catching Ron up on the research the two of us had been doing for Buckbeak's trial while I was sitting across from them reading over _Mineral Wisdom_ , a new healing book that I had found.

"You meddled didn't you?" Harry whispered slipping into the chair next to me and I just shrugged. "How did you manage to get the two of them to… you know?"

"I honestly don't know. I just talked to Ron last night and woke up this morning to find them talking. Are you ready for the match today?" I asked starting to pile some food on Harry's plate.

The dark haired boy nodded, a large grin on his face as he took a bite of toast.

"More than. It does help that I've got the best broom on the market." He gestured to his broom and Ron finally looked up from the notes that they were pouring over. Of course Quidditch would get his attention.

"Put it here, Harry!" Oliver Wood suddenly cut in. He pushed a ton of dishes out of the way, ignoring the protests from several eating students.

Harry gave me a look before putting the broom on the table, carefully turning it so that the name was facing upwards. Displaying it like it was a trophy. Almost immediately students from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff swarmed the table to take a look.

I rolled my eyes at all the students and gave Hermione an amused look as Ron joined in on the bragging. The whole Great Hall was buzzing with excitement over the match.

A little before eleven the Gryffindor team left the Great Hall to get ready. Ron, Hermione, and I all rushed to the field, ready to get the best seats. It was a lovely day for the match. There was a light breeze and the sky was clear.

Everyone seemed to be excited about this match. Word had spread about the Firebolt so people were stopping Ron, Hermione, and I left and right asking if it were true. While Ron was basking in the attention, it was getting old. Fast.

"If you guys want to know about his broom then just watch the bloody match!" Finally I snapped and the group of second years who had been surrounding us sulked off.

Before Hermione could scold me Lee Jordan's booming voice filled the stadium, announcing the members of the Ravenclaw team as they entered the field. Then the Gryffindor team. Cheers erupted from all around us as they all walked onto the grounds. I could faintly see Harry, the shining Firebolt in his hands.

Madam Hooch blew the whistle and the teams kicked off into the air, Harry streaking faster than anybody else.

The match seemed to fly by. Everyone was stunned by the Firebolt's quickness and that just seemed to push the Gryffindor team to do even better. Even with the Ravenclaw's impressive defense Gryffindor was crushing it.

"Hey what's that?"

I looked to see three cloaked figures flying onto the field towards Harry and Cho who were diving for the snitch. Even though they were dressed in all black and flying they clearly weren't dementors. That didn't stop Harry though.

"What the hell?" Ron muttered besides me.

We all watched as something silver-white burst onto the field scaring the three 'creatures' and causing them to fall to the ground. Harry had mentioned that he was taking lessons on patronus' and it was good to see that he was making progress. The stands erupted into cheers as Harry grabbed onto the snitch then was bombarded by all the Gryffindor team.

"Oh bloody hell." I groaned as I saw the pile of 'dementors' on the ground.

My eyes immediately zeroed in on the ruffled blond boy who was tangled up in black robes.

"Are you _kidding_ me?" I hissed and quickly pushed my way through the crowd of people who were starting to walk down to the fields.

The Gryffindor team landed all cheering.

"Cassie-"

I ignored Harry's excited expression and marched over to the Slytherin boys. Even from where I was I could see Draco's expression twist even more the moment he saw me.

"What the hell were you thinking? Do you realize how dangerous that stunt was?" I practically screamed.

Draco looked like he was about to protest when he stumbled on the robes that were tangled around his feet. Goyle was grunting trying to get his head out of the robes. And I would have laughed. But this whole thing was absolutely insane. It looked like Crabbe and Marcus Flint, the captain of the Slytherin team were a part of the stunt as well. What a bloody mess.

"Cassie we were just-"

"Don't try and give me your excuses Draco Lucius Malfoy. In what world was this a good idea? Trying to scare him? What did you think would happen when the game ended? You'd get a laugh out of it?"

"It was just a joke Cass." Draco snapped yanking himself free finally. That just fueled the fire.

"A joke? A bloody joke?" I practically screamed taking a step closer to the pile. "You think that standing on this prick's shoulders and pretending to be a bloody dementor is a joke? Do you realize how high up you all were? Not only did you put the players in danger but you put yourselves! Do any of you think with those daft brains or do you just-"

"Miss Malfoy, I believe that's enough."

Despite how soft spoken he was, I stopped my rant immediately. I could see all of the boys pale and I turned around slowly. Dumbledore was standing behind me, a twinkle in his eyes despite the serious expression on his face. McGonagall looked absolutely livid a step behind and I could even see Snape making his way towards us. The groups of celebrating students separating for him.

"I'm sorry sir." I took a stepback and Dumbledore gave me a warm smile.

"I believe that you're friends are calling you."

I looked over to see that Harry was waving me over, a large grin on his face. Hermione and Ron were standing next to him unable to hide their excitement. Despite the fact the crowd was heading up they were still waiting.

Excitement bubbled in my stomach as I made my way over towards them. A party was just what I needed.

* * *

Gryffindor parties were wild. Beyond wild. Despite the fact that the game ended around four, it went on all day and well into the night. Fred and George managed to sneak in butterbeer, pumpkin fizz, and several bags of candy while a few of the older students brought food from the kitchens.

And though nobody was going to admit it, I was pretty sure that there was alcohol being passed around as well.

"Did you hear what they did to your brother?" Hermione asked. The four of us were sitting in our normal seats by the fire. Hermione had taken her normal oversized chair, our muggle studies textbook propped on her lap. Harry's head was propped in my lap while Ron was sitting at Hermione's feet.

"I know McGonagall took some points away but I really don't know other than that. I'll have to ask him tomorrow." I sighed. "Why are you reading all of that anyways? You know it's not actually useful for you, right?"

Hermione looked so appalled by my words I almost started laughing.

"That was a mistake." Ron mumbled through a mouthful of food and I kicked him in the side. Harry choked back a laugh at the three of us.

"Useless? Cassie you don't understand! If I don't read this by Monday i'm going to fall behind. And if I fall behind-"

"It's a party Hermione." I cut in not really up to hearing more about her work. I really didn't understand why she didn't just use the time turner to help her study. I'm sure if she talked to McGonagall something could be set up. "Just put it down and enjoy yourself. I don't want to think about the school work, Draco, none of it. We're celebrating and relaxing."

She rolled her eyes but closed her book anyways. I smiled softly and looked down at Harry who looked exhausted but happy. I couldn't help myself from running my hands through his tousled hair. He didn't stop me much to my relief.

"Since Cass is staying over this summer I think I'll be able to convince mum to let you and Harry over." Ron was saying to Hermione. I glanced up from the black locks. Hermione's face was growing faintly red and I smirked to myself at that.

"If we do all hang out we should go see a film." I cut in saving Hermione who was struggling with finding something to say.

Harry and I tried explaining what a movie was to Ron before Hermione and I decided to call it a night. I followed her up to the girls dorms only to follow her into the bathroom. Both Lavender and Parvati were snickering to themselves so I closed the door before turning to Hermione who was starting to brush her teeth.

Leaning up against the wall I rose an eyebrow at the bushy haired girl.

"Is there anything you'd like to tell me?" I asked and she looked confused.

"What?" She asked through her toothbrush and I just rolled my eyes. I watched as her eyebrows to pull together even more in the mirror. " _What_?"

"You really don't see it do you?" I asked and she spun around confused.

I couldn't stop myself from laughing as I exited the bathroom. Ignoring the girls' questioning looks I drew the curtains around my bed and collapsed into it. Despite how long the day was, I felt wired. I had a thousand thoughts running through my head from Hermione and Ron's developing relationship to Draco's stupid prank.

After an hour of tossing and turning I finally flicked my lamp on, sitting up. As much as I wanted to sleep… I just couldn't. Sighing I pulled Mineral Healing off of my bedside table.

While Madam Pomfrey hadn't mentioned crystal healing before it was something that I was curious about. It was definitely not as well researched as normal healing magic but the theory behind it, being able to transfer your magic through other materials like quartz and opal and healing with that- it was incredible to me. Combining their natural properties with your own magic-

"AAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH! NOOOOOO!"

Cursing I flew out of my bed as a scream ripped through the air. It was as if someone had poured a bucket of cold water on me. I could hear the other girls screaming, asking what was happening but I ignored it all as I pushed my curtains out of the way and sprinted out of the girls dormitory. That scream… it almost sounded like Ron.

I tried to ignore the panic that was seeping through my skin as I slowly made my way down the dark hall towards the stairs, my wand clutched in one hand.

"Cassie?" I nearly jumped out of my skin as Ginny popped her head out of one of the doors. "What's going on?"

Her large brown eyes were staring at me, panicked. I held a finger to my lips as we could hear a distant door slam from the other side. It must have been from one of the boys' rooms.

"Stay here. I'm just going to see what's going on." I whispered.

The redhead looked like she was about to protest but I made my way down the stairs, as quietly as possible. I could hear footsteps and what sounded like someone cursing. My heart was racing a million miles an hour as I got to the last step. Peaking my head around the corner it took a second for my eyes to adjust.

In the dim light I could see a figure, too tall to be a student, rushing towards the portrait door. I took a few steps forwards to stop them, when the door opened and I caught a better lit glimpse of the guy, something shining in his hand.

My voice caught in my throat.

It was a knife. A large shining knife.

I gripped my wand tighter as I started to make my way over towards the now closed portrait hole. I could hear students getting up but I didn't care. What the hell was that?

I was almost to the door when a voice stopped me.

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming Ron?" I turned to see Harry and Ron both enter the common room. Ron was pale, looking panicked while Harry looked exhausted and confused.

"I'm telling you, I saw him!" Ron protested.

More students started to appear into the common room, confused about what was going on.

"Everyone head back upstairs!" Percy said rushing into the common room.

I watched as Ron collapsed into one of the chairs looking at his brother.

"Perce- Sirius Black! In our dormitory. With a knife! Woke me up!" He didn't speak more than a whisper but the whole room went cold. My suspicions had been confirmed.

"Nonsense!" Percy exclaimed. "You had too much to eat, Ron-"

"He's not lying." I cut in, silencing the head boy. I ignored the dirty look that Percy was giving me as I stepped closer to the boys. They all looked startled, not noticing me before. "I saw someone leaving. With… a knife."


	41. Chapter 41

_An: A wild chapter appeared! Thanks everyone for being patient and for reading this! It really means a lot that you guys seem to like it for the most part ;)_

 _I've got a lot planned and we're finally getting out of this rut. It's funny because the third Harry Potter is one of my favorites but whenever it comes to writing it I just become absolutely useless?_

 _Once again, thanks for reading, following, reviewing, and favoriting this story!_

* * *

 **Chapter Forty One**

"Maybe they'll just relocate Buckbeak. I mean we gave Hagrid info on plenty of Hippogriff reserves. They're there for a reason I mean… They have to relocate him… Right?"

Hermione let out a hefty sigh, not looking up from the Transfiguration book she was pouring over as I spoke. Really I was trying to convince myself more than her. I had a feeling that Ron and Harry had snuck off to Hogsmeade though I didn't dare tell Hermione. They had gotten into a row earlier because she didn't think it was safe and she would throw a fit if she knew. The two of us had opted out of going Hogsmeade, instead hanging out in the Gryffindor Common Room. It was scattered with younger students who weren't able to go and a few older students studying for their OWLs and NEWTs.

While Hermione was studying, I was still pouring over books. Trying to find some sort of solution to the mess my family had created. I was stressed. I hadn't slept at all the night before, my mind too clouded for me to even get an hour of sleep. Just thinking about the trail sent my anxiety over the roof. It wasn't just me either.

Ever since the attack a couple of weeks ago everyone was on edge. The teachers had hired more security around the castle, refusing to take their eye off of the four of us. They didn't say anything to us directly but we knew that they were watching. It really didn't help things.

"I've reached out to a couple of reserves but nobody has responded yet. I don't know if it's because they're so far away but… Merlin they need to hurry up. How long do trials normally last anyways?" My leg shook anxiously as I checked my watch for the thousandth time. As much as I wanted a good outcome, a sinking feeling in my stomach told me otherwise.

The wait really was killing me.

Hermione slammed her book shut causing me to jump.

"I get that you're nervous but there isn't anything we can do right now." She snapped in a hushed whisper. "Really, we should hope that it's a long trial because if it wasn't that means-"

The brunette was cut off by a pecking on the window next to us. My stomach sank as I looked at Icarus who was flying, a letter attached to his leg. I had sent him with Hagrid so we could know what happened as soon as possible.

"It hasn't even been half an hour." I mumbled opening the window. Hermione looked pale as I untied the letter from Icarus. Swallowing thickly I unravel the letter. I could already tell from the teardrops that smudged the ink that it wasn't good news.

 _Dear Hermione and Cassie,_

 _We lost. I'm allowed to bring him back to Hogwarts._

 _Execution date to be fixed._

 _Beaky has enjoyed London._

 _I won't forget all the help you gave us._

 _Hagrid._

"God damn it!"

I slammed my fist into the table, pushing my chair back roughly. Icarus let out a startled screech, flying out the window as I stood there shaking. The anger, the resentment that had been growing in my stomach was seeping into my veins.

My back was tingling. With rage. The fact that he was the one to do this, to ruin another's life was just… vile.

"Five points for language Malfoy!" Percy Weasley called from the table he was studying at. I looked up to see that literally everyone in the room was staring at Hermione and I.

I could see Hermione shake her head out of the corner of my eye but the anger that welled up wasn't easily tamed.

"Oh fuck off. I've got more important things to worry about than house points." I sneered at the boy and a few of the younger students gasped. Percy's ears went red and his face twisted up in anger.

Turning my back I yanked my bag and the books off of the table, ignoring the fallen chair.

"I am head boy, Malfoy!" Percy yelled after me as I stormed past him, not even bothering to stop. Like I cared. "Detention! I'll be speaking to McGonagall about-"

I shoved open the portrait door completely disregarding what he was saying. Really I didn't care. How could I when they were going to take a life just because of my damn father.

Why? Just why? Taking the life when there were so many other options. It wasn't Buckbeak's fault that my bloody brother was an idiot. Anyone who mouthed off to a hippogriff deserved it. Especially since he was warned not to do it.

I just really wanted to punch something. My father preferably.

"What was that?"

I looked up from my pacing to see Hermione standing a few feet away looking distressed.

"Percy is furious at you for talking to him like that. He's talking about a weeks detention since you stormed out. I get that you're upset but was that really necessary?" She demanded and I scowled.

"He has no bloody clue-"

"That's exactly it." Hermione cut me off. "He has no clue what's going on so you shouldn't be taking your anger out on him. I get that you're furious- I am too. But that's no excuse to take it out on him. He's got nothing to do with it."

Part of me wanted to yell at her too. To tell her that I really didn't give a damn but then I saw the tremble of her lip, the watering of her eyes. My whole body deflated. I pushed my anger back, locking it away once again.

"We should probably let the boys know." I muttered and she stared at me, her eyes calculating despite the obvious grief that they held.

We didn't even have to move. Ron and Harry had turned the corner in front of us looking disheveled and defeated. Ron sneered at Hermione as he stopped in front of us.

"Come to have a good gloat?" Ron asked savagely and I watched as her expression fell even more. "Or have you just been to tell on us?"

"You guys got caught then?" I asked boredly leaning against the wall and both boys shot me a dirty look. Neither responded.

"We were coming to find you… Hagrid lost his case. Buckbeak is going to be executed." Hermione's voice broke as she held out the letter to the boys. I watched as tears started to fall from her eyes. Their expressions fell even more as Harry grabbed it and the two looked over it.

"They can't do this." Harry mumbled. "They can't. Buckbeak isn't dangerous."

"Father scared the committee into it. If it had been anybody else the hippogriff would have been sent to a reserve. But of course my father wants his head." I sneered and Hermione hiccuped. Both the boys looked at me horrified.

"Was that necessary?" Harry snapped and I should have felt guilty. But I really didn't. "There's still the appeal right?"

Hermione nodded wiping her eyes.

"There always is. Only… I can't see any hope. Nothing will have changed."

Ron shook his head fiercely at her words.

"Yeah it will. You two won't have to do all the work alone this time. We'll help."

Hermione's expression crumpled and she flung herself into his arms, sobbing as she buried her head into his shoulder. Ron looked at Harry and I terrified but patted her head, trying to comfort the girl.

* * *

"You quit Divination?"

Hermione barely looked up from her book as I leant up against the bookcase. We found ourselves in the more secluded part of the library where I knew she liked to hid.

Today really wasn't her day. She hit Draco for making some snarky comment about Hagrid, slept through Charms, and apparently stormed out of Divination mid lesson.

"I don't have time right now Cassie. I've got to catch up on the Cheering Charms."

I quirked an eyebrow at that.

"You realize the irony right? You have all the bloody time in the world 'Mione." Her head snapped up and she gave me a glare that rivaled McGonagall's.

"Why not shout it to the whole school Cass." She snapped. "I told you It's for lessons and only lessons. I need to study."

"You look like you're about to have a break down. Use the bloody time turner and take a nap for all of our sakes. Twenty minutes is more than enough. You can even use my bed I don't care but don't push yourself like this. It's clearly not working."

Before she could come up with a retort I spun on my heel and stalked out of the library. I never realized that third year was going to be this bloody hard.

It really didn't seem to get better. Initially I had been excited for Easter holiday, much like everyone else but it was hell. All the teachers decided to give us homework that never seemed to end. Neville was on the brink of a nervous breakdown and even though Hermione dropped Divination she still had more work than anybody else.

She didn't seem to heed my advice and was getting dark circles under her eyes and was on the verge of tears constantly. It made it hard to be around. She snapped at me more than once for breathing too loudly while she studied.

Harry was trying to juggle Quidditch and homework which would have been fine except Oliver Wood seemed to constantly be pestering him. Reminding him of their strategy over and over again.

This left Ron and I to throw ourselves into Buckbeak's case. And as determined as we were, I was slowly losing fate. Most of the magical world viewed creatures to be dangerous and were more than willing to put them down even if they hadn't done anything wrong.

By the time the holidays ended we, along with the rest of the school, were at a breaking point. Multiple fights broke out between Gryffindor and Slytherin thanks to the upcoming quidditch match. Whoever won it would win the house cup and both teams were determined. Because of this though Theodore and I barely got to see each other. We were both constantly surrounded by our housemates and knew that only bad things would come out of us meeting. Especially now.

The upcoming Quidditch match was the light at the end of the tunnel for all of us. And if we didn't win the bloody match I was going to have a fit.


	42. Chapter 42

_Thanks to everyone who's favorited, followed, and reviewed this story! I love hearing what you guys think about it!_

 _I've been trying to write for the past month but work has been kicking my ass. As much as I love my job I need a break every once in a while. This week has been the first week in a while that I've had two days off in a row and I really needed it. Being an adult sucks sometimes._

* * *

 **Chapter Forty Two**

"I can't do it, I can't work." Hermione finally shut her book with a snap. The four of us were sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room the night before the final Quidditch match and Merlin was it loud.

The Gryffindor team were all off next to us joking around while Oliver Wood was studying his model of the field. Harry was in the chair closest to the fire while Ron was sitting on the ground with his back towards it. I was laid across the couch trying to calm my headache with a with a pack of Cauldron Cakes laying on my stomach.

My lack of sleep was getting worse the closer we got to exams much to my disdain. This meant I was getting more and more headaches as well. I was playing with the idea of making some sleeping draughts but hadn't put the effort into actually doing it.

"You're going to be fine Harry." Hermione said trying to comfort the pale faced boy and he just shrugged. Her grimace didn't really sell it.

"You've got a Firebolt!" Ron piped up and Harry just looked beyond nervous.

"And you're super talented. You've just got to take remember to breathe. You've all trained hard." I piped up. He just groaned leaning his head in his hands.

The four of us sat in silence for a minute. Hermione and Ron seemed to be communicating without words over Harry's hunched form until Ron finally let out a sigh catching Harry's attention.

"Do you want to play a game of exploding snap to keep your mind off?" Ron asked shuffling the deck in his hands.

"I'll even play." Hermione piped up. Usually she liked to sit out, studying while the other three of us played the game.

Before Harry could protest Ron started dealing the cards to all four of us. Not even giving me a chance to protest. I sat up and shoved the snacks into my pocket before grabbing my stack of cards off of the table.

The others soon relaxed and we fell into the groove of the game. Both Harry and Hermione seemed much more relaxed. The sleepiness that had taken over earlier was now gone and I felt more wide awake than ever.

Wood called the Quidditch team to go to bed after we finished the second game and the rest of the house soon followed- everyone excited about the House Cup.

"You coming up?" Hermione asked as she gathered her stuff and I shook my head.

"In an hour or so." I mumbled not looking up from the book that was in my lap. I ignored the concerned look that grew on her face but she nodded heading up to the girls dormitory.

The Common Room had completely emptied by eleven which was rare. But as soon as the last 6th year students left, I felt my body relax. I hadn't even realized that I was so… on edge. Just being around people seemed to set me off lately.

A large part of me knew that it was because summer was approaching yet every time I thought about it, anxiety and uncertainty filled me to the brim. The shame in not being able to go home, fear of staying with a family wasn't my own, worry that my mum- that Draco would get hurt…

Merlin what would I do if something happened to them? Part of me knew that he would never hurt them. I mean it was my mother and Draco. He had always loved them more than me. I knew that even when I was a child so why was I so surprised that this stuff was happening?

I was always too friendly. Too open with other people. Unlike Draco where he could close himself off naturally- I struggled with it. I always had.

I felt like I was suffocating.

Grabbing my wand off of the table, I quickly slipped out of the Gryffindor Common Room- making sure to shut the Fat Lady's portrait carefully behind me. Luckily she was still asleep.

Cool air entered my lungs as I somehow made it out of the castle undetected. I had a feeling that everyone was asleep preparing for the match tomorrow. It was the biggest game of the year so why wouldn't they be?

I laid my robe in the grass before taking a seat- leaning back so that I could see the stars above. It was peaceful. So much more peaceful than my mind was right now.

The sun started to rise when the hair on my arms suddenly stood up. It felt...like I was being… watched. I grabbed my wand tightly and laid there for a second listening. For anything.

I could hear a faint shuffling in the grass towards the woods. From how… delicate the footsteps were it definitely wasn't a person. An animal then. Maybe two?

I needed to get up. Now.

As quietly as possible I flipped onto my stomach so I was facing the noise and slowly got to my knees, peaking over the grass. It took me a second to see it.

No more than fifteen feet away from me was a pair of bright grey eyes staring directly at me. I took in it's matted fur, and large yet almost… emancipated figure. A… dog?

Dogs weren't allowed at Hogwarts.

Almost as if it sensed my own confusion it tilted its head to the side. It's eyes were surveying me- almost as if it were studying me. Really this creature seemed a bit too smart for its own good.

A meow made me jump and I was shocked to see Crookshanks had been at the dogs side. The flat faced cat rubbed himself against my leg before pawing at my robe which crinkled.

"Oh, Merlin you need food don't you." I whispered and hurriedly grabbed the pastry out of my pocket and opened it up. "I don't know if it's any good for dogs. Merlin maybe I shouldn't give you this. I don't want to be the asshole who kills a stray."

The dog let out a breathy snort and I couldn't hide the smile on my face. Not exactly sure what to do I got to my feet and started to move towards the dog. It took a hesitant step back so I stopped and placed the pastry on the ground before backing up.

"I'm sorry I don't have any more. I can bring some real food tomorrow though." I whispered and watched as the creature took a hesitant step forwards before scooping the sweet into his mouth and quickly rushing off back into the forest with Crookshanks on his tail.

Stupidity filled me as I stared at where the two had disappeared. Feeding a stray a cauldron cake probably wasn't the best move. And it probably didn't even understand me when I offered real food. There was no way it understood me. It was a dog for Merlin's sake.

I really needed sleep…

" _Cassie_?"

I spun around wand out to see a figure approaching me from behind. At first I thought it was a professor but my body relaxed taking in the messy dark hair and glasses. It was Harry. Just Harry.

He was sweating and slightly out of breath. Like he had ran down here… Why would he have ran down here? How did he even know I was here?

"You saw it right? The grim?" He asked and I just frowned.

"If you mean that stray dog then yes. What the hell are you doing up? How did you even-"

Harry didn't even seem to register what I was saying as his body sagged with relief.

"You thought… that it was the grim?" I concluded and he nodded looking slightly embarrassed and a smile played on my lips. "It's not the grim Harry. It's a stray. Anyways shouldn't you be resting? It's only six. You can get a couple more hours of sleep you know."

He just ran a hand through his hair and shrugged.

"I was having nightmares. About the match… and after that heart attack I don't think I can sleep now."

I nodded understandingly and looped my arm around his own.

"Why don't we go to the kitchens. Avoid people a little bit before the match?"

He nodded and the two of us made our way back into the castle. Both of us trying our hardest not to look back at where that mysterious dog and Crookshanks disappeared off to.

* * *

It was the dirtiest game any of us had ever seen. Gryffindor had taken the lead early on which meant that the Slytherins were out for blood. One of the Slytherin beaters had hit one of our chasers in the face claiming that he thought she was a bludger. George of course, retaliated by elbowing him in the face. Both teams got penalties and luckily Wood managed to make a spectacular save.

"This is hard to watch!" Hermione exclaimed between Ron and myself and I nodded. All of us were on the edge of our seats as we watched the players zoom in the air. I was just praying that Harry and Draco didn't get hurt.

We watched as Katie Bell scored with Fred and George flanking her. Of course the two Slytherin Beaters took the chance to aim both of their bludgers at Oliver Wood on the opposite side of the field. Both caught him in the stomach causing him to roll in the air completely winded.

I winced in pain at his expression yet he managed to hang out. Determined to win the Quidditch cup. It was his last chance and from what I heard- there were a couple of coaches here today for Wood. Possibly to recruit him onto their teams.

Angelina scored the penalty shot then Alicia managed to score another goal with Fred's help. The stands erupted into cheers at this. Now Harry could catch the snitch and the cup would be ours.

We all watched as he zoomed in the air- Draco close behind. He shot off in one direction, clearly seeing something that none of us could see. That's when Draco grabbed somehow managed to grab onto the back of Harry's broom.

"What the hell was that?" Ron yelled shaking his fist at the air. He wasn't the only one. Lee Jordan, the announcer was screaming obscenities through the mike and I almost cracked a smile seeing McGonagall giving Draco the finger and shouting up in the air at my brother as well.

"Way to play fair." I mumbled.

We all watched as Alicia tried to make the penalty goal that Gryffindor was awarded yet she was so angry she missed by several feet. The team was starting to lose their concentration. Slytherin was starting to push harder and harder- eager to win this thing.

Slytherin scored again much to everyone's frustration. Angelina got the Quaffle and the whole Slytherin team was on her- blocking her way to the goal.

We all watched shocked as Harry suddenly bolted recklassly through the group clearing the way so that she could score. And she did just that.

"POTTER GET THE SNITCH!"

The Gryffindor stands erupted in encouragement as Harry shot over to where Draco was diving towards the ground- towards the snitch. We all watched as Harry managed to somehow catch up and knock Draco's arm out of the way.

" _YES_!"

Harry pulled out of his dive and raised his arm in the air. And there it was. The shining golden ball was held tight in his hand. The whole stadium exploded. Hermione burst into tears grabbing onto Ron and I. My voice was hoarse yet I couldn't stop cheering.

The three of us fought our way down to the Gryffindor team who were surrounded by literally everyone. I honestly didn't think it could get any louder. That was, until Harry lifted the cup high in the air.


	43. Chapter 43

_AN: Surprise! Another chapter! :)_

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following! You guys are really awesome and do help keep me motivated! I'm so excited about what's coming up I couldn't help myself. Let me know what you guys think!_

* * *

 **Chapter Forty Three**

"You look like death." Ron commented as I slumped down in the seat next to him in the Great Hall.

The euphoria from winning the Quidditch Cup only lasted about a week before everyone realized that exams were quickly approaching. Today was one of our last days luckily but we found out that Buckbeak's appeal was today. And they were bringing an executioner.

"Thanks Ron. That's exactly what I needed to hear." I muttered darkly pulling the coffee pot closer to myself.

"I kept waking up last night. Did you sleep at all?" Hermione asked looking concerned and I shrugged.

I poured myself a cup of steaming beverage, not responding. Hermione gave me a look before turning back to her DADA notes.

We all fell into a tense silence. Harry and Ron both looked pretty deep in thought and Hermione was focusing on her notes. Though I could tell from the deep frown and how she kept glancing up at the teacher's table that exams weren't really what were on her mind. I wasn't surprised to see that Hagrid was missing from the teacher's table.

He probably wanted to spend as much time with Buckbeak as possible. The pit in my stomach grew.

"I think we should go see Hagrid tonight." I said quietly, addressing the elephant in the room. "Whether we win this thing or lose it we should be there for him."

"We don't have the invisibility cloak or the map though." Harry looked guilty as he said that. I had forgotten he left the cloak in a passage the same day he lost the map to Lupin.

"Where is it?" Hermione asked.

"There's a passageway under a one-eyed witch statue. But if I get caught down there-"

"Well you won't get caught then." Hermione said surprising us all. She carefully placed her notes in her bag before getting up. "I'll get it after exams. Just tell me how to open the passage again. We can go after exams. No matter what happens."

Ron had a rather odd look as he watched Hermione walked away and a smile played on my lips. I quickly downed the rest of my coffee, ignoring how it burned my throat.

The three of us rushed after Hermione, ready for our DADA exam. Lupin had us all meet outside near the Greenhouses much to everyone's surprise. Instead of the open field there were large lush green hedges, blocking our view of whatever was inside.

Lupin didn't give anything away as he called roll though he had a rather mischievous smile on his face.

"Now, I'm sure that you all have many questions." He started. "This behind me is your exam. You are to make it through the best you can and I will record your scores accordingly. It's simple really." He winked and I heard a couple of the girls giggle. I rolled my eyes.

One by one he called names and students would make their way into the hedges but nobody headed out. Lupin would disappear for a while before calling another person. While we waited all of us wondered what was inside. Many thought it was some sort of maze.

Both the boys and Hermione went before me. There were only a couple people left when Lupin finally called my name.

I kept my wand at the ready as I entered the maze, only to find out it wasn't so much a maze. Professor Lupin had made an obstacle course, surrounded by bushes so the students wouldn't know what they were getting into. It was brilliant really.

A very practical way of figuring out what we've learned.

After making my way around grindylow, red caps, and ignoring a rather persuasive hinkypunk, I found myself standing inside of an open trunk that had stairs leading down into it.

Taking in a deep breath I gripped my wand tighter, before making my way down. My hands were trembling, my heart beating out of my chest. The pride and excitement I had earlier had completely vanished, leaving me with dread that seeped into my bones. Something was wrong.

Slowly I made my way down the stairs. The room opened up and despite how well lit it was, something inside of me was telling me to run.

It didn't take me long to see him.

Standing on the other side of the room was my father. Cane tight in one hand, the familiar wicked smile on his face.

Neither of us moved.

My chest tightened and I found myself fighting to take even breaths. Just seeing his white blonde hair, and cool grey eyes sent a thousand feeling through me. The initial fear, dread, shame, suffocation. But then there was the guilt, the resentment, the absolute rage sparked inside of me.

Goosebumps raised along my arms as I raised my wand to his face. I wanted to curse him into oblivion yet I knew it wasn't actually him. _It wasn't him._

The figure stumbled back for a second and his face twisted in confusion.

" _Riddikulus_." I muttered before it could transform into anything else. My own voice sounded strange to my ears. Too calm.

The creature shifted, letting out a wail as it started to transform. Numbly I turned my back to it and started to make my way back up the stairs. I didn't even bother to watch it finish transform.

I leaned up against the wall of the stairway, just out of sight of the boggart. Bile rose in my throat and I fought back the urge to vomit. Unease filled me as I slid down against the wall so I was sitting.

My skin was crawling. I thought I was over it. I thought I was over it.

I closed my eyes yet all I could see was the dark green patterned wall that he had me face. I could hear the shuffling from behind me then the searing pain. It felt like I was going to die. It was so sharp- so abrupt and deep.

A whimper escaped me and I grabbed onto my throat. I hadn't even been able to scream when it happened. My hands reached up and gripped onto my hair, pulling at the roots. Another whimper escaped my lips. The sheer exhaustion I felt. From not getting enough sleep, from my emotions, from Buckbeak, from school, from my family, from my father. It was too much.

Light flooded the stairwell and I quickly wiped my face off. Trying to hide any traces of my tears.

"Sorry I… uh..." My voice was thick with emotion and I felt my eyes start to water again. Merlin I need to stop crying. I should be over it by now.

"There's no reason to apologize Cassiopeia." Lupin said kindly and sat down on the stairs above me. The knowing look on his face made my face flush a bit with embarrassment. "Do you want to talk about why your boggart is your father?"

I shook my head and he just sighed, leaning back against the wall. The scars on his face were more pronounced today. The sheer exhaustion and weight that he seemed to always carry made me sympathize with the professor.

"My friend.. that you remind me of. His parents did terrible things to him." I immediately threw on my indifferent mask though panic gripped my stomach. Glancing over at him I saw that his amber eyes were unfocused as he reminisced. "We didn't know what to do. I mean, we were just kids back then. I wish we- I… did something about it but he didn't want us to go to anybody. He refused to tell anybody about it. It wasn't until there was an incident during the summer after our fifth year did he run away."

Lupin looked over at me, his eyes heavy.

"Even though he was away from his family, he was safe, he still had these nightmares. These mood swings. It took a while, years even, before he really reached out. Before he started to heal... And even then I'm not so sure that he did."

"Are you trying to tell me that I can never get better professor?" I asked and he just shook his head a soft smile on his face.

"No, not at all." Lupin's amber eyes bore into my own. "What… I'm trying to say… I'm trying to say that sometimes it's better to seek outside help before it's too late. You're young. You're so young. I know how condescending it sounds but it's true. You're surrounded by adults who care- who can help you. So let them."

He paused and I looked down at my hands. I knew that he was expecting me to say something. Anything but my tongue was caught in my throat. I couldn't speak.

 _You're tearing the family apart._

"What happened to your friend Professor?" I asked after a minute and I didn't miss the look of disappointment that flashed over his face that he quickly masked.

Lupin seemed to ponder for a minute before giving me a sad smile.

"He let his resentment take over." He said not giving me any more room to pry. I nodded and got to my feet, brushing my robes free of any dust.

"Thank you Professor but I think we should get moving so the next student can finish their exams. I've got muggle studies soon anyways." I masked my expression once more and made my way out of the trunk, not looking back to see if he had followed.

I knew that he was trying to help but I couldn't. I just couldn't. As long as I didn't involve myself with them anymore nothing bad would happen to Draco and Mum. I wasn't daft. I knew that if I told one of the adults there would be an investigation. A trial. All that.

And if they locked him up? Mother's heart would break. I couldn't do that to her. I already saw how much pain I caused her as it was. I wasn't going to tear her life out from under her. Not after all she's done for me.

"Cassie! Are you alright?"

Hermione, Ron, and Harry immediately surrounded me once I exited the trunk and I nodded brushing aside their worry. They glanced behind me at Lupin and I just grabbed my bag from Hermione's arms and gestured to the castle.

"We should get moving. It'll take you guys a bit to make it to Divination." I said. I was too scared to look back at Lupin.

The others exchanged looks which I ignored and the four of us started to make our way back to the castle. Ron was telling me that Hermione almost had a full on breakdown because her boggart told her that she failed at everything when we all stopped at the top step of the castle.

Standing was Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. My expression darkened just seeing him though he perked up spotting Harry.

"Hello there, Harry! Just had an exam I expect, nearly finished?" He asked and Ron, Hermione and I shuffled back a bit awkwardly not sure what to do. None of us were really on speaking terms with the Minister of freaking Magic.

"Lovely day." Fudge mumbled looking over the grounds. "Pity… pity. I'm here on an unpleasant mission, Harry. The Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures required a witness to the execution of a mad Hippogriff. As I need to visit Hogwarts to check on the Black situation, I was asked to step in."

"Does that mean the appeal's already happened?" Ron interrupted stepping forwards. I ignored the looks that Hermione was shooting him and I took a step forward as well.

"No, no. It's scheduled for this afternoon." Fudge said looking at the rest of us curiously.

"Do you often execute magical animals after one offense Minister?" I asked my voice tight. His eyes turned on me and his face started to flush even more. "I mean there are many other options I personally know were offered at the trail. Such as relocation, rehabilitation-"

Hermione yanked my arm back and I shot her a glare but looked at the two wizards who had just come through the castle doors.

One of the men was so old he looked like he would get blown away by a breeze while the other was a large man dressed in all black. My eyes drifted down and I spotted that he was running his thumb along the blade of a shining axe.

"Dear, dear. I'm getting too old for this… Two o'clock isn't it, Fudge?"

Before Ron or I could say anything Harry and Hermione grabbed the both of us, pulling us into the Great Hall for lunch. I sat down angrily at the table.

"Why'd you stop me?" Ron demanded. "Did you see them? They've even got the axe ready! This isn't justice!"

"Ron, your dad works for the Ministry- you can't go saying things like that to his boss!" Hermione exclaimed though she looked just as upset.

"There are more humane ways to put him down though! An axe?" I spat. "It's inhumane- cruel! Do they even think with their small little brains?"

Everyone around us were talking excitedly about exams ending yet the four of us were silent. All stressed, worried, angry about what they were doing to Buckbeak and Hagrid.


End file.
